Lunar Ascension
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: After the face-off with the Volturi, things settled down into boredom, with a quiet future ahead of her Leah makes some changes, only to be faced with something much worse than the quiet existence she's longed for. Post BD. Leah. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Lunar Ascention**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Be careful who you're thinking will save you in the end<br>__Maybe we're all just waiting for one beautiful friend_

_**Numbers by Great Northern**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes. There. There!" My breath was more of a pant as his hands gripped my hips and pulled me down harder on top of him. My fingers clawed into his naked chest as my growing hair fell down over my shoulders. Two years did a lot for correcting mistakes.<p>

And apparently gave me plenty of time to make new ones as well.

"Cramp, cramp," he groaned, stilling us both as he rearranged himself on the dilapidated couch that had been abandoned, along with the dwelling.

There was a blessing in the empty house at the very edge of the reservation that was hidden by the trees at the edge of the beach; it kept meetings like this one private. He and I had been at it for almost two hours, stopping when we got close to climax so we could make the most of our afternoon off, by getting off.

We'd been having secret meetings like this for a while and we were damn good at it. With everyone in the pack imprinting, the pickings were slim, unless we were willing to venture outside of the familiar. We didn't carry diseases; our temperatures seemed to kill them off, and I couldn't conceive, so I was mainly happy where I was.

"You need more potassium in your diet." I laughed breathily, letting my lips brush over his broad shoulders as I rolled my hips against him. Being as familiar as I was with him, I'd left my inhibitions behind a long time ago.

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if we were on something more stable," he grunted, bucking his hips under me and sending a shiver up my spine. I started picking up my tempo again, pushing myself down on him roughly as my body bowed backwards with pleasure. "Like my bed."

"We've. Talked. About. This," I mewed, my words spilling from me as I accepted him further inside of me. "It's easier this way."

"For you, Leah. It's easier for you," he growled, moving us nimbly so he was kneeling between my thighs. We didn't lose contact at all in the movement. My fingers curled into the sheet-covered cushion below us as he hit the spot. "I just feel like you're . . . Ashamed of this."

I gave a rough push on his chest, using both my hands as his words settled into my bliss-filled skull. I'd always hated conversations during sex, and this proved my point.

Rolling away from him in a display of bare limbs and ass, I pushed to my feet and paced the floor, naked as the day I was born. I wasn't bashful about my body; these boys had seen me naked more times than I could count and shifting to my wolf-self often had kept me in shape. It was all part of the wolf genetics I'd inherited.

This was just typical of my life. Embry and I had been doing this for almost two years now, and he'd always been fine with the secretive arrangement we'd implemented. After the vampires had decided to move a state down and all of the threats had thinned out, almost everyone in the pack had slowed on phasing. They were living their cookie-cutter lives with their mates, procreating, and trading in shitty trucks for shittier mini-vans.

I'd always thought that there would be some of them who would resist the change, that would fight the way nature had predetermined their lives, but apparently I had been very wrong.

Paul had surprised us all by knocking up Rachel in record time. No one had thought he'd be the first to succumb to fatherhood, but there he was, parading around with a babe in arms, rolling around the floor at pack barbecues with all the kids. He had assimilated - become one of them. It was like a line of dominoes after that. Soon the women were all mulling around together with rounded bellies and glowing happiness.

Even Quil was happy as a full time babysitter to his imprint, which only left Embry and I out of the gene pool. We'd first started this little tryst after life had returned to normal. I'd tried living with the Cullens for a while, but as bitter as I was, it hadn't lasted more than a couple of months, which only left me one other option, to live here in La Push with the other pack. Being in the same pack and being unattached made it easier for the two of us to run together. Jacob was always with the Cullens with his imprint, Nessie, so it wasn't as though he'd argued.

Embry and I had got into a pissing contest in the forest as we ran the mountains patrolling. It was something Jacob and I had done while attempting to protect the leeches, but after his imprint on Nessie, Embry had taken it upon himself to be the dick that thought he was better than the lone female wolf. Of course I wasn't one to let a challenge go.

We'd found a lake high up in the mountains and phased into human form, mid-spring into the water. After weeks of spending time together, we'd actually formed a friendship of sorts. But he was a man, and when his eyes lingered on my chest and the hungry look crossed behind his brown eyes, I took a chance and kissed him. Of course, one thing led to another and we ended up screwing on the shore of the lake like rabbits.

It became the perfect arrangement. We were good together when it came to sex, but we both understood it would stop at that. With the possibility of him imprinting, I kept my emotions out of it. I'd always assumed he had, too, but it seemed Embry had changed his mind.

"Way to fuck up a perfectly good thing, Embry," I snapped, ignoring the splinter I managed to get from the old abandoned wood floors. "Why did you have to push this?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Embry shouted, standing up still half stiff. He really did have a magnificent body, and stood there like that, he made my body react. Unfortunately, my brain had taken over. It had been fun while it lasted and I'd been enjoying these times together without the strings attached. "'Gitcha ass back over here, Clearwater."

"Fuck you, Call. I'm too pissed off. Why now? What's changed?"

He dropped back onto the couch, making it groan in protest. His elbows settled on his knees as he dropped his head in his hands. Every one of his muscles was tense. Apparently, I'd upset him.

"Why not?" he whispered between breaths as he looked up at me from behind his hands. "It's evident that neither of us are going to meet our mates. Why shouldn't we be together? No one would begrudge us some happiness."

I paced a couple of times, trying to get my head straight before dropping onto the couch next to him and letting my head rest on his warm shoulder. I wasn't completely devoid of emotion; I never really had been. It was a defense mechanism. After two years in this situation with him, I really did respect the shit out of the guy.

"Who's to say that it won't still happen? It's a big fucking world, Embry, and I don't think I could stand those looks from everyone if you found the person out there that was meant for you. I mean, even Seth has imprinted. Your time will come."

"Why do you do that?" he snorted without humor.

"Do what?" I asked, lifting my head and looking at him.

"Talk as though it's never going to happen for you. You act as though you're some kind of defect."

I winced at his words and tried not to let him see it. Being the only female wolf in the pack, I'd had to face some cold hard truths about myself. My body didn't work like most other females; there would be no procreating for me. I'd become a wolf because I had the genes for it. I was strong, but I was the one thing that didn't fit into Sam's theory of creating a stronger generation of wolves. Why would I imprint if I couldn't contribute to that?

"Because it can't," I finally admitted, running my hands through my hair. "How many times have we screwed over the last two years, Em?"

"Math is not my strong point," he said dryly, looking over his arm at me.

"Mine either, but the point is we've never used protection. Do you see little Lembry's running around? Do you see my belly rounding with our child? It's not going to happen for me. It's better to face that now than getting my hopes up and be disappointed."

"I don't care about that," he said gently, moving so he could cup my cheek and hold my gaze. "We have fun together, Lee, and you're actually not as bad as you try to be. We have fucking amazing sex, and on occasion, a semi-decent conversation. I'm not saying we get married or some shit, just that we should stop hiding what we're doing and if people notice, so be it."

He made it sound so easy. Like we had a shot at being a couple and growing old or immortal together, but nothing was that easy. I'd already been there once, and I wasn't interested in doing it again. I'd put the bitch in me on hiatus to some extent; there was no way I was going to spring her out again because I'd made the same mistake twice. I didn't like being bitter, and another hit to my ego like that would have irreversible consequences.

"I know you don't care, Embry, but what if you imprint? Where does that leave me? I can't do that again. I can't allow myself to be that vulnerable. Can't you see that? I think maybe we should go our separate ways. I'll miss the shit out of this, but it's for the best."

He looked at me for a long moment and I could see that he didn't want it to end. The emotions behind his chocolate brown eyes told me as much. Two years was a long time to be screwing someone without any attachment, but it had worked out just fine in the past. Unfortunately, this was the second time in six months that he'd brought this up.

"Leah, it's not like I'm going to imprint any time soon. We don't go anywhere and I know everyone on the res. The likelihood of that happening is a million to one."

"And I'm sure Jacob and Quil thought the same thing. Jacob imprinted on a hybrid for fuck's sake, and Quil . . . Well, you know. All it would take is for someone to visit, then I'm left alone, in love with another guy I can't have."

The thought of that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, solidifying my resolve. This was the only thing I could do. This was the only way I could protect us from years of heartache and resentment.

"You love me?" Embry asked, reaching to cup my cheek, all the while smirking at me.

"You're an ass." I laughed, slapping his hand away. "I'm saying that if we decided to pursue a relationship, it's the inevitable outcome. You're a funny guy, sweet and kind too and you're not bad at the whole sex thing either. If there wasn't the whole soul mate risk out there I wouldn't hesitate."

Embry laughed as he leaned to the side to kiss my shoulder. He was probably one of the few people to see me with my guard down even an inkling, which was yet another reason to end this. I was content to be alone. I was happy keeping people at arm's length with my sarcasm, I may have dropped the bitch act, but that didn't mean I was going to let people get too close.

"Can we at least go out with a bang?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me as his hand ran up my thigh.

Man, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to finish what we started and get off with another warm body before I forced myself into a life of celibacy. But I knew if I let it happen, I would let it happen again and again. I had to be firm for him, for both of us. It was only a matter of time until he met the one. Imprinting wasn't as rare as they'd first thought, and heartbreak was an inevitability.

I shook my head and got up, ignoring my clothes that lay discarded on the floor. Pulling open the rickety front door, I phased, mid-jump off the porch and took off into the trees, hiding the stupid pain that seemed to consume me.

It felt good being in wolf form where my emotions weren't as strong. It was nice to focus on the forest ahead of me as I took in the sounds and smells rolling through the forest. This was true freedom, but it wasn't complete peace. It would only be a matter of time until someone phased, ruining the illusion.

When my mind moved to Embry, I had to repeat that it was for the best as I ran. My claws were digging into the bracken as I pushed myself forward and into the mountains.

Embry would report to Jacob that I phased; if he needed me he could phase and find me. Jacob was the only one of us, other than Embry and I, that maintained phasing with any sort of regularity. His imprint would be immortal, which meant he was required to phase to keep himself at that age.

Jacob could be annoyingly perceptive at times and he would know something went down, but he was discreet enough not to ask questions. I just hoped he'd be willing to work with me on my one request.

College had always seemed out of reach, but maybe, with everyone settling down, he'd be more willing to let me go. I needed to get out of La Push and start living, and I hoped he would see that.

I guess I wouldn't know until I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks for reading guys. I just want to let you know that even though I started with a lemon it's not going to be the main focus of the story. I know a lot of people harbor hatred for Leah from the series. Even most of my prereaders admitted that she wasn't exactly their first choice to read about, but I hope that this will shed some light on the person she is in my head.

Thank you to my wonderful beta Hev99; she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend. We have a collaboration profile that I need to link to on my profile! I would also like to thank the wonderful Sabi'Sookie, for being my BFF and pre reading for me and for also collaborating with me. You're awesome girl! I would also like to thank Pinkindeed for all her pre reading skills, and for letting me pre read her amazing stories and for being my knitter extraordiare. Big smooshes to the three of you for being my rocks!

Thanks for reading guys! Mad love to you all ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<em>

_**Kiss With A Fist by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

><p>North Seattle Community College. It was my compromise with Jacob. In the beginning I'd aimed too high and tried to get as far away as humanly possible. I'd even mentioned the University of Florida in Miami, but I should have known that would have been shot down; there was just no way to get back in an emergency and I couldn't be protected that far away. So he told me to choose something close.<p>

Considering I didn't have the grades to get into the much coveted UW, I settled on the community college and was even offered financial aid by the council. Apparently, my aim to get my RN would be beneficial to everyone in La Push, although I still wasn't exactly sure that's where I would end up. But I wasn't going to tell them that. They'd given me means to escape; it was all the incentive I needed.

Between classes and patrolling for any leeches heading North, I was working for the Forest Rangers. Sam, much to my chagrin, had a friend who was a full time ranger and he had offered to get me in with as little as a test. It didn't hurt that I had the Forks chief of police as a reference, either. Sam had told his friend that I knew the forests better than anyone my age, so I was given the test, which I aced. Then they gave me a uniform, a badge and a gun.

Jacob wasn't exactly thrilled about the fire power, but that wasn't something that was up to him, thankfully. It was part of the uniform, and I was required to wear that along with the chunky ass radio they gave me. It was for safety's sake and I was supposed to check in every hour so they'd know my twenty, and whether I was safe.

They had no idea I morphed into a giant wolf in my spare time, so I couldn't exactly tell them that the checking in was a pain in the ass. In order to adapt, I rearranged my leg bands to accommodate the radio, and left the gun in my glove box. It worked out, and that was enough for me.

By the end of most days, I was ready to collapse into my bed with exhaustion. I was running three times the distance I had in La Push, woke up at the ass crack of dawn to go and exercise my brain, and then took a shift at work so I had money to live.

Unfortunately, when I got home, I still had to study. My life had gone from mundane and boring to almost bursting to capacity. Even when I was in the little shoe box I now called home.

My apartment could in no way be defined as big, but it was mine. I was responsible for the rent and my own needs and the council paid the rest. It was fine for me. It wasn't as though I needed anything else; the money I made as a Park Ranger went into buying furniture and food to hold me over until I was required to visit La Push.

I'd only been away from the reservation for two months, but it felt like years. I checked in with Jacob every time I phased, but only because I had to. If I could have stayed away, I would have. Living without the memories of what had been every time I turned around made it easier to breathe. I didn't have to face Sam and Emily and their growing family,and Embry was avoiding me at all costs. I'd only caught him a couple times when I phased, and before I could say a word, he was gone.

It was the loneliest I'd ever been in my life, and I hated to admit I was loving it. There was no one to tell me what to do; there was nobody all up in my business, and I was free to come and go as I pleased.

I dropped down on one of the stone picnic benches in the quad and sighed. The soggy fries weren't looking so appealing now I'd gone and dredged up everything with over-thinking. If it wasn't for my own mind, I was sure I could be quite blissfully happy.

I watched as the bodies moved around and took the moment I had to myself to clear my head and chastise myself for the melancholic drama-fest I was throwing for myself. It wasn't like I'd put myself out there and become social; this was how I operated. I was so afraid of being hurt, I relished in my lack of time for anything other than sleep.

I'd only been here for a couple of months, and I knew things could change eventually, but for now I was content in the way things were working out. If I got too lonely, I could always call my mom or visit Jacob down in Portland.

When someone actually had the gall to drop down beside me, I had to double take. No one had ever taken initiative like that, and quite frankly I really didn't appreciate it. It wasn't that he was unfortunate looking; with his shaggy blond hair styled like a surfer's and his huge, blue eyes, he was appealing enough to get a stirring, but arrogance was rolling from him waves. The well-defined muscles and the tight shirt he wore to highlight them screamed egocentric.

"No one as beautiful as you should look that depressed," he said with a heavy sigh, as he leaned his elbows on the table and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "You wanna talk about it?"

Was he serious? He'd actually managed confirmation of my initial impressions, in record time no less. I could read him like a book. Confidence had always been appealing to me, but this wasn't even in the same hemisphere as confident. This was a guy with a clear case of self-entitlement.

I leaned back, away from the table and regarded him for a while, but he stared back unabashed and even the bitch brow didn't intimidate him. It was the very thing that shut the pack up when they were horsing around and tried to include me. It said "give me wide birth, for my wrath with eat you like you're Alpo and regurgitate you for the parasites." I gave blondie props for not running like a bitch and figured it would be best to make myself clear, seeing as subtle wasn't working.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, arching a brow at him. "Does this work for you?"

"Always." He smirked, drumming his fingers on his cheeks. "Yet it seems I have failed to impress you."

"That would be because I'm not a mindless air-head. I don't know what I look like to you, but flattering me will get you nothing but castration. So how about you go on your merry way and try your mindless drivel on someone who gives a shit."

He dropped his hands to the table and looked at me with an open mouth. It would seem I'd shocked him. I doubted anyone had ever been able to say what was on their mind when he was oozing charm and charisma like that. Sadly, I wasn't up for being objectified by a jock.

"Is it wrong that I find this brutal honesty of yours a complete turn on?"

I rolled my eyes. It hadn't been an attempt to turn him on and it sure as hell hadn't been an invite for him to stay longer. I'd never done subtle; it was a waste of my time and it did nothing but confuse matters further, but even with the sharp end of a broadsword, the asshole wasn't catching a hint.

"Probably, but that's not my problem. Thanks for the entertainment. You can leave now."

He stayed where he was, his impossible smirk still on his full lips as he watched me. I wasn't sure why I was so appealing to him while I scowled like he'd run over my dog, but he didn't budge. I'd all but kicked his ass out of the chair and he was still watching me with an amusement that did nothing but piss me off further.

"Fine," I snapped, getting up and pulling my tray with me. "I'll leave. I would say it's been a pleasure, but I don't see the point in lying."

He threw his head back and laughed as I marched toward the trash and dumped the contents in it. I didn't even look back at him as I made my way to the lecture hall where my next class would be. When an arm stretched out and opened the door for me, I almost growled. The asshole was really trying my patience.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped. "Were you dropped on your head at birth?"

"Me?" he asked, following me into the building and keeping stride with me. I'd always thought I was tall for a girl. I topped off at six foot and the boys on the res dwarfed me, but this guy was only a couple of inches taller and made me feel somewhat normal.

"Yes. You," I said exasperated, as I stopped and turned to look at him. "What will it take for you to leave me alone? If I was any less subtle, I would have dropped an anvil on your head."

"A Wiley Coyote fan?" he teased.

I shook my head in complete amazement. It was like the insults glanced off of him and he found the positive in everything I was saying. It was infuriating, and I had no idea how to make him understand that I wasn't interested.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying to you?" I asked, frustrated. I couldn't even use the excuse of being late to get away from him. I still had twenty minutes before I was expected to be in class.

He shrugged and gave me a winning smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. His biceps twitched against the fabric of his shirt in an enticing display of peacocking. Even I had to admit I was mesmerized when he flexed his muscles like that.

"I have selective hearing. Admit it, it's quite endearing."

I shook my head and took off toward class again, hoping that silence would make him leave me alone, but instead, he caught up with me and kept stride. His eyes scanned over my body as he hung back to follow me up the stairs.

He was driving me fucking crazy.

"Tell me something," he said as I marched down the corridor ahead of him. Every time he ended up beside me I would speed up. He had no idea who he was messing with and just how capable I was of outrunning him. I didn't stop, so he continued to talk. "When was the last time you got some? I've been trying to figure out what's up with this cold shoulder, and the only conclusion I've drawn is the fact that you're not getting any."

I turned on him before he could blink. Within a second, we were inside one of the empty ecture halls. I pushed him up against the wall and bared my teeth at him as the shudder of anger rolled down my spine like a long lost friend. I had to calm down if I was going to stop myself from phasing, but the son of a bitch had pushed me beyond the edge of reason.

"You don't know what the fuck you're playing with, little boy. I have tried to make myself clear, but you won't listen. Leave. Me. Alone."

As I moved to step away, he seemed to find himself. He'd just been dragged around by a girl and I could see the excitement in his eyes as he spun us and slammed my back against the wall. The sick, masochistic side of me seemed to stretch its arms and yawn as it was aroused by his actions. He caged me in with his arms, and I knew I was smiling at him, taunting him.

He'd hit the nail on the head. I hadn't been with anyone since I'd cut Embry off and my libido was screaming and clawing at me to just go with it. Part of me had been laid dormant in my self-induced solitary confinement and now someone was paying attention and I couldn't seem to shut it down and move on.

I was mad at him and mad at myself for getting baited into reacting like that, but here, with my back pressed against a cold brick wall as his warm breath brushed over my neck, I wanted it. I wanted to sate the animal inside of me.

"You gonna stare at me all afternoon or do something about it?" I growled, letting my smirk come out to play. "You can't tease a girl then pussy out."

"Who are you?" he asked, dropping his arms and stepping away. It seemed he'd come to his senses. No matter who he was, taking what he wanted was obviously not part of that. He tangled his hands through his hair as he leaned against the back row of desks, looking exhausted. "What the hell just happened?"

"Animal magnetism?" I mumbled, sliding down the wall and pulling my legs to my chest, feeling ashamed.

I'd known for a while that when I got worked up I let off some kind of pheromone. It made it impossible for men to contain themselves. The good, vampire doctor had been more than happy to have me play guinea pig and it was one of his initial findings. When this guy had made me angry, I'd become excited and my adrenal glands had created it.  
>There were only two other people on the planet that knew about this: my alpha and his creepy, vampire doctor. I certainly wasn't going to be sharing it with this guy.<p>

I'd fought so hard to keep this under control, to bury that side of me, and it had worked for a while, too. The regular meetings with Embry had made it easy to gain control of my anger. I was sated and relaxed and I'd never had to worry about it; by the time it took control, Embry and I were already at it.

"Ya think? I'm sorry. I've never been that . . ."

"Aggressive?" I finished for him, already knowing the answer. I watched as he tried to figure out how the turn about had come around. His blue eyes seemed to reflect his confusion.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I don't think I would have . . . I mean, I've never . . ."

I held up my hands to stop him and he snapped his mouth shut, his big blue eyes watching me as he waited for a response.

"You weren't flying solo there. It was reciprocated."

"Really?" He smirked, puffing his chest out with something akin to pride. Men really could be assholes sometimes.

I looked up at him with something I could only imagine was incredulousness. I stared at him for a while as he grinned at me, and I realized that I was annoyed with him for all the wrong reasons. In truth, he was a lot like me. He was who he was and made no apologies for it; he simply took it in a different direction. I was aggressive; he was persistent.

"You're not like any other chick I've ever met. I think you should go out with me."

"Oh you do, do you?" I snorted, pushing up from the floor. "How about we make a deal?

You find me again and I'll go out with you. And just for shits and giggles, you have to know my name."

"You're making me work for it. I like that."

Of course he did. It meant he would get his own way, and he saw me as the prize at the end of it. I may have promised him a date, but that didn't mean he was going to get laid.  
>No matter how attractive I thought he was, he was trouble with a capital T, and that was exactly the thing I'd been running from.<p>

I gave him a smile and pulled open the door. "If you really are that invested, you'll figure it out."

"Well, for future reference, my name's Zach."

"I didn't ask." I laughed and waved over my shoulder as I left him in the empty lecture hall.

I didn't expect him to succeed. I'd maintained a great deal of anonymity since I'd started here. I was a ghost. I minded my own business and kept my nose clean. One wrong step and Jacob would be happy to send me back to the res. Even if he found out my name, I couldn't be found if I didn't want to be, which meant Zach was shit out of luck.

I managed to make it through class with little to no hiccups, and I half expected Zach to be outside when I left, but the corridor was blissfully absent of him and his stalkerish ways. It was probably for the best considering I had to do non Park Ranger Patrol that evening. Summer in the south was beginning to heat up and it wasn't unusual for the leeches to head north to places like Canada and Alaska, where the days were still shorter and less sunny than they were closer to the equator.

Seth and I worked as a team. I would run from Seattle to the coast, sticking close to the forests around Mount Rainier and the Olympic National Forest and Seth would see through me if anything was heading in their direction.

So far, there was nothing but deer and bears and the occasional hiker. I gave them all a wide berth, but there was still nothing. Tonight, I would be going a little further up the mountain to investigate whether they'd come from a different direction. In my mind it was useless, but vigilance kept us alive and I wouldn't put my family at risk.

It didn't take me long to drive out to my starting point. My beat up little car, circa nineteen eighty six, groaned as I pushed it harder than usual to get me where I needed to go.

I drove to the other side of the city and parked at the edge of a trail-head, shedding the clothes I didn't need before heading into the forest with cutoffs and a t-shirt on. Being the pacific northwest, it wasn't ever really warm, so I stuck to the trees and avoided the looks I knew I would get if someone saw me.

The moment I shifted into my wolf self, I stretched on my four legs and shook out my pelt. It was like stretching out a set of wings that had been tied to my back all day. Letting the wolf out was cathartic for me. I was always aware of it, like most of us were.

'Sethasaurus, you out there?' I shouted in my head, searching for his eyes and the familiar sound of his loping gait. But there was nothing except a couple of random scenes. Apparently, whoever was on the other end wouldn't let me in.

When I concentrated, I could see the beach at La Push through the trees, the sun setting on the long expanse of the ocean, and a flicker of the cabin where . . . Well this was going to be a fun evening.

'Hey, Embry. How'd you get tricked into pulling duty with me?'

His long stretch of silence spoke volumes to me; he didn't want to be on patrol with me. Apparently my attempt at saving us both from pain had been too little too late. I'd never let him see what it did to me to let him go and I wasn't going to start now, so I locked it away in the back of my mind and left it there.

He knew I was hiding something, and his tone did nothing but shout it at me. The words may have been simple and direct, but the inflection was everything he refused to say.

'Let's just do this, Leah. I'm not interested in small talk.'

My mind was bombarded with images of all the happy couples around the reservation. Even Jacob and Nessie made it into the collage. One by one their sad eyes seemed to turn to Embry, filled with the apologetic pity I had become accustomed to.

I knew the looks well because they'd offered me the same. They were the 'it'll happen for you, too,' looks. They didn't mean for it to be as depressing as it came off, but all the same, it was just another reminder that we were roaming the world alone.

'Not a good feeling, is it?' I asked, half paying attention to the noises around me. There were some hikers making their way down the trail toward the lot at the bottom, so I coasted to the West to give them space.

'You didn't have to leave, Leah. I could have been what you needed me to be.'

I had no doubts about that. Embry was a good guy and would have tried his hardest to stay detached; he had a good heart. By the time our affair had come to an end, I could already see what I was doing to him, and this little confrontation was simply proving my point. He wasn't capable of not caring. In the end, one of us would have got hurt.

'You don't know that. What if it never happens?' he asked, as he turned away from the cabin. He threw images of us together at me and I had to admit that it hurt, but a flicker in my brain made me think of my confrontation with Zach. It was only a flicker, a miniscule second of imagery, but Embry didn't miss a beat.

He started running toward the mountains, signifying that the conversation was over and I followed suit, letting myself fall into the liberation that running afforded me. With my head down and my body low, I pushed myself up the side of Mount Rainier and let my sense of smell reach out as far as it would go. There was only a faint smell of the sickly sweet odor of vampire, but I knew one had slipped through.

'One headed at you, Embry. From the faint smell, they should be nearing you sometime soon. You need me to pull up the rear?'

Through our connection, I heard the echo of his howl and knew he was alerting the other pack members that there was approaching danger. He never said a word to me, but I watched the scenery passing him as he headed back toward the reservation. Considering he wouldn't talk to me, it made this whole thing impossible.

I knew he was pissed at me, but was it really worth risking everything we'd fought for to make a point? I could understand avoiding the personal questions, but in the vamp hunting capacity, it just made me see how deeply I'd hurt him, and I hated myself for it.

I headed down the side of the mountain and toward the coast and tried to stay vigilant of other scents, but that had been the only one that had passed through, the only one that had lingered.

As other streams of consciousness joined our two solitary thoughts, I shut off my emotions and got down to business. I moved back toward the mountain and took off toward the top and waited. Jacob checked in with me, but I was itching to join in the fight. The moment they caught the leech's smell they moved as a pack. Formations were natural and even with the two alpha's, they worked well together. I missed the pack mentality, the unity of it, and it didn't go unnoticed.

They caught the leech somewhere north of Forks and took him down without question. Even from my spot on the lone mountain, I could smell the human camp not far from where the pack had gathered. They'd got lucky; had it not been for the pack or Embry's quick thinking, they would have been vampire sauce.

I stayed silent and quieted my thoughts as the adrenaline ran through the group and they chattered quietly amongst themselves. It occurred to me that I'd never let myself be a part of that, and no one missed me, with the exception of Embry, and I'd screwed that up royally.

Maybe moving away was for the best; maybe it was good for them to be rid of me. I sprinted down the mountain toward the lot where my car was parked, and I phased the moment Jacob thanked me.

I didn't fit in anywhere at the moment, but something Embry had said to me years before seemed to thump against my skull demanding attention. As the words rolled around and reformed, I finally understood what he'd meant. The son of a bitch could be so profound when he wanted to be.

It was only the second time we'd been together when he'd said it. My limbs had been tangled with his as I mulled over whether or not we were doing the right thing. He'd pulled me into his side and grinned before reciting his words of wisdom.

"Life is what you make of it, Lee. We know our fate and what's expected of us. Beyond that, the rest is up to us."

The rest was up to me, and I decided that I wanted to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks for reading guys. And for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! I have no idea how to thank you for your responses. I would also like to thank all of you that seem to love Leah's character as much as I do for letting me know how you feel. I will be posting Wednesday evening from now on, I was having trouble picking a schedule :)

Thank you to my wonderful beta Hev99; she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend (And for squeezing me in during her hectic schedule!). We have a collaboration profile that I need to link to on my profile! I would also like to thank the wonderful Sabi'Sookie, for being my BFF and pre reading for me and for also collaborating with me, we have another Collab - Harmonic Convergence - That we're currently posting as well. You're awesome girl! I would also like to thank Pinkindeed for all her pre reading skills, and for letting me pre read her amazing stories and for being my knitter extraordiare. Big smooshes to the three of you for being my rocks!

Thanks for reading guys! Mad love to you all ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicious Vehicle

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 2: Suspicious Vehicle**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>You couldn't be more wrong, darling<br>I never gave out these signs  
>You misunderstand all meaning<br>Snap out of it  
>I'm not falling for this one<em>

_**Psychobabble by Imogen Heap**_

* * *

><p>After the excitement of my first meeting with Zach, and the first rogue vampire in years, the following week proved to be insignificant to say the least. Embry was once again missing when I phased, giving me no opportunity to talk to him, and Seth was pushing me to find something more. He was pissed that it came up the one night he took off to be with Anna.<p>

Even my shifts in the forest for the rangers were proving to be uneventful. Sitting in my cruiser at the trail heads there wasn't so much as a whiff of human activity. I wanted to shift and run, let myself go for a while, but there were assessments going on. If they found my car empty at a trailhead without reporting why, I was going to be screwed. I needed the job and the money, whether I wanted to admit it or not.

For the first time in my life, I was watching the clock and it was driving me insane. I'd never put this much stock in time before. It was normally just something that passed, and there never seemed to be enough of it. Now I had it in an over abundance, and I didn't even have class things I could be working on.

"Car seven-three, come in," the voice squawked making me jump. It had been so quiet all night; this was the first sound other than occasional static. I hadn't been prepared for it.

I fumbled for my radio, and depressed the button, thankful that I finally had something to do.

"This is car seven-three, go ahead."

"We have a suspicious vehicle parked southwest of the Green River Gorge Conservation Area, what's your twenty?" Sheila asked in her usual peppy, gum chewing way. She loved to flirt with the guys. She was harmless enough and I actually managed to hold a conversation with her on occasion.

"I'm parked at one of the trail heads on Enumclaw Franklin, I'll head that way now. Will report when I get there."

"What's your ETA seven-three?"

"Ten minutes, base."

As soon as I was clear from the radio an all car advisory was put out in case I needed back up. The closest unit was over at Kanaskat, which was at least a twenty-minute drive. It really wasn't going to do me much good. It wasn't that I was worried. Suspicious vehicles generally turned out to be kids in their cars having a good time.

I managed to made it to the place in less than five minutes with lights and siren, and when I approached the car in my cruiser I turned on the spotlight warning them of my approach. It was standard operation. The last thing you wanted to do was to surprise poachers when they were carrying guns.

Fortunately for me, parked in the lot was a cherry red sports car. Its paint was gleaming in the beam of light from the cruiser and I could smell the adrenaline burning off in the enclosed space. Poachers weren't known for using sports cars to haul their load, so I could only assume I was safe to approach. This wouldn't be the first time I caught two kids making out in their car, and it most decidedly would be the first time I caught a couple spicing up their sex life. Either way I would soon find out what I was up against. As I climbed out of the cruiser, I unclipped my gun on my hip and started toward the vehicle.

The gun was a definite sit up and listen for people I encountered, but for me, I always felt better knowing that my natural talent would protect me. Should something happen, I knew the drill, shift, warn whoever was on patrol and get the blood sucking Dr. Kevorkian to come fix me up. That in it's own right was enough motivation for me to be safe and follow the rules.

Approaching the car, I took out my flashlight and lit up the interior. It was a tactic the veteran I'd ridden with on my first week had taught me. It gave them a disadvantage by blinding them, and gave me a chance to see what was going on inside. Of course my first time out of the gate I'd managed to get a naked ass in my face as two people bumped uglies in the back seat.

Oh the joys of patrolling hidden trails. It had become the norm.

There was only one person inside the vehicle when I stopped and lightly tapped the window with the business end of the flashlight, and as he rolled down the window and grinned at me I almost lost my self-control.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I snapped, holstering my flashlight.

"Well, Leah," he said smugly. "I was looking for this hot park ranger than I met in town. Imagine my surprise when I found out that she would be on patrol alone in this area. I was driving around looking for the Ranger cruiser and I . . . I got lost."

"You're such an idiot." I stepped away and started back to my car, but when he pushed open his door to follow me, I put up my hand to stop him. Picking up my radio I hit the button.

"Base this is seven-three. False alarm, there were two kids in a car making out, I sent them on their way."

Zach laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at me, but all I gave him in response was a scowl. This wasn't funny. I needed this job and if the backup had been any closer I wasn't sure how I would have explained knowing the idiot sat in the dark.

"Ten-four, seven-three. Head on back to base."

"Ten-four base."

I released the radio and turned to face Zach with my hands on my hips, making sure that my gun was the most prominent thing on my hip. Unaffected, he unfolded himself from his sports car and leaned against it with a look of a cat that got the cream. Had the situation been different there was a chance I would have been impressed.

"This couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" I asked turning away from him and heading back to my car. I stomped across the gravel and kicked a bigger stone out of my path.

"I literally found out ten minutes before I drove out here," he replied jogging after me, he put his hand on my car door to stop me from opening it and gave me another one of his bright smiles. "You challenged me, and the least I could do was show off my mad tracking skills. By the way, I am so digging the uniform."

I fought back the inclination to be flattered by his little speech. Against all odds I found him somewhat attractive, and I could deny the miniscule draw I seemed to have to him, though I tried.

"You're infuriating, do you know that? This is my job, Zach."

"You remembered my name," he added, seemingly pleased that I not only remembered it but used it as well.

It seemed he still had his selective hearing. I'd forgotten about his ability to avoid the important things to hear what he wanted to. If he was trying to make an impression, he was succeeding, but I doubted it was the one he was aiming for.

"Okay, I'll admit, I am somewhat impressed that you found my name and where I work, and I will hold up on my end of the bargain, at which time you will explain how you found out. But right now I'm at work, and unlike you, I need my job."

His head cocked to the side as he tried to figure me out. He was still too close to me as he leaned against the car, but I didn't flinch. It seemed he liked being challenged and I wasn't giving him more of what he wanted. I had worked hard to blend in so I could go through college and get what I needed, but he was throwing a spanner in the works and making that impossible.

"Unlike me?" he finally asked.

"Call me presumptuous, but that car doesn't scream struggling student." I nodded toward the pretty red car he'd been sat in and looked back at him, waiting for his denial.

"It was a gift from my parents, that doesn't mean I have money."

Bingo! It definitely explained his dislike of being told no. From what I could figure, his parents had always had money, and he'd always had the best that money could buy. It was the only answer I could come up with that explained his arrogance. The car had been a nice puzzle piece in putting it all together. It didn't make sense for him to be at North Seattle CC, but I would get to the bottom of that. He wasn't the only one that could be charismatic at the drop of a hat.

"Ahh see, but you're rich by association."

He laughed and leaned in closer; his minty fresh breath was almost enticing as it brushed over my cheek. It was hard to decide which was more annoying, his endless confidence or his persistence. Either way neither was working in his favor right now. I'd always been big on personal space and he was currently a trespasser in mine.

"You're either really stupid, or really fucking brave," I sighed, keeping my place but refusing to look at him. He really didn't need encouragement.

"A bit of both, but why do you ask?"

I pulled the gun from its holster and cocked it. The sound was distinct when the only noise surrounding us was nature. It was mechanical and scratchy, a warning sign to most people. I held it pointed to the ground but I was making a statement, and by the way his eyes widened, I figured I'd made it loud and clear.

"That's why I ask. You have a really bad habit of pushing me to my limits and it's not quite as endearing as you think it is."

"Oh come on, I doubt you've hurt a fly in your lifetime."

This time I snorted. It was an easy mistake to make when he didn't know who or what I was. He had no idea what I was capable of in this body or my other. I had been born to fight and protect our people and with that came the gift of shifting to a wolf, I had no doubt I would live and die that way but this wasn't something he ever needed to know about me. The wolf was a part of me, and it always would be.

"You're such a mystery to me," he mused, examining my face for the story behind the reaction. Unfortunately for him, I was giving nothing away. Even if I'd wanted to I couldn't have said a word, it was an alpha command. The only person I could ever say anything to was my imprint, and this jackass sure as hell wasn't it.

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Now if you want to find your way back to town I suggest you get in your car and follow me."

"What are you doing after your shift ends?"

I looked at him with consternation. He really was persistent and I had to give it to him, he wasn't easily deterred even when I'd pulled my gun on him. I'd made him a promise to reward him for finding me and knowing my name, maybe if I made good on that he would leave me alone and let me get on with my life.

"Eating with you apparently," I sighed, still avoiding his eyes.

"Now who's being presumptuous," he laughed, leaning in and touching his index finger to my nose. "But lucky for you I don't have any plans."

I shoved his chest playfully and moved around him to open my door, but he caught me off guard. Wrapping his hand around my neck he pulled me against him until our lips met. For a moment I stood frozen solid, unsure of what to do or how to react, but the moment his tongue moved along my bottom lip I gave into my animalistic nature and fell into his kiss with the same hunger I'd had the day in the empty lecture hall.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, my body reacted to him. He was handsome, and funny and annoying as hell, but the longer I was around him, the more I was starting to appreciate those parts of him. It didn't make much sense, but then when did attraction make sense? The guy I had been in love with, the guy I was going to marry, had fallen in love with my cousin, and best friend after one look, and I was left alone cold and bitter to deal with the aftermath. When it came to attraction and sex, nothing really made sense, and the sooner I realized that, the better off I'd be.

As Zach's lips slowed, he pulled away, his eyes flickering open and shining with satisfaction. I wasn't sure what reflected from mine, but he seemed quite happy at my reaction, and even dared to lean in and press his lips to mine again in a chaste afterthought.

"I knew you'd be worth the effort," he chuckled, tugging at the bun on the back of my neck.

Yep, I was definitely starting to like him, and didn't that just throw a pesky spanner in the works for me.

I tried to hide my smile of satisfaction, but he caught my chin with his fingers as I ducked my head. The last thing I needed was for him to think I found him amusing, or worse, he would think that I was demure.

I knocked his hand away from my chin and shook my head to free myself from the images that were more than happy to flood it with images of what could be. Celibacy really wasn't working out for me if it was making my libido amp up like this every time I was touched.

I gave him another gentle shove and managed to open my door before he could stop me. I climbed in and shut it behind me laughing at the well-placed pout he was trying to use against me. Unfortunately, for him, Nessie had been a brilliant pouter and I'd grown immune to everyone else. That kid had a gift, this puppy dog look he was giving me was most decidedly not up to par. Feeling generous, I cracked my window only enough to talk to him.

"You want to get unlost? Follow me to the station, then you can follow me back to my apartment so I can change," I said, noting his grin. He was not going to be getting the wrong idea this time. "You're going to be waiting in the car."

"Fair enough," he replied with a shrug. "Can I have your number at least? You know, just in case you have a lead foot and you lose me."

I gave him a sickly sweet smile as I wound up the window and turned off the spotlight. When I started reversing, he sprinted to his car and came up behind me fast as I pulled onto the road and headed toward the field office on the edge of Bellevue.

Forty-five minutes later I was stood in front of the tiny mirror over the sink in my bathroom as I pulled my hair up into a messy knot. I'd put on my favorite jeans and a sweater I didn't need, and I was still contemplating why I was dressing to please him. The only thing open would be the twenty-four hour diner that was probably overflowing with the ejected club goers.

I finally huffed out all my breath and hit the lights. I could stand there all night arguing with myself over the decisions I'd made, and I still wouldn't get a sensible answer. I was just happy that the thought communication only sustained in wolf form, otherwise I'd be driving the pack crazy with my indecision.

Hitting the lights and stuffing my cash and ID into my pocket, I locked the door behind me, and jogged down the three flights of stairs before pushing through the front door to where Zach was parked under the apartments pavilion. Fighting my urge to turn and walk away, I opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

"You smell good."

"Shut up and drive," I sighed, trying not to fidget in my discomfort. I already felt enough like an idiot without his commentary.

"You don't do well with compliments do you?" he chortled, putting the car in gear and taking off into the darkness of night. The one thing that sucked about my shifts with the ranger was the time of night I finally got off.

I looked over at him as he drove; it was easy to see the smile he was sporting. He still seemed to find my sarcasm endearing. That was definitely a first.

"No," I finally said. "It's like you and taking a hint."

"Oh, I can take a hint, I just choose to ignore it. It's a whole different realm of reasoning."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the street lamps pooled on the damp road ahead of us. My night vision was outstanding, so I could see almost everything beyond that, but I ignored it. I wasn't on patrol, and I wasn't looking for vampires, I was supposed to be having fun.

"So, how did you find out my name and where I work?" I asked, looking over at him again. I tried not to focus on the small tiny thought that admitted how handsome he was. Instead I focused on his imperfections, like the slight dent in his nose where he'd obviously broken it at some point.

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

"Okay smartass. Do you ever give a straightforward answer?"

He thought about it for a second, his smile was mischievous. He was having way too much fun teasing me with this shit.

"When you ask the right question, yes."

"Right. Here's a straightforward question for you. Why me?"

For a brief second he looked unsure of how to answer. His hands tightened around the steering wheel and his eyes flickered to me several times. I wasn't sure what his deal was, but it didn't exactly give me confidence that his answer would be flattering. Even when he answered, his usual teasing smile was missing.

"When I walked past you in the quad that day, and I saw you picking at those nasty ass fries, it wasn't the first time I saw you. Do you realize you stick to a schedule and you're in exactly the same place every day?" he laughed. "You're beautiful, it was natural for you to attract my attention, I like beautiful things, but when I sat down to talk to you, and you were unaffected by my charm, I knew you were different. I felt . . . And this is going to sound cheesy, but . . . I felt drawn to you."

I tried not to react to that. Those were the exact words imprints used. When I'd finally gathered the courage to speak to Emily about Sam all those years ago, I'd only asked her that one question before I kept her at a distance. She'd told me that there was an indescribable pull to him that exhausted her to fight. When she'd started in on the apologies I'd excused myself and we hadn't said more than a sentence to one another since.

I was different. I knew I was because I was the lone female wolf in a pack full of males, or two packs if I was being literal about it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something was different about me.

Being lost in my own head for so long I hadn't realized that Zach was looking at me for a response.

"So if I'd fallen over myself and fluttered my eyelashes at you, you wouldn't have been as interested?" I asked, covering my reaction with sarcasm. I wasn't going to get into a theoretical debate with myself while I was around him. I could mull over that later.

Zach laughed and turned his head to look at me as he stopped at a red light. "Probably not, no."

"Damn. I wish I'd known that."

He laughed, and pulled away from the light, going only another block before pulling into the parking lot of the diner. When we were both seated, and the waitress stopped drooling over Zach long enough to get our drink orders, we sat facing one another in complete silence.

My mind was still rolling his words around in my head and what it could possibly mean. I'd tried not to think about it and what it meant but it was impossible not to think about how eerily coincidental his words had been. What if there was an attraction on his side and I was broken? What if I was incapable of imprinting fully?

It was a depressing thought, but I had to look at the facts. The only thing I could do was question him, and maybe swallow my pride long enough to go to Jake and his doctor vampire for some answers. The doctor had been observing us and our habits through Jacob since Bella had been pregnant. According to Jacob he wanted to help us, and in order to do that he had to study us a little bit.

I could sense Zach's eyes on me as I contemplated the mysteries of the universe and my odd genetics, so I decided now was as good a time as any to get some answers.

"I have another question for you," I finally said, breaking the silence that only seemed to exist in our small booth.

"Of course you do," he teased, throwing a balled up corner of his paper napkin at me.

"When you said you were drawn to me, what did you mean?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about it while fishing the ball out of my sweater. The last thing I needed was for him to start firing questions back at me.

"It's hard to describe. I've never really been the type of guy to pursue women, in fact, I've been called a player and I've hurt a lot of feelings in my time," he chuckled, shrugging when I raised my eyebrows at him. "The first time I saw you was a month ago. You were in the library on one of the computers there; your nose was all screwed up in concentration. When I walked past you it was like I couldn't stop looking at you, yet you didn't even notice me. I didn't think about it, until I saw you again and the chick I was with snapped at me for staring at you."

Well at least he didn't use the words earth moving and gravity. That was something, Kim had always maintained that it was like she and Jared were magnets and couldn't have stayed away from one another if they'd tried. Another way she described it was like puzzle pieces coming together to make a whole. I'd only asked once, but she just loved to bring it up when we were in the same room together.

Whatever reaction he'd had to me, the only thing I could deduce from his answer was that the pheromones in my body had been going wild. Maybe it was a simple case of wrong time wrong place. At least it explained his persistence.

"So what you're saying is, you just want to get me out of your system?" I asked, half joking. I wanted to see how he would react.

"What? No," he snorted, leaning back in the vinyl booth. "It's nothing to do with sex and I never say that, I just want to spend time with you, have a laugh. You have a quick wit and killer sarcasm, do you know how hard it is to find a chick like that?"

I raised my eyebrows as the waitress placed a hot coffee in front of me, and a coffee in front of Zach, along with a plate full of creamer and whipped cream and . . . biscotti?

I stared at the plate and up at Zach who just shrugged with that adorable smile of his.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked suggestively, leaning toward him and fluttering her eyelashes. Her uniform wasn't exactly buttoned up the way it had been the last time we'd seen her and I was sure he was getting an eyeful of her ample bosom. I tried to swallow back the laughter and sarcastic remark as I watched her do her thing.

"Leah?" he asked, ignoring her advances. I had to admit I was impressed at his ability to ignore the girl when she was throwing herself at him like that.

"I'll take the full moon breakfast, double pancakes, sausage eggs and bacon, oh and hash browns, and I'll take some cherry cobbler for desert."

The two of them looked at me like I was insane, but it was yet another side effect of shifting into a wolf, they could like it or lump it. I wasn't going to starve because they were unsympathetic. The waitress snorted, but Zach eyed her with contempt. Reaching out for my hand, he took it in his and smiled.

"I like a girl with an appetite," he declared defiantly. There was no mistaking that he was making a point.

I appreciated the gesture to reassure me in front of the waif like waitress, but it was a shame it was unnecessary. I could have cared less what they thought of my eating habits. I wasn't easily intimidated, and he was the one that had asked me out so if he didn't like it, he didn't have to see me again.

The waitress however, was staring at our hands with a contemplative silence. Obviously she was rethinking every tactic in the book to make herself readily available for him.

"And what can I get for you?" she asked popping her hip to the side.

"Same thing," he laughed, not taking his eyes off of me.

Obviously highly pissed off, the waitress marched away, her puffy looking skirt bouncing with each step. I guess she didn't like to be ignored, she obviously thought she was worth the time and effort and she was making it more than obvious that he wouldn't be wasting his time with her.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" I asked, snickering at her temper tantrum that was worthy of a child as she whispered to her friend and pointed fingers.

"Unfortunately, it does. I'm sorry if she offended you."

"She didn't, most girls don't get that I have to supply my body with fuel. I lead an active lifestyle; everything I eat gets burned off. What they think makes no difference to me."

"You do have an amazing body."

I snorted and chuckled to myself as I sat back from the table and leaned into the vinyl booth. He never missed an opportunity to flatter me. I was well aware that my body was well toned and I was well developed in my hips and breasts, I wasn't vain or conceited about it, it was all part of the package, all the guys were built well. Our bodies were subjected to a constant flux, it was only natural that we would adapt.

"What?" he asked, his smirk in place. "It's just the truth."

"You never give up do you?"

"Well, I have you on a date, in order to get you to agree to a second I have to keep my efforts up."

"I agreed to one date. One. No one mentioned a second."

He put his hand over his heart and winced. "Ouch. You're not even going to give me the opportunity to earn one?"

"I never said that," I replied leaning forward again and resting my elbows on the Formica tabletop. "I'm just waiting to see how this one turns out before I make a decision. You're very charismatic, but I'm trying to figure out if it's all an act."

He sat forward and mirrored my position on the table, his eyes holding mine. I didn't miss the slight twitch of his muscles in an attempt to gain my attention, but I acted as though I hadn't seen it and held his beautiful blue eyes with mine. I raised an eyebrow at him as encouragement to answer the question.

"Normally, it is, but I'm trying my hardest to be myself with you. You seem like a no bullshit kind of girl so I figure putting on heirs is only going to have the adverse effect."

We held our gazes and smiled at one another over the table.

"Can I be completely honest?" he asked, removing one of his hands from his chin and running his finger up and down the exposed skin of my arm.

"I encourage it."

"I'm not good at this. I've never . . . I mean, I don't usually aim for more than one date with a girl, but I want to get to know you. That never happens and it's freaking me out a little bit."

"So you're saying you're not the monogamous type?"

He swallowed making his Adam's apple bob gently. I could see he was uncomfortable talking about this, but it was about time he squirmed a little. I was offering no help. If he wanted to say something, he'd have to say it.

"I wasn't, no."

"Whoa there, buddy. That's a big decision to make over one date. What if I decide I just have to give it up to you tonight and you decide that your curiosity has been sated and move on?"

He gave me a smirk; his confidence was fully in tact even with his display of vulnerability. He was definitely an odd guy. He was shit out of luck if he thought I was putting out tonight, but the scenario could have been genuine if I were a little more likely having self-esteem issues.

"Focus, Casanova, it was a hypothetical."

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at me, obviously unfazed with my change of direction.

"I didn't peg you for that type of girl. You spend a lot of your time studying alone, or on your phone with who I hope is not your boyfriend."

I realized he'd seen me far more often than I'd seen him, but it was a possibility he'd been paying attention while I hadn't been. It wasn't anything new, as long as the acrid smell of eau de vampire wasn't around I more often than not retreated into my own head. It was my way of getting things done.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. Absolutely not. That would be creepy. I do see you around campus a lot though. So, you never answered the question . . . the caller?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's normally my mom, my brother or my al–dopted brother, Jacob."

"Al-dopted?"

"He had a thing for Paul Simon when he was younger?" I lied; covering the thick throat I'd received from my almost faux pas.

Zach didn't even blink that I had posed my answer as a question. He just chuckled, leaning back in his booth as the waitress set the plates in front of us. Well, she slammed mine but I could have cared less, my yokes were still in tact, things were all good.

"What's the deal, lady?" Zach asked, turning in his seat, his eyes following her as she walked away. I reached out and touched his arm, shaking my head for him to stop. It wasn't necessary. He turned around to me at the touch. "That was rude."

"It happens," I said shrugging it off.

"Well maybe you should let me take you out on that second date, somewhere a little more civilized," he replied loudly, his eyes following the waitress as she stomped past.

"That would be nice."

His eyes flickered to mine and his smile grew impossibly bigger. His reaction had really caught me out and I once again got stirrings of whether or not it was possible for someone to imprint and not know it. It had always been so definitive through the eyes of the pack, when they thought about their mate there were surges of emotions. I had none of that, well nothing off the charts and into wolf territory. Zach was a really nice guy when he stopped trying so hard, and I could see myself having fun with him.

As much as I hated to admit it, I would have to drive to Portland this weekend and talk to Jacob and the doctor. I just hoped they would have some answers to my new questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Seems to me like Zach has a hard time taking no for an answer, but at the same time, Leah doesn't seem to mind so much. Thanks for reading guys. And for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! I have no idea how to thank you for your responses. I would also like to thank all of you that seem to love Leah's character as much as I do for letting me know how you feel. I will be posting Wednesday evening from now on, I was having trouble picking a schedule :)

Thank you to my wonderful beta Hev99; she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend (And for squeezing me in during her hectic schedule!). We have a collaboration profile that I need to link to on my profile! I would also like to thank the wonderful Sabi'Sookie, for being my BFF and pre reading for me and for also collaborating with me, we have another Collab - Harmonic Convergence - That we're currently posting as well. You're awesome girl! I would also like to thank Pinkindeed for all her pre reading skills, and for letting me pre read her amazing stories and for being my knitter extraordiare. Big smooshes to the three of you for being my rocks!

Thanks for reading guys! Mad love to you all ;)

nostalgicmisswrites(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	4. Chapter 3:Revelations

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Be careful who you're thinking will save you in the end<br>__Maybe we're all just waiting for one beautiful friend_**_  
>Numbers by Great Northern<em>**

* * *

><p>Portland was a beautiful city, but where I was headed was way the hell out in the woods, bordering the Mt. Hood National Forest. If I hadn't have been able to track them through sense of smell I would have missed the turning onto their long gravel drive every time I came here. I saw nothing but trees as I wound my way toward the beautiful house.<p>

When it finally came into view, my ancient car finally spluttered on it's last legs. Driving up this hill was not something it relished, which was going to suck balls considering I would have to run everywhere if I couldn't revive it.

"Not necessary," Edward said pulling open my door as I threw it in park. "I'll ask Rosalie to take a look at it, and if it can't be fixed you can borrow one of ours."

I fought the mental comeback to that and Edward chuckled. He'd been around Jacob and me too long to be offended. Nessie may have been half vampire but that didn't mean that Jake wasn't still easily annoyed with them.

"You know him well," Edward answered, closing my door behind me. "If it comes down to loaning you a car you can borrow Jacob's, that way you don't have to put up with the stench."

I shook my head. It was still bizarre having this camaraderie with the Cullens, but after Jacob imprinted on Nessie, they'd become extended family. It had bothered me for a long time, and still did sometimes, but it didn't mean I had to be rude, or that I had to hate them. I was an adult and I was perfectly capable of being polite.

"Marriage suits you, Edward, you've relaxed a lot," I blurted, feeling my cheeks flush. It was a ridiculous notion that I was even able to blush, but apparently the little burning sensation in my cheeks was exactly that.

"I appreciate it, Leah, and I promise you never have to do that again."

"Thank balls for that. Is Jacob around?" I laughed awkwardly.

"He's with Nessie up in the mountains. He should be back in an hour or so. If not you're more than welcome to phase and talk to him that way. I don't mean to be rude, but I heard that you also wanted to talk to Carlisle. He's up in his study."

I raised and eyebrow at him and smirked. "That trick of yours really does come in handy sometimes, doesn't it?"

His laughter followed me as I took off into the house, the moment I was inside the smell hit me and I tried to contain my gagging reflex. I offered a nod to Emmett and Alice who were playing poker on a battered looking table. I could only imagine what the poor thing had been through over time. Emmett wasn't known for being a good loser.

"Hey, Leah. Wanna play a couple hands?" he asked, barely looking up from his cards to acknowledge me.

"No, appreciate the offer though. I'm heading up to see the doc."

When Alice turned around to look at me he moved to swipe a card from the stack, but Alice's tiny hand slammed on top of his making the legs of the table bow. She never said a word to him, and her eyes were on me, so I had no idea how she'd intercepted that.

"Everything okay?" she asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrow high on her forehead. I didn't think I would ever get used to their concern. Every time I was here they did everything in their power to include me and make me feel as at home as they possibly could. There were times when I didn't appreciate it like I should but I knew they meant well.

"Sure, just got a couple of questions," I nodded at the table. "How did you see that? I thought you couldn't see with us around?"

"Oh, I just know Emmett," she sang.

"Good point," I mused, and left them alone to argue as I took the stairs two at a time to the second floor. Their house was beautiful and sans the smell I would have loved to spend more time here. It was peaceful, no one really bothered you either. I'd spent a couple of weeks with them when they'd first moved here. When I wasn't patrolling I'd been in my little corner of the house watching trash TV and eating them out of house and home.

I headed toward the study and knocked on the frame of the open door, and waited to be invited in. It didn't take long for the invite to be extended, the good doctor seemed to have a knack of knowing when to expect someone.

"Come in."

"Hey doc," I replied, offering him a smile as I slid around the frame and into the room. "Do you have a minute?"

"I have several, Jacob told me to expect you."

"And yet off he trot," I teased, leaning against the bookshelf that sat parallel to his desk. "I'm guessing he was pandering to the whimsy of his imprint?"

Carlisle laughed and gestured to the chair facing him. I slid in it hating the way it felt so much more official this way. I'd always hated doctors, even before I'd discovered what I was.

"He was also giving us an opportunity to talk first."

"I always said he was a great alpha," I sighed, sitting forward and picking up the paperweight on the doctors desk. "I know I nixed the experiments a while ago, but I also know you're a super smart guy and would have continued with what information you had, would I be right in my assumption?"

He inclined his head with a bemused smile and templed his fingers in front of him. I knew he was waiting for me to get to the point, I just had to work my way up to it. This wasn't something I was exactly comfortable with and expounding on my flaws was like rubbing salt in the wound. It wasn't that he wasn't patient, he displayed endless patience when it came to things like that, but my anxiety was making me persnickety.

"Do you think it's possible, with all my . . . Deformities, that I may also have skipped the imprinting gene thingy? I mean, I know you must have been studying imprinting, Jake and Nessie are under your nose it's impossible not to see that."

He thought about my discombobulated question. As much as I called him names behind his back, I respected him, and it was for reasons like this. He didn't spout of a mouthful of shit just to hear himself talk, he took everything into consideration.

"It's all dependent on the answers you want to be honest. Do you want philosophical answers, or biological?"

"What's the difference?"

"Philosophically speaking, you're more than capable of imprinting. The Quileutes believe that it's a spiritual connection. It's the other part of your soul finding you and making you complete. Jacob has mentioned that Sam thinks that the partner is chosen because of the reproduction results. Nothing I've seen says that it won't happen for you eventually, Leah."

That made me feel a little better. Having hope was something I'd all but given up on in the past. When I'd been engaged to Sam I'd wanted to start a family as soon as humanly possibly, because we both felt that bond between us. When it was severed it was bad enough, but then I phased for the first time and my body went haywire. I'd all but given up on the opportunity, I'd believed my time had passed.

"Biologically?" I asked.

"As much as I'd like to answer that, I can't. I can only work from scans and x-rays and they have too many variables to get concrete answers. I have no knowledge of your internal bodily functions, so all I have is guess work. When you were coming to me before, you described the symptoms of menopause, but the more I think about it the more I disagree. I think your body went into hibernation, as a wolf it's still very young. In terms of life span, your wolf is still in the infancy stages. I can only imagine that shutting down your human side was a way for it to catch up. The pheromones that we discovered before, excrete when you're stimulated, you're adrenal glands seem to force it into motion. I can only assume that when you find your mate, he will react to that."

"Fuck me running," I sighed, letting my head fall over the back of the chair as I slouched. I couldn't believe this.

"You've experienced a reaction?" The doctor asked, his interest piqued enough to make him forget his need to blink. He was freaking me out a little bit.

I thought about Zach and how I felt about him, I'd spent the last three days with him making out like a pair of teenagers on my couch. He was always a gentleman with me, proving that he was perfectly capable of not having sex immediately. Unfortunately, he always seemed to excuse himself the moment I became aroused and I knew it had something to do with reaction he'd had to me that first day when he'd got me good and pissed off.

If all the signs were pointing to the fact that he reacted to the pheromones, the follow through would be that he was my mate. Yet I didn't have that reaction to him. I really liked him, I was having fun with him, but if he were to walk away and never come back I would get over it. That wasn't supposed to happen with the imprint. According to the display the guys put on I was supposed to be overbearing and over protective of him, there was supposed to be unbridled passion and complete and utter unconditional love and devotion.

Passion, well Zach and I seemed to have buckets full of the shit, but the rest of it was sitting unchecked on my list.

When I looked up at the doctor again he was still watching me with apt fascination, unblinking and unmoving. He looked like a freaking mannequin.

"Okay, can we go with the non statue version of you, this is freaking me out a bit."

Doctor Cullen had the courtesy to look embarrassed by his behavior. "I'm sorry, I know better. You were about to explain that expletive you dropped."

"Oh right, well I met a guy and he seems to uhh . . . He reacts when I get . . ." What was the word he'd used? "Stimulated?"

"But you have no signs of imprinting upon him?"

I shook my head and folded my legs up under me. I was hoping he'd have an explanation for it.

"Any ideas?" I asked, hopeful. Unfortunately, there was no reaction from him whatsoever.

He was obviously deep in thought so I left him alone. I wasn't the most patient person on the face of the planet so my fingers tapped out a rhythm on the arm of the chair I was occupying while my other hand threw the paper weight up and down. It wasn't giving the doctor the peace he needed to think, but it kept me occupied.

"Perhaps . . ." he started, but trailed off into nothingness again.

It couldn't have been a good sign that I'd stumped the doctor, he had answers to most questions we asked. He was good at observation and it was why I'd agree to let him start his experiment with me. I would have stayed too, but the thought of being a lab rat with no glory at the end was too much for me to take. My own insecurities had made me leave.

"The only thing I can deduct from this is that he must have some of the traits you require in a mate. Perhaps he's not the perfect fit but he's close enough to get a reading from you, to react to your arousal."

"My anger too," I said leaning forward and replacing the paperweight. "He pissed me off, and the next thing I know we're up against a wall wondering what the hell had driven us to that."

"Do you see him frequently?"

These were the kinds of questions that freaked me out. He was a medical doctor, but he was also close to all of the people I didn't want knowing about it. The last thing I needed was someone blabbering their mouths off and making things worse for me. The last thing I needed was the endless questions from my brothers in arms.

Listening for signs of life close enough to hear, I decided I was safe.

"I have this week, he was pursuing me and we went on a date, we've been hanging out since then."

The doctor drummed his fingers on the desk looking thoroughly undecided about his next question. I knew it could only mean one of two things so I figured I would go with the most prudent for this conversation and save him the embarrassment.

"We're not screwing." I had such a way with words.

The doctor gave me a small smile and nodded. Indicating that I'd hit the nail on the head and saved him some from having to ask. For a house full of volatile, and sexually active vampires, which I'd had the misfortune of overhearing, they were quizzically prudish when it came to talking about it.

We sat in silence for another ten minutes. I was trying my hardest to be patient, but it never had been my forte. I finally dropped a leg and started bouncing it while I chewed on my nails. When he looked up at me again, it was with a pained expression, so I dropped my hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I wish I had answers for you, Leah, but this is all way out of my league. Without extensive tests, and examinations it's going to be impossible to give a definitive answer. Medically, you're sound, and from the reaction of this male, I can only assume that in time it will come for you, but you shouldn't stop living your life on the basis of maybe."

"So I should just live my life?"

"I think it's the only thing you can do."

I'd never been very verbose about my emotions, especially not since my life had changed so drastically. With the pack it just seemed to make them uncomfortable so I'd put it away and moved on without it. It was quite possibly why I was the bitter bitch I had been all these years. That being said, I needed to voice my concerns, I needed them to be heard and acknowledged, even if I didn't get any answers from it.

"What if I hurt him?"

"You're strength is tremendous, but . . ."

"No, Carlisle, what if I emotionally hurt him?" I asked, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I've had to live through that kind of pain and the thought of inflicting it on someone else . . . It scares me."

Carlisle stood up and made his way around the desk. He took a seat next to me and reached out for my hands. It was hard not to flinch when his cold skin came in contact with mine, but I reminded myself that he was a friend and he was doing his best to comfort me.

"Leah, life isn't all sunshine and roses, people get get hurt. You can't let what happened in the past define who you are now. You put on a good show, parading around and being one of the guys, but don't let yourself get caught up in that. Live your life, be who you want to be and the rest will come to you. When you hold back like you are, you don't experience life, your highs will never be as high and your lows, though painful, will not help you grow because you absorb it as anger. You have a lot to overcome, especially being a one of a kind, but embrace it. I know who you are even if you haven't found her yet."

"Well shit, doc, you're gonna make me go all girly and cry," I teased with a smile.

"I don't think that would hurt you either. Just go out there and have some fun. If it gets messy you know you have a huge family of people to fall back on."

He really was making me emotional being as sweet as he was. He seemed to understand the loneliness I felt, without me ever having to say it aloud. I wasn't sure what to say about that.

"You're really good at this."

"I've had centuries of experience."

I chuckled quietly and tried to gather the emotional girl side of myself together. He'd given me a lot to think about and I appreciated that. He knew me well and I could only imagine that years of people watching had filled in the blanks for him. It was things like this that reminded me why we'd gone to bat for them. They were good people, who'd been dealt a shitty hand and turned into the undead, yet they had more humanity than most humans did.

It was good to be reminded of that sometimes.

"Well if you came to visit more often you wouldn't have to be," Edward said, sticking his head around the door. "I was trying not to listen but you were yelling."

I gave him the finger and offered him a genuine smile. I hadn't missed the mind reading thing or the terrible smell, but I had missed them in some capacity. I almost felt guilty for mentally cataloguing them as leeches the last time I thought about them.

"I'm guessing that was for my benefit," Edward chuckled shaking his head. "I just came to tell you that Rose diagnosed your car as scrap metal. Emmett has offered you the Jeep if you want it, he wanted to trade it in anyway."

"You people are insane. You want to give me a Jeep."

Carlisle laughed beside me and released my hands. In his very subtle way he communicated with Edward and got a nod in the form of a response.

"You're part of the family whether you like it or not, and we'd prefer it if you weren't breaking down on the side of the road. We'll call it your birthday and Christmas present. Seeing as Rosalie maintains all the vehicles it also gives us an excuse to see you when it needs maintenance."

"See, crazy. All of you," I laughed.

"You wanna see crazy, you should see the way they're airing it out for you. There's more pine tree air fresheners than I can count hanging on every available surface."

The situation and the way it was being handled could be the work of only one person. I couldn't believe they were letting me take the Jeep. It seemed like every time I turned around they were making me like them more and more. I was finally starting to understand why Seth and jacob liked being around them so much.

"Of course they are. You know I could have just driven home with the windows down."

"I said the same thing, I think Emmett's bored and needed a project," Edward mused.

"Then tell him to build a bird house for crying out loud. You're all super smart yet you couldn't have figured that out?"

Edward walked to the window and looked over the forest. With a quick glance back at me I figured he wanted me to follow, when I did I realized what he was saying. It looked like a lumber yard had exploded back there. There were dog houses, cat trees, bird houses and half a dozen rocking chairs littering the lawn.

"Alice sells them on the internet. It was Nessie's idea."

"Smart kid."

"Exceptionally so," Carlisle commented from behind us making Edward smile proudly.

I stayed for a while longer, just hanging with the family so Jacob wouldn't think I'd come and gone without even waiting to say goodbye. I no longer needed his insight, I didn't need to see through his eyes how tightly bound he was to Renesmee. I already knew.

When he finally showed up I stayed long enough to talk about how school was going and that I'd already spoken to the doctor. He seemed almost put out that I hadn't waited for him, but the truth was it had worked out perfectly. The doctor had given me some sound advice and I more than intended to follow his suggestions. I'd carried around this grudge for so long, I needed to let it go.

One day I would be the bigger person and I would apologize to both Sam and Emily, but that was a ways off. Right now I had some living to do, and I knew exactly who I needed to experience that with.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Poor Leah has no idea what to believe. Carlisle has given her some hope but I still don't think she knows what to do with it. Thanks for reading guys. And for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! I have no idea how to thank you for your responses.

Thank you to my wonderful beta Hev99; she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend (And for squeezing me in during her hectic schedule!) I have a pretty beta'd chapter to upload but the DinoMac at work doesn't want to play!. She and I have a collaboration profile that I need to link to on my profile! I would also like to thank the wonderful Sabi'Sookie, for being my BFF and pre reading for me and for also collaborating with me, we have another Collab - Harmonic Convergence - That we're currently posting as well. You're awesome girl! I would also like to thank Pinkindeed for all her pre reading skills, and for letting me pre read her amazing stories and for being my knitter extraordiare. (She's knitting me a Brennan Sweater!) Big smooshes to the three of you for being my rocks!

Thanks for reading guys! Mad love to you all ;)

nostalgicmisswrites(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	5. Chapter 4: Head In The Game

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 4: Head In The Game  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>We've been dreaming<br>But who can deny?  
>It's the best way of living<br>Between the truth and the lies.  
><strong>See Who I am by Within Temptation<strong>_

* * *

><p>I took the doctors advice to heart as I drove back to Seattle. In terms of my life I'd never thought about how jaded I'd become because I was so emotionally stunted. After everything had happened with Sam and Emily, I'd shut myself off. The pain had been too immense to even risk putting my heart out there again, so it became a useless muscle in my chest that existed simply to push blood around my body. It had been that way for so long I wasn't even sure how to even begin to change it.<p>

I didn't want to go through life alone as a jilted lover accompanied only by her bitterness. I wanted to live and experience the highs and lows the doctor so eloquently described. He made it sound so easy, but I had so many walls built around myself that I didn't even know where to begin knocking them down. It wasn't as though I could take a chisel and hammer and work at the mortar, it was too complex for that. I had to learn to trust people, I had to let them in and learn from any mistakes that we made.

Carlisle believed that I was capable of imprinting, but he was also right about it taking time. I couldn't just wait for the perfect person to show up. I had to live and mold myself into the person I wanted to be. I could walk this world for the rest of my life and never find that person and I would have nothing to show for it.

I was finished pining over Sam, I was through worrying about hurting Embry and I was no longer going to fight myself over liking Zach. I liked him, I liked spending time with him, and I really liked kissing him. I liked his goofy pickup lines and persistent nature, I liked the way he always showed up in the weirdest places, and I loved the way his hands made me feel when he grabbed my ass or brushed my breast.

I needed a place to start, and I wanted that start to be Zach. I didn't want to worry about hurting him or getting hurt anymore. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and just see where the hell it took me. I had to let go of control, or at least try to.

I was so lost in thought that I almost went through the roof of the Jeep when my phone rang. Snatching it up I hit the send button without so much as looking at the screen.

"I just swerved over three lanes of traffic this better be good."

"Do you ever just answer the phone with a standard hello?" Zach asked, his voice full of humor. "I'm not complaining, just wondering what I have to look forward to."

I found myself smiling in response to his voice and acknowledged it without correcting myself. It was a small gesture, but it was a start.

"I'm like pot luck. You never know what you're gonna get."

"So who did you think I was?"

"I didn't know," I admitted, barking out a laugh. "It scared the crap out of me and I hit send. You're lucky I was in a good mood."

His laughter echoed down the phone and made me smile. He had a habit of doing that, he had one of those laughs that you couldn't help react to. Whenever we were out eating and he laughed everyone looked over to see what the joke was.

"_That_ was a good mood?" he teased.

"I never said I was perfect."

"True. So, where are you?" he asked with a chuckle. "Before you get all women's lib and drill me about my curiosity, there's a reason I'm asking."

I wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. It wasn't as though he wasn't going to notice the new set of wheels I was sporting. The thing was decked out with lights and roll bars, it was like a tank. It suited me perfectly.

"Driving home from Portland. My car was being a bitch so I went to my . . . Cousin's house. They looked it over for me."

"You went to Portland in a car you weren't sure was going to make it?" he asked horrified. "Leah, what if you broke down on the side of the road?"

For a moment I was stunned into silence. It had been a long time since anyone had been protective of me, and I really wasn't equipped to respond to that. Since becoming a wolf people just assumed I could handle myself and mostly left me alone to deal with things in my own way. It had worked for me. This, however, was unchartered territory.

"I had my phone with me."

"Did you have your gun?"

"No."

He sighed down the phone. It wasn't filled with impatience or aggravation it was concern, and by the sounds of it he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it either. I could hear the gentle thud of his footsteps through the phone and I knew he was pacing. Our extra sensory hearing was a blessing for figuring things like that out.

"You got there, so I'm guessing that it wasn't as bad as you'd thought?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, it died as I pulled up to their house. From what my cousin said it was scrap metal so they gave me a loaner . . . indefinitely."

"Nice cousins."

"Wait till you see the ride they hooked me up with," I laughed. "It's very me."

"You charmed them didn't you?" he teased. "They must have a thing for tenacity, I know I sure the hell do."

"I think I've changed my mind about flattery," I mused. "I'm actually kind of enjoying it."

I switched the phone from one hand to the other as Seattle came into sight before me. I was supposed to patrol for a couple of hours tonight but my need to see Zach was overwhelming. I knew there was no way I could cancel the patrol, it was another condition to me being in Seattle. Maybe I would have to take him along and have him sit in the car while I did a run to the coast and back. I was one of the fastest wolves on four legs after all.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leah? This must be some car, you really are in a good mood."

"That, among other things. Anyway you said there was a reason you asked. What would that be?"

He shuffled on the other end of the line as though he were sitting down, I could hear the sigh of breath as he settled into his seat. He was obviously enjoying making me wait.

"How close to home are you?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Excellent, I'll meet you at your apartment and explain then." He blew me a kiss down the phone and hung up leaving me staring at the call ended flashing at me from the screen of my phone. He hadn't even given me a chance to explain that I had plans. He hadn't asked me if I had to go to work.

For a second I started to get aggravated, but I caught myself. I'd wanted to see him, there was no reason to be upset. I wasn't sure what his plans for us were, but at least I was getting my wish. Most women liked surprises. Surprises were good right?

It was times like that when I wished I had a friend I could confide in. I'd disassociated myself from the packs imprints because it hurt too much to have to see that glow of love in their eyes. All they talked about was their mates and their children, which was great, but for me it felt like I was having my nose rubbed in it. The Cullen's were always trying to engage me in conversation, but I doubted they would understand, and they were too close to Jacob.

This was something I had to figure out alone. This was all part of the learning curve. I had to swallow my fear and meet it head on. Sadly, that was easier said than done, and as I drove deeper into the city and began navigating my way to my apartment, my good mood was slowly replaced with trepidation.

When I pulled into the lot at my apartment, I wasn't surprised to see Zach already there waiting for me. When I gave him a small wave, his eyes grew wide with surprise. He jogged over to where I parked and opened my door for me.

"Who are these cousins and where do I get one?" he asked, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "And you're right. It does suit you."

I laughed and let him pull me out of my seat and into his arms. He squeezed me tight and pulled me against his chest as he gave me another searing kiss. My body reacted immediately as he pressed me against the Jeep. The intricate dance our our lips had me pulling him closer. I let him lead as his tongue brushed along my bottom lip.

I had no idea how long we were stood there lost in one another like that. I'd let go and given him control, I'd trusted him to lead me where he needed me to go and the result was my body bowing into his as my toes curled.

When he broke away he watched me hungrily, his eyes almost glazed with lust. I knew the feeling, I didn't want to stop either. I didn't want to think about where we were or what a show we were putting on for my neighbors, all I could think about was him.

"So," he mumbled huskily, his hands planting themselves on my hips as he swayed us both. "Tonight, I was thinking we could go to Danny's party."

"Danny?" I breathed, watching his lips as his tongue ran along them.

"The guy I'm always with?" he chortled, bending his knees so he could catch my eyes with his. "The guy you almost decked for commenting on your long, beautiful legs?"

Oh. _That_ Danny. I would have recognized the name if I wasn't still absorbed in the kiss we'd just shared. I blamed him for the distraction. The first time I'd met Danny he'd approached me when there was no sign of Zach, whatsoever. He'd just sauntered up to me and told me I had some stellar legs and how he'd like them wrapped around his neck. I'd given him a little warning about my intentions and where I was planning and planting my fist when Zach had arrived. Danny had been lucky, and since then we'd been semi friends.

I wanted to go to the party, I wanted to be hanging off Zach's arm and making out with him in a corner so I could work him up enough to forget his ridiculous abstinence. I wanted to just hang out and talk to him, be a girl and all that shit. Unfortunately, I was expected to phase and howl at the moon for the evening. I still wasn't sure how to explain that.

"I can't, I've got this . . . thing."

"Thing?" he prompted, one of his hands circling my waist and pulling me closer. "Tell me what _thing_ could be more important than an evening of debauchery with your peers?"

I dug deep in my skull trying to kick my brain into action. It was still all hazy from the kiss and what I wanted to take him up into the apartment and do to him. I figured sticking closer to the truth was my best possible route.

"I'm a Quileute, we have our traditions. It's important."

"Can I come?"

I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder. I was chicken shit, and I was hiding my cringe, because I found that I really didn't like lying to him.

"I'm sorry you can't, but maybe I could meet you later? It's only going to take a couple of hours tops."

"Then I'll wait for you. I'm in not hurry to get there."

I raised my head from his shoulder and looked at him, unable to contain the smile that had found it's way to my lips. As sweet as the thought was, I didn't want him waiting for me, if something went down there was no telling how long it would take me to get back. It would be better for us both if he went to the party and I met him there. All I had to do now was convince him it was a good idea.

"Just go and have some fun, I'll text you when I'm finished. I can run home, change and you can talk me through the drive there."

"You don't know how long it's gonna take, do you?"

I shook my head and curled my hand around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss before I would have to leave to drive to my usual starting point. It felt weird for me to fight the opportunity to phase. I'd always loved the power that came with the wolf. Yet here I was, wishing I could have a night off to spend with a boy.

"Just go and have some fun, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

With one more kiss, he nodded and backed away from me. His smile was mischievous and cocky as always, but I couldn't help returning it. I held his eyes as he moved and waited for the words of wisdom he would undoubtedly offer.

"Even if you can't make it to the party, call me and I'll come meet you here. Maybe we can _hang_ out for a bit," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will call you as soon as I leave."

He kissed two of his fingers and turned them toward me before turning away and heading toward his car, glancing over his shoulder only once more before he climbed in.

So much for opening myself up to him, I couldn't even tell him the truth about what I was or where I was going. Even if I wanted to I still had the injunction set on me, if I tried to tell him one word I would get a nice little tongue twister. I'd tried it once just to see what would happen and it felt as though I was choking. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all and I had no intention of repeating it.

I made my way to my apartment and changed into my usual shorts and ragged ass t-shirt before heading out and driving an hour toward my usual parking spot. The Jeep had four-wheel drive, which made it easier to hide it off the road.

I hiked a half-mile before I stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle, the moment I phased I shook out my fur and stretched out happily. It was nice to let myself go a little. After the day I'd had with all the emotions, letting the wolf instincts take over was a nice change.

'_Sethasaurus?_'

'_Don't call me that, Lee. You know I hate it._'

I chuckled and checked out his field of vision. He was still sore about missing all the action and was determined for me to find something so he could be back in the game. I could feel his frustration rolling from his subconscious. It was putting a damper on my good mood.

'_Good mood, huh? What's that all about?_' he asked with a sense of disinterest as he pushed me to extend my senses out.

'_You keep your nose outta my personal biz and I'll do the same,_' I replied, doing as he asked and pushing out my senses as I started a slow run up the side of the mountain. '_You wanna do the honors?_'

'_North face of the mountain and make your way northwest and run the south side of the O.N.F.?_'

'_Got it._'

I took off at a sprint and pushed myself up the side of the mountain, I let my nose work it's magic as I pushed myself up the steep incline while avoiding the camps and trails. I could still hear humans as they clumsily made their way through the forest. It wasn't often that people camped on the side of the mountain; there were too many bears and wild animals to contend with. It didn't mean it didn't happen though, and it seemed as though the warm weather was drawing people out.

'_What's wrong with these people?_' Seth asked. He was slowly wandering along the north side of the Olympic National Forest.

'_The weather's warmer, they think they're safe. Sadly this is one of the draws for leeches. They know there'll be a flux of campers. Just keep your eyes peeled._'

Seth agreed and I kept on my path, stopping occasionally to listen more closely to the sound surrounding me. I made it to the edge of the snow before I turned and sprinted down the side of the mountain.

I stuck to my normal path as I ran. The routes I'd made for myself kept me away from the human population so there were no chances of me being spotted. As long as I stuck to that I would be safe. There was only one place I had to cross an interstate and as much as I hated to do it, it was the only choice I had.

The moment I hit the south end of the Olympic forest the scent hit me like a brick wall making me huff through my muzzle with distaste.

'_You get that Seth?_'

'_Loud and clear,_' he snorted, shaking himself out and fighting the excitement that was running through his body with the adrenaline. '_You want me to alert the others?_'

'_Yeah. I'll follow the scent and see where it takes me._'

He acknowledged my suggestion and let off a piercing howl as I took off after the scent that was burning my nose enough to produce tears. The faster I tracked it, the stronger it got, and when I heard a scream coming due west I turned and sprinted toward the sound. I lost the vampire scent for a moment, but hit it again as I neared the smell of a campfire. The leeches had obviously run north and doubled back when they caught the scent of humans.

The tent was set up in a small clearing close to the north side of Lake Quinault, I hung back in the trees to make sure that they were in danger before revealing myself.

From what I could see, the people camping had been a young couple, there were two leeches playing cat and mouse with them, their red eyes full of elation at the subterfuge. I lay in wait, my ears up and head on paws as I waited for the streams of consciousness to connect with mine. When working together, I could still communicate with Sam's pack.

Embry was the first to join Seth and I, I could feel his anticipation as he sprinted toward Seth, and under it he was hiding his concern for me. I stored it away and focused on the task at hand.

'_Leah do not engage, you can't take on two of them._'

'_I'm not suicidal, but thanks for your concern. Where's everyone else?_'

The silence and mental block I received was all I needed to know the truth. They were checking on their families first. It was honorable and all, but these two human were about to be vampire chow, and if I didn't get backup soon I would have to engage alone. Whether they liked it or not I was the only one who could help.

Embry began running in my direction at full speed. With the wind at his back he was making good time but I wasn't sure it was enough. The games the bloodsuckers were playing were coming to a close and their hunger was shrouding their eyes in black.

I stood up and edged toward the trees ignoring Embry's shouts to back off. I could at least distract them enough to save the humans lives.

Just as I made the decision to move forward, Jacob's stream of consciousness came online loud and clear with a warning growl. He was running north at full speed, his claws digging in the dirt as he pushed himself forward. At the rate he was going he'd beat Embry.

'_Leah, I know it's close, hold off as long as you can._'

'_I can distract them, Jake._'

I could feel the indecision through our connection. He wanted to save the humans as much as I did. If they were infected with the venom we'd have to destroy them as well, and that was a waste of life I didn't like to see.

'_Edward and Emmett are on their way, they're just ahead of me._'

'_Not fast enough,_' I replied, focusing on the circling vampires. We only had seconds until they attacked. I couldn't wait any longer.

'_Ten minutes._'

'_We don't have ten fucking minutes,_' I screamed crouching in my attack position. '_If they move I'm going in._'

Sam and the others chose that moment to phase and landed slap bang in the middle of a shit storm. As much as I would have liked to bring them up to date, I didn't have the time or the focus, my whole body was tensed for battle, and my muscles were coiled to spring.

All of the voices in my head mingled together as I psyched myself up to attack. I would have loved to have told Sam what I thought of the advice he'd given to Jacob – using the alpha command wasn't something Jacob liked to do anyway – but I could see the vampires crouching read to pounce on their pray.

'_You watch your ass, Leah!_' Jacob shouted just as I uncoiled my muscles and sprang into the clearing.

The woman screamed bloody murder as I landed between them and the leeches but I wasn't paying attention to her. All of my focus was on the vampire in front of me. I knew I was taking a risk leaving the other one out of my field of vision, but I'd had to cut this asshole off at the pass, he was the hungry one.

My ears were flat against my skull and my teeth were bared while I growled deep in my throat, I was throwing around expletives, but there was no chance he understood the garbled snapping and growls.

Trying to keep an eye on them both was proving impossible, the other had circled around me and accosted the humans in their attempt to escape. I could hear both of the humans struggling behind me but I had to take one of them out before I could focus on the one that was holding them hostage.

Stamping my front legs, I projected myself forward and bulldozed the vampire, my teeth snapping at his jugular. The faster I took him out the better. I got in one good bite before I felt the sting of something cutting into my flesh. I readjusted myself quickly so that both were in my field of view, the other one had thrown a rock and I had a cut deep enough to see bone where he'd hit his mark.

Pissed off, I moved in for another attack and managed to get my teeth into the shoulder of the leech I was dancing with. Biting down and locking my jaw I pulled back with all my strength until the familiar ripping of vampire flesh sounded through the clearing.

"Mutt," the accented voice came from the leech behind me and I danced out of the way of yet another rock being thrown at me. The vampire I'd bitten tried to make a run for it but I was on him faster than he could move. This time my teeth closed around his neck as I locked down shaking my head with all of my brute force.

I could hear the tearing of flesh and the satisfaction ran through me with adrenaline. I wanted to go to town on the fucker but I had to stay vigilant of the other vampire that was screaming in what I could only assume was Swedish considering their looks.

As the keening of the flesh between my teeth grew louder another projectile came at me quickly. I barely had time to dodge it, but it turned out I didn't need to, a ghostly white hand flashed in front of me and caught it, before lobbing it back at the bastard that had thrown it at me.

I mentally thanked Edward, and received a nod as I got back to the task at hand without having to worry about the other leech.

By the time both packs showed up, the vampires were a pile of limbs that were being tossed into the fire. The cut on my right side was a pain in the ass and I had to keep stopping to lick it as it itched. I could see it healing slowly but I was still mad at myself for letting it happen to begin with.

Sam and Jacob were yelling at each other throwing blame left and right.

'_Stop it, both of you,_' I snapped, turning on them.

'_You could have been killed, Leah,_' Sam growled, the rest of the packs seemed to nod their heads agreement and I had to fight the eye roll.

'_Could have. I waited as long as I could. What did you want me to do, leave the humans to be vamp chow? No offense, Edward._'

"None taken," he chuckled throwing an arm into the fire and setting off another nauseating cloud of the sickly sweet plume of smoke.

'_What did you expect to happen when I was patrolling alone?_'

'_Exactly,_' Sam grumbled, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his legs. '_Which is why I think you should come back to the res, and study there._'

I was so pissed I actually flattened my ears and growled at him. I hadn't realized I was in the attack stance until Jacob put himself between us.

'_I'm not going back until I'm good and ready to. You're not my alpha, Sam; you don't get to make decisions for me. It's typical of you to try and take away my one inkling of happiness. You have your mate and your family, why can't you just back off and leave me the hell alone._'

The whole of Sam's pack went silent in my head and I knew I'd crossed a line. He'd shut us off.

"Wait, Sam," Edward called, jogging up to join us as Emmett threw the last of the red eyes body parts on the fire. "Maybe we can find a temporary solution. Just while Leah is in college, perhaps one of us could stay close so she has back up."

All of us collectively turned our head toward him. I was stunned, but grateful for the backup. It was actually a decent solution, it would be a pain in the ass for them, but if they were willing I would be eternally grateful.

Gradually, Sam's pack seemed to come back into my head.

'_We agree,_' Sam said slowly and nodded at us before turning and strolling away, the others turned and following him silently into the forest. Leaving just our pack, minus Embry, and the Cullen's that had come to help.

I snorted out of my muzzle and turned toward the trail that would lead me back to my car.

'_I owe you, Edward. Thank you._'

"Anytime. You know where we are if you need us. And I don't just mean for patrolling."

I gave him a nod and took off toward the Jeep, hoping I could ease my mood before I had to call Zach. Blowing off some steam seemed more and more like a good idea with every pound of my paws into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Another vampire, or two as the case may be! Between that and the new guy in her life I'm sure Leah's more than confused! I just want to thank you guys for all of your support! Truly, you guys are amazing and I appreciate all of your reviews. Thank you to all of you for read, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. Your support means so much to me.

Thank you to my wonderful beta Hev99; she's an amazing writer and a fantastic friend. She and I have a collaboration profile that I need to link to on my profile! I would also like to thank the wonderful Sabi'Sookie, for being my BFF and pre reading for me and for also collaborating with me, we have another Collab - Harmonic Convergence - That we're currently posting as well. You're awesome girl! I would also like to thank Pinkindeed for all her pre reading skills, and for letting me pre read her amazing stories and for being my knitter extraordiare. (She's knitting me a Brennan Sweater! and a baby blanket for a friend . . . Just a heads up she's for hire if you need something knitted!) Big smooshes to the three of you for being my rocks!

Thanks for reading guys! Mad love to you all ;)

nostalgicmisswrites(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	6. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 5: Jealousy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Touch me and then turn away <em>  
><em>Put your hands into the flame <em>  
><em>Tell me if you feel this pain <em>  
><em>'Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain<em> _  
><strong>Hanging On by Active Child<br>**_

* * *

><p>It was easier to keep my head clear as I ran toward the Jeep, watching Emmett and Edward explain to the two traumatized humans that the wolves and super strong "people" were military experiments was highly entertaining. They'd even produced some official looking documents from who knows where and had the two hikers sign them, binding them to silence. Jacob simply sat on the sidelines and watched them work, amused that it was actually working.<p>

As I got closer to the Jeep I held back and got ready to phase. I just had one more thing I needed to do.

'_Jake, thank you for being an objective alpha and not forcing my hand. They wouldn't have got out alive if you'd ordered me to stay where I was._'

Jacob sighed, I knew this whole alpha thing still freaked him out sometimes, but he was better at it than he gave himself credit for. Time and time again he proved that being a leader included trusting the people that followed you. It wasn't always about what you thought was best. We'd been through so much together that he knew how I would handle things. He knew I would have never forgiven him for binding me and forcing me to watch the humans die at the hands of the vampires.

'_I ain't gonna lie, Leah, it came close. I don't doubt your ability to look after yourself, but you're important to our pack, and I need you to remember that. You saved two lives tonight, and that was great, you did an amazing job, just try and stay safe. I need my second in command!_'

'_You got it boss. I'm out, I have my phone if you need me._'

I phased back to my human body and groaned as the healing skin stretched and split further open again, I lifted my arm and examined it closely.

There went my plans for the evening.

It was still deep and it was still trickling blood, but at least the bond was no longer showing. We healed fast but it wasn't a miracle, with a cut as deep as the one I'd suffered it would take at least twenty four hours to heal. The only upside was it would probably close within two, and be a puckered line by morning. As I pulled my shirt over my head I was well aware that it was sticking to my body where the blood was slowly seeping out, and tried to ignore it as best I could. I'd had worse, hell we all had. It was part of the job.

I climbed into the Jeep with a groan and pulled my phone out of the glove box. It shouldn't have surprised me that I had three missed calls, Zach was persistent to say the least, yet surprise me it did, and it also made me smile. The voicemail's that went along with the calls were hilarious in true Zach style, and all of them had the same question: "Are you done yet?"

His interest in me, which had been annoying as hell in the beginning, was actually kind of sweet. He had a reputation for being a player and making no apologies, even Danny had been surprised when Zach had introduced me as his girlfriend. It was something that had concerned me after that first dinner we'd shared together, but through the weeks I'd spent with him I couldn't keep a hold on that. It wasn't who he was when he was with me. Being as guarded as I naturally was, I knew I hadn't missed the signs.

I got out onto the main road before I dialed his number. I had at least an hours drive home and I figured I may be able to dissuade him from coming to spend time with me while I drove. It sucked, but I couldn't let him see the cut on my side, because I had no way of explaining how quickly I healed. It would be easier to wait until it was gone.

His phone only rang twice before he answered.

"Hey beautiful, what took you so long?" he asked. There was loud music in the background, and the thumping base made the ache in my head pound to it's tempo. It didn't help that he was trying to shout over it either.

"I told you it would take a while," I sighed, trying not to move my body too much. I was beginning to think I should have let the doc take a gander at it, it was itching like a bitch.

"You okay? You sound . . . Weird."

Weird? Was that a polite way of saying I sounded like shit? In all truth I actually felt crappy so it would make sense. Once again, I was left with only one option and that was to lie to him.

"Just tired. We took a hike into the mountains. It was a higher level trail and we ran it. I won't bore you with the details."

"Are you serious?" he laughed as the noise behind him died down as he shut a door. "How can anything that involves sprinting up the side of the mountain be boring?"

It wasn't, but it wasn't like I could tell him I took down a vampire and ripped his head off with my teeth. I couldn't even tell him that I'd had a rock thrown at me and I just wanted to sleep until it had healed. I couldn't tell him any of it because it would be going against the command of my alpha. I just had to convince him I was going home and going to bed, which was the truth.

"You have no idea. Would you be pissed if I rain checked? I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

"No, that's fine. In fact, maybe I'll join you," he chuckled and I could almost see the eyebrow wiggle that would accompany it. If I'd thought I could get away with just watching movies and sleeping I would have been happy to have him as company, but I knew where it would lead, and I really didn't need to get naked in front of him.

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't be much company. Just stay at the party and have some fun, I'll take you to breakfast in the morning to make up for it."

"Are you sure you're all right? We've been talking for almost ten minutes and there hasn't been a hint of sarcasm."

I snorted into the phone and stifled the groan of pain. I could feel the blood drenched shirt moving on my side. Something told me I would have to make some makeshift butterfly stitches when I got home. We hadn't done sutures in class yet.

"That should just tell you how tired I am. I mean I can go with sarcasm if you like . . ."

"No, this is good. Two ordinary conversations in one day, we're on a roll and I intend to take advantage of it. I know you're tired so I promise we'll just hang out, but I want to see you."

"Awe, that's so sweet. You want to watch me while I sleep, you're not creepy at all."

He laughed down the phone and I heard the music in the background get louder as the door opened, then it closed again. I could hear voice in the background, but they were whispering. I could barely hear through the phone, even when I was straining to listen.

"Hang on, Leah."

"Sure thing."

He tried to silence the phone by putting his hand over the microphone, unfortunately the voices were speaking at full volume and I heard every word. Apparently some chick had followed him into the room and was trying to come on to him, he was politely asking her to leave when he dropped the phone and a couple of choice expletives. Without any limitations on sound I heard them even clearer.

"Listen . . ."

"Jennifer," she cooed, in a husky sex caller voice.

"Right, Jennifer, well as much as I appreciate the, uh . . . Gesture, I would appreciate it if you would back off. My girlfriend wouldn't appreciate your hand down my pants."

My mouth fell into a little O. I wanted to be patient and understanding, I wanted to turn off the irrational stream of jealousy that ran through my body, but it was impossible. He may have been trying to fend her off, but from the sounds coming through my phone she was pushing hard, and she was using all of her sexual prowess to get what she wanted.

I tried to think about what Zach had said about Danny and where he lived. If I could zone into the area I could sniff them out, listen for the sounds of a party. I could still hear the voices on the phone but they were muffled and I could only assume that the phone was under something.

A shiver worked down my spine and I hung up the phone before the urge to phase overtook me and I turned into a giant wolf while going eighty miles an hour. All of my thoughts were trained on one thing and one thing alone and that was Zach and the skank that was obviously not taking no as an answer.

I made it into town in record time and the lack of call back from Zach only seemed to make me move faster. The moment I got close to the college I opened my window and pushed out my sense of smell and my hearing. There was a faint din of music to the east of the college but it was the only thing that even sounded like a party on the wind.

I drove toward the sound, taking illegal turns and speeding through the residential streets. My anger was like a melting pot, it boiled my blood. Even my rational side couldn't talk me out of this. We weren't a couple, and yet here I was acting like an irrational jealous human, using my senses to track down the skank that was coming onto Zach. I would have loved to have been objective, but it was impossible, I couldn't see through the haze that had clouded my brain and judgment.

Some part of me realized that some of this was due to the fight with the vampires, that it had triggered my need to protect him, to mark him in some was as my own. He wasn't my imprint, I was sure of that, but there was something in my biology that was pushing me forward.

When I took another illegal left turn and went the wrong way down a one way street, I caught Zach's scent coming from the area. When I saw his car parked on the street I knew I had the right place and pulled the jeep up onto the middle of the lawn. It was rude, but there was nowhere else to park, and I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to correct my mistake.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and pushed them into my pocket in mid hop out of the Jeep, there were people staring at me with wide eyes and people laughing, but no one got in my way as I route marched through the open front door. I tried to find my center of gravity and for a second I closed my eyes. I couldn't hear him over the the music, but his scent was coming strongly from the back of the house.

I pushed through the crowd of bodies, ignoring the comments that came back at me. I could have cared less what they thought. I would never see them again so it wasn't as though I was minding my manners. I had one mental directive, and it appeared nothing was going to deter me.

The only time I second guessed myself was stood at the door. My fingers were curled around the handle and I could hear Zach's voice. I shouldn't be here repeated over and over in my head, but then the echo of 'Jennifer's' voice pounded into my head and I threw the door open.

"Leah?"

It took a moment for me to get my head clear enough to register what my eyes were seeing. The mental picture in my mind had been so strong I hadn't even considered this scene. I wanted to back out of the room and run but I was rooted to the spot.

Zach was on the couch, Alone. His phone was in his hand and his eyes were on me. I wanted to step further in to the room, but the sudden blast of embarrassment was just too much for me to take. As I took a step back, he rolled to his feet.

"What happened to you, Leah?"

I was floundering like a guppy out of water. My mouth was opening and closing as I tried to retreat another step, but he took two toward me and closed the distance. How was I going to explain what I was doing here? My irrational behavior? The fucking Jeep parked smack bang in the middle of his friends lawn?

"I fucked up," I squeaked and took off toward the door. I needed to erase this whole evening from my life but it was impossible. Being spontaneous had once again given me the royal shaft.

"Leah wait . . ."

I didn't. I pushed my way back through the crowd and out to the front of the house where Danny was staring at my Jeep. He looked pissed and I wasn't exactly sure how to explain it so I bypassed him and scrambled for the keys in my pocket.

"Shit, Leah. What the fuck?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"Woah," he said, cutting me off as I dug through my pockets. I couldn't find my keys. "Dude, were you stabbed?"

"What? No, I . . ." _Had a rock thrown at me by a pissed off vampire?_ Yeah that wasn't going to fly. "It's just a scratch."

"Dude that is so not a scratch," Danny said stepping forward. "I was all pissed at the Jeep on the lawn, now I totally get it, you must be in shock or some shit."

There was a glint of metal on my fingers and I pulled out my keys almost crying out in relief. I could hear Zach coming up fast and I knew I needed to get the hell out of there. I opened the door, only to have it slammed shut. Two arms caged me against the vehicle, and the only thing I could do was rest my head against it, knowing I was out of luck and out of time.

"I find jealously a sexy emotion," he breathed into my ear. "But you're hurt and I need to know how it happened."

"It's not as bad as it looks, it's just in a spot that bleeds a lot. I took asprin for a headache and it thinned my blood making it worse."

"You're a terrible liar," he mumbled, turning me around to face him. I knew he could see the shame and embarrassment written on my face, but he didn't acknowledge it, he simply kissed the tip of my nose and took the keys from my hand.

"Go inside and wait for me in the room you found me in, it's Danny's fathers study, it's off limits to everyone else. I'll move the Jeep and meet you there."

"Zach . . ."

"No arguments, Leah. I want answers."

I nodded. There was no other way around it. I would never be able to give him the truth but I could find something that would placate him enough to let me leave. I felt like an idiot, everyone was staring. Danny was trying to corral them all back inside while making room for me to get back in the house and Zach was staring at me with an intensity that I couldn't put words to.

"Go, ignore all these assholes, they don't matter."

With a roll of my eyes, I took off toward the house ignoring the stares and the whispers of the people I passed. I'm sure they thought they were being discreet, but to my sensitive ears I could hear every word they said. It wasn't my finest moment.

When I got to the door, Danny walked with me to the study, he was acting though I was a porcelain doll as he pushed people out of our way and challenged people to keep looking and see what happened. It was a bizarre thing for me to deal with, and when he finally deposited me in the room and closed the door leaving me alone in there, I was finally able to take a breath.

Unfortunately, I could still hear everything being said as clear as day. Danny was still stood outside the door, and when someone approached him I was surprised by the conversation.

"Hey Lily," Danny said initiating the conversation, his flirting was obvious in the tone of his voice.

"Hey, Dan. New girlfriend? You're gonna make me all jealous," she purred provocatively.

I may have gagged a little. I'd never really been the forward type, and watching girls throw themselves at people did nothing but make me cringe. It was like an RTA, I couldn't stop listening.

"Me? Naw, baby, that's Zach's girlfriend."

"_Girlfriend_?" Lily asked with a very unfeminine snort. "Since when? He's never been the monogamous type."

"People change, and Leah in there tamed the beast."

"Unlikely candidate. All power to her, Jen won't be impressed though, she came with a mission."

Danny laughed and started to escort Lily away and I moved to the door so I could listen a little more.

"She already tried and he wasn't happy. Zach asked me to kick her ass out. I made a compromise and told her to stay away."

I backed away from the door, unwilling to hear any more. Talk about getting it all wrong. I felt like a bigger fool that I had standing at the door and seeing him alone. He'd never lied to me about his past, and he'd been trying so hard to be a gentleman. He'd actually succeeded where I had failed, I'd let my jealousy get the better of me, I'd let myself react from distrust. I didn't deserve him at all.

The walls in the room started to close in on me. I'd never been the type to handle humiliation well, I preferred to walk away from it and pretend it didn't happen, but here I was, pacing this study with determined steps trying to keep myself anchored long enough to apologize and get my keys back.

When the door to the room opened, I didn't turn. I found I couldn't face him. All of these new emotions were swimming together and coagulating into an emotion I'd never really been familiar with.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, leaning against the frame of the window that faced the backyard. There were people gathered in groups talking together, but I was ignoring the voices; I was ignoring the scene. Instead, I was focused on his reflection in the glass, looking for a reaction that told me he was going to help me then send me on my way. but there was nothing there but worry, a genuine concern for my safety.

"Leah, I wouldn't have reacted any better. I'm sure you heard pretty much everything that went on, and I'm sorry you had to hear that. But right now, all I want to do is look at your side and see whether we should make a trip to the ER."

"Not necessary," I sighed. I knew he'd want to look at it, but it would be nothing but a partially healed scratch by now, it wasn't even irritating me anymore. The itching had gone which meant the skin would have fused back together. "Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks."

"You keep saying that, yet the amount of blood on your shirt is contradicting you. Just let me take a look."

"You're an architectural student."

"This semester I am, I was in the medical for three before this," he chortled, stepping up behind me.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked, turning around to face him. "You never do anything like a normal person."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. My arms moved of their own volition and encircled him as I let my cheek rest on his shoulder. He was careful to avoid the drying blood on my shirt as he held me close, but I wanted more of this, I wanted the comfort of his arms to encircle me and tell me everything was going to be all right. For a brief second I was disgusted by this girly need for reassurance, I was stronger than that. I was a wolf for crying out loud. Yet I couldn't deny the ease I felt being comforted by him.

"Please let me look," he whispered into my hair. "I've always wanted to try my perfect stitching on someone."

I finally let out a laugh and pushed on his chest. This was going to end up being a pain in my ass for a couple weeks, but he wasn't going to let this go. Whatever I showed him, I would have to keep cutting myself while he played Florence Nightingale.

"Fine," I finally answered, and lifted up my shirt revealing as little as I possibly could. I let my eyes roam over the surface and was happy to see only a slight jagged line that backed up my story of it being a scratch. The dried blood around the edges made it look a lot worse than it was.

"This looks days old."

"It is, I reopened it on a branch on the trail," I lied.

"What about this fading contusion, it looks really bad. How have you been walking around normally?" he asked, lowering himself to his knees and fingering the area gently.

I placed my hand on top of his with a small smile. "I'm female. Whether you like it or not we have a higher threshold for pain. It looks worse than it was, and I heal quickly."

He dropped a kiss on the bruise reverently before resting his cheek on my stomach. The warmth of his cheek felt good against my skin and I couldn't help the sigh that fell from my lips. I was exhausted, my body was putting all of it's energy into healing and I wasn't sure how I was still on my feet. Now the drama had passed I just wanted to go home and go to bed.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out, Zach. I don't know where it came from."

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed, as he stood up and led me to the couch. "You being jealous means that you care, how can that not be a good thing?"

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, his lips instantly found my neck and pressed against it.

"I don't want to see other people, and I don't want you to either," he said between reverent kissed, his fingers breaching the hem of my shirt as they circled my skin.

I let my head lie on his chest as I laughed. "Are you saying you want to try and master the art of monogamy?"

"When you say it like that it sounds dull."

I shook my head and smiled. "Not to me it doesn't."

"Is that a '_yes, I would love to try this with you_'?" he asked, pressing his lips to mine and distracting me from my answer.

Our kiss grew deeper and before I knew it we were horizontal on the couch, moaning and tugging at the others clothes. We were both topless, but that was as far as we'd got when I felt just how eager he was to take this further. Unfortunately, when I went for his belt buckle he pulled back and stilled my hands.

"Not here, not like this. I don't want to be interrupted."

"You're killing me," I groaned in response, my hand moving down so it was covering his, very obvious, excitement.

"Fuck, shit, don't do that," he growled, nipping at the skin on my neck. "I'm trying really fucking hard to be good."

"Then don't," I whispered.

For a second he looked like he was going to refuse me, and when he got up I almost argued with him. That was until he dropped the blinds on the windows and twisted the lock on the door. I smiled as I popped the buttons on my shorts, but when he turned around his eyes went wide.

"Stay. Don't move."

"What? What is it?" I asked fighting the need to rub my thighs together out of pure need.

He came toward me in a predatory way, and stopped in front of the couch. Reaching out with one hand, he pulled my legs from their spot so they were placed on either side of him. When he leaned forward and hooked his fingers around the waistband of my shorts I almost lost myself right then. He worked them down over my legs and let his eyes drink me in as they lingered at the apex of my thighs.

I could feel myself reacting to his looks. When he dragged his tongue along his bottom lip I let my hand fall on my stomach. The burning need for what was about to transpire made it roll and clench with anticipation.

He discarded my shorts on the floor beside him and fell to his knees, his hands ran up from my ankles to the backs of my knees and he pulled me until my ass was at the edge of the couch. I watched him with curiosity as he kissed the inside of my thigh, and when his teeth grazed the skin, my body arched from the leather as a moan escaped me.

"I like that sound," he whispered against my skin as he traveled upward. "But if you keep making it, I won't be able to concentrate."

His tongue ran a warm path between my legs as his fingers dipped inside of me and I couldn't help the response I had to him. My mouth hung open as my body shook under his hands. My whole body exploded into trembles of pure unadulterated pleasure as he worked his magic. He brought me to the brink but pulled away every time I got close. After the third time my hand dipped between my thighs and I pushed myself to the end.

He pulled back and watched me fall over the edge into the bliss he'd created in my body. His hands gripped my thighs as my body trembled and undulated under his vigilant gaze. I wanted to pull him down and offer him the same ecstasy he'd given me, but before I'd even finished, he was pushing into me.

"I couldn't wait," he groaned as we both shook with pleasure.

My fingers curled into his back as he pulled back and pushed forward again. I let him have control while I came down from the euphoric high he'd given me with his fingers and mouth, but the moment I was back in control I pushed us to the ground and took control of the tempo.

He almost seemed surprised by my movements but the moment his hands gripped my hips and I picked up the pace, his head fell back to the ground and his eyes fluttered and rolled under the almost translucent skin.

We worked together in a push and pull effort, both of us hungry for more. He sat up against the couch, his hands on my ass as he guided me. His eyes, fascinated by the spot where we were connected, occasionally flicked up to meet mine. I knew when he was close, his muscles strained until they caged me in his arms, both of his hands were on my back as he arched up to meet me.

He came hard as I slowed. I was so close to finishing myself that when one of his hand dived between my thighs I shuddered with pleasure and collapsed against him as the fire of my orgasm took control.

We both slid to the ground wrapped in the others arms as our breaths mingled between us. I was still trembling when his lips met mine.

"That was indescribable," he whispered as he dropped a kiss behind my ear.

I hummed in response. I had nothing more to offer him than that because I was spent. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over us and wrapped one arm around me as the other ran through my tangled hair. I tried to stay awake, but fatigue overtook me and pulled me into the darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgicmiss:<strong> I'm not exactly sure that's what Leah had in mind when she left the scene with the vampires. Her jealously came on suddenly and I don't even think she's sure what fueled it to that level. At least she found him alone! I just want to thank you guys for reading, favoriting, alerting and of course reviewing. I truly appreciate your thoughts, comments and encouragement. You guys inspire me

Thank you also to my awesome beta, Hev99, or Bobble as I call her. Even with everything going on in her life, she's gracious enough to find time for me and I love her for it! We have a collaboration on a different profile, it's a BellaxEmmett (Letting Go of Maybe) that we wrote for Newmoonaholics birthday. Thanks also to my bestie, Sabi'sSookie, for prereading, inspiring me and understanding my neurotic tendencies enough to slap some sense into me! Also for writing with me. :) We're writing a PaulxBella collaboration (Harmonic Convergence). Finally to my knitting Ninja and friend, PinkIndeed, she's always honest and is possibly the one person in the world that is more neurotic than me lmao (j/k). You need something knitted, this is your girl!

I love you all!


	7. Chapter 6: Family

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 6: Family  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I shot for the sky<br>I'm stuck on the ground  
>So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down<br>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
>Never know why it's coming down, down, down.<br>**Down by Jason Walker**_

* * *

><p>It seemed that I'd gained my partially thought out wish that night with Zach. Sex had bonded us. So much so that we spent as much time as we possibly could with one another. Even the Cullen's had begun to notice my hurry to do the patrol and get home again.<p>

I was still studying my ass off, but now it involved being sprawled out in bed with Zach. When I worked, he'd always meet me for my break, in college we spend every second between classes together just talking and holding hands. It had been a month of this and I still couldn't get enough.

I knew I was still holding back a little, it was inevitable after everything I'd been through with Sam and Emily, but day by day he continued to knock down walls and I knew I was getting better, I was starting to trust him.

Even after all that time together, we still got odd looks from a lot of the student body at college. When we went to party's it wasn't usual for me to get glared at by the girls, but no matter how much Zach apologized, I was oblivious. I was more interested in him than what was going on around us.

Just being with him made me happier than I had been in a long time. He seemed to know what I needed. It was the most normal thing in the world for other people, to have a relationship with a guy and just be yourself with them, for me it was huge. I'd spent so long hiding away from real emotions that expressing myself was a novelty. We argued like any other couple and we made up with great sex and a conversation that more often that not made me see that once again my stunted emotional range had been the cause.

The truth was I wouldn't give it up for anything. I was the student and he was the teacher, which in and of itself was hilarious. It was the blind leading the blind.

"Are you awake?" he whispered into my ear. We were curled up in bed after a full day of 'relaxing.' We'd had the week off due to it being Thanksgiving week. We'd been so lazy that it was a surprise to me that I hadn't gained ten pounds. I phased only when I had to and Jacob had been nice enough to run my route for me.

"Depends. Do you want me to be?" I asked with a lazy smile.

Zach's arms circled my waist as he rolled me over and into the crook of his arm so he could kiss me. His lips pressed against mine with every ounce of hunger he always had and it still made my toes curl.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sounds ominous," I grinned, snuggling into his chest and yawning, my fingers running circles into his well-defined chest. I could hear the gentle thud of his heart as it picked up and it took me a second to realize he was nervous. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah, this is just . . . New for me."

I rolled back a little so I could meet his eyes, and my fingers ran along the line of his jaw. I knew what he meant. All of this was new for both of us. Sure he was well versed in women, but he hadn't been in a relationship like this before.

"Then it will definitely be new for me too. What's on your mind?"

"Forget it, lets just have sex again," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and rolling on top of me making me laugh. For a second I thought he was joking, but when he nudged his way between my thighs and I could feel just how ready he was. I knew I had to stomp on the breaks.

"Hold it, mister," I groaned, wiggling away from him and instantly regretting it. If it wasn't for my curiosity getting the better of me I would have said forget it and went with his plan. "Just say it already."

Zach took a deep breath and caught my eyes with his; I loved the blue when they were as deep as they were in that moment.

"Will you have Thanksgiving dinner with me at my parent's house tomorrow?"

I was speechless. I hadn't even thought about the fact that Thanksgiving was so close; I'd lost so many days being enveloped in him like I had. More than the surprise of it being tomorrow, I knew how he felt about his family. He did everything in his power to piss his parents off so they'd pay attention, but they never did. They gave him a gift and moved on with their lives.

I wasn't sure what that meant for me, or why he'd suddenly decided it was a good idea for meet his parents. It was so out of the blue I wasn't exactly sure how to react.

He tapped the tip of my nose with his finger, and gave me a sad smile.

"That's why I tried to change the subject."

"What?"

"That look," he laughed, rolling to the side and pulling me with him. "I know the whole taboo on meeting parents, and you know how I feel about my parents. So I deduce that you're wondering why I'm inviting you."

"No, it's not that. If you wanted to shock them I wouldn't exactly be a good choice. Unless your parents are religious?"

"Oh shit no," he laughed. "No, not at all. I just want you to come because I want to spend time with you. I could care less what they think."

"Then why go at all? Why not come home with me?" I asked, without thinking it through. For once in my life I had forgot about what I was. It was a fleeting second, which was followed by the holy shit of what the hell was I thinking, but it was still there.

"It's the only time my whole family gets together. It's the one time it's unforgivable to skip. Will you come? To keep me sane? Please?"

It was a huge deal to be meeting his parents, but I also knew this was something new for him. It was the first holiday that he would be spending with a girl for something other than sex. I was taking it as a huge compliment.

"Of course I will. I'll call my mom and tell her I'll visit her after. It's not a huge deal in our house being Quileute and all."

He moved quickly and half rolled on me as he pressed his lips to mine. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and laughed again as I wriggled from his grip to reach for my phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My mom and my brothers. If I don't do it now, you know I'll forget. You're too good at distracting me."

He shrugged and stretched out as I scrolled through my contacts to my mom's number. Of course the moment it started ringing his hands cupped my boobs with an amused smile on his face. I almost missed the phone being answered on the other end I was laughing so hard.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Seth asked with a certain amount of panic in his voice.

"I'm good, Sethasaurus, is mom home?"

"Holy crap that monstrosity was a laugh?" he teased as I let another yelp of laughter out and tried to push Zach away.

"Shut up, turd. Is mom home?"

"Yeah, hang on . . . Mom it's Lee."

I made silent signals to Zach as the phone changed hands. He wasn't paying any attention though, his hands were gripping my sides and he was squeezing in an attempt to make me lose my mind. He knew exactly where I was ticklish. I was silently kicking him when my mom's voice came on the line.

"Hey baby, how is everything?"

"Good thanks, mom," I said in the most composed voice I could muster. "Could you hold on a second?"

"Sure."

I put my hand over the mouthpiece and slapped my hand against Zach's forehead with a snort. He leaned into it with all his might and threw his arms out.

"You're such a dork. Stop it. I'm talking to my _mom_."

Poking out his tongue, he rolled from the bed and strolled from the room as naked as the day he was born. I tried to catch my breath before putting the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry mom, how are you?"

"I'm good, but it sounds like you're better. Was that a boy?"

"Mom . . ."

"Sorry, you're too old for boys. But it was a young man?"

I cracked a smile. My mom had been my rock since the beginning and she'd put herself through hell with me. Even when everything with Sam had gone down, she told me to get back on the horse and live my life, that _he'd_ never deserved me. She was the only reason I'd retained as much of myself that I had.

"Yes mom, his name's Zach."

"Is he cute?"

"Hang on . . ." I pulled my phone from my ear and scroll through my photo's, sending her the newest one of Zach and I that we'd taken on the ferry when we'd been bored. "You should have a picture on your cell."

She went silent as she waited for it to come through; I heard the girlish giggle long before she came back to the phone. It seemed his charm even came through on the picture I'd sent. Giggling girlishness was the usual reaction he received from women.

"He's very handsome, and you two make a cute couple."

"You're bias, mom. It doesn't count," I mused, pulling one of his many shirts over my head. I loved having the smell of him surrounding me, and more often than not it would get him going as well. He'd told me before that me in his clothes meant it was more fun to remove them.

"Of course it counts. Just because I'm your mom, it doesn't mean that I can't be objective. Are you bringing him home with you tomorow?"

I cringed. I hadn't expected her to want to meet him. She'd become a champ at letting me do my own thing since I'd moved to Seattle. Her patience was more than I could have ever hoped and I hated letting her down, but I'd already agreed to go with Zach.

"That's why I'm calling, mom. He's asked me to spend Thanksgiving with his family, it was kind of last minute but he can't cancel. I was thinking we might drive up on Friday?"

"Sounds good to me. Charlie has to work on Friday, which will give us time to get acquainted. I knew you'd find someone if you got away from here. I've been so worried about you, Lee."

"I know, mom, and I'm sorry for worrying you. I truly am, I just needed to get away and find myself away from all the legends."

"No one understands that more than I do. You deserve to be happy, and it's nice to hear that smile in your voice again. I've missed it."

"I missed smiling," I said sighing. "So what else has been going on in La Push?"

"Not a lot, kid. You know how it is. Seth is gone with Anna most of the time, and the boys all do their things so I only ever get to see them at counsel meetings. You're not missing much."

"Right, same ole, same ole then?"

She laughed down the line. The sound was so genuine and familiar, but I realized how little I'd heard it over the last few years. In the back of my mind I'd always attributed it to the loss of my dad, but she'd moved on since then. I knew she would always love him but Charlie made her happy. I was now beginning to understand that I had a lot to do with this unhappiness. I'd missed this side of my mom; I missed her liveliness and zest for life, and I didn't want to see her lose that again.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Leah. Now you go have fun and I'll see you on Friday."

I nodded, before realizing she couldn't see me. I was looking forward to seeing her. I hadn't really been back since I'd left almost four months ago. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to see her; it was all the other bullshit that was involved with going home. Seeing Sam and Emily, and all the others with their kids and swollen bellies had been too much for me to deal with. I had needed those four months to come to terms with everything in my own life. Maybe when I went back I could be a little more objective.

"Will do. Bye, mom."

"Bye honey."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the nightstand before peeling back the covers and wandering out into the living room. Zach was passed out on the couch, his gentle snore sounding out into the silent room. I watched him silently for a while before making my way over to him and pulling the blanket that I had over the back, over his naked body. He looked so young when he was asleep, it was as though all the inhibitions fell away and left him with his innocence.

When I turned away to go back to bed, his hand folded around mine and held me in place.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

"Bed," I replied, turning around and crouching in front of him, our hands still tangled together. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," he grinned, holding open the blanket and scooting back so I could slide in. I climbed in and leaned my back against his chest with a sigh of contentment. "Hmm this is much better. You're so warm. What did your mom say?"

"She said she'll see us on Friday," I whispered, hearing his heart slow down to the usual pace it went to when he slept.

"Us?" he mumbled, pressing his lips to the back of my neck, and pulling me tighter against his chest.

"Yes. It's payment for you stealing Thanksgiving."

He curled himself around me and nodded slowly as his breathing and heart evened out into a steady pace. I stayed in his arms as I listened to him sleeping. It was nice to just be with someone else and listen to them living. It gave me a sense of normalcy and I didn't want to move from this spot.

I was nervous about meeting his parents, but more than that, I was nervous about taking him to the reservation. My mom would be able to keep everything quiet, but it was the guys I was worried about. It wasn't often that there was someone in La Push that didn't have some kind of knowledge of what was going on, especially in our growing pack. I wasn't sure if the alpha command covered the behavior of wolves to keep them in line with guests. I also couldn't say I was excited to introduce him to Embry. There was no way he could understand the differences between them. All he would see was that I hadn't chosen him.

It wasn't my brightest decision I'd ever made. Embry and I interacted only when we had to, and when we did it was clipped and to the point. There was no personal conversation, no 'hi how are ya's,' there was nothing between us that even indicated we were friends anymore. I'd been worried about it happening when I'd called it off, but it was a risk I'd had to take.

There was always a chance that Zach would revert to his previous provocative games once he got bored of me, but there was something about knowing it would be his choice that made it easier for me to accept. Knowing I could fight his decision and try and change his mind gave me hope, if I'd made the decision to stay with Embry, there wouldn't be that kind of hope. He would imprint and there would be nothing I could do about it. It was the same the other way around, but I knew he couldn't see it that way.

We'd both seen the other pack members and their mates; we'd seen the unearthly draw to them. He would be safer with someone he could love, someone he could fight for.

I yawned and tried to convince myself that now wasn't the time to think about it. I wasn't sure how the others would react to meeting Zach, I wouldn't know until it happened so there was no point in dwelling over it. Thinking about it was making me exhausted, and somewhere amongst the thoughts, my subconscious took over, and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a finger being shoved up my nose, followed by a manly chuckle. I slapped his hand away with a groan and tried to stretch out, and ended up falling off the couch and onto my knees. I'd forgotten where I'd fallen asleep.

"Why would you _do_ that?" I groaned dropping my face onto the couch cushion.

"I was waking you up gently," he whispered, his smile coloring his tone.

"Gently my ass. Tell my knees that was gentle."

He crouched down beside me and pulled my leg from under me. Pressing his lips to the cap he whispered to it gently. He indicated for my to give him my other leg and I did as I was told, rolling to my butt so he could give the other leg as much love.

"All better?"

I nodded and hooked my hand around his neck so I could pull him in for a kiss. His lips met mine roughly; it was full of lust and hunger as he moved to lay me down on the floor in front of the couch.

We made love slowly, worshipping the others body with languid kisses and roaming hands as we moved together. Pants and mews filled the room as we brought once another closer to climax. I fell first, my body bowing as the swell pushed through my body making my breaths leave in stuttered little lines. He wasn't far behind me, his lips closed around my neck and his teeth dug into my flesh as his body went rigid.

When we finally caught our breath he gave me a small apologetic smile.

"We're going to be late."

"What?" I asked, looking past him at the clock over the oven. It said ten in the morning. "It's only ten."

"We're expected to be there at eleven-thirty," he his arms moving to wrap around me. I slapped him away with my mouth open wide.

"No. No, no, no, Zach. We can't be late the first time I meet your parents!"

"Why not?"

"Shit, I need to take a shower, find something to wear. I can't believe you."

"Me?" he chuckled, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. "Baby, you're the one that made yourself irresistible."

I jumped to my feet and moved to step over him, but his hand wrapped around my thigh mid step and his eyes found mine. He dropped a kiss to the inside of my leg and stood up, lifting my leg up his as he did.

"If we shower together we'll cut down on time and water."

"No, you'll just distract me again and we'll be even later."

"And that's a problem?"

I gave him an incredulous look and worked my thigh from his grasp. With one look I sprinted toward the bathroom and locked myself in just as he reached it. I managed to shower and dry my hair before he'd picked the lock to the bathroom door.

While he was in the shower I emptied my closet onto the bed looking for something to wear, I finally settled on a modest black dress that wrapped around me and sat just above my knee. I couldn't remember where I'd even obtained it, and I didn't want to know, as long as it looked good, that was all she wrote.

When I was finally ready and felt somewhat presentable it was eleven fifteen. I was thankful he didn't live that far away. We'd at least get there within ten minutes of the time we were expected, no thanks to him.

I was almost bouncing with anticipation in his car as he sped through the city and it's almost empty streets. I was so anxious, I was chewing my bottom to the point of bleeding.

"Leah, chill out, or we'll turn around. You're making me nervous. I already told you what they think doesn't matter, although I think they're going to love you."

"I'm just . . . I've never done this before."

"Babe, you look amazing, and I know you're capable of being polite, I heard you talking to your mom last night. For all I care you can eat like a troll and belch after every course. I'm already sold."

"You say the sweetest things," I snorted. "But thank you for putting my mind at ease."

He picked up my hand and dropped a kiss on the palm before turning his attention back to the drive. We talked easily for the rest of the drive. He was happy to tell me of gatherings past. He made it very clear he'd never once attempted to bring a girl home before.

When he pulled up a driveway and typed a code into a gate, I found myself even more nervous than I had been. I'd realized they had money, but the house that grew ahead of us was a mansion that screamed dirty, stinking, filthy rich and my nerves washed over me all over again.

I was beginning to long for the little home I'd grown up in on the coast. The small family room that left enough room for us to play tag around the coffee table but not enough to swing a cat, and I actually wished for my cut off clad brothers in arms. The closer we got, the larger it became. The shadow it cast was enough to make me swallow hard.

"It's just a house."

I nodded in response. We both knew it was more than a house, just like I knew how far apart our worlds really were. I came from what people classified as a shack, it could fit into his parent's house maybe thirty times.

He pulled up slowly and circled a huge water fountain before stopping. Thankfully he was in the spot to be the first out if it came down to that. If I needed to make a quick exit, I knew we were prepared.

I climbed out of the car and took another look at the house as the cold November air danced around me in little eddies.

I'd never felt more inadequate in my life. I'd never been the kind to base my worth on my wealth; in fact, money had never meant anything to me until I needed it to live in Seattle. Now, here I was staring up at a house and judging whether or not I was worthy to even enter it, and I didn't like that feeling.

"Leah, this isn't who I am. You know that right?" Zach said gently, sidling up next to me as he let his hand rest in the small of my back. "I come here once a year. That's it. I feel more comfortable with you than I've ever felt anywhere."

I nodded. I knew who he was, and this wasn't it. I was just intimidated by the looming structure, and what it stood for. He was right, I could be polite and well mannered, but at the same time, I had a hot temper and was quick to react. I really didn't want to embarrass Zach or myself.

"Lets just go inside. If you're still uncomfortable I'll get miserably sick and we'll have to leave," He grinned with a wink.

"You'd do that for me?" I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Just say the word."

"Oh code word?"

He guffawed and pulled me closer, but still whispered our code word in my ear, which he'd decided would be Irish coffee.

Leading me up to the house, we both seemed to take a deep breath as he pushed open the door. For a second I was convinced we'd walked into a museum, but the two Irish wolfhounds that came sprinting toward us was the only indication that someone lived here.

Their interest in me was a little difficult to explain at first, both of them submitted immediately, rolling onto their backs as they waited for my approval, and I could see the look of confusion in Zach's eyes as he watched them.

I clicked my fingers once and the both jumped to attention. Their interests once again piqued as I gave them both a rub behind the ears.

"Impressive. Were you also a dog trainer in all of those after school jobs of yours?"

"Something like that," I murmured and bent to give both dogs one last petting before I sent them on their way.

"Is that the Black sheep I hear bleating in the entrance hall?" A voice called out from deeper in the house, and Zach rolled his eyes playfully.

"Is that the social misfit I hear in the living room?" Zach called back with an affectionate laugh. He took my hand and led me two steps forward but I stopped as everything came crashing down around me.

A figure appeared from an arch further down the hall, he was in the shadows for a second, but as he stepped into the light I froze. He was identical to Zach in every way possible. The shaggy blonde hair and impressionable, soulful blue eyes, the wide shoulders and mischievous smile were all in place. The only difference was the piercings that hung from his lip and his eyebrow.

I tried to take a breath and step back, but I stepped forward. Everything in my body pulled me to him as I let off a blood-curdling scream in my own head. Everything about him was attractive to me, it pulled me in, and my body reacted so strongly I actually held onto the wall to steady myself. I needed to be closer to him, so badly my body physically ached.

I knew immediately what it meant.

I'd just fucking imprinted on Zach's twin brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ruh Roh! Poor Leah was just getting comfortable and her whole world went and changed on her again. You know nothing good is going to come out of this, all those memories of what happened with Emily and Sam . . . Same Game, she's just playing a different position! _

_Thank you so much to all of you that have read, alerted and added the story to your favorites, and thank you to every one of you that reviewed. I've been slacking lately I keep forgetting to put teases into the RR's. I'll do better I promise. _

_Thank you also to Hev99 for being an awesome beta, she's been super busy at the moment, but I will be replacing the chapters once they're beta'd! Thank you also to my BFF and Twinnifer, Sabi'sSookie, she's on vacation and I miss the snot out of her! Love you B! Also I want to say thank you to PinkIndeed for being my knitting ninja and an awesome and objective prereader as well! *MWAH*_


	8. Chapter 7: Bridging the Gaps

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 7: Bridging the Gaps  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a stranger, no I am yours<br>With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore  
>A fragile flame aged, with misery<br>And when our hearts meet, I know you see . . .  
><strong>Cut by Plumb<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Irish Coffee," I mumbled as the twin stepped toward me, his eyes wide with confusion.<p>

I knew I had surprised Zach. Two steps into his house and I was calling uncle and I couldn't even explain it to him. There were no words that would make him understand. Faced with my imprint I realized that in the time I'd spent with Zach, I'd fallen in love with him. I'd ignored the signs because I'd been too blissfully happy to put a label on it. Now, I had no choice but to face the mess I'd made.

This couldn't be happening while I was so happy. It had to be some sordid cosmic joke. I was in love, and this wasn't fair to Zach or me, it wasn't fair to his twin either. I could see the confusion as he looked at me, I could see the connection we already shared when his eyes went dark as Zach wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Leah?" Zach whispered, his hand gripping my hip. I hated how wrong it felt for him to touch me now. I hated that all the excitement and exhilaration was bleeding out of our touches. I needed to get away and clear my head. I needed to be away from my imprint so I could put things in perspective.

"Irish coffee," I mumbled again, attempting and finally succeeding in stumbling away from the approaching figure.

"Leah, huh?" Zach's brother said, his eyes on mine. "You gonna introduce us, bro?"

Zach looked between the two of us and I could see he was just as confused as I was. He was well aware something had changed, that some dynamic had shifted but there was no way he could know how or what it was.

"Leah, this is my twin brother, Travis."

Travis stepped forward, his hand outstretched, and a smile that was so different to Zach's on his lips. Without even talking to the guy, I knew it had happened just as suddenly for him. He already felt that gravitational pull toward me; that he could feel the confusion of the attraction he had with his brothers girlfriend.

"Irish fucking coffee," I snapped and turned on my heel. I only made it two steps when a hand wrapped around my upper arm stopping me. I knew it was Zach, because there was no excitement in the touch, there was no fire in my belly, all of that belonged to Travis now.

"What's going on? Why are you freaking out?" he whispered, as he circled me to meet my eyes.

I was terrified of what he'd see there. I wasn't even aware of my own body anymore. All I knew was my head and heart were falling apart and if I didn't get out of here, the pull to Travis would be too much to resist, and I refused to do that to Zach. Everything in my nature was telling me to turn around and check on my mate. To make sure he was safe and out of danger. The need to be close to him was growing from a physical pain to an other-worldy one.

"Baby, you're trembling," Zach whispered, his lips pressing against my forehead.

For the first time in my life, I lost control and burst into tears. The emotional connection I had to Zach was still there, but the physical was slowly fading as I was pulled in an opposite direction. The worst part of it all was knowing what I felt for them would never go away. I'd been here before, that impervious triangle where the inevitability of pain was the only sure outcome. The game may have changed players, but it was still the same. I had moved from one position to another and I hated myself for it.

"I have to go," I sobbed, the emotions all becoming too much to deal with. If I didn't get out of there I would phase, I needed the freedom to pound out my frustration. I would be free from sharing my mind with anyone until the afternoon. They're finished their patrol an hour ago according to the text I'd got from Jacob.

"Will you talk to me?" he pleaded, his concern was written all over his face and even in the grip he still had on my arm.

"Zach, let her go," Travis said behind us, his voice filled with authority.

"Shut up, Trav. This has nothing to do with you."

"She wants to leave, let her."

Zach pulled back from me and stepped toward Travis, who was close enough that I could feel the buzz of electricity running down my spine. I wanted to turn around and shout at them both. My nature was screaming at me to protect Travis from Zach who was now stood chest to chest with him. There was so much wrong with the situation, I knew I couldn't stay, so I took the opportunity to escape. I threw open the door and took off down the drive. I kicked of my shoes as I took a detour into the trees lining the property.

I only had a second to phase and get the hell out of there. I could hear Zach sprinting after me, his feet dislodging the pebbles under his feet. I would talk to him when I got home, I just couldn't do it here with Travis as close as he was. I was so confused and conflicted I knew there was only one person I could talk to.

The moment I was deep in the forest by the house I stripped, tied my crap to my leg and phased. In my wolf form I could hear Zach bashing around through the trees behind me, but I took off at a full sprint toward the only place I would get the answers I needed.

I took stupid risks as I made my way southwest then north. I jumped from heights I wasn't sure would effect me or not, I ran across roads ignoring whether or not there were cars. My body rebounded from trees as I ran flat out ignoring my surroundings. I was following my inner compass, and nothing was going to get in my way. I stumbled as I barreled through the forest, my claws dug deep into the bracken as the inclines became steeper.

By the time I arrived in La Push, I was a mess. My head was a tangled web of thoughts, nothing had become clearer other than the pain in my heart. It had been so easy to place the blame on someone else when I was the one being hurt, but now, this was all my fault. I knew better, I knew what it was to be on the receiving end of this pain and yet I'd still taken the risk.

I crawled up onto the porch and scratched at the door with my claws before phasing back to my human form, and curling into a ball. The scratches I'd managed to get from stray branches stung as the briny, November air danced over them. I was barely aware of the door opening by my head, but the voice was so familiar it made pain soar in my chest.

"Lee Lee?" Sam asked, then there was scuffling. "Emily, get a blanket."

The soft material surrounded me before I was lifted from my place on the porch. The heat from the small house, made it harder to bear, and I started crying freely again as the images ran through my head like a silent movie. Travis had reacted immediately, Zach had known something was up, what was I supposed to do?

"Put her in our room, Sam. Keep an eye on the vegetables and call me if you get stuck."

I was placed on a soft surface, and the click of the door behind me had me burying my face into the comforter below me. My sobs rocked my body dramatically, and the only thing I was aware of was the small hand brushing through my hair as she let me bleed emotionally. Everything hurt so badly I wasn't sure how I would ever recover. I'd ruined two lives, as well as my own.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I never knew. I couldn't."

"Leah, honey, what happened?" Emily asked, her hand still brushing through my hair. "I've never seen you like this before, not even when . . ."

She trailed off but I knew what she'd meant. When Sam had ended things with me, I'd stormed off and refused to talk to him, but I never shed a tear. When he told me he was in love with Emily, I confronted her, but still never cried once. I'd kept it all inside like a ticking time bomb that was waiting for detonation. I don't think I'd even cried when I realized I was different, that I wouldn't be able to bare children.

"I messed up so bad, Em. I never should have been that way to you and Sam, I've held so much anger toward the two of you for so long and it was never your fault, I know that now. I'm an idiot, I should have seen it sooner, but I was blinded by my own pain."

Her hand stilled in my hair for a second before she continued. When we'd been close, this was always how she soothed me. We'd been so close that she'd been the one person in the world I went to when something big happened. even after years of locking her out, she was still the same person she had been.

"You imprinted," she said. It wasn't a question, she already knew the answer.

"But not with the person I'm in love with," I admitted, swiping the tears from my cheeks roughly as I sat up and hugged the blanket around me. "I was so tired of being alone and when I met him, I had this draw to him. He was so sweet and goofy, he made me laugh, he made me happy . . . Em, I fell in love him."

"But you imprinted?"

"On his twin brother," I cried, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Oh, Lee," she sighed, pulling me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life. I'd wasted so much time being upset with her. I was so selfish, I hadn't even taken the time to see her side of the thing. I ignored the images that Sam used to try and project when I was in his pack. Now all I could see was how stubborn and immature I'd been.

"What do I do?"

"I can't answer that, Lee, but you know who can. I wish you were spared from this pain, I hoped for you to find the one you were supposed to be with, but not at this price. We've all been through so much, I hate that this is happening again to you."

I shook my head, and sat up so I could look her square in the eyes while I said what I knew I needed to say to her. So she'd get it. She was a smart woman, but she forgave to easily and I wanted her to see how undeserving I was of that.

"I deserve it, Em. All that time being angry at you, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I should have understood, instead I locked it away and let it fester. You should be so angry at me but you're not, you've just gone back to the person you always were. I miss you so much."

"Lee," she sighed grabbing my hands in hers. "I don't blame you, and you had every right in the world to be upset. You were the only one left without a happy ending. Sam and I both hate how it worked out, we both love you so much, but we had to let you find all of this on your own. I know what you're thinking right now, Leah, but you can't fight this."

"I have to, Em. I love him."

"You'll only make matters worse for everyone involved," Sam said from the door. I was always surprised by how silently he moved. "I know how much it hurts, Lee Lee, and could I bare the pain for you I'd do it, but you have to face the facts. I fought my imprint with Emily for weeks, but you and I both know how distant we grew. I hated hurting you, I still hate it, but the longer you stay away, the more painful it will become."

I hated his logic, because I knew he was right. No matter how much I tried to fight it, the imprint it would always be there, calling to me. The only problem was, my imprint was my boyfriends brother. There was no way I could hide that from either of them. This was a bigger mess than I could have ever fathomed.

"I love him, Sam. I never meant to fall in love with him but I did and I don't want to let him go."

A look passed between Sam and Emily, and they both nodded. Emily kissed my forehead and got up as Sam stepped into the room. She pulled the door closed behind her. I could hear her walking down the hall toward the kitchen without so much as a pause. When Sam sat in her place, he took a deep breath, his jaw relaxed a little as he collected his thoughts, he picked my hands up in his and rubbed the skin on the back of my hand gently.

"This is hard for me to say, Leah, but you need to know everything."

I nodded. If I was going to get hurt by his words, now was a good a time as any I was already broken from the pain I felt in every inch of my body.

"I loved you with everything I ever was. I wanted what you wanted, marriage, a family, a future, and I wanted it with you. That first time I saw Emily and something inside of me clicked, I fought it with everything I was. My heart and soul may have wanted Emily, but all I could think about was you. When I broke up with you, I still fought it, I tried to stay away, but I felt like I was going crazy. Every shadow seemed to move and my mind started putting her in places and situations I knew she couldn't possibly be in.

"To cut a long story short, I started going insane. It became so bad that I burst into her mom's house convinced that I was going to catch her with another guy, or that she was in danger. My mind saw what it wanted to see and before I could control myself I phased in the middle of her room. What I didn't realize at the time was that it went both ways. She was just as miserable as me. To this day I haven't forgiven myself for what I did, I see those scars on her face everyday and I am reminded of my error in judgment. Don't make the same mistakes I did, Lee Lee, learn from them."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. For not making it any easier on you. For not letting you forget what happened between us. You deserve to be happy and I made that impossible by rubbing it in every chance I got. Please tell me it gets easier."

He looked down at our joined hands, and I knew the answer.

"I still think about you, Leah. I can't hide that from Emily because she knows me so well, and it gets difficult sometimes. Every time I am happy I feel guilty, because I know you're alone. She suffers from the guilt as well, you were her best friend, her sister and she knows her happiness came with a price for you."

I sighed heavily and pulled my hands from his. For a second he looked hurt, but when I wrapped my arms around him, I heard the gentle sigh coming from him. It felt good to put this behind us and rebuild the bridge I'd destroyed between the three of us. Understanding had given me some insight into things I only assumed I knew. Armed with the truth I hoped that one day I could find closure like this.

"I suck," I mused, sitting back. "I'm sorry you two have been suffering because of me, but it has to stop, Sam. I'm not your responsibility anymore. I have my own life to live, and I see where I made mistakes. I hate myself for the things I did when it came to you and Emily, and I know that this probably doesn't seem heartfelt because I suddenly find myself in your position, but I hope you know how sorry I am."

"Leah . . ."

"No, let me finish," I exhaled. "Sam, I don't pretend to be something I'm not. You know as well as I do, how hurt I was when everything went down, I was so mad at you both, and even when you tried to apologize and explain I shut you down. That's not your fault, it's mine, and I will make this up to the two of you eventually."

"You're going to fight it aren't you?"

I laughed and shook my head at him. Years of being apart and he still knew me well enough to see between the lines. There were so many times that I fantasized about how it could have been if the shifting hadn't come about, and all of the endings had been happy. We'd made a good couple, we loved one another, and he was possibly the only person that knew how to handle my temper, and me. The impossible truth was, it was never going to be and was never meant to be.

"I have to try. We had a connection, Sam. It was nothing like the imprint but it was strong. He has the same genes and the same face, maybe I could trick my body into . . ."

"It doesn't work that way, but you know Em and I are here if you need us."

"Thanks, Sam."

He sat back, putting some distance between us as he untied the leather cord around my ankle. Handing me my dress and the small clutch I'd somehow managed to keep a hold of, he got up from the bed.

"Get dressed, and join us for dinner. Emily's made enough to feed an army."

"What's new." I laughed weakly. I looked up at him and matched his kind smile. "Thanks, Sam."

He nodded, stood up and opened the door, before stepping out and leaving me alone in his and Emily's room to get dressed. I pulled on my dress and checked my phone, wishing that I hadn't, there were several messages from Zach asking where I was and whether or not I was safe. I knew I needed to answer him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet. I needed time and a game plan.

The afternoon passed by slowly, but I was glad of the company and the opportunity to be bridge the gap I'd forced between the three of us. Emily was concerned about me and kept piling food on my plate as soon as it was emptied. She hadn't changed a bit, and I missed her. It was nice to be able to spend time with her without all the aggression bubbling inside of me.

When the guys started dropping by for leftovers, I got myself ready to leave. I was going to spend the night at my mom's and deal with the mess after a decent nights sleep. I figured it was the only way to go. I could face all of it with a clear head, though I wasn't actually convinced I would be doing much sleeping. I made the walk slowly in bare feet trying to avoid the pack members by taking the long way around. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten that this was the exact route Embry took.

"Leah?"

"Hey, Embry," I sighed, trying to hide the emotions that were crushing me.

"You look like shit. You okay?"

Embry never had been one for subtlety. He said what he thought, and it was the very reason that I respected him as much as I did.

"Not really, but I'm not in the mood to talk about it, either. If you're going for leftovers at Sam's, you better hurry, the boys are already over there."

He didn't move. He stayed stuck to the spot he was in, his eyes trying to penetrate the wall I'd put up around myself. It was something I knew well, he'd done it while we were sleeping together. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out, but I wasn't in the mood to bring it all up again.

When my phone rang and I didn't answer it, he raised his eyebrows.

"Leah . . ."

"No, Embry. Please, just give me some space. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me."

I nodded and started walking again, when I got to my mom's house, I almost wished I'd stayed and talked to Embry. The sight before me wasn't encouraging. I saw the car before I felt the draw to him. I wasn't sure how he found me, but there he was, stood talking to my mom on her porch.

Not even Zach knew where I'd lived before I moved to Seattle, so how he'd managed to find me was beyond me. Intrigued and annoyed, I made my way to the base of the porch steps and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long.

"Oh, there she is," mom said, drawing both of their eyes to me. I wanted to run, but the moment my eyes met with his I was rooted to the spot. Imprinting meant I would be anything he needed me to be, and something in his stare told me he needed to talk to me.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Thank you, Sue," he said casually, as he headed down the stairs. How he'd found me and discovered my home and mothers name was beyond me, but I was going to find out. She waited and watched, giving me an opportunity to use her for escape, but one nod from me and she retreated into the house, leaving me alone with a fast approaching Travis.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, finally finding my feet and stepping away from him. "How the hell did you find me?"

"You're a Quileute, _Wikipedia_ told me that this was the main residence for Quileute Indians. Unlike my brother I use my brain. The question is, how did you get here so fast with no ride and bare feet?"

"Don't you dare talk like that about Zach. Why are you here? What do you want?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as his tongue flicked the viper bite on his lip. I could feel myself leaning toward him but fought the inclination. He wasn't Zach, and even though my body was screaming for me to reach out I knew I had to fight it. I'd made my decision to fight the imprint.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I just . . . I needed to see you. I know you felt it too. I love my brother, and I don't want to hurt him, but I haven't been able to think about anything but you since you walked out that door. I offered to help Zach find you, and I lied to him telling him that I was having no luck."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I could see it in your eyes. You felt it," he said stepping closer. "I'm not like my brother, Leah, I don't throw myself at women looking for affection, I never have. I hate talking about him like that, but what I'm trying to say is . . . Shit, I had a fucking speech all planned out in my head and I can't get my fucking words straight."

"You had a speech planned?" I asked lowering myself to the porch steps and arranging my dress.

He sat beside me and hung his head while he picked at the wood step between his legs. The longer we sat together, the more I felt comfortable and I hated myself for it.

"I find myself in a bit of a jam, and I think you know why."

"Do I?"

"Don't be facetious, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw the way you reacted to me. I don't know what it was that passed between us, but you can't pretend it didn't happen."

He was so direct I found myself taken aback. No one had ever spoken to me like that in my life. Even Zach sometimes danced around subjects fearing my wrath, but Travis just held my eyes and went for it. He was calling me out on my lies and we both knew it.

"It's not real, not like you would think anyway."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means I'm your brothers girlfriend and you need to back off."

His head snapped up and his eyes captured mine and I could see the longing there; the confusion and I knew he could see the same reflected from mine as we stared one another down. He was infuriating and making it impossible to think. Being this close to him had my body in a state of flux, it longed for a touch, a confirmation that this was the person I was supposed to be with, but my head was fighting the rest of me, reminding me that I had been happy with Zach, that this was his _brother._

"Go home, Travis. There's nothing here for you."

"You know that's not true. Talk to me."

"Fine, you want me to talk? I am drawn to you so badly it physically hurts me to even think about not being around you, but I'm in love with your brother and I don't want to hurt him. The only outcome is someone getting hurt, I can't and I won't do that, Travis. So whatever you're feeling you need to process it and put it away because it's never going to happen. It's just biology."

"Biology?" he asked, turning to face me.

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him what I was and what was going on between us, and I knew I would be free to do so because he was my imprint, but I couldn't. If I told him, it would be opening a can of worms I would never be able to close again, it would mean I'd accepted who and what he was to me and I couldn't do that.

"Forget it. Just go home."

When I moved to get up, he pulled me back down, his hands cupping my cheeks as he leaned in. I knew what was going to happen and I knew I should stop him, but my whole body sang with the contact.

When his lips touched mine, our bodies took over. I fell into his lips as my hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. My mind shut down completely as my body buzzed with my reaction. Everything in my body shivered in excitement as the feeling of completion washed over me. Nothing had ever felt this right in my life, and as my body exploded into life; part of me died inside.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** After everything she and Zach have been through she really shouldn't have kissed Travis, but I guess that's the thing about the imprint, it pulls you in and consumes you! I know it's unfair to Zach, and believe me, Leah doesn't want to hurt him, she doesn't want to hurt anyone, she's been in the position he's in. Hopefully she can work things out soon.

Thanks so much to all of you who read, alert, add the story to your favorites, and of course review. Your comments always keep me smiling and thinking and your encouragement is priceless and appreciated. You guys are amazing!

Hev99, I know you've been busy (Hence the mistakes in Grammar and such you've been seeing) but thank you for the chapters you've been editing to catch up with me! Love you bobbleBear!

Sabi'sSookie, you're an amazing BFF and Twinnifer and I just don't know how to thank you for all of your support and faith! You're amazing! I love you!

PinkIndeed, thank you for being you! Keep knitting and congratulations on your new pup! MWAH! Loves ya!


	9. Chapter 8: Emotional Slaughter

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 7: Emotional Slaughter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before<br>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,  
>You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past<br>And simply be mine  
><strong>One and Only by Adele<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Stop," I breathed out as I tried to push him away. The pull was so strong it was almost impossible to peel myself away from him and his grasp on me.<p>

"Why?" he groaned.

"Because I am dating your brother and it's wrong."

He dug into his pocket and handed me his phone with a smirk. I knew he wasn't suggesting what I thought he was. He couldn't be. I may have slipped up, I may have realized that it would only destroy Zach if he and I to stayed together, but it didn't mean I was going to end my relationship with him on the phone, and it sure as hell didn't mean I was going to hop into Travis' arms and live happily ever after. I needed to be single for a while and make things right, which meant I would have to stick close to Travis, but it didn't mean he would have to physically see me.

I was hoping that being near him would ease his tension so he wouldn't come to find me. I wouldn't jump from one brother to another and I needed Travis to see that. I needed him to understand that Zach's feelings meant something to me. I was more than aware of his contradiction. He said he worried about his brother, that he cared about him, yet here he was making a move on me.

"Look, Travis, I'm sorry I let that kiss happen, but there can't be anything between you and I. I'm going to break it off with Zach because he deserves better, but that doesn't mean there's going to be anything between us."

"Of course my brother had to pick the one girl with scruples to fall in love with. You're not his usual type you know," he said, looking up at me from behind his fair lashes.

"I'm well aware of that. Zach's never hidden anything from me and he's never apologized for his past, I just hope I don't push him back to the way he was. He doesn't deserve that, he's an amazing guy. You probably don't see it, but I do and I'd appreciate you backing the hell off."

"I keep messing up, don't I?" he sighed with aggravation. "I know I keep fucking up, but the thought of not seeing you again almost makes me panic. I wish I knew what the hell was going on." He sat in silence for a moment, his hands spinning the phone. "My brother and I . . . We've always been close, but I find myself jealous because he has you. It's irrational because I just met you, and I can't explain the way I feel in the right way. I know you understand what I'm saying; even though I'm saying it all wrong."

"No, this is my fault, and I don't know how to fix it."

"Yes, you do," Sam said as he approached quietly. His silence had once again made it impossible to hear his approach and it didn't help that he'd come from up wind either.

Travis leapt to his feet and stood in front of me, the movement was so fluid, and his stance was defensive. For a second I simply stared at him in wonder. I was supposed to be the protector, the imprint was supposed to make me act like an overbearing tight ass. Maybe if it hadn't been Sam I would have reacted.

"You see that," Sam said quietly. "It's instinct, Leah. You can't fight it, you have to tell him the truth."

"Not now, Sam, please. We'll talk about this later."

"What truth?" Travis asked, not even turning to look at me.

I jumped to my feet and stepped around Travis ignoring the hand he use to try and push me back with. I swatted it away and stepped closer to Sam. I couldn't believe after making peace he was going to do this to me. As much as I respected him, this was my secret to tell _my_ imprint. He was overstepping his boundaries once again.

"Let me do this my way."

"Leah, I can't watch you do this to yourself."

"You have to, Sam. I appreciate your concern, but I need to do things in order. I know what I have to do, and I will explain it to you, but not here and not now."

"Could someone explain to me what the hell you're talking about?" Travis said from behind me. I knew he was getting closer because I could feel the shiver of excitement down my spine, I could feel the way my body seemed to sing when he was close.

"Sorry, that's Leah's call," Sam said with resignation, his eyes turned to me. His dark brown eyes boring into me. "Leah, can you come around later to talk?"

"Sam, you're not . . ."

"I know I'm not, but as your friend," he pleaded gently, his eyes asking me to trust him.

I nodded, relieved that I'd managed to avert the crisis for now.

I knew I would have to explain everything to Travis eventually, but I needed to talk to Zach first, I needed to make things right with him before I did anything else. I'd fucked up but letting myself get caught up in the moment and kissing Travis, but that wasn't going to happen again anytime soon.

Sam gave Travis a nod and turned away from us, I could only assume he was going back home to Emily, and I would find him later and talk to them both, but I needed to get rid of Travis first. I could hear my phone vibrating in my clutch on the stairs, but that was something else I would have to deal with later.

"Travis, I need you to leave."

"You can't send me on my way after that. _He_ obviously knows what the hell is going on."

"_He_ has been in my life since I was a child," I replied sternly. "You need to go home, and you need to keep your mouth shut. What has to happen between Zach and I is between Zach and I. What happens between you and I is between you and I. Do you understand me?"

"No, I don't actually. I'll leave, but this isn't over, Leah. We need to talk about this and I need some answers. I'll stay away as much as I can, but I wouldn't count on that being very long."

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers in frustration. His method of deduction had left me nowhere to hide. He knew where to find me, and I knew he would use it. I just hoped he'd give me time to do what I had to do.

He leaned in to kiss me goodbye, but I leaned out of his reach and stepped away. It was an impossible situation because I wasn't just fighting him, I was fighting myself as well. Since I'd met him, all I'd done was pull away from him and I felt exhausted. This was a clusterfuck beyond any I'd ever been in. In the morning I was going to do one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my life and break up with Zach, and stood in front of me was his identical twin who I was drawn to with every ounce of my soul. I wanted to find a hole and hide in it for a decade.

"I'll call you."

"Please, don't," I said gently. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

He nodded but stayed rooted to the spot. I could sense his reluctance to leave, to walk away when he was so obviously drawn to me, but he had to, if for no other reason than to clear his head and think about things rationally.

"Go."

"Don't wait too long."

I nodded in response and started to climb the porch steps. I'd once seen a conversation between Bella and Jacob in his head, it was the day he'd explained imprinting to her. He'd thought about it a lot after she broke his heart, but he'd told her that the imprint couldn't resist that level of adoration. If that was what they thought, everything we'd figured about imprints had been wrong. They were as drawn to us as we were to them. I'd done nothing but push Travis away since I'd imprinted on him, yet he was still persistent, he was still pushing for me to accept this thing between us.

I stopped on the top step and watched as he backed his car out onto the road and pulled away. I could see his eyes lingering on me in the rearview mirror right up until he turned the corner at the end of the street. The moment he was out of sight, I felt the void inside of myself. It was like the tether I had was cut, as though a piece of myself was leaving with him.

My phone started buzzing in my purse again, dancing along the lining as it bounced. I sighed as I made my way down to scoop it up from it's place on the porch steps. There were three more calls and three more voice mails, and I couldn't bear to listen to them. I'd been willing to fight the imprint and try to stay with Zach, I wanted that, but the moment my lips had met Travis' the incontrovertible truth had shattered the illusion. It was only a matter of time until I started to fall in love with him, we were made for one another, it was inevitable.

It would have been easy to lose myself in Travis, but I'd never been the type to cheat and I respected Zach too much to hurt him that way. I needed to do things the right way, even if it hurt to stay away from Travis for a while. When I finally had no choice but to give in, I knew Zach would find out and it would be a disaster, it would hurt him that I'd chosen his brother.

"Leah, honey?" mom said as she stepped out of the door and onto the porch next to me. "He looks different from the picture you sent."

I shook my head and bit back another round of tears that seemed imminent. Everything was so messed up. It was so unfair. I'd spent some of the best months of my life with Zach, he understood me, we had passion, and now I had to throw it all away like it meant nothing.

"That's not him, mom. That's his twin, my imprint."

There was a small surge of silence between us as we both stared at the spot where the car had disappeared. I knew she hadn't expected that, they both looked so similar in so many ways, but I could sense that small thing separating them, and it made the world of difference.

"Oh honey, come inside," she cooed, sliding her arm around my waist with a sigh.

I let her guide me into the house and push me into the couch. My body was numb so I moved willingly, thankful for the guidance. With one look at my face, Charlie kissed mom on the forehead and excused himself, explaining that he had to go to the station, which we both knew he didn't, but I appreciated him for what he was doing.

Mom and I talked for hours. She was upset for me, but she was optimistic that I would be happy once the mess was cleared up. I was so tired of talking about it I finally excused myself and went to bed. I tossed and turned for hours, unable to get comfortable as my mind churned with the facts and what I would have to do. I ran through my excuses for breaking up with Zach over and over but it never sounded right because it wasn't the truth.

When I finally did drift off my subconscious created nightmare after nightmare that had me waking up in a cold sweat. Imprinting was supposed to bring joy, but all it brought me was nightmares and heartache.

I finally gave up on sleep and headed over to Sam's. I knew they'd be up early. When I told him what I had planned, he wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but he understood. Zach and I both needed closure before I could move on. His only request was that he was there when I told Travis what I was. I knew he was being protective of me so I agreed.

When my phone rang another four times, I knew I couldn't put it off anymore. I needed to go back to my apartment and face the music. It made me sick to my stomach to think of how this would go, but I had to do it. Postponing it any longer would only hurt both of us. I'd thought my heart had torn apart before, but it was nothing in comparison to this pain.

I ran in my wolf form as slowly as I could, knowing I was procrastinating. When I got to the park close to the apartment I phased back and changed into my well worn dress, before heading across the street and parking lot and into the building. When I stepped out on my floor, I almost turned around and ran. Zach was sat on the floor, leaned against my door asleep. I stood watching him for a while, and I knew that the connection we had dulled because of my imprint. A few days ago he would have known I was there.

I made my way toward him with a heavy heart, and crouched beside him. I would miss the sound of his heart's even thud and the gentle snore he let off when he was in a deep sleep. I would miss the innocence that sleep seemed to give him, and I would miss his arms folded around me as he held me close. I loved him, but I'd realized it too late and now I'd never be able to tell him. Maybe it was easier for him this way, there was a chance he'd get over it faster not knowing the truth.

"Leah?" he said groggily. It took him a second to realize where he was, I could pinpoint the moment his memory clicked into gear because his arms folded around me and he pulled me into his lap. "Where the hell have you been? I've been freaking out, even Travis went out looking for you."

"I know, I'm sorry . . . I . . . I had to clear my head and think about things."

His hands circled my forearms as he pushed me out to arms length and examined me. I wasn't sure if he was looking for injuries or answers, but he could see something had changed.

"What's going on?" he asked, releasing an arm and letting his fingers tangle around the back of my neck. "You look like shit and you won't meet my eyes. What happened yesterday, Leah?"

"Can we go inside?" I asked, trying to push to my feet, but he was having none of it, his arms wrapped around me like a cage, unwilling to release me. "Zach, please I don't want to do this in the corridor."

"Do what?"

I forced my way from his arms and dug my keys out of my purse. The same emotional breakdown was bubbling in my stomach and I had to physically force the sob back down my throat as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I waited for him to get up from the floor and enter before following him in. I put everything in my hands on the kitchen counter as he watched me. I didn't know what to do with myself. My limbs felt heavier without anything in them and my legs felt weak and useless. He was going to hate me. There was no question of that in my mind and it hurt to think about.

"Leah, talk to me," he finally said, stepping toward me. He was so close to me in my tiny kitchen that I felt claustrophobic. When he placed his hands on either side of me on the counter and leaned in, I stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"Zach, I can't do this anymore. I've had fun with you but we both know it's never going to work between us. If we keep going this way we're going to get hurt."

He retreated as though I'd slapped him. He didn't have much room to move away from me so he ended up leaned against the opposite counter, his eyes full of pain as he tried to capture mine. I wanted to look him in the eye and give him the respect he deserved, but I knew he'd see the lie, and the pain that was already becoming too much to combat.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Leah? Why wouldn't this work out between us? Why now are you suddenly questioning our relationship?"

"We're from different worlds . . ."

"This is about my parents fucking money?" he shouted, his hands balling into fists. "Are you really that fucking insecure? I love you, Leah, I haven't even said it to my parents before, but with you I want to scream it from the rooftops. Don't do this to me."

I snapped. All of my effort to hold back the tears and the body rocking sobs broke like a dam and flooded from me. I'd never once thought he felt that way about me. We hadn't been together that long. I'd thought I was the only one, I'd thought that my feelings were from the release he'd given me from my own prison, but it wasn't, we'd formed a deep bond and now I was breaking it.

I tried to catch my breath, but it was impossible. He wrapped his arms around me in comfort but it only made matters worse. There was no more pull in his touch, and it was killing me.

"Don't do this," he whispered as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Please, give us a chance."

"I have to, Zach. I know you don't understand this, but there so much I can't say, and not because I don't want to, it's because I can't. We can't be together anymore. I never wanted to hurt you like this, I wanted you so badly, I wanted to fight the . . . Fuck! I just . . . I can't, it'll kill me."

Both of us clung to one another, I was sobbing pathetically, and Zach was running his hands over my curves as though memorizing them. I was still sobbing when he sucked in air through his nose and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

I slid to the ground the moment I heard his footsteps fade, and pulled my knees to my chest. For the first time in my life I bawled, so hard that my throat and chest felt raw, and my eyes stung and grew tired from the effort. I felt as though my whole world was crashing down around me. The unfairness of it all seemed magnified somehow now that I was alone.

I didn't move from the spot for hours, I simply stayed where I was as my tears dried up and my heart shattered in my chest. I should have stayed in La Push, if I'd never ventured out on my own I could have been alone and miserable. My bitterness didn't seem so bad now that I was incapacitated with grief.

With a sleepless night and exhaustion from my emotional break down I feel asleep curled on my kitchen floor. I didn't want to sleep in my bed because it's where I'd slept with Zach, I couldn't even look at the couch because it's where we'd made love the morning before.

Love.

He loved me.

I knew what it was like to be rejected like that out of the blue and I prayed that he wouldn't turn into the bitter mess I'd been. There was something amazing about him buried under the masculine jock, and I had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of that. I couldn't imagine him never being that person again. As conceited as it sounded, I hoped I wasn't the exception to his rule. My future, whether I liked it or not, was rolled out in front of me. I had someone I would love, I would spend my life with him, it killed me to think there was even a chance I'd robbed Zach of that.

For a while I was trapped in my own dreams. I clawed at the walls of my own mind looking for an escape but it never came. I willed myself to wake, but there was no result. I was trapped in a never ending play and rewind of my pathetic speech. He hadn't even asked for a reason, he'd made an assumption and I'd let him have it. I couldn't tell him the truth. I saw a hundred images of his face crumpling to sadness, I heard thousands of draws of breath through his nose followed by thousands of slams of my door and I still couldn't pull myself out of the nightmare. I screamed and screamed for release from the nightmares, clawing at my dream self as I tried to escape.

Just as I started another cycle all of it disappeared and serenity seemed to find me. For a second I was confused, but as consciousness found me I realized exactly what had offered me the peace I'd so desperately needed. My front door was stood wide open and two strong arms were wrapped around my body holding me.

"Travis?"

He rearranged me in his arms as he slid to the floor. I could see the panic written clearly on his face. I could only deduce that I'd been screaming out loud.

"You're awake," he mumbled sighing with a sense of relief. "I heard you screaming in here and I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes. What the hell happened?"

I shook my head, and covered my eyes with the heels of my hands. I couldn't do this yet. It was too soon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Zach. He's a hot mess and I could only assume you were fairing worse than him. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Peachy keen," I sniffed, rearranging myself out of his arms. When his face fell, another surge of guilt rocked through me. It wasn't his fault that I'd imprinted on him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused. He told me he loved me."

"Zach?" Travis asked, leaning back against the cabinet after he kicked the door closed. "I don't think Zach's ever said the word out loud."

"That's really not helping."

"Right. Sorry," he whispered, scratching the back of his head and tonguing his viper bite. "I feel useless. This . . ." he said moving his hand back and forth between us. "Is really fucking with my head. I've never believed in love at first sight, I though it was complete bullshit made up by people who misjudged their sexual attraction for an emotion. Then you walk into my life."

"You're blaming me? I was perfectly happy . . ."

"Shut up and let me talk," he snorted, putting his hand over my mouth. "It's hard enough to get my thoughts in order around you without your constant commentary. I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm making an observation. Did you not hear a word I said to you?"

The moment he pointed it out to me it was like a neon sign. He'd alluded to the fact that he too was in love me. It was like a fucking three ring circus and I was the one holding the whip with the top hat and coat tails.

"Listen, I know it's weird, I know I am probably freaking you the hell out, so I want to propose something."

"Right now?" I asked, wiping the tears from under my eyes. I appreciated what he was saying, it wasn't as though I didn't feel it under all of this mess, but the timing was, quiet honestly, shitty.

"Can we just be friends? I mean I know you need time to sort through all of this, but at least get to know me before you push me away again. I'll stop being pushy and we can just hang out."

"He's your brother."

Travis looked away from me, his eyes lingering anywhere other than on mine. I wasn't sure what the deal was considering how direct he normally was, but I wasn't in the mood to find out. Something told me it wasn't going to make me feel any better.

"Okay, but friends is it."

"That's fine," he smiled, leaning his head back against the counter and staring at my ceiling. "Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me what your tall friend was talking about."

"Maybe," I whispered, resting my cheek on my knees. I already knew I would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lines are blurring and there's nothing poor Leah can do to stop the changes that are coming. I guess she'll have to wait to see how badly Zach took it all, but something tells me he's not going to bow our gracefully. Thanks so much to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review the story. You're all amazing and I just wish I knew how to show that appreciation other than in words! You guys are all amazing!

Thanks to my Beta, Hev99 for being a great friend. Thank you to Sabi'sSookie for being my best friend and twinnifer, and for giving me feedback, and thanks to PinkIndeed who is a great friend and prereader! Love you guys! MWAH


	10. Chapter 9: Moving Forward

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 9: Moving Forward  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>I love that you're never satisfied<br>with face value wisdom and happy lies  
>you take what they say and go back and cry<br>you're so close to me that you nearly died  
><strong>Again by Flyleaf<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been five long days since the day I'd broken up with Zach. I hadn't seen him at all since he'd left my apartment. I was miserable and guilt riddled. I had even called Emily every night since, looking for answers and advice. I'd spent a couple of hours each day with Travis since we'd decided to become friends and it was the only time I actually felt like myself.<p>

He was funny, and sarcastic enough to give me a run for my money. He'd invited me to go hiking in mount Rainier park with him, and his two Irish wolfhounds Steve and Greg, the following weekend. I'd agreed because the thought of being home alone with nothing but my thoughts had no appeal to me whatsoever.

Going to college had been hard for me all week because it held so many memories. I hadn't seen Zach around, but it was easy to get lost when you didn't want to be found. He knew my schedule well enough to know where I would be. I was a creature of habit and he knew it.

I was sitting in the quad alone, I knew most people avoided it this time of year because it was so cold, but I threw on a heavy coat I didn't need and sat alone as I picked through the food I didn't feel like eating. I hadn't phased in days and my body was itching for the transformation, almost as much as it was itching to be close to Travis.

When I'd sat as long as I possibly could, I picked up the paper plate and dumped it in the trash before making my way to class. I made my way up the stairs to the second floor where the lecture hall was and almost fell right back down them again.

I should have known that he'd throw himself back into the pool, that he'd move on and get me out of his system by screwing anything with tits and an ass, but seeing it hurt more than I could possibly have imagined. He was leaned into a beautiful blonde with skin like porcelain, his lips were fused to hers as his hips bucked against her.

It shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did, because this wasn't my Zach. The Zach I knew was respectful and adoring. The guy stood gyrating against the blonde was someone I didn't know, he was cold and moved mechanically because he knew what was expected of him.

I stumbled forward and tried to move past them without being noticed, but the moment I was close, he pulled back and glared at me. The guy I'd fallen in love with was long gone, and in his place was this empty shell looking for instant gratification as a form of payback.

I offered him a nod and moved on, but it wasn't enough for him. I understood his need to hurt me, after all I'd hurt him in a way I was very familiar with.

"Jennifer, have you met Leah?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"The cock block?" she purred in the same way she'd tried to seduce him before. "No, I haven't had the pleasure. I don't want it either."

I kept walking, trying to stop myself from reacting and name call back as it boiled in my blood. I was the one that caused this though. I was the one that had forced him into this vindictive nature. I couldn't lash out at them both when I'd created the situation to begin with.

I spent the rest of the day knee deep in studying, I shut off the rest of the world and threw myself into keeping myself occupied. I was even happy that Travis was sat outside my door when I arrived home, because it meant I would have a brief respite from the pain that had coiled it's way around my body and constricted until the ache became physical.

The moment he saw me, he hopped up from his spot on the ground and waved a bag of Chinese food around. It was almost enough to make me smile.

"You look like shit and you haven't been eating right, so I'm taking it upon myself to make sure you fill yourself to the point of explosion."

"You know don't you?" I said as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I could tell by the slight over-exuberance in his greeting. It wasn't that it surprised me, he was Zach's brother after all.

Travis shifted and stepped past me and into the kitchen, dumping the bag on the counter as he reached for my plates. I didn't think he was avoiding the question so much as he was sparing my feelings. When he finally looked up at me where I was frozen against the now closed door, he sighed.

"It's what he does, Leah. It's what he's always done, he thinks that hurting you like that will make him feel better. Give him a couple of months and he'll figure it out."

"You know, the sad thing is it worked. I know it's irrational considering I was the one that let him go. But he looked soulless when he glared at me like that. I did that to him Travis."

"Shit happens, Leah. Crap like this happens all the time. It doesn't make it any easier to deal with, but it is what it is. You can't blame yourself for his actions. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. If it really bothers you that much I will say something to him. I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about this."

I shook my head and leaned back against the wall as Travis loaded plates with food. Man it would have been so easy to let him take care of this in my defense, but I believed it would create more problems than solving the one. I doubted Zach knew I was hanging out with his brother, and I could only imagine what he'd think of his assumptions when he did.

"No, just let it go. If he needs to do this to feel better then let him. I'll just stay out of his way. I deserve to feel like this anyway."

He handed me a plate with a fork and shook his head. I knew what he was thinking but he seemed to understand that I didn't need his reassurance right now. Instead, he pushed me toward the table and sat me down before disappearing to retrieve his own. When he sat down he dropped another eggroll onto my untouched plate with a smile.

"The longer you starve yourself, the more food I'll add."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and picked up the eggroll he'd given me, taking a huge bite, I chewed mechanically and exaggerated the swallow.

"Good right? It's the best Chinese take out in Seattle."

"It's not bad," I understated, taking another bite as my stomach growled at me. He shoveled the food into his mouth with a smile, and stopped only once to point at my plate with his fork and tell me to eat.

Once I started, I couldn't stop, my body devoured the food and craved more as I ate. I could feel my energy rising as well. I'd eaten so sporadically in the last week that I couldn't seem to stop myself from gorging on it until I couldn't fit another morsel into my mouth.

"Feel better?" he asked, picking up my plate as I rubbed my belly.

"I'm stuffed."

"Then I obtained my objective," he chuckled, heading into the kitchen. I watched him as he rinsed off the plates and stacked them in my rarely used dishwasher. "I guess I should head out. I just wanted to make sure you ate and check on you."

"You don't have to go, you can stay and watch a movie if you like? It's not like I'm sleeping a whole lot at the moment." I realized I was being a little clingy but being around him had eased some of the hopelessness that had been following me around all day. The moment he left I would be faced with my pain again. Truth be told, I also actually enjoyed his company.

"Sure, we can do that, and while I think about it, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Working," I groaned, rolling out of the dining room chair. "Why?"

"I was going to take you to the movies, get you out of the apartment for a while, but seeing as you're already going out, I guess it's a non issue."

"You could always come on a ride-a-long," I replied with a yawn. I tried to focus on choosing a movie but it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate with my stomach as full as it was.

"What's that?"

"You file some paper work and ride in the cruiser with me. It's pretty self-explanatory," I snorted, just grabbing a case, and popping it open. "It's nothing exciting so if you don't want to . . ."

"No, I'll go. Someone's got to keep you out of trouble," he teased, falling into the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. "Maybe we can scope out some good hiking spots. You do have all the gear right?"

"No, but I won't need it."

"Leah . . ."

"Don't _Leah_ me. Trust me, I have spent a lot of time out in the forests and mountains. I know what I'm doing."

I made my way over to the couch and fell into it next to him, almost rolling off when I reached for the remote. I hadn't been that full in a long time and my body felt completely foreign and bloated.

"We'll see, I'm coming prepared for you."

"Uh huh, you do that. I bet you were such a good boy scout."

"Eagle scout."

"Same thing with more pretension."

"Hey I worked hard for that honor," he cried, pinching my calf and making my legs spasm. "You were never a girl scout?"

I snorted and rolled my head on the back of the couch to look at him. "Did you forget where I grew up? I spent all my time in the forest or on the beach. We loved playing tricks on tourists, but no conventional groups for us."

"But you would have looked so cute in the little uniform. You could have sold thousands of cookies with that charm of yours."

I flicked him the bird and turned my attention back to the television that was now opening the title credits. I'd put in one of my favorite movies, and before I even got to the opening scene I blacked out completely.

I woke up with a start, the room was dark and the menu of the DVD was running though in repeat, playing for no one in particular. I was leaning against Travis' shoulder as he breathed deeply in his repose. For the first night in a long time I'd had no dreams. I'd been in a deep sleep snuggled into Travis' side which told me one thing, he was the reason. Sam had been trying to convince me to spend more time with Travis because he was convinced a lot of my distress was from being separated from him. He was probably right, but that didn't mean I was going to go against my better judgment.

When I tried to sit up, Travis' arm wrapped around me and pulled me tighter. He was still asleep, I could distinguish that from the steady thud of his heartbeat and the continuous and methodic breathing. I was afraid to look at his face though. He looked identical to Zach so I could only assume he would have the same innocence in his sleep. It was unfair of me to compare like that, especially when Travis was, for lack of a better term, my better half.

While trapped against his side, it was impossible not to think about what it would be like to let go. He was my imprint. I knew he cared about me more than I gave him credit for, but I was stuck in my own head in a battle of right and wrong. Travis was Zach's brother, there were movies and TV shows about things like that. Hell it was the very reason Jerry Springer had been as popular as he had. There were unwritten rules that stated very clearly how ethically wrong it was. Granted they hadn't factored in imprinting, but it was still taboo.

The most I could offer Travis was friendship, and no pushing from anyone would ever change that. I had to be the one that made the decision. I had to prove to myself that I had self-control and could do the right thing by them both.

As I lay in the dark, just listening, it was easy to discern the change in heartbeat as Travis woke up slowly. His breathing became shallow, his heartbeat was a little more erratic, and his body stretched into an arch before he realized where he was.

"Oh shit, sorry, Leah," he muttered, retracting his arm. "What time is it?"

I sat up and looked to the kitchen and the clock on the oven. "Three am."

"Shit, I gotta let Steve and Greg out," he groaned, stretching his arms over his head. "I would say good movie, but I couldn't hear it over your snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Oh honey, you really do. It's not the buzzsaw kind it's a feminine gurgle." he teased, dropping his hands to the side.

"Do you always wake up with raging sarcasm? Or is that for my benefit?"

He laughed and leaned toward me. Dropping a kiss on the top of my head, he stood up and stretched again.

"That's all for you. When should I fill out the paperwork? I don't have work tomorrow."

"Paper . . . Oh, you can ride in with me. It'll only take five minutes."

"I'll see you then. Lock the door after me," he said, patting me on the head and walking toward the door.

I did as he asked and locked the door behind him after he left. I stripped and climbed into bed, but the moment I closed my eyes, I was plagued with dreams. I was a hopeless spectator in them, watching everything unfold as both of the men with the same face exited from my life. Travis had first made an appearance on the previous Sunday night, and every night it was the same. Zach turned his back and walked away, and Travis, with his hopeful eyes wilted away to nothing. Nothing I did changed the outcome, and when I'd described them to Emily she told me it was a sign. I needed to make up my mind.

I moved through the following day like a zombie, my feet barely left the ground, my head was not in the game, and my eyes refused to stay open. I tried to eat, but every time I looked at the plate it taunted me. I'd been over tired before, but this surpassed double patrols, this was going onto full blown insomnia. It wasn't lack of sleep or sleeping at odd hours, this was no sleep, and unrestful naps.

On my way home I barely even noticed Zach and his bimbo of the day and practically walked into them. I didn't say a word to him, I just turned left then right and continued on my path. Ignoring the snicker of the girl he was with. I needed some serious sleep, and the only way to get that was to keep Travis a little closer, just for a couple of nights. It wasn't fair, but I came up with a plan I hoped would work.

I tried to become upbeat as I walked into the lobby of my building, I tried to pick up my feet and walk like a normal human, but it was all worthless. By the time I arrived at my door, Travis was already shaking his head with concern.

He tried to talk me out of work but finally relented when I locked him out of my bedroom and changed into my uniform anyway. We bickered the entire drive to the Rangers station. By the time he filled out his paperwork he seemed resigned about the whole thing.

"You're stubborn."

"I like to think of it as dedication."

"I like to think you're delusional. Have you slept at all?" he asked pointing the maglight I'd given him into the forest as we crawled along. "And am I looking for something in particular?"

"Yeah, trucks, men with guns. We're looking for poachers, and if we're lucky we won't see any. We may find some kids getting naked at a trailhead though."

"I like how you ignore the initial question," he laughed, turning his attention back to the trees. "So this is all you do at work?"

"It's not all I do. I write a report when something interesting happens. I have yet to pull my gun on anyone yet. Oh, and hey, I was thinking . . ." I started, very ungracefully leading into my great plan for sleep.

"Ouch you need a band aid for that?" he grinned back as me.

"This weekend," I continued, flicking him off. "You want to camp out at the park and make a weekend out of it? I know it's cold, but it could be fun, I can totally kick your ass on the trails that way."

"Kick my ass?" he asked incredulously. "With those skinny ass legs of yours? I 'd like to see you try."

"My legs are not skinny."

"Oh I beg to differ, I have seen you in a dress and your legs are most . . . Oh, wait, car," he said pointing off to a small gravel lot off the main highway. "What now?"

"We go check it out," I laughed, slowing down to pull into the lot. Travis clicked off the light and eyed the car suspiciously as I crept toward it. When I hit the spotlight he squinted through the brightness. "Stay in the car."

"Really? I don't get to see you in action?"

"No, you don't. Your safety is my priority. Check the little waiver you signed."

It was the best excuse I had for him to stay safe. With a suspicious car in the lot my body was already screaming alarms at me. My first instinct was to protect my imprint at all costs. The wolf in me was raring to go, and it took everything in me to hide the shivers that rolled down my spine.

"Promise me, Travis. Or this is the last ride along ever."

He held up his hands in surrender. He wasn't happy about it, I could see it in his blue eyes as the reflected light hit them. I wasn't playing around either and I hoped he could see that.

"Staying. In the car," he sighed.

I gave him one more look before I picked up my flashlight, pushed the door open, and stepped out onto the gravel. Unclipping my gun, I approached the car slowly. It was a generic looking sedan, and when I clicked on my flashlight and saw the steamy windows I almost smiled in relief.

I tapped on the window with the end of my flashlight and waited for a response, but there was none. I tapped again as a very female groan emitted from inside the car.

I tapped a little harder.

"Park ranger, people," I shouted, with yet another tap.

When the door finally opened, a disheveled girl leaned out from over a familiar body with a smirk that told me she was very happy. The day just kept getting better and better, Zach's unabashed smirk made my stomach turn in my gut.

"Hello Ranger Clearwater," he laughed. "What can I do for you?"

Anger was the most prevalent emotion to rear it's ugly head. I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired or tired of his games, but whatever it was, I went with it.

"I need you to get dressed and step out of the vehicle, sir. Place you hands palm down on the top of the car."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," the girl squeaked as she fell back. "Zach, you said . . ."

"Shut up and get dressed," Zach said quietly under his breath. His eyes lingering on mine. I hoped he could see how fed up with this I was. I needed him to understand that I wasn't a doormat. If he wanted to screw who he wanted, that was up to him, but I wouldn't accept him doing it under my nose and hoping to get caught.

I stomped my way back to the cruiser and pulled out my ticketing book. Travis lifted his eyebrow but as soon as the figures emerged from the car understanding ran unfettered across his brow. I shook my head quickly before I closed the door behind me. I hoped he understood I needed him to stay in the car.

"Leah . . ." Zach started as I meandered back toward them, but one look silenced him. I was going to get through this like a professional. I wasn't going to give into him. Whatever had been feeding my guilt was already worn down beyond its limit.

"Do either of you have ID?" I asked, clicking on my flashlight again.

"Fuck, my dad is going to kill me if I get a ticket."

"Ma'am, get in the car. This is your first warning, if I find you up here again I will give you a ticket for public indecency and lewd conduct, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she sang. She gave Zach a double take before climbing into the drivers seat and putting both hands on the steering wheel.

"So you're gonna give me a ticket?" Zach asked, a little more cocky. I was so angry I simply glared at him.

"Sir, this is not your first warning. I need your license."

Zach stepped toward me but I stepped back and turned my light on him, blinding him with the beam.

"Is that necessary?"

"What the fuck do you think, Zach? You've been pushing and pushing and pushing, what did you want me to do? I know I hurt you, and I know you want to hurt me back, but this is my fucking job. Are you trying to make me hate you?"

In a swift movement he cleared the two steps between us and wrapped his hand around my arm and pulled me to him, it wasn't in violence, it was desperation. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Travis' voice cut through the light coming from the spotlight on the car.

"Let her go, Zach."

Zach's eyes turned to the light, his pupils going to pinpoints as he did. I could see the confusion burning in his expression.

"Travis?" Zach asked looking between me and the car, betrayal written clearly across his face.

Travis made his way toward us as Zach released my arm as though it was burning him. His eyes made another pass between Travis and I, but I was speechless. I didn't know how to handle this.

"Well isn't this cozy?"

"Don't," Travis said stepping up close. "We were both worried about you, Zach. Before you jump to conclusions we're just friends."

"I should have known," Zach seethed. "I knew the moment you looked at her that there was something going on. Could you not let me have one moment of happiness. Did you have to take the one girl that I loved from me?"

"Zach . . ." I started, but I was cut off as he whirled to face me.

"You said we broke up because of the deal with the money, you said . . ."

"No, I didn't _say_ anything. You made an assumption," I snapped.

"Talk to me then, make me understand."

"I can't. I tried but I can't. Here let me try this again, I'm a . . ." I choked on my words, my hand moved to my throat as my tongue felt like it was in a blender. I really hated the feeling, even if it was to make a point.

"Wow, that's the most pathetic excuse I think I ever heard."

"Fuck you, Zach. Thanks for making it so easy to get over it."

I spun on my heel and marched back to the car, when I hit the searchlight I could see Travis arguing with his brother. I hit the siren switch on and off and waited for Travis to get a move on. I wasn't exactly in a patient mood anymore. Of course the moment I opened the door to call him I heard the baying of a wolf. It wasn't a grey wolf either.

"Fuck, bastard," I mumbled, climbing out of the car. I stepped in between the two guys that were now chest to chest and shoved them both hard. There wasn't time for this. "Zach, go home, now. Don't stop for anyone, I don't care if there's a body in the road go the fuck around it. Just get in the car and go. Travis, get in the cruiser and lock the doors. Do not open the door unless it's me." I threw him the keys to the shotgun and gave him a pointed look. "Only use that in an emergency do you understand me, and make sure you know what you're looking at before you shoot."

Both of them stared at me like I'd lost my mind, but the howl was growing louder and closer, which meant the bloodsucker was headed in this direction.

"Oh and it's illegal to shoot wolves," I added. "Under any circumstances."

Neither of them moved and I was losing valuable time.

"Go, now. Both of you. This is not a drill people."

Zach hesitantly made the first move, he ran around the car and climbed in, and I could hear him giving the girl orders to get the hell out of there. She was so afraid of getting a ticket she stayed where she was, which only meant she was going to end up dead, or worse . . . Bitten. In a desperate attempt to get them moving I tapped on her window.

"Unless you want that ticket, get the hell out of here, and don't stop till you hit town. You got me?"

She didn't even wait for me to step away. She hit the gas and spun her back end around behind her kicking up gravel and dust. At least she got the message loud and clear.

"Travis, please don't ask questions, get in the car and stay there. I promise I will explain everything but I'm running out of time and if I have to worry about you I will get killed. I need to know you're in that car and you're safe."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't have time. You have a choice me alive, get in the car and stay there, me dead stay right here and argue with me."

Apparently that was all he needed for motivation. He sprinted toward the car and climbed in, the locks clicking in place. I gave him one last look and took off into the trees, peeling off my uniform as I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun Dun Dun... A wolf's job is never done. I know Zach was harsh in the way he was acting but the truth is he's hurt and he was behaving the only way he knew how. Travis should have stayed in the car and kept his mouth shut but the imprint seemed to give him the motivation to protect her. Thanks to all of you who read, favorite, alert and review. You're all amazing and I have no words for some of the compliments you've offered. You blow my mind and I love you all for it. Thanks to my beta Hev99 for being there for me, to my BFF and Twinnifer Sabi'sSookie, for pre-reading and being an all round fabulous person and to PinkIndeed for pre reading and being a great friend. Love you girls.** MWAH!**


	11. Chapter 10: Bad Day!

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 10: Bad Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Who are you to make me feel so good?<br>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
>Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?<br>**This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) by Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

><p>The wolf was out but my head was still back in the gravel lot with Travis. It was harder than I could have imagined to walk away from him when I knew there was danger around. The howl had been a warning howl, and the moment I phased the voices of my brothers filled my head.<p>

'_Leah, what are you doing here?' _Jacob asked as he followed the saccharine sweet trail of a leech. I could smell it through his thoughts and I almost gagged.

I could sense the Cullen's close to him in the forest, they were running together. I tried to get a feel for where they were through what Jacob was seeing. I'd run that route a lot and knew the markers, but I also worked in a lot of the parks as well.

'_I was at work, when I heard your call._' I couldn't help my mind from flickering back to the cruiser and who was in it.

'_You _imprinted?_ Leah, get back to the car your mind is not in the game. Stay in wolf form and close to where you parked, the leech is headed in your direction. Edward is going to circle around and meet you there._'

'_I can do this, Jake._'

'_I'm not doubting that, but with your imprint this close to the action you need to protect him. I need your head straight, this one is tricky, he likes to play games. He wandered straight onto the Cullen's land._'

The images played in Jacob's head and I saw the way that the vampire had tried to gain access to Nessie. It was so clear and so fresh in Jacob's mind, his anger became my anger. Knowing how vital imprints were to us gave me a deeper understanding of what could happen if the vampire had succeeded.

'_You get him first you hold him for us. The Cullen's and I have a score to settle._'

'_Fine, I'm heading back to the trees near the cruiser, but you keep your head in the game, Jacob._'

He mentally acknowledged me as the other voices of the pack tried not to think about the fact that I'd imprinted. I knew it was a surprise to most of them. Sam had agreed to keep it quiet until I figured things out, and his mental voice was the loudest in urging me back toward the small lot where I'd parked.

Without hesitating, I changed directions and backtracked through the forest to where my uniform was scattered over the forest floor. The radio was a flurry of activity as the dispatcher reported the emergency call from a couple of campers. They'd seen and heard something, but they had no idea what, so I was supposed to be on the lookout for a bear.

I moved to where I could see the cruiser through the trees, and was mindful to stay out of view. Jacob had been right about me feeling better this close to Travis. I felt more in control, more useful, like I could protect him here. Even his quiet singing along with the radio seemed to put me at ease.

Unable to sit, I paced the edge of the trees and watched the action through Jacob's eyes. Emmett and Jasper were now either side of him, and I could only assume Edward was on his way to meet me. This was personal for all of them. Nessie was their own little miracle, she was born when no one had even thought it was possible. She meant a lot to all of them, and for me, I was finally starting to understand it all.

Rustling in the trees and the familiar, yet nauseating, scent of Edward Cullen filled the air around me. I actually felt relief at having the backup.

'_Hey, Edward._'

"Leah," he whispered, giving the fur on the back of my neck a ruffle. It used to annoy the hell out of me but oddly it didn't so much anymore. "You see anything yet?"

'_Nothing, Well except Travis singing along to the radio._'

Edward nudged me with his shoulder and gave me a flash of a smile. "I'm happy for you, Leah, but what the hell possessed you to bring him on patrol with you?"

'_Not patrolling. Working. He signed a waiver for a ride-a-long. He . . . I . . ._'

I tried not to think about the mess I'd made, but it was impossible.

"I understand. It'll all work itself out with time."

I mentally thanked him and threw my senses back out across the forest. I checked in with Jacob, and they were still hot on his trail and heading straight for us. I hated being idle like this. Travis was a sitting duck in the middle of a gravel lot which made the low music he was playing echo through the trees. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was bait.

'_Leah,_' Jacob mentally nudged me. '_We're only a mile from your location, we'll be on you in seconds. Head in the game._'

'_You got it, Jake._' I turned to Edward and he nodded to let me know there was no need to repeat what was being said.

The two of us ran the crescent around the small lot, our eyes vigilant as we listened to the noise from the west. I was agitated and terrified that he'd get through me, but I tried not to think about it. He was one, we were many. Five of us were directly on him and there were six backups on the way from La Push. We had this.

As the rustling from the trees grew louder and louder I found myself distracted by an approaching engine, the scent of it was as familiar as my own.

Of all the times to be a defiant, hardheaded prick, now was not convenient. I couldn't smell the female he was with, which could only meant he'd dumped her in a diner and "borrowed" her car. The gravel cracked and popped as the wheels drove over them, it was like gunfire in the dead of night and I could almost feel the excitement of the oncoming vampire. If we all got out of this alive, I was going to kill Zach myself.

"He's going to get himself killed," Edward growled, as he tensed for battle.

Zach was already climbing out of the car, and I knew Travis wouldn't be far behind. There was no way he'd sit in the car and let his brother be the hero. I damned them both and their foolish pride. We were running out of time, each footstep from the oncoming vampire was like a tick of a clock.

"Damn it," Edward growled again and sprang through the trees. "Get in the car NOW!"

He made it to Zach in a blink and pushed him into the back seat of the cruiser and told Travis to lock the door. They had no idea who or what he was and I was banking on them being stunned long enough to take care of the leech that was . . .

'_Edward . . ._'

He was by my side in a blink, the two of us creating an impenetrable wall as the bloodsucker ran headlong into us. There was no breath, no dance to size one another up, just limbs and growls filling the air as Edward and I teamed up against him. The metallic rip of his flesh filled the darkness as I bit down on an arm and pulled. When Jacob and the others arrived there was no hesitation in joining in.

The noise was so immense, I knew that the two men in my cruiser would be torn on how to handle the situation. I backed out of the fight, they didn't need me anymore, and I needed to check on Travis . . . and Zach. I couldn't let them wander into the woods and see this, there would be more questions than I could answer, and as far as Zach was concerned, limited answers.

I loped through the trees and froze as I realized my mistake. I was still a wolf.

Zach and Travis were shoulder to shoulder frozen in fear and staring at me with wide eyes of awe. The moment between us dragged as though in slow motion. I could smell their fear, it tickled my senses, and I knew I was in trouble. The problem was they had the shotgun, and it wasn't Travis holding the weapon, it was Zach. Before I could retreat into the cover of the trees, he let off a shot that rang out in the night with a startling clarity.

At first I'd though he'd missed. Everything happened so fast but my mind seemed to slow it all down. Then I felt the pressure. It hit me in the back leg, and for a second I was thankful that it had missed the bone, but then the pain started.

"Leah, shift," Edward called from behind me as the acrid smell of the smoke plume filled the air from the forest. I didn't even question his command. I did as I was told and collapsed to the floor because I only had one leg to take my weight.

I was barely aware of what was going on as the pain in my leg seemed to pound out it's own rhythm all the way through my body. Surely being shot shouldn't hurt this much.

"It's a shotgun, close range," Edward murmured from above me. "That's why it hurts so much, if it was a bullet it would start healing but there's too much crap in the wound from the spatter."

"Yay," I mumbled sarcastically.

Edward chuckled from above me, which gave me some hope that it wasn't life threatening.

"Leah, Leah!" Travis was shouting from behind the line of wolf and vampire, and when Edward draped his coat over my very naked body, the line parted and Travis was on his knees beside me.

"Hey."

"Don't hey me," he growled, his hands fluttering nervously over the wound. "I'm guessing this is your secret?"

"However did you deduce that?"

"Just stop with the sarcasm for a damn minute would you."

"Don't talk to her like that," Edward growled protectively. "You may be her imprint, but she still deserves your respect."

"Imprint?"

I squeezed my eyes shut for a second before letting them flicker open and meet the blue of Travis'. There were so many questions there, his curiosity was evident. What surprised me more than that was the lack of fear.

"Holy crap, did you explain anything?" Edward asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was getting to it," I groaned. "Why the hell did Zach have the shotgun anyway?"

Travis sat back on his feet and shook his head. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything but the pain was making it hard to think clearly. I could feel my skin trying to fuse together over the crap that was currently littering my leg and it hurt like a bitch.

"Hang on, Leah. We're going to get you to Carlisle."

"I have to clock out, they'll ask too many questions, and that idiot," I said nodding to Zach. "Needs to get the car back to the girl he stole it from."

I tried to keep my head in the game but the pain was making the darkness close in around the edges of my mind. I was so tired to begin with, but now the adrenaline was burning off it was almost impossible to function. I was done, out for the count. The last thing I saw was Jacob in his cutoffs shaking his head with concern.

I woke up slowly, my mind was foggy and discombobulated. I could only imagine what the doctor had given me, whatever it was seemed to have worked enough to dig out whatever was impeding the healing of my leg, because it felt almost completely normal aside from some aches here and there.

"Are you awake?"

"Getting there," I groaned, as my eyes fluttered open to meet Travis'.

He was on the bed next to me laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand. The freaked out quizzical look was gone and was replaced by concern. Now I was the one with questions.

"What the hell did the doc give me?"

"Morphine. It was only an hour ago, but he said your body burns it off quickly. He wanted you to stay knocked out because you were exhausted."

"Smart man. How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"_Three days?_" I said sitting up quickly. "Have you been here the whole time?"

He nodded, and used his free hand to push me back onto the bed. I didn't fight it, I still felt like I had some of the morphine in my system.

"What about Greg and Steve?"

"Zach's looking after them, he also told the college you had a minor accident and needed a couple of days off. Jacob spoke to his friend at the Rangers station and they gave you a vacation. The doc, Jacob and Sam said you would rest better with me here."

"What else did they tell you?"

"Everything. For a while I thought I would need some morphine. It was a lot to absorb."

I gave off a humorless laugh. I was torn, I wasn't sure whether to feel pissed or relieved that I'd missed out on most of the conversation. Travis was my mate and I felt like I had the right to tell him what was going on, but at the same time, it saved him three days of grief waiting for me to explain.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. I never meant it to happen like that."

"I know you didn't," he said gently. "Sam said you would kick his ass for this, but he explained why you were so resistant against it. He also explained it to Zach, who feels like shit for shooting you."

"So he should, how the hell did he get the gun?"

Travis rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. I could imagine it wasn't the greatest memory for him, but I was trying to put the pieces together. I needed answers.

"We heard the fight from the cruiser. We didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew you were out there. Zach went all gung ho and decided we should investigate. I tried to explain your request to him, but he grabbed the gun and got out of the car anyway. I followed to try and stop him and that's when you stepped through the trees."

"I needed to make sure you were all right, I completely blanked on what form I was in."

"I know. You're a beautiful wolf, Leah, and the moment I saw your eyes I knew, but I was too late to stop Zach."

"No harm no foul," I sighed. "So you know all about imprinting now right? Why you were drawn to me, why I was drawn to Zach? Why I change into a wolf and who the Cullen's really are?"

"I know most of it, but there were a couple of observations that the doc wanted to talk to you about, he's super polite but still refused to tell me."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Seeing the doctor from a humans perspective was definitely new to me. In all accounts I should be edgy as hell sitting here with my imprint in a coven full of vampires, but somewhere inside of me I think I knew I could trust them. They were tied to Jacob, which meant they were family, they'd done nothing but try to protect me since, and I'd been too damn stubborn to see it.

"What?"

"I'm interested to hear your thoughts on the Cullen's."

"Really, I thought you'd be more interested in what I think about everything else."

"Oh, I am. I'm surprised you didn't run screaming."

I think I actually still expected him to, but when his bright smile appeared, I knew that he'd already accepted what all this meant. It was hard to be pissed at anyone when they let me sleep through the complicated parts of the revelation.

"I think it's all kind of poetic, and this definitely explains why Greg and Steve react to you the way they do. I also know that you need time and I am all for just being friends until you figure stuff out. Only there's one condition to that."

"A condition?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes. You have trouble sleeping you call me. I have a kick ass king sized bed that you can sleep at the polar opposite side of. I don't want you to get that tired again. I'm not going anywhere, Leah, and I can be patient, but I don't want you hurting yourself because of it. Now I know the truth, we can work around it and make the pieces fit."

I hated and loved how rational he was all at the same time. It should have been so much easier now he knew what I was, but I still felt apprehensive about the whole thing. If he was willing to wait, I would take the time to figure things out on my own. There was also something else he needed to know about me.

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"There's probably something else you need to know about me, it's not really relevant to the here and now but I think you need to know so you can make a decision on whether you want to wait or just be friends."

"Leah . . ."

"No, please let me finish."

"No," he laughed, brushing some strands of hair from my forehead. "I don't need to hear it. I've already made my mind up, all I have to do is wait for you to do the same."

I appreciated what he was saying, and his dedication to me made me feel guilty about how I still felt about Zach. I wanted to make sure he was happy before I moved on. It was a ridiculous notion, but having been where he was now, I knew it was the only way I could live with any decision I made. I didn't blame Sam for making the choices he made, because had I not gone through the heartbreak, I wasn't sure I would have any qualms about being with my imprint. The truth was however, I had been there and I knew how it felt to be discarded.

Travis was amazing, there was no doubt in my mind about that, but I had to do things the right way for my own piece of mind. I could deal with being his friend, and I knew that I needed him in my life. That would have to do for a little while.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"The future," I said candidly, turning my head on the pillow to look at him. "I want to spend more time with you, get to know you better, but . . ."

"You still love, Zach."

I sighed and reached out for his hand. He willingly gave it to me, and the moment we touched I saw the serenity create a calm mask over his face, eradicating his furrowed brow. He was trying to be understanding. His bond with me was already so strong, yet I continued to fight it.

"Sam told you what I went through with him and Emily, right?"

He nodded in response.

"I know what it's like to be the rejected person, the victim of nature's folly. It's not fun, when you love someone and it's all taken away so suddenly, it does something to you. I don't want Zach to be the bitter, hateful person I was. He deserves to be happy too. Not jumping into a relationship with you is the only way he can ease out of this pain and move on."

Travis nodded. I could see the sadness circling his blue eyes and delving into his soul, and I hated knowing I'd put that there.

"I want everyone to have a happy ending," I tacked on.

"I understand, I just wish it was sooner rather than later. You're like nobody I ever met before. I think I would have liked you without the whole imprint deal."

"We'll never know," I teased. "Hey would you mind grabbing Edward and Jacob real quick. I have some questions for them."

Before he could even roll off the bed I heard Edward's response from downstairs. I forgot what it was like to live with vampires and their supersonic hearing.

"Nevermind, they heard me."

"Really?"

I grinned, explaining some of the more fun aspects of being a shifter was going to be fun. maybe one day, Edward would let me grill him about Travis' thoughts too.

"That would be unethical," Edward mused. stepping into the room with Jacob.

'_But it would answer some questions_,' I thought.

Edward shook his head and sat in the overstuffed chair at the other end of the room. While Jacob planted himself on the other side of the bed with his usual bright smile.

"What's going on?" I asked, skipping the pleasantries and getting right down to business. "This is the fourth vampire in two months. It's been quiet for two years, what's changed?"

Edward and Jacob looked at one another and then at Travis.

"He's my imprint. You know he's more than entitled to listen to this."

Edward sighed and leaned forward in the chair, templing his fingers. I figured he was going to be the one to initiate this conversation.

"We wondered the same thing. Jasper has some contacts in the south and has been trying to get in contact with them. From what we understand, the Volturi are doing some spring cleaning. It's nothing on the scale of the southern wars, but there is a couple of shifts in power, and the Italians don't seem to like being left out of the decision making. This rush of nomads seems to indicate that some of them are heading north. There's less people, but more cover."

"How long is this going to go on for?"

"No one knows. It could be months, days, maybe even years. The Volturi guard are moving East to West in sweeps looking for trouble makers. Most of the civilized vampires have nothing to worry about, but the instigators are running North for impunity."

"Does this mean that we may end up getting a visit again?"

"We're hoping not," Edward sighed. "For the sake of cooperation, Carlisle has called them, and explained that we've been acting like a net, they've asked us to report all vampires in the area. He's working under the assumption that all those who run need punishing."

"You don't agree?" I asked as Travis squeezed my hand. I could only imagine how new all of this was for him.

"I don't know what to think. Every vampire we've encountered so far has been volatile, they are more than happy to come face to face with us because they enjoy the challenge. Maybe the Volturi are right with this one, I can't be sure. Carlisle doesn't like it though. He may not agree with their lifestyle, but he thinks they should be given the choice to pass through."

"He does realize that if they don't kill here they'll kill somewhere else right?"

"You know how Carlisle hates waste of life," Edward replied thoughtfully. It was easy to see how much he respected his father figure, and I couldn't blame him. Carlisle was an compassionate guy who always wanted to do the right thing. I knew I respected the hell out of him.

"So where does that leave us?" I asked.

"For now, I would say regular patrols, and it might be worth you staying here, at least that way you'll know that you're both protected."

"Dude, I have a job and two dogs to look after. I can't just dump my life," Travis said, sitting up.

"How's your family with dogs, Edward?" I asked over him. If it meant he would be safe I would do what I had to do. I couldn't protect the whole world all the time, but I would breathe better knowing that Travis was safe.

"We'll manage. Emmett with have a ball."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do," I answered sweetly. "But I hate using emotional bribery and I would much prefer to you agreeing to this on your own terms."

"You're serious?"

"Just until we figure it all out. It's here or La Push. I need to know you're safe."

"Where will you be?"

"Here, with my alpha."

He sighed and fell onto his back. Staring at the ceiling.

"Here it is then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Leah! First she takes a buckshot to the leg and then has to deal with a conversation after the fact. It has to be hard knowing that Sam and Jacob were the ones to do the talking. But seeing as they're both Alpha's they had the freedom to tell Zach as well. Thank you to all of you that read, alert, favorite and review. Your comments always keep me smiling and I think you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading! To my beta, Hev99, I would like to say a huge thank you and not just for this! To Sabi'sSookie, for being an amazing BFF and Twinnifer, if not in actuality, mentally, she may as well be my sister. To Pinkindeed, for being a great listener and an inspiration! I hope this week is better for you hun! Mwah! love you guys!


	12. Chapter 11: Like I Needed That!

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 11 - Like I Needed That!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>We cannot see you<br>We cannot see you now  
>It's as if I was falling down<br>so we could switch  
><strong>New Tricks by Great Northern<strong>_

* * *

><p>Watching Emmett with the dogs was probably funnier than it should have been. Steve and Greg, who I discovered were named after Travis' best friends in Elementary school, were adjusting to life with the strange undead creatures they couldn't figure out. As far as Carlisle could tell, they had the same aversion to them as we did, which made sense considering their sense of smell was much the same as a wolf's. They adjusted like we had, and seemed content to be around the calmer Cullen's like Nessie, the doc, Bella and Esme. Even Alice seemed to find them quirky and cute. Emmett, however, was a different story entirely.<p>

You could be sat anywhere on the Cullen's property at anytime, and at least one of them would shoot by chasing Emmett. He loved testing them, so he'd run flat out after winding them up and attempt to lose them, but their sense of smell would always send them in the right direction. It went from an antagonistic relationship to one of mutual respect. The longer we spent at the house, the more they calmed and settled.

Nessie loved them, and they her. Much like the natural order of things, they recognized Jacob as the alpha, and so Nessie became something to cherish for them, and she was over the moon about it. Travis was amazed by how quickly everything seemed to work out. We all were.

It had been almost three weeks since we'd agreed to stay here. Travis and I only left for work or school. We rode together in the mornings, and for my piece of mind, Edward agreed to apply for a job at Travis' company, which coincidentally he was well qualified for. It didn't surprise me, but Travis continued to be awed by amount of living the Cullen's had done. He also loved to have conversations with Edward in his head because he knew it aggravated me.

Edward still wouldn't let me in on Travis' thoughts, but I continued to hound him with my mental discography of Britney Spears, which incidentally, I would have to thank Claire for. Apparently, it drove Edward crazy.

I still loved school, but I found myself distracted by Travis' safety. Which was the very reason I continued to walk into Zach day after day. It seemed that it was turning into a habit of mine.

"It's easier to see where you're going when not studying your feet, Leah," Zach laughed as I once again tripped over thin air and right into him. I swear spending time with Bella was rubbing off on me. She may have been more stable on her feet as a vamp, but it didn't mean I wasn't gaining her previous affliction.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that. How have you been, Zach?"

He sighed, running his palms down the thighs of his jeans as though her were nervous. He always seemed nervous when we ran into one another like this, but on the upside he was mostly alone when it happened. I'd finally managed to get him to stop apologizing for shooting me, it only took me dragging him into a classroom and showing him my unscathed leg to shut him the hell up.

"I'm really good, I think."

"You think?" I laughed, shuffling my backpack to another shoulder out of habit.

"Yeah, I, uh . . . I have a date tonight. Is that weird to tell you that?" he asked, wiping his hands on his jeans yet again.

"No," I smiled, actually meaning it. Since we'd started running into one another on a more regular basis, I found myself feeling less and less guilty about what had gone on between us. We'd finally talked about what had happened and he'd told me about the conversation he'd had with Sam. He didn't want to hurt me again so he promised to try and be better, and he had.

"It feels weird."

"Then you don't have to talk about it," I laughed.

"Well, I guess I should be going then. Just keep your eyes up."

"Right, I guess I'll see you later?"

He nodded and with that we parted ways. It still wasn't great between us, but it was better than the anger that had been there pre-shooting. I made my way to the front of the college where I was supposed to be meeting Edward and Travis. One of my classes had been canceled so I figured it was a good a place to wait as any.

Unfortunately, having free time meant I had too much time on my hands to think. In the three weeks we'd been at the Cullen's, there were four more vampires that had been caught passing through. The numbers were slowly creeping upward and we weren't sure exactly how bad it was going to get. Jasper had been thoroughly checking his sources, but it was always the same news. The Volturi guard was doing sweeps and the guilty were running north.

It just didn't feel right though. The more that seemed to come at us, the more we all seemed to feel as though we were being tested. Poor Bella had been projecting her shield for weeks, which meant she was confined to the house. She didn't mind so much and I guessed that was because she always had been a bit of a homebody, but it was still stressful.

The most disturbing thing, however, was the flux of vampires with talents. Eleazar and Carmen had been visiting Nessie when the last two had moved through, and had it not been for Eleazar, we would have never known. They'd agreed to extend their visit, just to test the theory and they'd been in the house since. It was a houseful of vampires for sure, but they were all vegetarians, so I was being patient. It didn't make it any easier to leave Travis there to patrol, but I trusted the doctor, and he promised to keep an eye on things, as did Jacob.

We were all driving ourselves crazy trying to find answers to these impossible questions, and all of the guys in the packs were finding it harder to leave their mates when there was an ever growing threat. These vampires didn't honor boundaries, and that was a worry to us all.

"Hey beautiful, you need a ride?" Travis called from the car as they pulled up in front of the college. I couldn't help but laugh as he let his chin rest on his folded arms as he leaned out.

"You know what they say about riding with strangers."

"If I'm a stranger to you, then the sky is green."

I laughed and jumped down from the wall I was perched on, and jogged toward the car. As soon as I was in the back, Travis stuck his hand behind him and I grabbed it willingly. It was our way of making up for the day of separation. We had lots of little anecdotes like that. The Cullen's had even been kind enough to give him the room next to mine, so being apart would be a little easier.

"How was your day?" he asked, turning in his seat, his fingers not leaving mine once. When he smiled my stomach fell into a flurry of butterflies that seemed to rebound from my ribs. The more time I spent with him, the more my body reacted to him, but I found I was less inclined to fight it these days.

"Long, and boring. How about the two of you?"

"I handed in my notice."

"What? Why? I thought you loved your job?"

"I did," Travis laughed, his eyes flicking to Edward. "But when you have a mind-reader on staff and said mind-reader discovers that the company is unknowingly employing an undercover fed because of corporate espionage, you figure it's about time to cut your losses and run."

"You're kidding?" I asked, sitting forward. "What did you tell them?"

"That I was moving out of town to be with my girl and the commute was just too much of a pain in the ass so I was going to try my luck elsewhere. They told me that it wouldn't work out, that I was stupid to quit for a woman. I told them they had no idea what they were talking about and walked out."

"You're insane," I groaned, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Among other things," he laughed. "Edward is going to get himself fired tomorrow."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Edward chuckled as he pushed the engine harder down the freeway. He drove like a bat out of hell, but I found myself not complaining. I hated being stuck in a car, although I did miss driving the jeep.

"I'm still on a probationary period. According to the secretary in human resources, the most offensive thing you can do is come into work drunk. They have a zero tolerance because the CEO is an ex alcoholic."

_You do realize that you can't drink, right? So what's your plan of action?_

"I have my ways," he laughed.

"I hate it when you do that," Travis grumbled, his fingers tightening around mine as he eyes flickered between us. I gave him a smile in response. He was probably the worse one of us to have silent one sided conversations with us.

"Now you know how I feel when you consistently do it," I teased, giving him a wink. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, short term, Edward is going to pay me to teach Renesmee Latin and German, long term, I'll figure that shit out when this crap is over with. Or until we've adjusted at least."

"Are you going to wear suits and nerdy glasses?" I snorted leaning forward between the two front seats and wiggling my eyebrows at him. For some reason the thought of him as a nerdy looking teacher with glasses and a viper bite, really did it for me.

Neither of them said a word to that. Travis was staring at me with a wide smile, and Edward seemed . . . Well the only word I had for it was relieved.

"No, happy," he said under his breath. From Travis' lack of reaction, I figured that had been for my benefit alone.

_Happy?_

"Don't be dense," he teased under his breath. "You need to give him a chance, he's a good guy and he's all about you."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a smile. He was a smart guy, but this was still my business. My pull to Travis was growing stronger and stronger every day and I loved spending time with him, he made me laugh. We never ran out of things to talk about and he had this amazing ability to make me feel like the only person that existed in his eyes. Even Rosalie prancing around the house in her designer skinny jeans and girly tops couldn't distract him.

"You asked her to do that," Edward mumbled without even moving his lips.

_Bite me, Cullen._

He snickered under his breath, and I was thankful for his discretion. He was also right of course. I had asked Rose to do it, I was testing boundaries and he hadn't faltered, not once. If I was being honest with myself, neither was I. He was all I could think about, he was in my very un-PG13 dreams at night; he was what my mind focused on when I was miles away at college. I hated to admit it, but Zach was fading. I wasn't sure how to feel about it, but when I was with Travis, it was an afterthought.

We were only halfway to Portland when I started feeling weird. Things in the car had turned back to the company Travis had been working for and Edward was telling us about the feds thoughts when my body started going nuts. It began with me breaking a sweat, which even with the one-oh-eight body temp, never happened. It was followed by spasms in places that had been dormant for a while, and lastly a huge surge in my libido. I was horny as hell and couldn't explain why.

"Leah?" Edward finally asked, when rolling cramps made me press my fingers into my abdomen.

"I'm fine," I responded automatically, flashing a smile at Travis.

When Edward's eyes met mine in the mirror, I didn't need to be a mind reader to hear what he was saying. It was coming across loud and clear. He was going to distract Travis; I was going to see Carlisle. I gave him a nod in response, and hoped that Travis had missed the sudden mood change in the car.

True to his word, the moment we pulled up at the house, Edward asked Travis to come with him to talk to Bella about the classes. He did it with such ease, Travis didn't even blink, he kissed the top of my head as he always did and followed Edward to the house he shared with Bella away from the main dwelling.

I hated all of this secrecy, but without knowing what was going on, I refused to bring Travis into this. I'd never noted any of the guys going through something like this, so I wasn't even sure it was a wolf thing. I wanted a definitive answer before I said anything to him. He would catch on eventually, but armed with some answers from Carlisle would only help me in the long run.

Thankfully, when I went looking for him, I found the doctor in his study.

"Do you spend all of your time in here, Carlisle?" I asked, grinning at him as I stuck my head around the doorframe.

"Only when Edward texts me and says you're about to come looking for me," he teased in his usual manner. I don't think I'd ever me anyone as gentle natured as him, vampire, wolf or human.

"So he thought I was going to bail?"

"No," Carlisle replied, nodding to the chair I had sat in the last time. "He said you weren't feeling well and that it was probably best to talk in private."

"So he has his own theories?" I asked, pushing the door closed before taking the offered seat.

Carlisle nodded and gave me a smile. I found myself at ease with him now that I was living here again. I'd apparently had a personality transplant at some point and wasn't aware of it. Maybe they'd done it while I was knocked out during the buckshot removal.

"So, you tell me in your own words what the problem is."

I sighed and let the outward breath push my lips out.

"Cramps from what I can tell, and an . . . um over active _drive_."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully; he was obviously developing his own theories.

"If you don't mind me asking, have your feelings toward Travis been changing?"

"In what context?"

"I suppose I'm asking whether you are finally giving in to the imprint?"

I thought about the question. Things with Zach had been changing; I'd noted that this afternoon when I'd run into him. That was the easiest way of thinking about things; he'd been the only thing holding me back when it came to Travis.

As for Travis himself . . . I'd been spending a lot of time with him here. I was laughing probably more than I ever had, I was smiling constantly and I missed him when he wasn't around. I would have loved to have attributed that to being worried about him, but I found it wasn't that at all. Even now, sitting in the doctors office while he was with Edward, all I could think about was his smile, the line of his jaw and the way he flicked his viper bite when he was annoyed about something.

"I think so," I finally said, looking up at him with a grin. "I mean it wasn't a decision I made so much as he grew on me, but . . . Why?"

Carlisle didn't say a word; he seemed to be waiting for me to piece things together on my own. With the way my brain felt like it was scrambling I imagined he'd be waiting a while, so it was probably best to prompt him into talking.

"Carlisle?"

"Leah, as far as your species go, I don't know everything, when it comes to you, I know even less. You're the first of your kind, even in your history and I can't answer that in uncertain terms. The best that I can come up with is that your body is responding to him. He's your mate, the natural order of things would indicate that you're body is . . ." he trailed off as though he were looking for the right words. "Readying itself for him."

"Readying . . . you mean like . . ."

"The estrous cycle," he finished for me.

"Holy shit, is that even possible?"

Carlisle shrugged. Wasn't that fucking helpful. If he was right, did that mean Travis would react like a male? Would he be drawn to me? Would he have that wild calling of nature that he couldn't deny? Did I think that was a bad thing?

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, it could just be your body readapting, but with your imprint so close and the changing nature of your relationship. I can only assume that it's his presence that's triggered it."

"Will he react?"

"I can't answer that. He's not a shifter, so I'm not sure whether it's a possibility or not."

It seemed I was gaining answers with more holes than Swiss cheese. It wasn't the doctors fault, but it was still frustrating as hell.

"This isn't good. This can't be good. Should I leave for a while?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. If your body reacts the same way as your counterparts you're going to need _it_ as much as he does."

I could not believe I was discussing sex with a vampire. This was all too much to take in at one time and I was feeling a little bit confused about it all. If I hadn't been so unsure about everything, I believe I would have been blushing and running for cover. As it was, I was simply sat here open mouthed unsure of what should come next.

"So what you're saying is . . ."

"See where it goes. We could be completely wrong. Either way you still have a choice, Leah. I know you're probably feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, but don't be. It's nature, no one is going to dispute that."

I was so confused.

I thanked the doctor for his advice and wondered back to my room, unsure of who to talk to and what to do. Should I tell Travis, so he had a choice? Did I just sit back and see what happened? It was all so impossibly complicated. I knew the doctor had to have it wrong. For all I knew it could have been the super crappy nachos I'd had for lunch.

When I got back to my room, I noticed Travis' door open and popped my head in, only to be greeted by Greg and Steve. Both of them sat politely at my feet waiting for me to give them love. I knew what they were waiting for. Travis and I took them for a long walk into the forest every day after we got home. They'd been in his room all day because Travis preferred to keep an eye on them at all times. They were still young and even though he loved seeing them play with the family he wanted to continue to train them, and that was impossible with Emmett running them around like a wild pack. He wanted to keep them on a schedule, so the Cullen's respected his wishes.

"Hey beautiful, you ready for our w-a-l-k?"

"Always," I grinned, falling onto my back on his bed and letting my hand rest on my stomach. The cramps were already starting to come back with a vengeance, which only added more substance to Carlisle's theory.

"You sure about that? You're not looking so hot," he replied, falling onto the bed next to me and brushing some of the hair that was stuck to my clammy cheeks away. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes, just enjoying his touch, which seemed to ease some of the symptoms.

A small silence lingered between us as we laid together. It was nice, and peaceful, especially considering how exhausted I suddenly felt. Just being with him here was something I loved to do. No words were needed, there was barely even any touching involved, yet there was nowhere else I would have rather been. For a second, I thought I could sense the same thing from him too.

"Stay here a minute, I'll be right back," he said quietly, getting up from the bed. I would have argued but my eyes were already closed and I was giving into the sleep that was heading toward me like a runaway freight train. I really hated change, and this was no exception. Just as I was getting used to one way of life, it seemed as though my body decided to do another switch-a-roo on me.

I must have napped while he was gone, either that or he'd suddenly taken on the speed of a Cullen. I felt the bed dip as he crawled back on it beside me, and I could barely open my eyes enough to greet him.

"Go back to sleep."

"We have to take Greg and Steve out," I mumbled, letting my eyes flicker open to meet the blue of his. He was searching my face for something. I just hoped he wouldn't find the answers he was looking for.

"Nessie and Jacob are taking them. I told Nessie she could dog sit for the night as long as she didn't have them for a midnight snack. She was appalled, and told me that she could never do such a thing."

"You're evil," I laughed. "If she wasn't half vampire, and she didn't live with Emmett, I'd say you were a bad influence."

"I try," he grinned, leaning over me to grab a glass of water from his nightstand. He handed it to me with a look that said don't argue, so I obliged. "So, you wanna tell me why you had Edward distract me when we got home?"

I almost spat the water out, which wouldn't have been good considering his close proximity. He would have had a face full of it. I should have known that he would have figured it out. He was smart as a whip and never missed a thing. He just went along with it until we were alone and he could call me out.

"You don't miss anything do you?"

"Nope, I'm like a ninja," he chuckled, taking the glass from me. "But that's still not an answer."

"I went to see Carlisle," I sighed, turning my head on the pillow to face him. "I wasn't feeling good and I just wanted to talk to him and see if that was normal. We don't tend to get sick."

"And what did he say?"

I wanted to tell him the truth, but at the same time, I didn't think he needed to know everything. So I stuck with the basics.

"He said my body is adapting. I have an imprint now so once again changes are set in motion. It's nothing to worry about."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm omitting, there's just some things I know you'd prefer not to hear."

"Oh . . . _oh!_"

"Ding dong," I snorted, ignoring the spasm of muscles once again. I needed a muscle relaxer and a bed and I knew I'd be right as rain.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep, but you can stay if you like."

"I would hope so," he mused, brushing my hair of my forehead. When I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he rolled his eyes at me. "You're in my bed."

I spent the rest of the evening in and out of a restless sleep, my body kept working against me and the aches were so intense I would wake up scowling. At one point, Travis tried to get me to eat something, but I couldn't fathom putting anything into my body while it was acting that funky. By the end of the night I was in his arms snuggled against his chest, he'd passed out at some point, and was breathing in his usual state of repose above me.

His closeness finally seemed to give me some ease and I slept through the rest of the night, my limbs tangled with his. When I finally woke up, and didn't feel better, I wondered whether I would have to see Carlisle again. It was so bad it was almost to the point of physical pain.

I left Travis asleep on the bed and went back to my room where I took a bath hot enough to blister a regular human's skin. It did nothing to ease the ache, so I threw on an over sized T-shirt and fell onto my bed in an attempt to sleep through it some more.

Nothing seemed to work, I woke up to my legs scissoring uncomfortably and my hands clawing the damp sheets around me. I rolled from the bed and paced the room, which eased it a little, but not enough to make a difference. I would have gone outside and phased, but I wasn't sure if it would make it better or worse, and the thought of it being worse just made me miserable.

There had to be something to make it better. Something that would ease the pain.

The more time that passed, the more my hands clawed at my body. I was like a wild animal trapped in a cage. I was pacing a hole in the rug at the end of the bed, but I couldn't stop, it was the only thing that eased the pain.

I wasn't sure how long I was like that, I hadn't looked at a clock since I'd left college the day before, and I wasn't interested either. It wasn't like the Cullen's really slept. I finally picked up the phone in desperation and dialed the extension to Carlisle's office. When there was no answer, I hung up and tried to remember the extension to their room, but instead my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Were you looking for me? I heard the phone in my office."

I could have kissed him for calling back. I was on the verge of panic and I had no idea what to do. For the first time, in a long time, I opened up to him.

"It hurts, Doc. I mean really hurts and I don't know what to do," I said, perching on the edge of the bed almost doubling over in pain.

Carlisle sighed down the line, which just pissed me off because they didn't need to breathe. It seemed I was starting to get irritable as well, and didn't that make me all sparkly and happy.

"I think you know what you have to do, Leah."

"I would if I could think, Carlisle. Unfortunately, my brain is a little preoccupied. Just say it straight."

"You have to give your body what it wants. I believe your body's reaction is a natural response to being close to the object of your affection. I may be wrong, but I believe you need to . . . mate."

I almost fell off the bed, but it wasn't from shock, it was from my body's reaction. If I'd been in front of Carlisle I would have been embarrassed, but instead I gave him a grunted thank you down the phone. Pathetically, I was torn about the whole thing. There was no denying how I felt about Travis, I would have been stupid not to, he was amazing, intelligent and caring, he was everything I wasn't. The ying to my yang, the peas to my carrots, the rock to my roll, but I had never envisioned our first time together out of necessity.

It wasn't the first time I'd thought about him in that capacity, he was my imprint, my soul mate, it was natural. I had pictured a beautiful moment together, both of us giving over to how we felt. Now, all I could see was me crawling into his bed and begging him to put an end to this pain. It took the romance out of it somewhat.

We hadn't even shared a first kiss yet.

I curled up into a ball on the middle of the bed and tried to think of what to do. There had to be a way to put this off so I could still have that amazing moment with him. There had to be. When there was a knock at the door, I almost hoped Carlisle had decided to show some mercy and give me some morphine to help me sleep so I could get my head straight, but when I called out and the door opened. There was no doubt in my mind who it was.

"Holy shit, Leah?"

"Hey," I croaked out, trying to lift my head. "Sorry I left earlier."

He made his way to the bed, and every shuffle he made crawling onto the mattress sent waves of aches through my exhausted body. How was I going to explain this to him? It was impossible, the closer he got the more I reacted to him. When he tugged the shirt down on my thigh to cover me up, I found myself moving before I had time to think about it. He was below me with a surprised look on his face. Which was understandable considering I'd just tackled him onto his back and was currently straddling his hips.

"I'm sorry, Trav . . . My body just . . ." I rolled my hips, surprised how they moved on their own volition. The small groan of pleasure and his reaction only seemed to make the ache center itself between my thighs.

"You smell amazing," he groaned below me, his hands gripping my legs as his eyes glazed over. He was starting to feel it too, I could sense it through my body.

"It's . . ." I couldn't do it, I couldn't go through with it like this. "My body is calling you, I wanted . . . I mean, I . . ."

I rolled off him and immediately fell into the fetal position as my body punished me.

"Leah, talk to me," he said gently, leaning over me. Now I wasn't invading his space he was thinking normally again. It was a shame I couldn't say the same thing.

"I want you, I mean _really_want you, but not like this. Travis, my body is making decisions for me . . ." I trailed off as another surge of pin-like aches contracted through me.

"Leah, are you saying . . .?"

I nodded, I should have known he'd put it all together. When his hand gently rubbed my arm I almost pounced again and I knew I had to get out of there. I shrugged him off and tried to move, but found that I couldn't.

"But you don't want to?" he asked, misreading my body language.

"I do," I whispered, "but I never wanted it to be like this. We haven't even kissed for fucks sake. Every time I think about you and I together . . . I want it to mean something, not have it be a necessary action."

"It can still mean something, baby," he replied gently, shuffling closer. "If you make the decision, then that's all that matters. Would it help if I told you I'm in love with you?"

"Travis, I . . ."

"I know," he sighed. "Let me do this for you, Leah, let me stop this pain."

Oh how I wanted that, but more than that I wanted him. I hated that it was going down like this, but I had a feeling it wouldn't go away until I gave in. This was my only option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Leah! Can you even imagine having an urge to be with the person you love so badly that your body rebelled against the abstinence? Doesn't sound like fun to me, but it certainly sounds as though Travis is willing to help her put an end to the pain ;)

Thanks so much to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You guys are amazing and your comments and thoughts always keep me smiling. You put a lot of thought into your reviews and I truly appreciate it. I'm on deadline at work, but I will try and answer the reviews in the evenings.

Thanks also to Hev99 for being an amazing beta and friend, to Sabi'sSookie for being an amazing BFF and twinnifer, and to pinkindeed for being a great prereader and friend. Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 12: Bliss

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 12: Bliss  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

****Warning: Citrus ahead, please navigate with caution... As Sabi says, if you're too young to smoke I don't wanna know...****

* * *

><p><em>Like a moth she moves to the red light<br>Her blood warms and boils there  
>She skims the sweat like a new milk<br>And pops the buttons off her wet blouse  
><strong>Skin of the Night by M83<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, as he leaned into me. His eyes were on my lips, dark blue and hungry. For a moment I wanted to slap myself for saying it, but I had to know.<p>

"I've thought about this since the moment I met you, Leah. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

With that, he closed the last of the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine.

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but it was nowhere near the explosion of live wires through my body that occurred. With his lips against mine the whole world melted away around us until it was just him and I tangled in one another as our lips moved together. My hands, which up until that point had been clutching my lower abdomen, braced his neck and held him to me. It felt more right than anything I had ever experienced in my life.

Every part of my being responded to him as his tongue swept along my bottom lip. I didn't hesitate to let him in, I was mesmerized by the softness of his lips and the reverence of his touch as he nudged me gently onto my back. I'd always been the aggressor when it came to sex, I liked to be in control, but with Travis I found myself giving into him, I let him take the lead and willingly followed always needing more.

He was amazing, his hands knew where I needed him and as he slid between my legs I felt a profound understanding that he fit there, better than anyone I had every been with. We were both still semi clothed, but it didn't matter, just having him there eased the pain that had riddled my body. I wasn't sure we were going to be able to take it slowly, but having given in to him, my body seemed satisfied with the anticipation. Just knowing where this was headed gave me a reprieve from the ache, and let me fall into the physicality of it.

When his lips left mine and traveled down the column of my neck, I let my hands tangle in his hair. His breath was like fire on my skin, fire that penetrated my soul but never burned; it held us together as his hands explored my body and traveled over my curves. I'd been lying to myself for too long, I'd been denying myself this perfect union because of my own painful memories. I'd been a fool.

When his hands reached the edge of the shirt, his pushed it up gently. I knew he was trying not to spook me, but it was pointless. I was ready to rip the damn thing of myself so I could feel his skin against mine. When I moved to grip the edge of his shirt he stilled, and pulled back to capture my eyes.

"We're doing this my way, beautiful. Let me take care of you."

"Travis . . ."

He put one finger over my lips cutting me off from what he probably assumed was a protest. It was anything but, I was more than willing to give myself over to him, I wanted him to have control and teach me what he liked. I wanted him to guide my body so we'd come together. I needed his touch, and I needed him.

"Let me do this," he said again, and all I could do is nod in response. We had the rest of our lives together, these first moments I would relinquish to him.

He peeled the t-shirt from my skin and pushed upward, his palms brushed against the skin on my stomach as he did and I found myself bowing from the bed and into his touch. As the last shed of material I was wearing brushed over the tips of my fingers, he discarded it into a pile above my head, forgetting it's existence.

He let his eyes roam over my body as I laid bare below him, I'd never been bashful about my body before, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. The look he was giving me sang with approval but I ached for his touch. I could see his excitement through his pajama pants and fought the urge to reach out to him. He was the ringmaster.

Without a word, he leaned into me, the cool metal of his viper bite was the first contact with my skin as he circled my nipple. My teeth penetrated my bottom lip as I held in the moan of pleasure that soared through my body. I'd never thought much about his piercing before, but I had never been more pleased about anything in my life as he worked the metal over my skin. When he finally relented and covered me with his mouth, I almost lost my self control. My hips bucked against his body, and the moan fell from my lips like a song of encouragement.

He worked slowly, his lips worshipping me as his tongue made languid circles around the skin he was working on. In fear of hurting him, my hands moved to the sheets below me, clawing at the fabric as my body reached for him. I was content and yet desperate for more, I was calm and falling apart at the seams. Everything I felt worked in gentle contradictions I was certain only he could ever create within me.

When his tongue finally traced between the valley of my breasts and he lowered himself further, I was certain my body was going to ignite in apprehension. I was fighting myself to keep still as his hands and mouth venerated my skin, when his lips pushed against the flesh of my abdomen, I found there was no holding back. My body released in a wave of pure pleasure that had me bowing from the surface of the bed as shivers ran down my spine and spread below my skin, even my toes curled in reaction.

"That's what I like to see," Travis whispered against me, as his hands coaxed my thighs further apart. I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, but I was so lost in my own pleasure, that the closest I could offer was my hand.

He took it gently in his and guided it between my legs until it brushed against the damp sensitivity he'd created. When I moved to press harder he removed my hand replacing it with his mouth making my entire body shudder with pleasure. He worked just as slowly as he had before, he licked and nipped, sucked and flicked. When he penetrated me with his fingers, I found myself once again falling apart.

He was everywhere, but not close enough, he moved with his slow precision and teased yet another climax from me as he worked. The aching in my body seemed to deplete with every orgasm, but it still wasn't enough. I needed him with a desperation I had never felt in my life.

"Travis," I mewed as he started his ministrations yet again. I pushed myself up on my shaky elbows, trying to get his attention. He didn't stop, he just raised his eyes to meet mine in between my shudders of breath. "I need you."

He nodded, making his viper bite ride the line and nudge my sensitive nub of flesh which had turned into a bundle of nerves, and I could see the smile in his eyes as I dropped a couple of choice expletives and collapsed back on the bed. He licked me one last time before he sunk his teeth into my thigh. I had tried to stay quiet, but it was impossible when he pulled shit like that. I'd never though someone biting me could be that sensual, but once again, he was proving to be a master.

He sat up and discarded his shirt before leaning over me and nuzzling into my neck with panting breaths. I loved the heat of his breath on my skin, I loved the way it fanned out and ran through my hair making it sensitive to being close to him. He was still wearing his pajama pants, but I knew that would take less than a second to fix, if he would let me.

I tested the waters, my hand running down the defined muscles covering his body and appreciating every inch he seemed to give me. He was more magnificent than I could have ever imagined, and I even found a couple of tattoos I was hoping to spend some time examining. My fingers were just penetrating the waist of his pants, when he decided to be chivalrous.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better," I mumbled, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth. "I want you, Travis. All of you. It was stupid to wait like this, and we can talk about it all later, but . . ." I pushed my hand further down and gripped his well formed girth in my hand. ". . . We can talk about that later."

His forehead fell onto my shoulder as a shuddering breath fell from his lips. The sound excited me, his pleasure was my pleasure, and as I worked my hand in a long slow stroke, I found myself trembling with him.

I used my feet to push down the flannel as far as I could so he was exposed in all of his glory. As I looked down I realized magnificent wasn't an accurate enough word to describe him. He kicked off the pants before I could even attempt to finish the job, and his arms shook with his own weight as I used the leverage to pump him a little faster.

"You keep that up, and you're not going to get your happy ending," he panted into my ear. I couldn't describe what the shakiness of his voice did to me, but there was no way I could resist another stroke.

His teeth latched onto my neck as I released him from my grip and made more room for him between my thighs, I could feel the blunt head of him against my thigh and I raised my hips to accommodate him. I gripped him and guided him toward me as my other hand clawed against his back.

We both stayed frozen and unmoving as we committed the moment to memory. Our breaths mingled between us heady and lingering. It must have only been a moment, but the anticipation made it feel like a lifetime. It was only when our eyes met that he finally moved, pushing deep inside of me so my body arched and my breath fell out of me in a small gasp. Even he seemed stunned into silence. He stilled deep inside of me, his breath brushing my cheek as his eyes grew wide.

He pulled back slowly, his hips moving in a slow unhurried rhythm at first. We moved together, our bodies welding and fusing as he filled me. He was driving me insane and he knew it, but he took his time, slowing as I felt him hardening inside of me.

He was making love to me. It took me a moment to figure it out in my lust hazed mind, but it was there in front of me, in his touches, his kisses, the way his eyes darkened as they met mine. It was filled with every emotion I had been too afraid to say out loud, each rock of his hips screaming I love you as he pushed deeper and deeper within me. I moved in time with him, hoping that he would hear the same thing in my caressing hands, and buck of my hips.

Before long it became too much to take. Both of us moved faster, our breaths becoming full blown pants and our moans tangling in the space between us. I gripped his shoulders with curled fingers and met him with the same amount of love and enthusiasm he was giving me. The rush off the ledge seemed to be upon me the moment his hand curled around my thigh offering him deeper penetration.

"Travis," I moaned, his name felt like satin as it fell from my lips.

"Stay with me, beautiful," he whispered as his lips crashed against mine. I could feel him hardening with each thrust and I was so close that I was running headlong for the void I knew held nothing but pure, ecstatic pleasure.

I tried to hold off, but it rushed over me in waves, which set off the chain reaction to him. Both of us cried out as we came together hard. Our bodies, damp with sweat shook with tremors of pleasure. It was the most significant, and powerful orgasm I'd ever experienced in my life.

He fell to the side and pulled me into his body as he dropped kisses on my hair and cheeks. His hands seemed to run over my skin checking whether or not I was actually there. Neither of us spoke as we fought to gain our breaths, we didn't need to. Our bodies had said everything for us.

Even with the best intentions, I couldn't stay awake. With the restlessness of the previous night and the toll the aching took on my body, I found the comfort of his arms and the lack of pain was like a drug much better than the morphine I had been considering. The darkness enveloped me in it's embrace and I didn't even try to fight it.

Waking up in the cocoon of Travis' arms was just as healing as falling asleep in them. I knew he was awake the moment my eyes flickered open, I could feel his thumb running gentle circles on my stomach.

"Hey, baby, you're awake," he hummed into my neck with a contented sigh. "You were out for the count. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," I grinned, spinning in his arms to I was facing him again, my bones cracking as I stretched out like a contented cat. "I'm sorry I crashed on you. I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

He pressed his lips against mine before answering and I found that my legs moved of their own volition to tangle with his. After the sex we'd had, I doubted anything would ever be close enough for me anymore.

"It's fine, you had a rough night. But can I just say wow?"

"Yes," I laughed, my fingers tracing his jaw. "Me too, I've never . . . I mean . . . We're good at that. Together."

"I'd definitely agree with that. Is that part of the imprint? Or all us?"

"Us," I answered without having to think about it. The imprint made the connection, the rest was up to us. Nothing made more sense than that to me right now. When I finally let myself go, and let myself think about how I felt about him it was the only thing that seemed real to me.

"Then I am totally impressed with us."

"Oh me too, and I meant what I said, Travis. I don't want to fight this anymore. You've been so patient, but it should never have been that way. I was blind, and stupid, but mostly I was selfish."

"No," he frowned. "You were being you. You were thinking about everyone but yourself. I was never going anywhere, so it didn't hurt me to wait. In fact, I think I got lucky, I got to see parts of you I wouldn't have if we'd jumped right into something. I love you for who you are, Leah, and the sweet, caring woman that had to make sure everyone was happy is part of that."

I pressed my lips against his, but I couldn't help the laugh that followed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pulling me closer and snuggling in.

"If any of the packs heard that coming out of your mouth, they'd think you had the wrong girl. Bitter bitch was my M.O. for a long time."

"I think you were entitled to that. Just like Zach was entitled to his attempt at revenge. You were hurt, everything you thought was secure was suddenly thrown out the window. It wasn't a three month courtship, that was an engagement, there's a huge difference."

I nodded and curled in closer to his chest, just listening to him breathe as our fingers twisted and danced together on his stomach. I found that I was finally letting myself think about the future. I could get used to this, lying in bed with him all day and just talking with an excuse to snuggle. I would have no fear of him leaving me or imprinting, well no more than a regular relationship.

It was weird for me to think about having someone there for me. I'd spent so much time believing I would be alone, then when I met someone I imprinted on his brother. It seemed as though I was destined to be miserable, but in that moment, wrapped in Travis' arms in post coital bliss, it all seemed worth it. It was a price I paid to have him, and I wouldn't have changed anything if it meant I didn't have this moment with him. When both of our stomachs seemed to growl, I understood that this time together was coming to an end for now. Knowing that it wasn't the last time it would happen seemed to be the only motivation to move.

We both dressed slowly, mainly because Travis was all hands and wouldn't let me get further than picking up a shirt before telling me he wanted to admire for a while longer. After almost fifteen minutes of that I actually, physically wrestled him for my clothes, which only seemed to motivate me to get naked again.

When we finally made it downstairs, I was glad to find only Emmett in the kitchen. Though his slow applause and dimpled grin made me want to slap him.

"What, I'm just saying it was about time," Emmett laughed, ducking as I threw a pan at his head.

"Emmett, I appreciate the support, man, but you're not winning any points," Travis laughed, plucking the cast iron pan from my hands.

"Yeah well, I either stayed in here and face you two now, or go outside and face your wrath there. Seeing as I had nothing to do with what's going on I chose here."

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett. His dimples were on plain view as he grinned at me and I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What is going on outside?"

"None of my business. I told them it was a bad idea, but you know how Alice and Nessie are when they get a wild hair up their butts 'bout something."

Travis gave me a wink and headed to the back window that looked out over the lumber yard Emmett still had going out there. When his face fell, I pointed at Emmett before rushing to the window.

I laughed, even though it wasn't funny and the look of pure incredulousness on Travis' face only seemed to make me laugh harder.

"Not funny," he grumbled, his hand reaching for the door handle.

"No, I know, I just . . . I can't help it."

Greg and Steve were running around the yard, both of them had blue bows around their ears. Steve, the darker of the two had a baseball uniform on, and Greg, the lighter, had a basketball uniform. Nessie and Alice were running around with them, throwing balls and frisbees.

"They clothed my dogs."

"Yes, baby. It appears so," I said trying to gain and keep my composure. "It could have been worse though."

"How?"

"Think Tutu's and ballerina slippers. Believe me, I lived it and I still have nightmares."

He turned to look at me, his eyes shining with humor. It was something I never spoke about, Nessie had still been young enough to look like a child, and Jacob had begged me to do it for him. Alice had whipped up a huge taffeta tutu and a leotard, they'd painted my nails, put bows in my hair and even tied some custom made slippers over my paws. There was still a picture floating around in one of the Cullen's many albums and I was still waiting for the day I could steal it back and destroy it.

"They dressed you up in your wolf form?"

Emmett snickered from behind me, and I flipped him the bird over my shoulder.

"Yes, and I wasn't even as tolerant as I am now."

"Can we save my dogs? Sans the pictures. They would never live it down," he pouted playfully, pushing out his bottom lip. "I'm sorry they did that to you but have some mercy woman."

I pushed up on my toes and gave him a kiss before nodding my head. "You make breakfast, I'll save the boys."

"Mmm I love it when you get bossy."

"Then you'll love her all of the time," Emmett snickered, making his way to the door. "But this, I gotta see."

I made my way out of the house, and planted my hands on my hips. Renesmee was only two years old, but in every other way she was closer to ten. The half-breed that had saved them from the Volturi had said she would stop aging at some point, but she was still shooting up quickly. She still held all of the beauty she'd possessed as a child, and had the ability to wrap anyone of the Cullen's and the two packs around her little finger.

"Okay ladies," I smiled, pointing at the dogs. "Which one of you is responsible for that?"

The girlish giggle of Renesmee was the first thing to come into fruition, and Alice gave me a smile of encouragement. I took a few more steps toward them, and Renesmee's giggles turned into a squealing laugh.

"You do realize I have to get you back now?"

"Nu uh, no way, Leah," she teased, poising herself to run.

"Sorry, gotta happen, but you do have a choice," I laughed, dancing two steps forward. "Do you want tickles? Or wolf licks?"

"Neither?"

"Tickles it is," I snorted and took off after her. We hurdled the lumber piles, our laughter filling the air. She was quick, and her tiny legs carried her faster than what should have been possible, but I wasn't giving up that easily, as she headed toward one of the taller lumber piles, I took of around it and caught her mid jump. I fell to my back keeping her protected as my fingers pinched her sides. Her laughter turned into shrill screams of of hysteria, but I wouldn't stop.

"You gonna dress the dogs up again?" I asked, tickling her.

"Yes," she screamed.

I continued my relentless tickling until she finally said no. I'd been so caught up in our little game that I hadn't noticed the Cullen's and Jacob join us, all with stunned looks on their faces.

"Ness, why are they staring at us," I asked playfully, placing her on her feet as I stood up. She took my hand in hers and offered me a warm smile, one that was beyond her years.

"Because you're happy, Leah. You're normally very sad."

Wow, talk about a wake up call. Even the munchkin had noticed my lack of enthusiasm. I hated that it was who I'd become in their eyes, but it wasn't as though I could change the past. I had a lot of making up to do, and it was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize about the lack of replies to your reviews. They are coming I promise. I had a deadline at work and it's been insane. I'm finally getting back to normal now, so things should start becoming regular again! Thank you to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You all stun me with your words and comments. You're all awesome! I love you guys to bits!

Of course a huge thank you goes out to Hev99 for being amazing! She's been busy too so the betaing has taken a backseat but she's still awesome. A huge thank you also to my BFF and Twinnifer for being encouraging and amazing and for prereading for me. And lastly but certainly not least... a huge thank you to Pinkindeed for all the encouragement and prereading, and the friendship of course! MWAH. Love you girls!


	14. Chapter 13: Unexpected

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 13 - Unexpected**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>Let's drown underneath the stars.<br>Let's drink with our weapons in our hands.  
>Let's sleep in this trance.<br>Guns. Razors. Knives.  
>(Fuck with me)<br>Guns. Razors. Knives_

_**Rocket Skates by The Deftones**_

* * *

><p>It was official. I was now a fully integrated member of the Cullen family. I still wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not, but I was sure it wasn't terrible. Whether I liked to admit it or not, I enjoyed their company. Sam couldn't understand it, but considering it was probably one of the very reasons there was a divide in the packs, it didn't surprise me. My happiness seemed to be enough to placate him though, and I was sure part of that was Emily's doing.<p>

I was happy. Ecstatically so. Now I had given into the imprint, my life felt somewhat in order. If it hadn't been for the rogue vampires running through our lands, I think I would have upgraded to blissfully happy, but that was out of my hands. It was now two vampires a week, and all of them had a talent of some kind.

There was no rhyme or reason to their appearances, there was no set day or time, and they never ran the same route. The only similarities seemed to be them pushing the boundaries of the Cullen's land. Alice wouldn't always see them coming, she would disappear into the forest with Jasper and try to search for them, but with Jacob and I so close it was just impossible for her.

I was so worried about these nomads, I was finding it harder and harder to leave Travis when I went to college. Not that it wouldn't have been hard anyway, but when there was a threat close by, I felt like I was losing my damn mind. After the third fail in a row, I knew I had to put my education on hiatus or just quit altogether. Of course, no one else seemed to see my logic and it was turned into a family discussion.

"No," Travis said, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to project a finality to his statement. "Babe, you love going to class, you love learning this crap. You can't just dump it, I'm surrounded by vampires all day, I think its suffice to say I'm well protected."

"That's not how it works," Jacob replied for me. "You could be in Fort Knox, completely wrapped in bubble wrap and she'd still worry. It's what we do, our lives are tied to yours. If she loses you, we lose her."

"Wait, what?" Travis asked, dropping his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I could feel the tick of anger in me, and I could see the sudden shock in Travis' face as the words were thrown out there as though they were nothing. It was one of the things I hadn't got around to explaining yet.

"If you die, she loses half of herself, including the will to live."

"Don't put it like that, Jake," I sighed, picking up Travis' hand. "It's not that cut and dry."

"Sounds about right to me," Emmett piped up, making me glare at him.

Travis turned to me, both hands brushing my hair back from my cheeks as he caught my eyes with his. I could see he didn't like the implications of the statement. We'd already discussed things like mortality and life span, but I'd omitted this little peach. I could see his mind working overtime behind those beautiful blue eyes of his. He was putting it all together.

"It's not relevant to this conversation," I said. "It's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh come on, Leah," Rosalie laughed gently. "It all comes back to that in the end. We all understand, we're in the same boat as you. All of us are tied to someone, and we know what could happen if we lose them. I think we all learned our lesson when Edward thought he'd lost Bella."

Bella looked down at her hands, and I could almost see the blush that would have been there if she'd been human. Edward's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his side. I don't think either of them relished the reminder of what almost happened when he'd thought she'd died.

"We're talking about whether I should put classes on hiatus or quit, that has nothing to do with my mortal status."

"Have you considered a correspondence course?" Carlisle asked. "You could get most of your classes out of the way, and when you're ready, the credits will transfer to the college of your choice. It's how Edward got his third doctorate."

"It's much easier," Edward agreed. "You obviously need more practical hands on for some of the classes, but if you're able to pass all the standard classes online, all you would have to do is attend one lecture a day, at most."

"What's that, like an hour and a half. I could come with you so you won't freak out," Travis offered, his hands sliding down my hair to my neck. "I don't want you giving up your future for me."

"You are my future," I smiled, offering him a wink. "But I appreciate what you're saying. Let me do some research and see what I come up with."

Eleazar and Carmen had been entertaining Nessie while we talked, so when Nessie came barreling into the room, they followed. I smiled at first, but the distressed look in Renesmee's eye's put an end to that. For a second I thought she was headed to Bella, but she ended up tangled around my leg. I was honored, but a little bit confused.

When I crouched in front of her, she wrapped one arm around my neck, and the other hand to the side of my neck. Through her, I saw the dogs take off into the woods. She'd assumed they would come back, but when they didn't, she followed them into the forest. There was no sign of them, she couldn't smell them or even sense them and she was heartbroken about it. Carmen had stopped her venturing any further which was when she'd come to me.

My eyes flickered to Edward's, he was the only other person in the room that would have heard the conversation between Nessie and I. He almost looked as troubled as I felt, this wasn't Nessie's doing. She was good with the animals and they loved her. Through her vision, I could only assess that something had called Greg and Steve, they'd both pointed long before they'd taken off. Whatever it was, had appealed to their sense of curiosity.

"It's okay sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. "I'll find them."

She nodded into my neck as she wrapped her other arm around me, so I picked her up and gave her a gentle squeeze. I could hear the sniveling and smell the salt of her tears, and it broke my heart.

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I replied quietly. "I don't know what it was that called them out there. I would much prefer you to stay here with your mom and stay safe. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh huh," she wept, hugging herself tighter to me. "I'm sorry, Leah."

"It's not your fault, Ness. Go over what you saw again. Do you see the way their paws are lifted as they look into the forest?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"That's what's called pointing. They heard something they were interested in. Whatever it was wanted Greg and Steve to come to them."

"What if they get hurt? I love them, and Travis would be so sad."

I sighed into her copper curls as I walked toward Bella. Edward had already whispered to her in warning, Explaining the situation so he'd be prepared.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

I gave her another hug before I handed her to Bella. Her arms seemed to close around Bella's neck even tighter as the weeping became heartbreaking sobs of sadness. I could see that Travis was confused, he wasn't sure what it was all about, and I was hoping that I could fix it so when I told him it would be a non issue.

_Will __you __come __with __me?_ I asked Edward, hoping he'd say yes. I wasn't sure how I was going to react if something happened to the dogs. Travis loved them like they were his kids. When he inclined his head I exhaled in relief.

Knowing I needed to say something to Travis, because lets face it hiding this from him wasn't a good idea, I made my way over to him and pulled him into the corner. It was a pointless exercise, because everyone in the room could hear what I was saying.

"Don't freak out, but the boys took off into the woods. Edward and I are going to find them, Ness is breaking her heart and blaming herself, but she showed me what happened, just stay calm and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Leah . . ."

"I don't know, I couldn't tell much from her vision." I said cutting him off. I knew he was going to ask if they were in danger, if they were alive, but I didn't know. It could have been anything, I just knew that they'd taken off and hadn't looked back when Nessie had called out to them.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the side of my mouth. "Be careful."

"I love you too," I replied, turning to step away, but he gathered me in his arms and held me close.

"It's the first time you've said that."

"But not the last," I grinned, offering him another kiss and escaping his grasp.

The moment I stepped away and headed to meet Edward at the door, Jacob approached Travis with a clap on the back. I felt better knowing he wouldn't have to sit alone dwelling on it. The family had accepted him as easily as they had me, and I felt confident that he'd ease Nessie's heartbreak. She'd managed to wrap him around her little finger just as much as she had with the rest of us.

"You going to shift?" Edward asked, as we jogged down the stairs of the back porch.

"Yeah, it'll be easier to pick up their trail that way."

"Emmett will be pleased, Ness had him build something for you." He nodded to a cluster of trees where there was a lumber wall stood like a U, the missing wall was backed onto the forest. "It's a phasing room. You can leave your clothes there and phase without a gawking audience."

"You do spoil me," I teased, and jogged toward the wall.

Stood in the small alcove, I stripped and hung my clothes on a peg, amused at how it felt like some kind of dressing room from the mall rather than an open room at the tree line of the forest. It was convenient though, I phased into my wolf body and trotted out from behind the structure feeling as though I had at least some of my modesty intact.

'_Very __nice, __remind __me __to __thank __Emmett __and __Nessie __when __we __get __back._'

"I will," Edward laughed, and swept his hand in from of him, indicating that I should lead the way.

Getting back down to business, I immediately started looking for the scent of the dogs, it was easy to pick up amongst the sweet smell of the vampires, and I headed in the direction they'd taken off in. It fit perfectly with Nessie's vision, so I followed the trail deeper into the forest, constantly aware of Edward's presence as he followed me.

When I reached the spot Nessie had lost their scent, I pushed out my senses. She had been right about the trail coming to an end. I could barely pick up a slight au de dog that headed north, but I wasn't sure. It was almost too faint to follow.

'_What __do __you __think?_' I asked Edward, my feet trampling the spot in anxiety. I wanted to get the dogs back, but my inner alarm was ringing enough to have my hackles up on end. It felt like a set up to me.

"I think your right about the set up. I'm going to call Emmett and Jasper to join us, I think back up would be good."

My front paws shifted in the soft, damp earth of the forest floor, my nails digging in as I tried to hide my surprise. I'd been expecting him to tell me to let it go, that they were dogs and weren't worth it. I'd even ben formulating a response to that in my head. So I was alarmed by his response. Of course he'd just followed all of that in my head.

"Nessie," he said simply. "I am concerned for the dogs safety, and I realize how important they are to you and Travis, and that alone would have had me come to the same resolution. But Nessie was heart broken, she only showed you part of her reaction. She loves those animals and they've been very good for her."

'_I __get __it. __Either __way, __I __just __want __to __thank __you __for __helping __me __with __this._'

Edward nodded and pulled out his phone. I didn't listen to his conversation, instead I threw my senses out into the forest, I concentrated on the dying trail of the dogs leading north and listened.

"They're on their way," Edward said quietly, his hand ruffling the fur on my neck before he stood almost shoulder to shoulder with me. "You got any ideas?"

'_Yes, __but __you __laugh __and __I __will __have __to __hurt __you._' I said, before ripping into a barking frenzy. I ended it with a howl and I tipped my head and eyed Edward suspiciously as I waited for a response. There was no smile on his face, just intense concentration as he listened. It took a while, but the return barks finally came.

"That has to be at least a hundred miles north,"

'_Heading __northwest,_' I added. '_Edward, __they're __heading __right __into __La__Push_.'

"Why?"

I didn't know, I had no answers. What did they want with the dogs and why were they taking them to La Push? I tried to put it all together but my head was a tangle of thoughts, it didn't make sense. What were they trying to prove?

'_Edward, __turn __around. __I'm __going __to __phase __and __call __Sam. __We __need __back__up __from __the __north._'

He did as I asked without hesitating, His hand that held the phone was behind his back as I phased back into my human body. I took the phone from him and dialed Sam and Emily's home number. It was the only one I could remember.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Em, it's Leah, is Sam with you?"

"Hey, yeah he's here, is everything . . ."

"I'm sorry, I need to talk to him."

She didn't stop to ask questions or chit chat, I knew she heard the urgency in my voice. It only took a second until Sam's deep resonating voice came on the line. It was his no bullshit, business voice.

"What's going on, Lee?"

"Vamps, two as far as I can tell, they're headed straight for La Push, and they have Greg and Steve. I don't know why, or what they're trying to prove, but they're half way between us and you."

"Greg and Steve?"

"Travis' dogs. They called them into the forest and took off with them. They somehow knew they were important, I can't shake the feeling that they're luring us out. I'm with Edward and Jasper and Emmett are on their way. We're going to follow the trail."

"I'll get the boys together and set up a defensive line. Keep your eyes open, Lee, we're going to need your guidance."

"You got it. Be safe, Sam."

"You too."

I put the phone back in Edward's hands before phasing back to my wolf self. I was itching to get started, but we were still waiting for Emmett and Jasper to join us. They were less than thirty seconds away but it still felt like too long.

The moment they crashed through the trees I dug my claws into the dirt and took off north, without blinking they followed and Edward filled them in. Jasper was pensive about the situation, I knew he was trying to figure out the why behind it, while Emmett seemed to take the dog-knapping personally and was plotting revenge.

"What are Leah's thoughts on the situation?" Jasper asked as we banked west and ran parallel to the one-oh-one. I could smell the ocean on my left as we pushed forward as fast as we could.

"She feels as though we're being lured," Edward answered, ducking under a low branch.

'_Yeah, __but __whether __we're __being __lured __into __a __situation __or __away __from __the __house __is __what's __troubling __me. __Something __is __not __right __and __I __feel __anxious. __I __wanna __take __care __of __these __two __and __head __back __to __the __house. __Edward, __could __you __call __and __tell __Jacob __to __keep __an __eye __out?_'

Edward relayed my message to the other two before calling Jacob. He was shouting over the wind, but had to slow and fall back in order to be heard over the roar of the wind he was creating through speed. Jasper sped up so he was by my right shoulder, while Emmett took my right as we ran and I tried to not let my competitive side take over.

"I think Leah's right," Jasper said thoughtfully as we veered to the east slightly as the trees thinned. The faster we ran, the more potent the smell of vampire mixed with dog was.

"About?" Emmett said back.

"It feels like a set up."

I snapped my teeth to remind them I was right there, and without Edward couldn't actually tell them what I thought.

"Sorry," Jasper prompted as he hurdled over a fallen tree in his path. "I just keep thinking about who would have the resources and motivation to do something like that."

Since we'd eradicated a lot of the threats to us, I could only think of one, and it was enough to get my fur on end, even in the force of the wind I was creating with my speed. I just couldn't figure out why, or what they were after.

Edward managed to catch up with us as we crossed the one-oh-one and into the wildlife refuge that would give us a straight shot into La Push. I could hear Sam and the others silently listening into the conversation and they seemed to have their own theories. Only it was Embry's that made the most sense.

I looked over to Edward, I could see he didn't like the odds either.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking between us. I knew he hated being left out of the loop and he never missed the passing of comments between minds.

"Embry has a theory," Edward replied. "I think he might be right."

"And the theory is?" Jasper prompted.

"The Volturi."

"Considering they're the only people with any kind of grudge against us, I don't think they would move on the offensive without a reason."

"Oh if Embry is right, they have a couple of reasons."

"Cut the shit and spit it out would ya," Emmett growled. I think it was the first time in a while I'd actually seen him pissed off.

"Think of the two things we surprised them with," Edward finally said, torn between going forward and the call to run back home. I knew that was his problem because I was right there with him.

"The wolves and Renesmee," Jasper finally shouted. "But which one?"

I wasn't exactly sure of the answer, but I would bet my Jeep on the fact that it was both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So they're finally coming up with theories about why the vampires are infiltrating their lands. Leah's not happy about being lured into a trap and it's obvious the others are just as torn. I know it seems silly that they're risking so much for two dogs, but it's surpassed that because they want to get to the bottom of what's going on and who is behind it all.

Thank you for reading, alerting, add the story to your favorites and the reviews. You guys are truly amazing and I am loving your theories. You inspire me! I wish there were more words to thank you.

As always, A huge thank you to Hev99 for trying to catch up with me beta wise, and for being an amazing friend! I get to see her in three weeks! how exciting is that! As always a huge thank you to Sabi'sSookie for being an amazing best friend and twinnifer, her prereading keeps me sane. And to PinkIndeed, for trusting me and reading the non canon even though it's against her nature lol! Love you guys! MWAH!


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations II

**Lunar Ascension  
>Chapter 14: Revelations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

* * *

><p><em>We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now<br>Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
>I hear they're getting closer<br>Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
><strong>The Howling by Within Temptation<strong>_

* * *

><p>We continued our run through the forest, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Even the packs usual foreboding was turned up to super red alert as they thundered as a line toward us. Not having the advantage of knowing what was going on made this a dangerous situation.<p>

The stronger the scent of the vampires became, the more my fur seemed to reach for the sky. Much more of this and I would look like I'd been playing fetch with a lightning bolt. Even Edward seemed to notice my discomfort. When the scent became a sting, Edward stopped us. The dogs were close, I could smell them and hear their whining, but I couldn't sense from what direction. It moved in a circulatory fashion around us.

"Sorry, Leah," Edward mumbled. "I didn't hear them, they knew to keep their thoughts quiet."

I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about, but they moved in at that moment. There were ten of them against our four and they were surrounding us. All of the red eyes seemed to glow as they stepped from the tree line. Two of them that had been holding the dogs released them and Greg and Steve immediately bounded toward me, one standing either side of me like sentries.

Sam was pushing the pack harder, they could all see the situation from my eyes, but he was frantic. I was appreciative of his concern, but I just needed their back up before this got nasty. I didn't like being cornered like this, and I sure as hell didn't like having unknown vampires behind me. I wanted to turn and have eyes everywhere, but it was impossible, there would always be one or two I couldn't see. I was beginning to panic.

"That was easier than I assumed," one of the red eyes said with an air of arrogance. He had what sounded like a Russian accent, thick and heavy as he rolled his R's.

_'What is he talking about, Edward?'_ I asked, but Edward shook his head, he barely moved, but the other two seemed to understand and came in closer on my sides.

"You're making a big mistake," Edward finally said, he voice laced with a menacing calm.

_'How many Leah?'_ Sam asked as the closed the gap between us.

_'Ten as far as I can tell, but be cautious there may be more hiding, I can't tell.'_

Sam nodded, but ordered half the group to circle west so they could come up from behind us. I moved back to the scene in front of me where the Russian was leering at us with humor. Apparently, they thought they'd won.

It was an ultimate stand off, us against them and no one was moving. It was like the calm before the storm, that silence where not even the birds dared to breath in fear of setting something off. My hear was hammering in my chest wildly, my muscles were twitching, and my breath was coming in slow even puffs through my snout. My ears, flat against my skull, were twitching as they tried to hear anything beyond this impossible circle.

"He lied to you," Edward finally said out of the blue, I moved slowly following his line of sight, which was zeroed in on a younger vampire. I could see he looked uncomfortable and could only imagine he'd been told to not think at all.

What _'he'_ had lied about was irrelevant to me, but if it bought us a couple more minutes I was all for it. Sam and the others were closing in fast. I couldn't hear them moving through the forest, they'd perfected the stealth mode they'd been trying out for so long. It gave me a little more confidence.

"That's not how it works," Edward said to another thought.

If I wasn't so on edge it would have been really aggravating, but half of my mind was here, and half was on the wolves that were closing in like one of those plastic balls you could unfold into a massive sphere. This was the hunt, they moved in together a circle around a circle, each step bringing them closer together and closer to us. If I wasn't so freaked out by the red eyes I would have been more impressed than I already was.

Edward loped slowly toward me, his voice so low I almost didn't catch it as he passed. He wanted to keep the young one alive.

The old me would have question his motive, wondered why the hell we should keep any of them alive. That wasn't who I was anymore. My own logic came into play and told me exactly why he wanted to keep one alive. If we were going to get any answers, we needed it alive to answer them. The kid was the weakest link, he'd been the only one to let his thoughts come through.

I sent the message to the wolves and made a point to stare at the boy while I did. I had no doubt how messy this was going to get, and if things worked out the way we hoped; there would be quite a bonfire to light. I knew Edward would go for him and get him out of the melee, it was the smartest thing to do, because accidents happened. What was confusing to me was the way Jasper and Emmett were poised on either side of me.

I tried to send a mental message to the dogs and force them to hide while the world crashed down, but I felt mental. I wasn't even sure they understood me. Everything was so still and quiet around us that it was making me more nervous.

I checked back in with Sam and found, through his eyes, that he could see the back of the vampires. When I looked up, I could see them emerging through the trees, silent and deadly with their ears pinned to their skulls and their teeth bared. It made them look menacing.

There was only seconds until the wolves would be seen and I poised myself for the fight. Sam was behind the Russian, his eyes locked in on his kill, when he growled, the world seemed to explode into life.

Before I could even head into the fight, the dogs and I were pushed to the side by Emmett and Jasper. I let out a ripping growl but they ignored me, depositing me with Edward and the younger red eyed vampire.

_'What the fuck, Edward?'_ I snapped, my teeth cracking as my mouth tried to form the human words.

"They're after _you_, Leah. Stay here and pin this guy down. I have questions that he can answer. I wasn't sure why but he focused on you and Travis. If you kill him, we'll never know. You understand me?"

They were after _me_? That didn't make any sense, but it didn't need to right now. If they were talking about Travis, there was no way I was going to let this little fucker go. I was sure Edward had known that, but with a nod, he disappeared back to the fight with Emmett and Jasper and left me alone staring down at the kid who looked terrified.

He tried to escape only once, my paw slammed down on his chest as my eyes narrowed and teeth snapped. The human equivalent was a colorful sentence filled with expletives that he seemed to have no trouble interpreting. I could hear the fight going on and my animal instincts were pushing me toward the sound, but I couldn't let the vampire escape, we had questions, he had answers, and he also had the ability to report back to whoever set this shit up.

I wasn't going to let him go.

I watched the fight through the wolves eyes, trying to keep silent in their heads as the shredded the vampires around them. They were winning easily, the ten vampires were quickly reduced to rubble, and the fire was soon set. I was pissed I'd missed the fight. After they'd stolen the dogs, lured us into an ambush, and then taunted us . . . I had wanted pay back. More than that, the fact that they had even mentioned Travis' name had made me itch for total destruction. I felt cheated.

"Let him up, Leah," Edward said gently, patting my back as he passed.

I removed my paw, and almost laughed as the young vamp jumped to his feet and tried to run. The wolves had already surrounded us and snapped at him as he tried to find a hole in their ranks.

"I'm afraid that once you threaten one of them. You threaten them all," Edward said calmly. "You may have a better chance living through this if you talk."

"I don't know anything," the kid snapped, stumbling back from the exposed teeth of Paul.

"I know they warned you that I could read minds."

"Look, I talk, they kill me. I don't talk, you kill me. I'm out of options and motivation."

"Yeah, but we can make it painful," Emmett growled. "I have no problems using your head as a volley ball. You realize your head continues to live without your body right?"

"I can work with that," Edward said out of the blue with a nod. "Technicalities generally leave loopholes. It's not your fault you couldn't clear your mind."

The kid sat on the forest floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, his red eyes moving around the group making him look a little hopeless. When he inclined his head, Edward started pacing. I was curious as to what he was trying to figure out. Something had caught his attention before, and as he'd said, my name and Travis' had been brought up.

"Who sent you?" Edward asked, his head tipping to the side as he listened to the answer.

The kid just glared at him, his silence filled in by the scathing look of hatred. He was cornered and he knew it. Even his little mind trick wasn't going to save him.

"I answer that, they kill me."

"Haven't we . . ." Jasper started, but Edward held up a hand to silence him.

"Fair enough, lets try something a little easier. Why did they send you?"

This silence was a long one, and I didn't miss the flicker of eyes to me on more than one occasion, even Edward went rigid at one point. The suspense was making me more antsy that I had been by being denied the fight. This may have worked for Edward, but to me it was silent torture.

"Names," Edward growled, which was followed by his fingers rubbing his temples. "Are they anymore groups coming?" Another pause. "How many?"

Something in Edward's reaction made Jasper hiss angrily. It was like watching mimes communicating, Emmett seemed just as pissed as I was about being left out of the conversation, and even the wolves were beginning to murmur.

"Where?" Edward bellowed. His voice was so full of fury it rebounded of the trees making all of the wolves start and trample the ground below them. "When are they coming?" Yet another pause - this was getting so old. "Under what pretense?" And Finally. "Thank you."

Jasper was the first one to move. He approached Edward and spoke so low even my ears couldn't pick it up. The wolves and I watched collectively as Jasper moved toward the vampire and pulled him up by the hand. We knew what was going to happen and yet we still watched with morbid fascination as Jasper led him further into the density of the forest.

Edward sighed. Whether he liked to admit it or not he was just like Carlisle. He didn't like wasting a life, especially when I was sure he was convinced there was a chance of reformation.

I blocked out the horrific sounds of death, it echoed in my mind from the other consciousness' of the wolves, but I found no satisfaction in the sound. He deserved to die, but the honorable way would have been in battle. To me, this felt like slaughter.

The rank smell of fresh smoke filtered through the trees and hung heavy in the air as Jasper rejoined the group. Now was the time for show and tell, and I could tell it wasn't going to be good. When Edward pulled out his phone he asked Carlisle to gather everyone close and put it on speaker phone, and he did the same.

"Jasper and Leah were correct in their assumptions, it was the Volturi. Aro has been sweeping the southern states looking for vampires with talents. In the beginning, it was a show of power, they were flexing their muscles to prove they still had the power over the authoritarian masses. They'd been too quiet after the confrontation in the clearing, word was getting out that they'd lost their nerve. When they discovered some plans to overthrow them, they circled the wagons and formulated a plan. They've been sending scouts up here for weeks, all of them with certain traits that would help them discover more about us and what we were planning."

"That doesn't make any sense," Jasper said quietly. "If you mean to say that they would confront us again to make a point, it seems as though it would be a pointless exercise. They would need an excuse to attack, if they did it to "flex their muscles" they would lose the respect of every coven or nomad they govern. They were given power because people believed they would be more just than their predecessors."

"No, they're not interested in confrontation," Edward answered, his eyes flickering to me. "When they saw the wolves loyalty to us, they knew it was pointless, and Bella's shield has grown too powerful for them to use their best offensive weapons on us. They no longer see us as a threat, they're more worried about the southerners."

"Maria," Jasper hissed. "This stinks of her. She's always hungry for more power, but to take on the Volturi . . ."

"No. It's no suicide. She may be greedy, but she's smart. The Italians knew that she had a chance, especially when Stefan and Vladimir offered their services."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Emmett asked.

"Oh no," Bella's voice came down the line. She'd obviously put together the pieces we hadn't.

"There's only two ways Aro can see winning this battle," Edward growled.

"Leah and I," Bella said quietly. "It makes perfect sense."

Silence hung in the air and I could hear the echoed questions of the wolves as it moved around the circles. Bella, they could understand. Me, not so much. Why would the Volturi want _me_?

"Yes," Edward said answering something in Jasper's mind. The two were staring at one another.

"They went after Renesmee that day to lure Bella out, they knew that once they had our daughter we would follow. They want Leah . . ." Edward trailed off, there was a look of utter disgust hanging on his lips and brow and I knew it couldn't be good. "They want Leah and her mate so they can breed their own lupine defenders. The way the boy explained it, she would be kept comfortable as long as she bred and gave her children to them."

A loud ripping noise cut through the forest and it took me a moment to realize it was me. Every wolf in the place followed my lead, all of their minds filled with a need for vengeance. It was an insult to not only our kind, but to me, and I was a little moved to see how protective they were of me in general.

Not that it was relevant in that moment, just a fleeting thought that subdued the anger for a nano second. I trembled in anger, all of my muscles tense as the visual trampled through my mind with clumsy feet. Even Greg and Steve joined in with the noise, their hackles up and growls ripping through the darkening forest.

_'NEVER!'_ I screamed, unable to control the rage that boiled in my very soul. _'They would have to kill me first.'_

"We will never let that happen, Leah. Never. I think we need to move back to Forks, we're closer to the wolves and we're stronger as one unit. The boy overheard the Volturi guards talking. If this group failed, they would send another, twice the size. They will be deployed in a week. This is the last of the rebels they found willing to help them. If the second group fails it leads to only one of two outcomes . . ."

"They cut their losses and run, or send an army to retrieve what they want," Carlisle finished.

The silence that lingered seemed filled with the scene from the clearing that had happened almost three years ago. For a moment I was glad Jacob had stayed in human form, I didn't think I could stand the memories of Bella placing Nessie on his back and saying goodbye. Even I had been terrified. They had been daunting as they stood facing off with us. It had looked like some warped undead version of a scene in Braveheart. Only I wasn't sure the outcome would be as peaceful this time. I highly doubted the Volturi would risk another retreat.

I suddenly had a longing to be in Travis' arms, to feel his breath on my skin, to know he existed. I needed his crazy logic and assurances that everything would work out. He had a way of calming me, keeping me in the right frame of mind and calming my untamed anger.

I knew I wasn't the only one. Everyone had thoughts of their imprints, everyone had a need to have that peace that they had with the ones they loved. Children's faces seemed to flicker past my eyes in quick succession. We'd all be so sure we were safe. We'd all let ourselves hope for a quiet future, and now it was all shattering like an unimaginably fragile shard of glass in our fingers.

I felt hopeless and lost, and even though I couldn't read minds, I could feel the panic rolling from the vampires in waves. We were all once again forced to face our mortality, and this time we had no choice but to fight. We had too much to lose now. Without us, the children would be taken and they would be forced into a life of servitude. This wasn't our fight, but somehow we were all being dragged in to it against our will.

"Edward?" Carlisle said sadly, his voice crackling through the line and echoing from the spruces that stood tall and firm around us.

"I'm here."

"All of you head back to La Push. We're packing what we need and heading that way."

"Be careful and watch over Bella and Nessie, and keep Travis close. We'll be waiting for you at the house."

Carlisle answered solemnly, but the phone call was over and Edward snapped his phone shut, it's tone of finality ringing through my head like a canon shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The volturi are sneaky and they seem to feel the need to show just how powerful they are. They also understand that with Bella's shield, and a small army of shape-shifting wolves they'd be invincible. What they don't seem to understand is the mutual respect between the wolves and the vampires. The Cullen's never expected anything from them, and with Jake and Nessie, they're now family.

Thank you to all of you that read, alert, favorite and review. Your theories, as always, keep me smiling and I love hearing what you have to say. You're all amazing and I thank you for all the support. You guys are amazing!

To Hev99 Sabi'sSookie and PinkIndeed. I love you guys for helping me out and pre-reading for me. You have no idea how much your support means to me. **MWAH!**


	16. Chapter 15: What Now?

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 15: What Now?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M.

_*****Small Lemon included*****_

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_want __to __be __wild __and __bold __enough __to __run __with __you__, __my __baby  
><em>_I want to skip time lay the hours aside and stay with you , my baby  
><em>_But oh if I look down now , will I fall  
><em>_And what if the water's cold , when I fall  
><em>_**When I Fall by Lizz Wright**_

* * *

><p>The trek toward Forks was made quickly, and silently. The only sound among the group was the panting from Greg and Steve who were being carried by Edward and Emmett. They didn't really like the speed of it but there was no way they could keep up, even with their long ass legs.<p>

All of the minds in the pack members were focused on their mates, their children, and what failure could mean for them all, the mood was somber but there was one amongst them all that stood out. One that was filled with a different kind of pain, one with anger that wasn't directed at the foreign vampires, but at me.

'_Spit __it __out, __Embry. __Get __it __off __your __chest. __You'll __feel __better._' I sighed at him, hoping that the others were too preoccupied to listen to our conversation. Though I figured if his mental voice was as loud as his pictures it wouldn't take them long to notice.

'_I'm __not __you, __Leah. __I __don't __need __to __air __my __dirty __laundry __for __everyone __to __see. __We'll __talk __about __it __later,'_he said, locking me out of his mind as best he could. It didn't stop me from seeing that Brady had imprinted though. Now the kids were starting to go, and Embry was feeling more and more alone. For a second I realized that he'd never expected me to imprint.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted it for me, that wasn't who Embry was. I think he just had it in his mind that we were meant for one another. We'd always had a passion between us, but I couldn't deny that it was nothing compared to what I had with Travis. I wanted that for Embry, I wanted him to find the one person that would make him feel like the most important person to exist, but he would never find it in the boundaries of the reservation. As soon as this thing was over, I was going to take him to Seattle with me, and I was going to open his mind so he could finally live. It had worked wonders for me.

The wolves split off from us as we breached the treaty line that no longer existed. Embry gave me a look that asked if I was coming but he refused to actually talk to me, so the only option I had was to show him a picture of Travis with the Cullen's, and hope he understood. I couldn't be away from him after this revelation. I needed the reassurance that he was still within my reach. I knew the three that were with me felt the same way. All three brothers were anxious to see their mates, even though, without speeding, it was a two hour drive so we still had at least another forty-five minutes until they arrived.

Embry followed the pack back to the reservation, his head down, ears flicking with agitation. He looked back only once, and I was still watching after him. I couldn't feel guilty about needing to see Travis. Part of me knew I had time to kill, but my heart was in control as it lead me toward the house the Cullen's had occupied up until eighteen months ago. I knew Charlie wasn't going to complain, he called Bella and Nessie every night. Having them just up the road was going to be a treat.

Edward starting removing dust sheets and polishing surfaces the moment he opened the door, but I stayed on the porch and kept my eyes on the driveway, unable to shift or even breathe. My sitting turned to curling up with my head on my paws as I waited, Greg and Steve eventually made their way to me and took their places beside me. I knew it was stupid to stay in this form, but I couldn't shake all of the information from my brain. It was only going to be worse in human form, as a wolf I had the ability to push away some of my humanity in order to do what we needed to do. The moment I was in my human skin, it would all come rushing back and it would set me on edge.

I heard the car engine long before I saw it, Edward and the others met me on the porch with anticipatory glances through the trees. We were all stood shoulder to shoulder as the small train of cars finally pulled up the driveway, and I was actually pleased to see that Carmen and Eleazar had been nice enough to bring my jeep.

When the doors started to open I was sure my tail was actually coasting side to side in my happiness, but I didn't turn to check it out and nobody commented so I just went with it. I leapt from the porch in one swift movement and trotted to the car I could see Travis sharing with Jacob, Bella and Nessie. It took me a second to realize that I was still in wolf form, but I wasn't going to phase with an audience.

I couldn't blame Travis for climbing out cautiously, he knew I still had my mind but it was the first time he'd seen me as a wolf since the night I'd been shot and I wasn't taking offense to it. Instead, I pushed my muzzle under his arm and actually groaned in happiness. Just having that touch made my heart calm and my body relax.

"You're beautiful in any form," he whispered, running his fingers through the rough fur around my neck. I simply sighed in contentment, almost itching to get back into my own skin so I could close the distance between us. His hands moved over my body, brushing the fur of my cheek, gently running over my stop and tugging on my ears gently. I let him examine my wolf form before I would nag for clothes and some privacy.

He regarded me with the same reverence he always did, there was no longer fear or trepidation for this huge beast in front of him, I don't think there ever really was, but his curiosity now was killing me, because my body was sensitive to his touch in any form and he was making it very hard to concentrate.

"Why is she not changing back?" Travis asked Edward, his hand rubbing my neck in idle circles. "Is she hurt?"

I looked at Edward and laughed, he was still wrapped around Bella and Nessie, but raised his head to look at Travis with amusement.

"She needs some clothes, and I think she's enjoying the belly scratch."

'_Shut __it, __Edward. __I __was __just __starting __to __like __your __smelly __ass. D__on't __make __me __change __my __mind._'

It only made him laugh harder, but Travis was already digging through a duffel bag filled with my things, he didn't hand them to me though, he simply walked toward the garage and nodded his thank you when someone hit a clicker opening it. I entered and waited for him to hit the mechanics on the wall to close it. Without all of the Cullen's cars inhabiting it, the garage was a cavern.

I phased back into my body only to be swept into Travis' arms. His strong arms folded around me and pulled me into his chest leaving me very little room to argue. His lips dropped kisses into my hair as we stood in silence. I was finally getting a feel of how concerned he'd been.

"I'm fine," I mumbled into his neck, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Leah, I love my fucking dogs, but if you ever pull that shit again I swear on my life, I will lock you in our home and throw away the damn key."

"I love you too," I laughed, dropping a kiss on his neck. "But I'm fine, a little pissed off but nothing killing a couple of non vegetarian vamps won't cure."

He snorted and pulled me close again. His breath making a warm path through my hair. This is what I'd needed, this was what I'd been waiting for sat on that porch. I needed his arms steady and solid around my body letting me know that he was here and how much he loved me.

"They're gonna think we're having a sweaty reunion in here." I laughed, pulling my head back to look at him.

"Not a bad idea," he chortled nodding to one of the empty work benches. "If you sit on the edge it's just the right height for . . ."

I shut him up by slapping him on the chest, but it didn't stop him from hooking his hands behind my knees and picking me up. He jogged across the room, his shoes squeaking on the painted concrete. When he deposited me ass first onto the counter, his lips immediately pressed to mine.

Our usual crackle seemed to ignite and dance around my body sending the small shock straight into my belly where the anticipation grew into a small ache of need. I was more than aware that I was buck ass naked, but I could have cared less, when his hands gripped my thighs and pushed them aside he stepped between them until his body was flush with mine.

It wasn't romance driving us, it was residual fear, the need to feel alive in the others arms. There was no pretense needed and as I unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants to the floor in one fell swoop. I knew I should be showing self control, that there were a houseful of vampire stood on the other side of very flimsy metal doors with extra sensory hearing, but I couldn't have stopped if I'd have tried.

Travis gripped my hips and pulled me to the very edge, without hesitation he pushed into me.

We both let out breaths that said more than a simply bodily function. It was a breath for pleasure, a breath for satisfaction, a breath that the other was here and there was finally a connection neither of us could deny. There was no slow movements, no worshipping, just skin on skin, need driving his movement, the need to feel alive.

Waves of pleasure rolled through my body as his hands gripped my hips and drove into me, he kept up the tempo while I moved my legs further, lifting one of them on the counter so I could feel the joy of being one with him as it undulated up my spine.

Our skin pebbled, as it dampened with sweat. We worked together, and at one point Travis stifled my moan with a hard kiss that had us scraping teeth. When both of us were close, he hooked his arms under my knees and let them slide to the crooks of his elbows as he drove himself home. I could feel my body moved and tighten, and I wasn't surprised by his surge of power as he fell closer and closer.

He knew the moment we were both about to fall over the edge, he could feel me just as clearly as I could feel him, he covered my mouth with his as he swallowed my call of elation and pure unadulterated pleasure. This was the reason I lived, he was the reason he would always be the reason. It took a second for the reality of the situation to crash over me, but one moment I was panting with pleasure, the next I was crying and folded in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought . . ."

"It's not that," I sighed into his shirt. "I wanted to it's just my mind won't shut down and I can't figure out how this is all going to end."

"Baby, no matter what happens we'll face it together. We're all scared, whether we want to admit it or not, Jacob barely let go of Nessie until he absolutely had to. None of us know what's coming or what it all means, but you have me and I have you and I intend to fight for that."

"God, I love you," I half wept and half laughed.

"I love you too," he grinned. "Say it again."

"I love you."

"One more time."

"I. Love. You."

"Just one more . . . Ow!" he laughed rubbing his arm where I slapped him.

Thankfully, when we emerged from the garage the Cullen's had been smart enough to cut and run. I was Sure Travis' intentions had been more than obvious when he'd guided me away from the group, but if that hadn't been enough Iw as sure the squeak of his shoes had been more than enough of a confirmation.

We all sat in the living room in various states of shock, I could see Bella looking thoughtful and I was certain she was masking us all with her shield. When she finally turned her head and our eyes met, I gave her a small nod. I knew she had to be feeling the same way I did.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me suddenly. "I haven't forgotten how to cook just yet and we bought some groceries on the way up here."

"Bells that would be . . ."

"Great," Bella said not waiting for him to finish. She hopped up from her seat next to Edward, when he moved to get up with her she pushed him back into his seat. "Leah, would you mind giving me a hand?"

She wasn't fooling anybody with her terrible acting, but at least everyone knew to butt out while we had a heart to heart in the kitchen. If I was rewarded with some of her killer lasagna at the end I was not complaining. I gave Travis a peck in the lips before following her example and clambering to my feet, and tracking her into the kitchen.

I parked it on one of the stools by the island and cupped my cheeks with my hands as I balanced my elbows on the counter. She flitted around the kitchen like a hummingbird, her mahogany hair trailing behind her as she moved.

When she finally had everything she needed, she leaned against the counter, her hands still moving with a blurring speed, but the rest of her was somewhat still.

"I hate this," she finally said. "I can see it in your eyes that you're blaming yourself as well."

"It's us they want," I replied, confirming without really confirming. "But I think I know somewhere inside that there was nothing we could do to stop this, other than not being born which is just stupid."

Bella laughed and stabbed the knife into the wooden board without conscious thought, she made another hummingbird impersonation before settling again.

"I just can't believe that power hungry bastard is at it again. I'm tired of feeling as though I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for him. I realize we embarrassed him, but you'd think he'd figure out that we're not willing to go down without a fight."

"No offense, but he's a centuries old vampire, the vampire that governs vampires, in fact. Did you honestly think he was going to walk away. We all have something he wants, and he's going to keep trying until he gets it. We should have just killed the fucker while we had the chance."

Bella was already putting the layers of lasagna down and I was watching her with shock. That was some fast prep time. When she pushed a bowl of meat sauce and a spoon at me, I didn't even pause before inhaling it.

"Do you put crack in this?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"It's the paprika and herb mix I made. Do you think we could have killed him?"

"Who? Creepy vampire guy that smiles a lot?"

Bella snorted and leaned against the counter, watching me inhale more of her sauce. "Aro, yes."

"Honestly, I don't know, but the way those on the sidelines jumped ship, I would say yes. They couldn't use their most valuable weapons on us because of your shield thing. I don't think we would have all made it out alive though."

"You're right, Leah. I just hate this, it's always something with them. Do you think it ever occurred to them to ask for our help against Maria?"

"You're way too logical, Bella," I teased. "I don't think that's how they see the world. They want something. It seems as though they think they have the right to take it."

"And doesn't that just piss you off?"

"Yes actually, it does. It feels like every time we seem to find a comfortable path and start getting happy, they rear their ugly heads. I actually started to believe that I was going to finally have a happily ever after."

"You will. I'm determined you will. Travis is good for you."

"I think so." I grinned. "I think I probably owe you several apologies for the crap over the years, but . . ."

"Don't you dare apologize, Leah," she laughed sweetly. "We all make mistakes and the only time you ever really yelled at me, I think I deserved it."

"Well, thank you, but I think you're entirely too forgiving."

She laughed and continued to clean up the small mess she'd made in the kitchen. This was possibly the strangest day I'd ever had, a death threat and a new friend all in one afternoon. I just hoped that I lived long enough to enjoy the bridged gap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know it was a relatively slow chapter in comparison to the last few, but I figured that it was time for them to regroup, get their priorities in order and finally communicate with one another. Poor Embry, against all the odds, he still ended up in love with Leah.

Thank you to all of you who read, alert, favorite, and review. Again, you astound me with your kindness and your involvement with the characters. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. You're all amazing!

To Hev99, Sabi'sSookie, and PinkIndeed... Thank you for being there and for all the pre reading and advice. I love you guys loads! MWAH!


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected!

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>And I would give all this and heaven too,<br>__I would give it all if only for a moment,  
><em>_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see,  
><em>_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever,  
><em>_But it never makes sense to me at all.  
><em>_**All This and Heaven Too by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

><p>Days passed until they became weeks, weeks passed until it became a month. Being on the protected list meant that I was stuck in the house with Bella and Travis while the others and the packs went to watch the area. Apparently they didn't send the double the troops they'd promised, or they got lost on the way. Edward and Emmett had even checked the house in Portland and my apartment in Seattle to make sure we hadn't missed something.<p>

I also hadn't phased since we'd got home that day, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

It had only been a week since we'd faced off with the circle of red eyed fiends in the forest when I'd noticed. I'd decided I needed to stretch my legs, my inner wolf seemed to be getting restless holed up in the house with no action. The moment I stepped into the tree line I tried to phase, but it was like starting up a car that didn't want to want to be started. I puttered then nothing. I tried for almost two hours to get my body to change, but apparently it was just as stubborn as I was and nothing happened. That wasn't like me at all, I was much like Jacob and had learned to easily phase when I felt the need.

I was worried, but I hadn't told a soul since.

It had been three weeks since then and every day I tried and every day less and less happened. I could feel the wolf in me clawing to get out but there was something between point A and point B that just wouldn't let the connection happen. I was starting to really freak out and I knew that I had to talk to Carlisle about it. My wolf body was my main defense. I was strong as a human and I could fight, but not against vampires.

I honestly hadn't thought that nobody would notice my lack of wolf to human ratio, but we were all so preoccupied with the impending doom if there was ever a time to hide something, that was it. I was irritable a lot more but everyone, including Travis, had attributed that to the lack of news. It certainly didn't help, but it wasn't the source of my irritability.

I didn't want to alert anyone to the fact that there was something wrong so I didn't ask Carlisle if I could talk while there were others around, instead I hovered and waited for him to be alone. It took two hours for him to finally wonder down one of the halls without anyone asking questions or organizing defenses.

"Hey Carlisle," I sang, dancing up next to him, my long legs keeping pace with him.

"Hello, Leah," he smiled. "Is everything all right?"

I tried not to let the assumption get to me. He was right, there was something wrong, but that wasn't the only reason I would be talking to him. I tried not to think about the reasoning behind his question. I was over analyzing everything at the moment and it was making me grouchy.

"I would love to say yes and that I just wanted to see how you were, but unfortunately nothing's all right and I may or may not be freaking out a little."

It took me a second to realize he'd stopped walking and I had to back up a few steps in order to be face to face with him. My freaking out was unusual, but I hadn't expected this pensive look he was giving me. I squirmed under his gaze and tried to coax him into saying something, anything.

"Leah, could you meet me in my office in an hour?"

Not what I had been expecting.

"Sure," I replied, trying to hide my disappointment. I was hoping for answers, and it had taken me a while to build up my courage to approach him. It wasn't something I wanted broadcasted, that was for sure.

He took off in the opposite direction without so much of a wave behind him, which left me stranded and confused in the middle of the hall with an hour to kill. My first thought was to find my better half, and when I listened for him I could hear the dogs barking outside and I knew that's where Travis would be. It wasn't that he didn't trust Nessie with the dogs anymore, it was more that he didn't want a repeat performance and knew that if anyone could stop them from taking of it was him.

I made my way out to the front of the house and perched on the porch steps, watching Travis, Nessie and Bella play with the Greg and Steve. Jacob had finally felt comfortable enough to leave long enough to visit his dad, and I guessed that explained his absence. I tried to focus my brain on the scene in front of me but it was impossible to do when my head was filled with questions and concerns. It wasn't like I had lost the shifter gene, I could still feel that mental hold with the animal inside of me, and the strength ebbing through my body. Even my hearing and sense of smell were still enhanced. I just couldn't find the link that was broken.

I went over everything in my head. My diet, my sleeping habits, my thoughts, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only substantial change in my life was the man I was watching run across the field with a child on his back. My heart, my soul, my imprint. If this was the cost of having him I would gladly give it, but I still wasn't sure that was the reasoning. Everything felt fine, I felt fine. I just couldn't push my body into it's other state of being.

"Hey beautiful," Travis called across the field. Nessie and Bella both looked up and waved with him as they saw me, and I returned the gesture with the best smile I could muster. I just hoped it was enough to convince them that I was happy just watching them play.

Travis, however, knew better. He left Bella and Nessie chasing the dogs with smiles and laughter and made his way to the porch where he crouched in front of me, his hands on my knees, eyes immediately connecting with mine. He'd see it, I was certain of it.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you," he said, rocking forward to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Around the house mostly," I replied, cupping his cheek before letting my hand fall to his shoulder. I already felt better being this close to him. I couldn't stop the questions rolling around my head, but my body seemed to relax a little with his touch. It was the beauty of the imprint, and the one thing I hadn't understood before I'd met him.

Travis flicked the viper on his bottom lip as he watched me and it was all the confirmation I needed to know he wasn't buying what I was selling. He could see through the shit, he just couldn't make out what was on the other side.

"Will you stop moping, babe. I know you don't like being protected, I'm sure as soon as we find out something you'll be back in business. Though I have to say the thought of you not being in harms way is something I actually like."

"You say the sweetest things." I deadpanned.

He chuckled, his hands flexing on my knees making me squirm. He knew every spot I was ticklish and he used it against me.

"I have an idea, it may distract you enough to get those lines off your forehead."

Self-consciously I raised my hand to my brow before rolling my eyes. I wasn't frowning or scowling, but it seemed to amuse him to no end that I actually had to check.

"Asshole. So what's this grand scheme of yours?"

"I never said it was a scheme."

"Semantics." I pointed out. "What's the idea?"

"Take me to meet your mom. Properly. I want to see where you grew up, I want to see what made you, you."

"You want to meet my family?" I wasn't sure what that was such a foreign concept to me.

"Yes. It that so unusual? We're essentially soul mates, it makes sense that we should do the usual family crap that's expected with a relationship. I promise I won't torture you with my family though."

"That wouldn't be awkward," I snorted. I thought about his proposal and figured it wouldn't hurt. He really did need to get to know the people in my life seeing as he would be bound to them. I also wanted to introduce him to Emily. When I'd visited her the previous week, she'd been nagging me to bring him with me. The only problem I could foresee was Embry who still refused to talk to me after I turned him down.

"Well? Yes?" He kissed me. "No?" He kissed me again. "Maybe? Throw me a bone here."

"Sure," I grinned. "My mom would like that and so would Emily. Some of the guys in the pack may give you a hard time, or may start to offer some whimsical stories of growing up with me, I need you to promise to walk away."

"That bad?"

"I told you, I can be a grade A bitch."

"Can we take the dogs to the beach? We can make it a family outing," he smiled, leaning in to kiss me again.

I couldn't help but laugh at him and his enthusiasm. I couldn't believe I hadn't been the one to suggest it. We'd been here an month and I made constant trips to see my mom while Bella and Nessie visited with Charlie. I'd never even asked Travis if he'd wanted to come. I hated how thoughtless I could be sometimes, he'd been cooped up here just like the rest of us and I'd never even offered him a reprieve.

"Sounds like a fun day if you ask me," I replied, cupping his cheek and brushing my thumb over the stubble there. I loved the rough feel of it against my skin. "Let me just take care of a few things, then we can head out."

"Sure thing," he winked, not even asking what I had to do. It was just another reason I loved him so much. He knew when to ask questions and when to let it drop.

The thought that we would get to do something normal couples do seemed to raise my spirits. He sent me on my way with a slap to my ass and told me to hurry, and I fully intended to. I only had another fifteen minutes until I had to meet Carlisle so I took a chance and passed his office hoping that I could get this done and be on my way.

The office was empty, but I invited myself in anyway and pulled one of the medical books from the shelves, letting my eyes coast over the words. I missed college, and I missed learning. I'd chosen nursing because of the benefits it would give to the reservation, which was the reason they'd approved it in the first place. I'd never suspected I would enjoy it as much as I had. I found it interesting.

I turned the pages, surprised by how many words I recognized.

"Ahh, that's always a good reference book to have," Carlisle mused as he entered the office and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry I had to push our meeting back but I'm hoping it's relevant."

I closed the book on my lap and let my hand rest on the cover. "You gaining your sons talents there, doc?"

I wasn't sure why I reverted to calling him doc in his office, but it just seemed to happen, and it didn't really look like he minded. I guess the distinction made it feel a little more official. He offered me a smile as he shook his head, his pearly whites showing and almost glinting in the light.

"Sadly no, but as a doctor you learn to pick up signs. Why don't you start? Tell me what's going on and we'll go from there. Why are you freaking out?"

"I can't phase."

"Oh."

"Not what you expected then?" I asked with a bemused smile. I don't think I'd ever really seen the good doctor stumped by one of my queries.

"Yes, and no. I think – if my theory is correct – this could be one of the side effects."

"So it's not permanent? Because to be honest it's driving me nuts and I have tried hard to trigger it but nothing works. Once again I am left feeling like the defective, weak link in a chain."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month, I didn't try for a week after the confrontation, when I did it was like a car not turning over. The mechanics where there but there was no follow through."

Carlisle nodded and doodled on the pad in front of him. He was quiet for a long while as he continued to scribble on the paper the scratching was fast and seemed never ending and it was beginning to make me nervous. Carlisle never scribbled, he never took notes, he had a photographic memory for crying out loud, he didn't need to.

"Okay you're once again killing me here. Are you going to tell me your theory?"

Carlisle dug through his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to me, his amber eyes waiting for some kind of reaction while his unmoving arm held it steadily in my direction. There was nothing remarkable about the box, it was a standard rectangle with six sides, yet I couldn't seem to reach out and take it. The box itself may have been generic, but the contents meant a world of change.

"You're fucking kidding me?"

Carlisle laughed, it was his nervous doctor laugh when he wasn't sure how to respond. A glut of emotions seemed to crash inside of me, the most prevalent was disbelief, a close second hope. It wasn't even a consideration in my own theories, because I never once believed it could happen. I'd already come to term with it, and now here I was staring at a fucking pregnancy test.

"Doc, say something."

"Humor me, Leah," he said gently. "Don't get your hopes up, it's still just a theory, but you can see how I would draw that conclusion."

"Uh no, not before I'd said a word. Is this what you were doing for the hour? You went to get me _that_?"

"I know this isn't going to make you feel any better, but you smell slightly different. I knew the moment you stepped up next to me, but I wanted to make sure and I think this is the first step."

"I – I don't think I can do it."

"I can't do it for you."

"Now he cracks a joke," I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, but before you go through all the emotions, lets make sure I'm right."

I took the box and almost stumbled out of the door and across the hall to one of the guest bathrooms. I placed the rectangle on the sink and stared at it. I felt as though this was some cosmic joke; like someone in the universe was pointing and laughing at me as the hope swelled up in my chest. I'd wanted kids, I had since before all this mess had started but this wasn't how I'd pictured it happening. I'd given up hope, so that fact that I was even stood here was just bizarre.

I reached for it again, my fingers tapping on the outside as I contemplated whether or not I could do this. Even as surprising as this was the flux of emotions pointed to a huge well of disappointment if the doctor was wrong.

I took a breath and opened it slowly, my hands shaking as I took out the foil covered stick. I left the other inside and tried to steady myself as I tore the stupid thing open. I went through the motions mechanically, and found myself tearing open the second one and following through with that as well.

It had only been a minute, but I knew I couldn't do this alone, so I discarded the now empty box, and dashed across the hall to the doctors office, pushing the door closed behind me. I set both sticks on a piece of paper and stepped back, eyeing the doctor anxiously.

"It's been a minute and a half but I can't look. You're going to have to do it."

Somewhere between the bathroom and the office I'd decided that I really fucking wanted this. Stood with my back against the wall and staring at the two sticks only seemed to confirm it as images filled my mind. I could almost see our kids in my minds eyes, and I knew it would kill me if the tests were negative, but I couldn't stop myself from letting myself dream.

The doctor was right about it making the non phasing make sense. A child growing in my stomach couldn't be subjected to the phase, so it only seemed right that my body would pause in order to create the right environment.

And just like that, I could have cared less about not phasing.

I was beyond hope, I was into planning.

"Carlisle?"

"Take a deep breath."

"Fuck breathing," I gasped.

Carlisle held up both sticks, both with solid pink lines. "Congratulations, Leah."

The world stopped for a second and I felt every breath of air as it brushed over my skin. I was pregnant. Positive = Pregnant. I suddenly felt the need to sit down and stand up all at the same time.

"Holy fucking shit, are you serious?"

Carlisle laughed and dropped them on his desk. His eyes smiling at me. He knew, he knew how much this had meant to me because for the longest time it had been the biggest question mark in my life.

"I would like to do some other tests, but I believe that's just a formality."

"How is it even possible? I mean beyond the obvious." Sex being the obvious.

"All that pain you suffered," he said. "I believe you were . . . Your body was . . ."

"I was in heat," I said unabashed.

"Yes. Unlike dogs wolves only go through that once a year and I think that applied to your body when you imprinted. Your body was dormant, lying in wait for your mate."

Made sense.

I was so happy that my heart swelled in my chest and water pooled in my eyes, for a second the elation was the only thing I felt, it moved through me, into my fingers and toes. I was so filled with joy I could barely breathe. Then that bitch reality stuck her head into the game.

I fell into the leather seat with my mouth open wide, my hands gripping the arms of the chair hard enough to almost enough to break through the wood. All remnants of the smiles had faded and it was just me, and my fear.

"Leah?" Carlisle asked, obviously stumped about how quickly my mood had shifted.

"What if they win? What if they attack? I'm helpless, Carlisle, I can't defend us like this."

"You have us to defend _you_, Leah. We will never let them have you or your child. You're part of this family, and this family protects its own. That smile on your face when you found out tells me everything I need to know, that child will be loved by you and Travis, just as it will be loved by all of us."

"We're living in a war zone."

"For now, yes, but you can't let this situation dictate your happiness. I have faith that we will prevail, you need to believe the same thing."

"I want to, I _really_ want to believe that."

"Then believe it."

He made it sound like a switch you could flip in your head. I wanted so badly to reach it but it was out of my hands, hanging in the endless space where I couldn't find it. I was a jumble of emotions, happiness was hanging on the edge of the shadows and I wanted so badly to pull toward me and wrap myself in it. I just could help feeling lost, I was a protector, benched and ineffective because my body was nurturing my child. I couldn't protect us.

"This is a good thing, Leah. A beautiful, natural thing, let yourself be happy. When we find out what's going on we'll figure it all out, but for now, let yourself enjoy this."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Happy."

He was right. This was something to celebrate, I would cross the bridge when I came to it, but for now I needed to envelope myself in my happiness. I was pregnant, that in itself was a miracle. The rest, I would deal with later.

"I have to tell Travis."

Carlisle smiled and pointed to the sticks still sitting on his desk. "You need some proof?"

"Yes, I think so. We're going to La Push this afternoon. Maybe I could tell him on the way there."

Carlisle just nodded as I grabbed the sticks and eased them into my pocket. I felt out of my body, and the only thing left to offer was a wave and a smile as I once again stumbled out of the room. Unfortunately, my thoughts were on the child in my belly when I bumped into Edward. I noticed immediately that he'd caught it, his eyes went wide.

"Not a word," I mumbled. "I have to tell Travis first."

"I'm excited for you." I could almost feel how genuine the sentiment was. Edward had become a friend these past couple of months, and had I been any more frazzled, I could have honestly admitted that I would have hugged him.

"Thanks, Edward," I grinned back.

He nodded, but squeezed my hand before letting me pass. His smile was just as broad as the dopey one I was sure I was wearing. I could do happy for now. I could enjoy this. I just had to take one day at a time.

I headed down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the Jeep, trying not to think about Travis' reaction. Would he be happy? Worried? Concerned? Angry? We'd never talked about it before. I wasn't even sure he wanted kids. It was one of those things that I didn't think needed to be addressed, especially after he'd shut me down when I'd tried to tell him I couldn't gestate.

Oh how wrong I had been.

Suddenly I found I was anxious all over again. It was the first time I wasn't sure how he would react.

I was starting to feel like I was on a roller coaster and there was no exit. I needed to find an emotion and settle on it before I short circuited and became a blubbering mess. It would help if my brain would stop doing its thing. I could handle whatever was thrown at me, I was strong, I was determined and I had options. No matter what happened, I would be happy and I would love this child with everything I was. That was the important thing, right?

I stopped at the front door and tried to gather myself together before I faced Travis again. Sometimes I felt like an open book to him and I was sure he'd know something was up. Even with the anxiousness I could see the smile in my reflection from the window next to the door. I tried to rearrange my lips but no matter what I did there was still a curve and my eyes still shone.

It was as good as it was going to get. If I stood here any longer I was going to bump into someone else that would demand an explanation. Now, I had to find the right way to tell him.

"You boys ready to go?" I called out as I stepped onto the porch feeling like I was about to puke from nerves.

"Yes ma'am," Travis yelled back, riling up the dogs and racing them toward the Jeep.

I made my way down the steps feeling my lips move into the curl of a smile of their own volition.

"What are you looking so happy about?" he asked, his head cocking to the side.

I tried to think about my answer to that question.

_You __knocked __me __up_! Nope, that wasn't going to work.

"Nothing, lets head out before we lose the light," I replied, opening the door and settling into the seat. For a second I had to fight the inclination to pat my stomach. It was still flat, still defined by the muscles I'd always had, but knowing something was inside of me, growing, I couldn't seem to shake the need to reassure myself.

Travis loaded the dogs in the back before climbing in next to me, his eyes still full of curiosity as a small smile seemed permanently etched itself on his lips.

_Surprise! __I'm __pregnant!_ Nope, still not a gentle way of breaking the news to him. That approach sounded more like I'd booked an exotic vacation than me harboring the fruit of our loins in my abdomen. Maybe driving would help clear my head.

"You're starting to freak me out," he said as I pulled out of the tree line and onto the highway. He was turning in his seat studying me and I was sure that my face would give it away before I had a chance to formulate the words needed for the revelation. He reached for my hand and pressed a kiss to the palm as he watched me with curiosity.

He bugged me for half of the drive to La Push, he asked question upon question trying to find what was going on with me. As we neared the treaty line, I knew I would explode if I didn't get it out there and see his reaction. I just wasn't that patient.

I pulled the Jeep onto the shoulder, the damp slush covered leaves shifted under the tires making the car slide as we came to a stop. I had my hands at ten and two on the steering wheel as I stared out at the trees lining the road I had traveled a million times in my life. For some unfathomable reason it looked so different to me now.

"Okay," I said, finally releasing my grip on the steering and letting my hands fall into my lap.

"Leah, you can tell me anything, especially good news. It has to be good with that smile you have going on."

"That's the thing," I said building up the courage to meet his eyes. Finally, with a sigh, I just did it. The blue of his eyes was dancing with excitement and I felt the connection between us crackle. "It's good news to me, but I'm not sure what you're going to think."

"That's ridiculous," he laughed, picking up my hands in his. "Just fucking say it already. The anticipation is killing me."

"Okay I'm sure you've noticed that the last couple of weeks I've been really moody and quiet and I admit I was freaking out a little bit because I just didn't know what was going on. It's never happened to me before, and I didn't know if it was even possible, but I couldn't figure it out."

"Leah, you're rambling," he chuckled squeezing my hands. "What couldn't you figure out?"

"I can't phase anymore."

"What?"

"I know. It's been a month and nothing I did seemed to trigger it. I tried everything and I was really just . . ." I lifted one hand and shook it by my temple to indicate I felt crazy, which made him smile at me. It only distracted me more. "So I went to see Carlisle and he had a theory."

"Leah, what does it mean? If you don't tell me soon my mind will go to dark places and I'll go crazy with worry."

I took a deep breath, which only made my hands tremble in his.

"Travis, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know some of you may not be happy about this revelation, but there is a point I promise lol! Leah is ecstatic and a little stuck now she can't phase. As you can imagine, this is going to bring up some problems all of its own. I would also like to apologize for lack of Review replies, apparently FFn is back to its old tricks and it won't let me access them. I will keep trying! I also may be out of touch for a week or so. ;)

Thanks to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. I love hearing your thoughts and theories and I'm interested to see what this new development will bring.

To Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, I will see you both in a couple of hours and I can't thank you enough for how amazing you two are! PinkIndeed, thank you for being the friend you are! I love you guys loads!

**MWAH! **


	18. Chapter 17: The Art of Discretion

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 17: The Art of Discretion **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat<br>__Melancholy and cool, kind of bitter sweet  
><em>_Love on repeat  
><em>_I'm echoing all your philosophies  
><em>_**In My Head by Anna Nalick**_

* * *

><p>I tried to hold his gaze as the words spilled over my lips, but my nerves got the best of me and I missed his reaction completely. All I had to confirm he'd heard me was the way he squeezed my hand in his; his thumb trembling slightly as it made circles on the back of my hand. The only thing that broke up the silence in the car was the shuffling of the two wolfhounds in the back. It was torture, there were times when silence was called for but to my mind; this was not one of them. I knew only seconds were passing, but it felt like eons.<p>

I was so afraid of seeing disappointment in his eyes I kept my eyes on our intertwined fingers. I sucked in breaths to talk but blew them out without following through. I needed something from him, anything to tell me what he was thinking. I wasn't sure I could handle a look of rejection. Just because we were imprinted, didn't mean that he would be happy about procreating.

Finally, when I could take it no more, I let my eyes flicker to his and almost stopped breathing completely. He was in shock, that much was clear in his frozen expression, but the look itself wasn't what I'd been expecting. There was a broad smile on his face that stretched his lips over his beautiful white teeth, and his eyes were crystal blue and shining with a happiness I hadn't counted on. Even with the piercings he looked almost child-like in his elation. I wanted to hold him in my arms and shower him with kisses, but I restrained myself.

"Travis?" I whispered.

"You're having my baby?" he laughed, slowly unfreezing himself from his locked position. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to dance now the spell was broken, which only made him all the more handsome in my eyes.

"Yes, it's why I can't phase. My body has adapted and Carlisle suspects it will stay that way for the duration."

I could hear the trembling in my own voice. I still wasn't sure whether or not he was happy or simply frozen in disbelief, but that smile he was still wearing contradicted all of my thoughts. Before I could take a breath he'd pulled me over the small console and into his lap where he littered my cheeks with kisses. His hand came to rest on my stomach as he finally paused with his face buried in my neck.

"When?" he murmured, the heat of his breath licking against my skin.

I smiled at the memory that came to mind, it was definitely a memory I was happy to keep. That moment had been filled with love as we explored the other. He'd eased the pain and suffering and changed it into something beautiful, and now . . . Well now, it seemed to mean so much more. He'd given me something I'd never thought I would have.

"That first time," I laughed, burying my fingers in his hair as I rested my cheek against his ear. "You've got some epic swimmers apparently."

He laughed against my skin sending small shivers down my spine. I'd been so worried about how he was going to react I hadn't even considered the possibility he'd be happy about it. I was twenty two, he was twenty four, it stood to reason there was a chance he'd reject the idea, but that wasn't my Travis. I should have known that.

"Speak to me," I hummed happily. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"I don't think I can, speak I mean," he sighed. "I don't have the words to describe how happy this makes me. I think I've always wanted kids but I never met the right woman. Then there you were, and I was so consumed with you I hadn't thought about it. I just wanted you in my life desperately, friends, lovers, fuck buddies, I would have taken anything, but you inexplicably wanted me back. I hadn't hoped that one day . . . Wow, we're going to be parents."

I laughed and cupped his cheek with my hand as I leaned in to kiss him. He held me to him with a kind of desperation as his lips continued their dance with mine. When he pulled back he let his forehead rest against mine as he smiled again.

"What are _you_ thinking?"

"Me?" I asked, stroking his cheek with all the love I had in me. "I couldn't be happier than I am in this moment."

We tangled in one another, our limbs folded around the others body. I hadn't lied, I didn't think I had ever felt this elated. The dark cloud over what would happen with our future lingered on the edges of my mind, but it didn't have the strength to break through and take this from me. To think that my life had gone from being bitterly alone to finding love and discovering that I could actually conceive was more than I had the smarts to hope for, but it was here all laid out for me and I wouldn't give it up for anything.

Nothing could touch us in our little bubble there in the car. It was a beautiful moment where the world melted away and left just us and a future that we could both see. There was no doubt in my mind that this child was my own little miracle, and I would cherish it every day for the rest of my life.

I knew it was only a matter of time until we had to face some realities along with the miracle, and of course it all happened too soon for my liking. Travis was a smart guy, and I knew the moment he'd let himself think about the future. His body tensed beneath me and his arms were protectively rigid around me.

"Wait, but what about . . .?" his voice trailed off leaving the unspoken words to hang in the air between us. It was hard not to think about it. Even I hadn't completely succeeded, but this was a moment of happiness, I didn't want to taint it with talk about fighting and threats. I just wanted to drown in the happiness before realty came at us in the form of twenty red eyed freaks.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," I said quietly.

"And you can't phase?"

I shook my head.

"So you won't be fighting?"

"No," I said again with a sigh. I didn't relish the fact that I'd left them one short, but it was something I had to come to terms with. Not being able to phase meant I was vulnerable, that was something that I hadn't been for a long time. I'd prided myself on being able to take care of myself, but without the wolf to help I was just another person a little faster and a little stronger than the rest. It wouldn't be like that forever, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to protect us all without it.

Travis pulled me close again, his arms tight around me. It took me a second to realize that this was relief. He was relieved I wouldn't be out there fighting. I'd never really considered how he felt about me putting my life on the line before. It was selfish of me, but in all honesty it was something I'd just accepted a long time ago. I was, for lack of a better term, a warrior, a fighter, it was all I knew how to do.

"Thank God," Travis whispered under his breath, obviously forgetting my keen sense of hearing.

I bit my tongue. I wasn't going to argue with him about this now. All of my friends and family would be out there fighting. All of them would be putting their lives on the line to guarantee us all a future. I should be out there with them, showing unity, but I was less than useless. I couldn't be happy about that, I wouldn't, any loss we took I would blame myself for. I should have been going out there with them, fighting, but I was a liability. I was happy with Travis, I was happy I was pregnant, but that didn't mean I wasn't terrified about what it would mean when we were arms deep in red eyed vampires fighting for our lives.

I shook off the thoughts and stored them away for later. These were things I would discuss with Jacob. He was possibly the only person that would understand how I felt, how torn I was about all of this. I just hoped he had the words of wisdom to make the dread deplete from my gut.

"Come on," I finally said, forcing a smile to my lips. "If we park out here much longer Charlie will drive by and we'll have to explain this little rendezvous. Mom would never forgive me if Charlie found out before she did."

He nodded and kissed my temple before releasing me to climb back over the center console, smacking my ass with a laugh as I did.

"Make the most of that flexibility while you can, sexy."

"Fucker," I mumbled, making him laugh all over again.

I settled myself in my seat and ignored the safety belts like I always did. I shook my head as he guffawed even louder. I wasn't really as pissed off as I was making out to be, but it still smarted a little.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he snickered, brushing his hand down my hair as he tried to compose himself.

With another grumble filled with expletives, I took off toward my childhood home leaving all the negativity behind me.

Having not thought things through and discussed when we were going to tell people, I almost choked on my own tongue when Travis introduced himself to my mom as the father of her grandchild. I punched him in the arm hard enough to make him react seconds before I was smothered by my mom and her excitement.

The afternoon was filled with periodical exclamations of happiness. She practically pitched a fit when she realized I'd known a whole hour longer than she had. I was actually glad to escape and take the dogs to the beach. Of course she dug out the winter jacket I no longer needed, as well as my dad's hunting jacket for Travis so we wouldn't freeze to death. I hadn't seen her this maternal in a long time, and as we finally breached the beach and released the dogs, I was happy for the silence.

"Your an idiot," I laughed at Travis who was stood with his hands in his pockets and bundled up courtesy of my mom. "What did you expect to happen when you introduced yourself as the father of her grandchild?"

He grinned at me, nonplussed by my name calling. He was still high from the news, and nothing I said, teasing or otherwise, was going to change that for him. I actually found myself smiling broadly because it made it easier for me to push aside everything else.

"What? I think she was kind of sweet about it all. It got me all excited again."

"No shit, and now you're dressed up as the abominable snowman."

"Hey, I'm warm. I don't have your body heat so it's actually helping, that wind is fucking freezing."

I shook my head and looped my arm through his as we followed the dogs down to the shore. Both Greg and Steve seemed to be challenging one another to go in the water, as soon as they got close, the other would barrel toward the one who was daring to get closer and they'd take off down the beach happy as larks. With all this fresh air they would be passed out before we hit the highway.

It was quiet, as it always was his time of year. The only people who really ever came down here was us, our body heat meant that the weather didn't effect us. Our strength meant it was easy for us to cut against the current, and the emptiness meant we could just relax. I'd forgotten how much I loved it down here.

"Hey, no dogs on the beach!" A voice shouted from behind us loud enough to cut through the wind rolling off the pacific.

I turned around and saw Embry stood on one of the whitewashed trees, hands over his mouth to project his voice. For a second, I wasn't sure what to do. If he approached I just hoped Travis didn't introduce himself as the father of my child. I could see that going down like a wet fart in a lead balloon.

"I'll be right back," I said to Travis, deciding it was probably better to avoid a disaster in the making. I knew Embry was still pissed as hell at me. In fact, he was starting to remind me of me at my worst, and that wasn't complimentary. I was well aware of what why he was pissed off. After breaking it off with him I'd cut and run, a double whammy, and I knew that stung like a bitch.

I jogged toward Embry, checking over my shoulder that Travis was alright and that he had the sense to keep walking. Thankfully, he was combing the beach for sticks to throw for the dogs.

I wasn't conceited enough to think that Embry would put up a fight for me. Sure, we'd had fun for a while there in the beginning, but it was more he was lashing out because he was hurt. I was more worried about him opening his mouth and Travis jumping in to defend me. I didn't need that kind of hassle.

"Hey Embry," I said approaching cautiously. I was mentally preparing myself to be insulted and yelled at again.

"Oh, it's you," he said with disdain. "What's with the impersonation of an eskimo?"

"My mom," I said with a shrug. "How are you?"

I could see him trying to restrain himself. I hated seeing the dark circles under his eyes and the lines furrowed on his brow. He'd always been so relaxed before, I felt responsible for making him pissed off at the world.

"Just fucking peachy. Who's the sasquatch?"

"Travis," I said a little too defensively, and it didn't go unnoticed. I wasn't sure what he expected. He and I had seen the others get protective of their imprints on more than one occasion. It wasn't a new development. I just wondered if it made him feel better, because all it was doing was pissing me the hell off.

"Ahh, the _imprint_."

I'd reached my limit. The way he'd said imprint was full of loathing and I wasn't going start a screaming match with him on the beach.

"Don't say it like that, Embry. Look, I know I was a royal bitch to you, I know I fucked up, but you don't have to be a shithead about it. Believe me, I learned my fucking lesson the hard way. If you're going to keep this up, I'm not going to waste my time."

I turned and started walking away, but I heard the heavy sigh and frustrated growl. He never could stay mad for long when he was yelled at. The truth was I'd let him get away with making me feel like crap for what I'd done for too long. Yes, I'd messed up and hurt him in the process, but my point was walking down the beach throwing sticks for two huge dogs. Imprinting was the reason it never would have worked out.

"Wait, Leah."

I stopped, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I waited for him to jump down from the tree he was stood on and approach me.

"You're . . . Different."

"No I'm not," I answered quickly, but instantly figured out he wasn't talking about the bun I currently had in my oven. He was probably talking about me walking away from a fight, which was most definitely new.

"Maybe not," he laughed, bumping shoulders with me. "What's it like?"

"Imprinting?"

"No being dressed in twenty layers of clothing."

"Smartass," I laughed, happy to finally be able to talk to him like a grown up again. "It's more intense than you'd think. Not in a bad way, but knowing that the one person that will understand you better than anyone else is stood right in front of you can be pretty overwhelming. There's the gravitational pull you see in the other guys minds, but it's so much more than that. He's everything I'm not, he balances me out. It's hard not to see the world differently after that."

It was the first time I'd spoken the words out loud, but it was everything I felt. There were deeper emotions, private emotions and feelings, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. They were the things I held close to me, they were the things that I needed in my life to just get along.

"And you're happy?"

"I really am. I know that doesn't help you any, but I hope you find this one day. I just want you to be happy, Embry, and I know there's someone out there waiting for you. I know she has to be close, because it seems to be the way things work out. You just have to start opening your eyes and looking."

"Yeah, but is there any point now?"

I tipped my head to the side and watched Travis as he ran down toward the outcrop of rocks closer to the water. He danced around with the dogs and chased them around happily, oblivious to the heavy conversation I was currently having. He seemed blissfully at peace, and I longed to share that with him, even if it couldn't last forever.

"There's always a point. You deserve to be loved, Embry, we all do. I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but I have to believe this will end the right way."

"Hey, at least we get a good fight out of it."

I shrugged. Somehow I knew that not answering would get his attention, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. We were finally talking again and I didn't want to lose that because I had avoided telling him the truth to spare his feelings.

"Okay, what was that?" he chuckled, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What was what?"

"The shrug. You're normally the first person to jump into a fight. What aren't you saying?"

I sighed and dragged my eyes away from Travis at the other end of the beach. Turning, I faced Embry head on, and I made sure to keep my eyes on his.

"This is to go no further. I'm only telling you because I respect the shit out of you. I have to break it to the rest of the packs in my own way. You feel me?"

He nodded, and pushed his hands into his pockets as far as they would go.

"I'm not fighting, I can't."

"Of course you can, if you want to, no one can stop you," he said, turning his head and glaring down the beach at Travis.

"No, Embry, you're missing the point. I can't phase, my body won't let me . . ." I trailed off, hoping that I wouldn't have to say it out loud. It felt kind of weird to be informing my ex lover that I was pregnant with my present boyfriends child. It felt like a Jerry Springer moment.

He was silent for a moment, and I knew he'd put it together. It wasn't difficult. Why else would my body refuse to do it's calling? He looked out over the water, the sadness in his eyes evident. I was beginning to regret telling him, when he finally looked back at me and threw his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm happy for you, Lee," he sighed. "I always knew that you were wrong about that."

"Partially wrong," I said slapping his back. "It seems it was only ever going to happen with my imprint."

"And I told you you'd do that too."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a regular psychic Pete."

He sighed and dropped a kiss on top of my head before backing away and releasing me. He gave me a lazy smile and looked down the beach to where the dogs were barking.

"I have to go patrol. Just do me a favor and stay safe. You don't have any way to protect yourself. Don't be the hardheaded, stubborn, pain-in-the-ass you normally are. If you need help, call me."

"I will, though name calling isn't the way to get me to bend to your will. Just don't be a stranger, Em. You're still one of my best friends."

He gave me a nod and loped away from me, but not without calling back over his shoulder: "I can't wait to see you with a belly, Leah. I'm going to memorize it for you until the next time you phase."

"Asshole," I called after him and watched as his shoulders shook with laughter. It was the second time in the same day a guy had commented that I would be getting a baby belly.

Bastards.

I watched him disappear between two of the houses, and turned back to head toward Travis. The moment I got close, he opened his arms and I fell into them, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my cheek against his shoulder. Both of us just looked out over the ocean in silence as we stood together. I think half of me had expected him to ask about Embry, and the other half had known he wouldn't.

He was patient that way. He knew that if I wanted to talk about it I would, and if I didn't he was fine with that. It was yet another thing he possessed that I didn't. I couldn't love him more for it.

"That was Embry, he said he's going to memorize me fat so he can show me the next time I phase."

"You won't be fat," he said gently, resting his cheek on top of my head. "It's gonna be all baby."

"Baby." I hummed the word happily into the wind. I still wasn't quite sure I believed it myself.

He chuckled gently before falling into silence. The blissful happiness bled back into me as I stood there, and I fully intended on making the best of it. All too soon we would have to face reality, but for now I was happy to just bask in the glow of the news, and hope that my bubble didn't have to burst anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Sorry about the delay guys! Sabi'sSookie, and Hev99 came to visit me and I was more than a little bit distracted. I will be posting twice this week to make up for my faux pas! So Travis is happy and Embry has accepted that he has to move on. I know some of you are worried about Embry having a happy ending, but he will in his own little way I promise. I would also like to apologize for the lack of Review Replies. For some unknown reason it won't link me to it! The newer ones will but the old ones won't. So I am so sorry for that! Hopefully it will let me RR this week!

Thank you to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You guys are amazing and I love you for sticking with me :) Hearing what you have to say about the story and the characters is always so much fun for me. I love you guys for being so amazing! Thank you for everything guys! And I promise if the RR's don't work again I will PM you if I have to!

To Sabi'sSookie, Hev99 and PinkIndeed... Thank you guys for standing by me and being the amazing people that you are! Sabi and Hev, it was amazing hanging out with the two of you! You're both amazing people and there are no words for how much I love you both! having you in my life is so important to me! And I can't wait until we get to do it again!

**MWAH! **


	19. Chapter 18: Now What?

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 18: Now What?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>I throw this to the wind<br>__But what if I was right  
><em>_Well, did you trust your noble dreams  
><em>_And gentle expectations to the mercy of the night?  
><em>_**The Night Will Always Win by Elbow**_

* * *

><p>"Why?" Travis asked as I finally pulled off the highway and onto the hidden drive that led to the Cullen's home. "Why do you want to tell them alone?"<p>

"Not them, just Jacob. We can tell the Cullen's together."

I think I'd known that he'd want to be part of being the bearer of good news, and I was fine with that. I just needed to tell Jacob alone, he was my alpha, he'd have questions, and there was the small issue of not being able to phase that had to be addressed. I didn't want Travis to have to hear the downside.

"That makes a little more sense."

"Glad you approve," I snorted, flashing him a smile.

"Just hurry, you know that one look at me and they'll start in on getting it out of me. I don't think I can hold it in for long. Especially if they set Nessie on me; that kid has the ability to make you talk with just one look."

"Just remember they're vampires. It always helps me." I lied, knowing full well I couldn't deny Nessie a thing.

"Easier said than done, beautiful."

"I know, had you told me six months ago that I would BFF's with the Cullen's I would have laughed at you and probably given you a smack for the effort."

Travis laughed, but it was the truth. While I was living in La Push I resented them. They'd moved and taken Jacob with them, which had once again left me under Sam's supervision. I knew Jacob hated leaving me behind, but after I'd left their new home in a less than dignified tantrum after accusing Carlisle of making me his guinea pig, it seemed like the only option.

It was almost terrifying seeing how different I was now. My whole life had changed. The Cullen's had welcomed me back, and I was actually starting to consider them an extended family. I was on speaking terms with Sam and Emily, I was in love with my imprint and I was pregnant. And all that was without noting the considerable personality transplant I'd endured.

I knew I was still me; I was just a little more tolerant and outwardly friendly now. When I said something sarcastic these days I got laughs rather than glares wondering whether I was being serious or not. It was actually kind of interesting to see people's perceptions of you change. Who knew that being more tolerant meant people would accept you for who you are? I sure has hell didn't but it would have been good to figure it out sooner.

It wasn't some miracle cure though. I still had my faults, and I still had some trust issues, but I was adopting the time heals all wounds theory. With each passing day I was beginning to trust them more and more, and that was all I could ask for.

"Okay, there's Jacob. I'll distract Bella and Nessie with the dogs, you do your thing."

"You're not familiar with the concept of patience are you?" I laughed, pulling up to the front of the garage, and eyeing him in my peripheral. I didn't think I would ever get used to just how excited he was about this.

"Well, it's not like we don't all need some good news about now."

"True."

Maybe he was right; maybe it would help. The mood in the house had been edgy, as we'd waited for something to happen. It was all we'd been doing for weeks. Waiting for word of this larger vampire group storming the grounds in an attempt to abduct Bella and I, waiting for the Volturi to send someone as their messengers because they'd figured out we knew, waiting for any sign that our lives were about to change drastically.

Not knowing was killing us, and poor Alice had been searching for anyone making decisions. She would often wander into the forest away from us to get a clearer look, but no one was making a decision, which meant her radio silence was making her a little more irritated than usual.

"You're right. Let's do this," I finally said, leaning over the console and pressing my lips against his. "Just remember Edward and Carlisle know, so don't let them trick you into saying anything."

Travis laughed jovially and climbed out of the Jeep. He met me on my side and walked with me as the dogs took off toward Nessie and Bella who were picking wildflowers and linking them together to make the worlds longest and most varied flower chain known to man.

Nessie's laughter could be heard clearly as Greg danced around her and tried to lick her cheek. She immediately discarded her flowers and set off letting the dogs chase her around. How they'd had the energy for it was completely beyond me. I was exhausted after our afternoon running along the beach.

Travis gave me a chaste kiss, slapped my ass, and took off toward the frolicking fun, leaving me on the sidelines with Jacob who was reclined on the field, his eyes on the only two women he'd loved in his short life.

"Hey, Jake," I offered dropping down into the grass beside him and leaning back on my hands. "Can we talk?"

"If I said no would it stop you?" he teased.

"Probably not," I mused sarcastically, smiling over at him. "Would you still say no?"

"Yes. But it just so happens I have nothing to do, so you're in luck. What can I do for you?"

Once again, I was unsure how to lead into the whole topic. When I just announced it, I felt like I was dropping a hot potato into someone's hands and watching them flounder. I just couldn't think of a more delicate way to approach it.

"Jake, I'm pregnant."

I saw his eyes go wide, before he turned his head slowly to look at me. His eyes flickered from my face to my stomach and back again, and he still didn't say a word.

"I know you have some wise crack in that repertoire of yours."

"I thought . . . You've always said . . ."

"That's all you've got?" I teased, pushing him gently. "Come on, I know you've got it in you somewhere."

He gave me his usual grin and shrugged.

"Holy shit, I've rendered you speechless. That never happens."

He rolled his eyes and let them move back to Nessie who was already on Travis' back with her arms wide open and eyes closed as though she was flying. She liked human speed sometimes.

"I'm really happy for you, Leah. It's actually kinda nice to see you this content."

If only it was that simple. Unfortunately, now I had to explain the small circumstance of not being able to phase. I wasn't as excited about the riposte for that little gem.

"Thanks, Jake, but there's something more."

"It's twins?"

"God, no!" I sputtered, panic closing my throat enough to make me struggle to draw in breaths. "At least I don't think so. Why would you say that?"

"Travis is a twin."

He was absolutely right, but I did know that twins skipped a generation. Well they normally did, this wasn't exactly a normal situation.

"Yeah well, we'll see I guess. Thanks for that, I hadn't even considered it," I said sarcastically bumping shoulders with him.

"So, what's the more then?"

I plucked some blades of grass and sat up running them along my finger. I was stalling and we both knew it. Jacob was actually showing some restraint and patiently awaiting my response as I thought of how to spit it out. It was actually harder with him than anyone else, because there was so much I needed to say, and I couldn't get past feeling like I was letting him down.

"Well . . . shit, I'm just gonna say this and I need you to hear me out before you say anything."

Jacob nodded, his interest obviously piqued.

"I can't phase. My body won't let me and from what Carlisle said, it's gonna stay that way until I have the baby. I feel utterly useless, because I also know that I need to be out there with you protecting our family, and I will only be a liability because I can't protect anyone from vampires in my human form. I'm so happy to be pregnant but I can't help feeling like I am sending you guys out there one man down. If anything happened to you guys I would feel responsible. I don't know what to do or how to help."

"You finished?" he grinned.

"I think that's about the crux of it, yes."

"Stop panicking. One wolf isn't going to make a difference, and I was debating even letting you fight to begin with . . ."

"But . . ."

"Let me finish," Jake said, with his hand up. "You're important to our pack, you're second in command and you're damn good at it, but you're also my friend and all this has become personal to you. I would rather you and Bella stayed away from all of this so we'd know you were safe. Yes, it blows that you're out of the game, and yes you're good at what you do, but this isn't going to be the deciding factor. There are plenty of us out there. You can't save everybody, Leah."

"I hate when you get all Alpha and logical on me," I sighed. "I'm just used to having that power behind me."

He gave me a chuckle and finally let his eyes gravitate back to Nessie. In all honesty that complete look of adoration he had when he looked at her used to freak me out a little, but having a deeper knowledge of what it all meant finally helped me understand. There were times when I would just look at Travis or watch him sleeping, completely in awe of who he was and that he even existed, and my heart would swell with the love I felt for him. It's how it worked, and I would never give that up.

"Do you want me to tell the pack? And Sam?"

"No, I think it would be better coming from me. Especially with Sam, but I appreciate the offer. Travis wants to break it to the Cullen's today. He's really excited."

Jacob laughed gently and stretched his arms above his head. He'd obviously found the hidden message in that statement. He hopped to his feet and offered me his hand, which I slapped away with a smirk.

"I'm not that pregnant," I mused, hopping to my feet with as much grace and dexterity as he had. "Try again in a couple months, I'm sure I'll be glad of the help then."

"And that'll take some getting used to."

"Sure will. So if you don't mind I think I'll enjoy me proficiency while I can. Oh and do you know how to call a family meeting in this place?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows, but pulled out his phone without argument. He sent out one text, and within seconds most of the Cullen's appeared from their corners of the house.

"Color me impressed."

"It's not what you know, it's who you know."

I shook my head and made my way around the group to where Travis was stood wide eyed, obviously as impressed as I was about the immediate appearance of the Cullen's in the yard. When Jacob gave me a nod I responded in turn as did all of the Cullen's.

"You're up, handsome," I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist and smiling at the Cullen's who, other than Carlisle and Edward, looked completely confused as to why they were outside.

"We just wanted to let everyone know what's going on," Travis said proudly, after a deep breath. "Leah's pregnant."

If I thought my mom had been excited, she had nothing on the Cullen's. Bella and Rosalie were the first to approach me. They asked endless questions while the guys just seemed to slap Travis on the back as though it were a job well done. It took us hours to get free of them, and I was actually reconsidering Jacob's offer to tell the packs. I didn't think I could handle any more of this. We finally got to explain my body's reaction and the fact that I wouldn't be fighting, and like everyone else, they didn't seem to think anything more of it.

It turned into a celebration of sorts. Rosalie and Bella were happy to speculate on whether I was having a boy or a girl, and where we would stay, or where I would put the nursery. For a while it was nice getting lost in the girliness of impending motherhood. Unfortunately, the war brewing on the horizon continuously reared its ugly head. By the time it was over, I fell into bed fully dressed with my shoes on.

"That went well."

"Exceptionally," I muttered into my pillow.

"Are you happy?"

I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He was sat next to me, his long legs out straight and his back against the headboard. His eyes were trying to get a read on me. I wasn't sure what had given him the inclination to ask, but I knew he was serious.

I moved my body and let my head rest on his thighs as I drank in the view.

"Exceptionally," I said again grinning. "You?"

I watched him watch me; I could see the answer in his eyes. He was happy, but there was something there behind it, something he was worried about bringing up. I sat up slowly and straddled his thighs as I took his face between my hands. He'd silently watched my progress without so much as a twitch, but the moment I was close to him his arms circled my waist, and his bright blue eyes held mine.

"Talk to me, Trav."

I knew this change in mood wasn't about the baby. This was something he felt he needed to say but wasn't sure that I would like.

"I need to tell my parents, and – Zach."

"I know," I answered, leaning my forehead against his. It wasn't going to be easy telling Zach this happy news, and there was no way we could show excitement in our revelation, which was going to be difficult. The truth was, he didn't even know we'd progressed into being a couple. The last time either of us had spoken to him, the being just friends was still standing. In all truth I hadn't thought about him all that much since I'd stopped going to college. I felt terrible about it.

"You too, huh?" he asked.

"What?"

He gave a halfhearted laugh and pulled me against his chest, before burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"You haven't thought about him much either."

"No," I admitted. It had been over a month since I'd seen or even talked to him. I'd been so caught up in my bubble and waiting for all of this vampire crap to kick off, I'd been a little preoccupied.

"How the hell are we going to do this? It's too dangerous to go to Seattle, and I really don't want to do this over the phone. I don't mind telling my parents on the phone, but Zach . . . he wouldn't take it so well."

"You're not kidding," I agreed. I knew what could potentially happen should he find out any way other than face to face. "We could invite him out here. Give him directions to my mom's and pick him up there. It's not like any of this vampire stuff would be a shock to him."

"No, true. But he'd be kind of stuck here, no way to escape."

"Yeah and the last thing we need is all hell to break loose while he's here."

"But it's our only viable option right now."

I crawled off his lap and rolled to the side of him, he pulled me under his arm as we both stared at nothing. We didn't know how long this could go on. There was no way of knowing how long we'd be living out here or whether the danger would pass. The last thing either of us would want was for me to have the kid before we even got the chance to explain it to him.

"Your call," I said quietly. "We know what we can't do, now it's down to what we can and what's the easiest way of doing it."

"I feel like such a schmuck. I haven't called him in over a month."

"In our defense, things have been a little wild around here, between the vampires and the freaking out . . ."

"And the amazing sex."

"Yes. That too," I smiled. "We haven't had much time to think about anything."

Travis sighed so deeply I actually moved with the expansion of his lungs. I knew how he felt, I wasn't exactly excited to explain to my ex that I'd fallen in love with his brother and was currently carrying his child. When Travis shifted his weight, I looked around to see his phone in his hand.

"You're doing it now?"

"No time like the present. We'll tell him, then I'll call my parents, we don't want them doing it for us. They won't understand, and it'll be a huge mess. I learned my lesson about that a long time ago."

He was right. The sooner this was out in the open, the better. I stayed silent as he spoke with Zach, and it wasn't hard to hear the clipped tone that both of them used with one another. There was none of the camaraderie there'd been the first time I'd met Travis. I hated that I'd been the one to drive a divide between them.

Zach agreed to meet in La Push the next morning. He'd wanted to talk to me so he'd made a condition that I picked him up alone so we could talk on the drive. Travis didn't like it but agreed anyway and I could see that he was frustrated. When he finally hung up the phone, he curled around me and let his hand rest on my stomach.

I had so much I wanted to say to him, to apologize for, but I couldn't bring myself to say any of it, because to say it out loud was like apologizing for everything that had happened between he and I. I wasn't sorry for loving him, I couldn't be sorry for getting pregnant, and I wouldn't apologize for wanting to be with him for the rest of my life. It didn't leave me much else to say.

He fell asleep a little easier than I did, but it still took him a while. When I finally closed my eyes and let myself relax into him sleep took over, with a promise of a difficult day to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So the Cullen's know, now all that's left to do is inform the Packs . . . And Zach! As you can imagine, Leah is a little worried about this. Not that I can't blame her. I can't imagine it would be a pleasant experience. ;)

Thank you so much for reading, and adding the story to your alerts and favorites. Also a huge thank you to the reviewers. I love seeing what you have to say! You guys are truly amazing and I have no way of telling you just how much I appreciate and love you for your support.

A huge thank you to Hev99 and Sabi'sSookie, who I miss more that you could possibly imagine. I love you guys so much and I just want you to know I am thankful for having you in my life. You're both amazing! PinkIndeed, my knotting guru, and source of all things Sheriffward! I love ya and miss you now you work so much!


	20. Chapter 19: Luciano

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 19: Luciano**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>The things we laid do not amount to much<br>__Made up of thought-balloons and cotton swabs  
><em>_When present tense gets strangled in the woes  
><em>_Made of our future foe scenarios  
><em>_**Future Foe Scenarios by Silversun Pickups**_

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling a little groggy. My head was thick and my body felt oddly lethargic; it told me all I needed to know about the time.<p>

It was still early. Stupid O'clock, I was sure.

After staying up so late, my body had still sung out its alarm and I felt as though I had sand being thrown in my eyes. For a moment, I was envious of Travis and his ability to just sleep hard and long, but I would never have begrudged him that. He looked peaceful in his sleep. It was actually laughable that I'd avoided looking at him that first night.

I moved without disturbing him and wandered into the shower, stripping before I stood under the hot water and let it beat against my skin. My hands traveled over my belly in wonder at what was growing inside of me. Unfortunately, though, my mind didn't linger on this small miracle. Instead it drifted over the day's tasks. While surrounded with the hot water, I finally let myself think about what I was about to do.

It wasn't that I was worried about seeing Zach; I still loved him in some odd, platonic kind of way. He meant something to me. He was someone that had changed my life and had impossibly made it better, but it was nowhere near how I felt about Travis. It made it easier to see what Sam had gone through, and how he felt about me now. There was love, but it was closer to sibling love, someone that you still felt connected to without the passion and lust.

There was no way I could ever explain it to him in those terms. I knew for a fact how I would have reacted if I'd heard that after it had all happened. It was like a demotion, going from the sole focus of someone's life to being an interloper. It wasn't flattering and it wasn't easy to swallow.

When I finally got out of the shower and wrapped one of the fluffy towels around myself, I tried to not think about what Zach wanted to talk to me about. I was hoping that he and his girlfriend were happy, that he was going to let me down easy and explain he'd fallen in love with someone else. It would sure make my life easier. That was the best case scenario, and I just didn't want to think about any other reasons, so I didn't.

I went to hunt and gather food the moment I was dressed. My belly was screaming at me for sustenance, and I needed the distraction from the sudden surge of dread that filled my consciousness. As far as mornings went, this one was shaping up to be a huge pain in the ass.

"Morning, sunshine," Jasper called out from the living room, the moment my bare feet touched the solid ground. He was probably the Cullen I spoke to least, but it wasn't intentional. He pretty much kept to himself.

"Hey, Jasper, what are you doing lurking in the shadows?" I asked, leaning against the wall that divided the two rooms.

"Lurking?" he asked, amused. "I can see how it would seem that way, but I'm waitin' on Alice. We're heading up into the mountains so she can try and feel out what's goin' on. She was feelin' a little dread-like herself this mornin'."

"You thinking it's just residual tension?"

"Honey, I don't know what to think. The emotions in this house are like ridin' a seesaw at times."

"Up and down?"

He smiled and inclined his head. "Not that there's anythin' wrong with that, but it can be quite disorientating. Last night was the first time everyone was on the same wavelength since the mess in the forest."

"I'm ready," Alice said, dancing into the room, looking even smaller in the ballet flats she was wearing. "Morning, Leah," she sang to me, then at my belly she said: "Morning, baby."

"Hey, Alice," I grinned, patting my stomach. "You two be careful up there. I have to run down to La Push to get Zach, but I have my phone if you need me, or if you find anything."

"Will do," she sighed, inclining her head toward the door. Jasper immediately got up and was at her side, his hand in hers as he leaned into her like she was his very own magnet. "Esme went shopping last night if you're hungry. She's already turned into a mother hen, you'll probably find something in the fridge that she whipped up last night."

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will," Alice sighed, rubbing her brow. "My future has gone all fuzzy."

Before I could say anything more, the two of them were gone, the door's click echoing through the house as they pulled it closed behind them.

Alice hadn't been kidding about Esme shopping and cooking. By the looks of the refrigerator that looked well within the zone of busting at its seams, there were dishes for every meal as well as loose ingredients. I wasn't sure where she'd found all of this. Forks was a small town; the grocery store was not open twenty-four hours like they were in Seattle.

I dug around for a while and actually found some fruit-filled crepes, with sugar sprinkled over the small rolls and there was also hand whipped cream in a bowl next to it. As I loaded up my hands, I pushed the refrigerator closed, only to scream and let the dishes topple from my arms. Thankfully, Esme was quick and stopped them hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just going to make my presence known when you closed the door."

"I should have sensed you," I almost panted in my panic. "Jasper caught me off guard this morning, too."

"You're acclimating with us, sweetheart. Jacob went through the same thing. You'll still feel the others and react to them though. Carlisle thinks that our diet gives us a less . . . pungent smell to shifters, but the others have a more . . ."

"It's okay, Esme. I understand. It makes sense, I guess."

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked in her gentle manner, putting the plates she caught mid drop on the counter in front of her and pulling open the refrigerator again. "Orange juice?"

"Yes, please, and I'm feeling good," I grinned. "How did you do all of this?"

"Rose and I went to Port Angeles. They have a grocery store that's open all night. We discovered it when Renesmee started eating human food, oh and we also bought the dogs some bones. That was a request from Emmett. I hid them so Travis could decide whether or not he allows them to have them."

"Busy night for you guys then?" I chortled.

"It's well past due. We've been so preoccupied we haven't been taking care of you properly."

"Don't be silly, Esme. You don't eat. We're capable enough to shop for ourselves."

The look she gave me told me that she was more than happy to accommodate us. I imagined that between her and Bella they could feed an army on the fly. While I drank my orange juice she flitted around me in small bursts of speed, until she had a tray put together with a copy of the Seattle Times sat neatly on the edge. I wasn't even going to ask where she'd got that from.

"Thanks, Esme. You really didn't need to do that, I could have . . ." She silenced me with a smile and handed me the tray.

Travis and I sat in a companionable silence as we ate. He devoured a huge stack of food while I picked at it nervously. I would have loved to attribute my lack of appetite to having to be alone with Zach, but it had nothing to do with that. There was something more, something that seemed to be lingering on the edge of my consciousness. Something wasn't quite right.

"Why aren't you eating? I thought your metabolism was through the roof? Come to think of it, why are you so quiet?" Travis asked, pushing the tray to the end of the bed before he kissed me with enough strength to push me on my back while he hovered over me.

"Just thinking." I smiled up at him, my hands wrapping around his forearms as they supported his weight.

"That's dangerous."

"It definitely has the potential to be."

"Are you worried about picking Zach up? I can do it if you are," he said with an edge of protectiveness to his tone. I had no idea why, but when he got all masculine on me, it made my belly tangle with flutters of excitement.

"It's not a big deal. It's a fifteen minute car ride."

"Then what's with the lip biting?"

He knew me so well. He'd picked up on habits I hadn't even noticed. Until he'd said it, I hadn't even noticed my lip between my teeth.

"Alice and Jasper went out this morning to see if they could find anything. I can't get rid of the feeling of dread. Something doesn't feel quite right."

"Is that normal?" he asked, rolling to the side and propping his head up with his hand.

"Normal for what?"

"Wolves? Pregnancy? Shifters living amongst vampires? Take your pick."

"Not the vampires, well, not the Cullen's anyway. They have the ability to sneak up on me now. Esme says I've acclimated to them. Pregnancy, I don't have a clue. I've never done this before, and wolves . . . I only felt this once and it didn't turn out well."

"Then stay here, or take one of the Cullens with you."

"I'm not going to freak out every time I feel off. Especially not with everything going on. There's too much tension. It seems like everyone has a feeling of some kind. Even Jasper said that this morning."

"I don't like it."

I smiled and stoked his cheek with my palm, memorizing the feel of his stubble against my skin.

"It's fine," I smiled, eyeing the clock on the night stand. "But I have to go, and you need to shower."

"I still don't like it."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him, humming as his lips pressed against mine. I understood that he wasn't comfortable. I couldn't say I was the picture of ease either, but at the same time I felt as though I had to do this. With my dread there was a nagging at the edge of my consciousness. I felt as though something was calling me. I wasn't sure how to explain it, or what it meant, but I was inclined to follow it.

I was beginning to think that some of my traits as a wolf were coming through to my human side to protect me. Either way, I'd soon find out what the hell was going on.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you," he responded.

We moved together, him rolling from the bed and padding toward the bathroom, and me sitting up and grabbing my keys from the jeans I'd been wearing the night before. After blowing him a kiss, I took off, making my way to the Jeep.

I hated to admit it, but the feeling didn't ease with the miles I put between myself and the Cullens. If anything, it was stronger. Each passing mile made the dread fill my head a little more. I was only a mile out from the treaty line when it became so unbearable I had to pull over to puke.

I was stood with both hands pressed against the side of the Jeep, my head bowed and my legs pushed far enough away to avoid getting any crap on my jeans. I'd thought that I was through yacking but of course another wave rolled over me just as I saw the feet step steadily from the tree line, the cloak billowing around the them as they came to a stop.

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled and let my hands dart over the door to find the handle. It wasn't going to help but at least with my foot on the gas I would feel as though I were doing something.

'_Please, __do __not __panic. __I __am __not __here __to __harm __you __in __any __way._' A voice said directly into my mind, making the nausea roll over me like a full body cramp.

"Bullshit. You're already hurting me with your Jedi mind tricks, asshole."

"I apologize," he said aloud, and I couldn't help the breath of relief that spilled from me. I found I was actually able to stand upright. "I have been sent with a message."

I glanced at him and shuddered as his red eyes held me in their gaze. He was tall and dark haired with regal features that placed him well before this century. The cloak he wore was a tell-tale sign of who he was associated with.

"You're Volturi. Why the hell would you have a message for me?"

"I cannot disclose that information, but you were chosen to deliver the message to the one they call Carlisle."

"You people ever heard of a phone?" I snapped. I wasn't sure why I felt so at ease, but I imagined it was something to do with his little talent.

"There are too many ears listening. I'm afraid I will have to give you the message silently. I will hold back and make it easier on you to stop the sickness."

"Is that necessary?"

He inclined his head. With a sigh I swept my hand through the air in a gesture to go ahead.

'_I __must __start __by __telling __you __to __turn __around __and __go __back __to __your __home. __Your __visitor __was __abducted __close __to __the __southern __border __of __the __Olympic __National __Forest. __We __have __a __group __of __gifted __vampires __that __are __able __to __counter __your __psychic __and __empath, __they __believe __him __to __be __your __mate __and __wish __to __use __him __to __lure __you __to __them. __You __must __not __be __caught __alone __away __from __the __guardians. T__hey __will __start __a __war __that __cannot __be __won. __The __message __you __must __give __to __Carlisle __is __from __Marcus. __Tell __him: __La __rivolta __comincia __in __sei __ore. __La __vostra __parola __è __il __vostro __onore.__Il __tempo __è __ora. __Do __you __understand?_'

"Zach."

"No. You must remember this message."

"My mate's brother is being held hostage by blood-thirsty fiends and you want me to remember a fucking _message_?" I screamed, my hands clawing at my side as the wolf roared inside of me.

"They will not harm him, she-wolf. You have my word and my honor on that. Once you deliver the message the rest will be explained to you. You know not what is happening. I understand your reaction but you must . . ."

'_Go, __now. __Someone __is __approaching __and __I __cannot __guarantee __your __safety __if __I __am __outnumbered._'

I didn't hesitate. I don't know how I knew to believe him, but I threw open the door and turned the keys. The tail end of the Jeep spun around behind me and fishtailed as I took off, my foot floored on the gas. The Jeep groaned and screamed under the pressure, but I ignored the sound. My desperation was eating at me, I needed to check on Travis and I needed to know what the message meant.

There was only one person that would understand this message that was now seared into my brain. There was only one person that could answer the questions I had about Zach, and that was Carlisle.

The Jeep screamed around the corners as I took them at almost impossible speeds. The back end swung out, sending me drifting around the winding roads. The moment I hit the drive, the dirt flew up behind me in a cloud. I saw Edward and Bella the moment I hit the clearing and I knew Edward could hear something in my thoughts, and raced ahead of me, leaping up the porch and into the house as I slid to a stop, the front bumper inches from the steps.

"Leah?" Bella called from behind me. She had Nessie in her arms, but I barely registered her as I fell out of the car.

"Come. Inside," I panted, hoping she understood that I couldn't articulate much more than that.

She nodded once, and held Nessie impossibly close to her as she pushed past the Jeep and followed me up the stairs and into the chaos in the living room. Carlisle looked haunted, Edward looked concerned, everyone else simply looked perplexed.

It took a second to hear where Travis was. His footsteps fell heavy on the stairs as he stumbled down them as quickly as he could. The only people missing were Alice and Jasper and I didn't have time to wait.

"They're here," I cried hysterically, holding my hand out for Travis, who bypassed it in favor of wrapping his arms around my vibrating body. "And they have Zach. They've been hiding behind a gift that makes Alice and Jasper's gifts useless. They were lying in wait in the forest. I was approached by one of them."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Luciano, Marcus' private guard. What was the message, Leah?"

All heads turned to me as I tried to wrap my lips around the words in my head. I looked to Edward, begging for his help, I needed this as accurate as possible.

"La rivolta comincia in sei ore. La vostra parola è il vostro onore. Il tempo è ora," Edward said, as fluently as the vampire that had spoken them right into my head.

The moment the words were out in the open, Carlisle sat down on the couch, hard. If he hadn't been as pale as he was, I could imagine the blood draining out of his face. Whatever this was, it was big.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked, obviously seeing something in his mind.

"What does it mean?" I asked, annoyed at the silence. Just because most of them spoke twenty languages, didn't mean I could.

"The uprising begins in six hours. Your word is your honor. The time is now," Bella said quietly.

"What uprising? What is this about?"

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably, but seemed to regain access to his faculties. He looked around the room. All eyes were on him.

"When I first met the Volturi all those years ago, we were friends. I was probably closest to Marcus. He'd just lost his mate, and was devastated, but he took me under his wing. While I was there, he discovered that Aro had been the one to kill his beloved Didyme. He was enraged, but he knew that Aro had too many that were loyal to him to win a fight. When I left, he pulled me aside and asked if I would stand by him when the time came. I agreed, I was appalled that Aro would kill his biological sister to keep Marcus with him.

"Marcus told me he would send word with his most trusted servant when the time came. That he would wait for centuries, should he have to, in order to rid the world of the atrocity that was Aro. I believed that he'd made peace with his brother, that he'd forgiven him, but this message . . . After the challenge in the clearing - it must have been three months later - Luciano approached me. He said that should the time come it would resemble the last meeting we'd had, and that we should trust them."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, not caring about the politics of vampires that were as old as dirt. All I cared about was getting Zach back and killing the bastards that had taken him.

"Aro will approach us with the Volturi at his back, but Marcus and the others will turn against him. It will be Aro and his most loyal followers. The rest will be behind Marcus and Caius."

"So if we meet head to head again . . ."

"Aro will be once again in the center as ringmaster, but the others will be siding with us," Carlisle finished for me.

"What's that got to do with Zach? Why did they pick me as messenger? Why now?"

"All I can deduce is that Aro has gone too far in bringing a human in as leverage. It's given Marcus the opportunity to question his ethics and sanity, enough to turn the others against him. They believe themselves to be just rulers, and Aro's greed has given them the opportunity they needed. As for why they picked you. I believe that they understand your hatred. They know that the human is not your mate but you have a tie to him. You're the only one that would have listened."

"So you think Aro believes that Zach is Travis, but the others know the truth?" Edward asked.

"Marcus is smarter than Aro. How do you think he's hidden this plot all these years while touching Aro to give him feedback?"

"Marcus has more talents than Aro knows about," Elezear said, joining the group from the sliding door by the river. "He has a shield that he's able to manipulate around certain thoughts. It's not powerful, but it's enough to keep the secrets he holds close to his heart."

"Where the hell have you been?" Edward asked, turning to face him. "You've been gone for weeks."

"We've been rounding up some of those that stood with us the last time. Most are more than willing to make the journey here. Some are very willing to see young Renesmee and her progress. Most will arrive within the hour. They are coming from the north."

"We can't afford to leave anyone behind," Rose said quietly.

"That's not even a possibility," Alice said from the door, her hair disheveled from her run. "They're coming here. Aro decided it."

My heart sank in my chest as my arms tightened around Travis. He was going to be in the middle of this, and there was nothing I could do to protect him.

**A/N:** Aro is still a crazy old coot! No surprise there. Poor Leah is even more worried now they've decided to come. She feels useless knowing that she can't fight or protect her imprint with her wolf. All of them are in danger of what's coming and there will definitely be some strategy coming into play!

Thank you all for reading, as well as adding to your favorite, alerts and reviewing. You guys are amazing and I have no way to thank you for sticking with me like you have. I am trying to keep up with RR's, but as always FFn is being difficult and only allows me to do some and not others. I'm sorry if you were in the non reply group! Just know that I have read them and I love you for it. I know that leaves you without teases, and I apologize for that!

Thank you also to Sabi'sSookie, and Hev99, for being such amazing friends. You two seriously keep my head screwed on straight when I go a little loopy and i love you more than you could possibly know. PinkIndeed... Thank you for being an amazing pre-reader and for making me laugh with your misadventures. You're awesome!

**MWAH!**

_In time of war, when truth is so precious, it must be attended by a bodyguard of lies._

_**WINSTON CHURCHILL**_


	21. Chapter 20: Circle The Wagons

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 20: Circle The Wagons**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>I trust in you, Way too fast<br>__Didn't think you'd do me like that  
><em>_I put my trust in you, Way too fast  
><em>_You didn't even say goodbye  
><em>_**Way Too Fast by Active Child**_

* * *

><p>"Wait," I said quietly as the voices in the room all spoke over one another. "Guys?"<p>

They continued their battles of wisdom as Travis and I stood to the side, watching with confusion, they were all talking so loud and so quickly, the words were beginning to blend into the same sound. It was just a murmur of noise that made no sense.

"CULLEN'S!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. When all of them went silent at the same time, my ears rang with it. "Thank you! Shit you guys get loud. Listen, I didn't catch anything of what you just said, it was like the fucking dictionary projected itself into a tornado of vowels and consonants. But you're all forgetting something here."

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, stepping toward me, curiosity clearly written on his features.

"You want the pack to fight with you, you're going to need them all, and with the threat on me, and while they know that the Volturi are after the kids, they won't be willing to leave their mates in La Push. We all know Aro is greedy, but he's not stupid. Leaving the reservation unmanned is going to put all of the mates in danger."

"This complicates things," Jasper said rubbing his head. I could imagine the glut of emotions in this room would be enough to make him sick.

"My dad's down there," Bella piped in.

"So is my whole family," Jacob added with concern.

"They have my brother," Travis finally said, and in that one moment all of my attention was on him.

My hands cupped his cheeks and directed his aimless gaze on me. It was the first time throughout all of this I wished things like my pregnancy could have been put off. My vengeance and anger all made me wish for a moment alone with the red eyed freak so I could shred him into a thousand pieces, burn his ass and piss on the ashes.

"We'll get him back."

"There's no guarantees," he said quietly. "I did this, I told him to come here, Leah. This is my fault."

"No, baby, they thought he was you, that Luciano guy alluded to the fact they'd been watching him for a while. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one that brought all this on you two."

"If we're playing the blame game," Edward said gently as he approached us and put a hand on each of our shoulders. "Then we were the ones that put you in the Volturi's path, they wouldn't have known you existed if you hadn't have stood behind us."

"And . . ." Bella added, but I put up my hand to stop her.

"This is Aro's fault, his greed extends long beyond most of your timelines," Carlisle said quietly. "It was only a matter of time before he came after us as a family, we'd grown too large and he saw it as a threat. He knew of our gifts and he coveted them for his dreams of grandeur. He is the sole blame for this, and he will not make it out of the confrontation in anything other than ashes. Marcus has been waiting for this for centuries."

It was the most sense anyone had made yet, but it still didn't answer the question of how to protect everyone at the same time. Aro wanted an army of lupine shape shifters, and if he had us distracted it would leave them open for the taking.

"Let me shift and get Sam involved," Jacob said backing away from the group after handing Renesmee to Bella. The poor kid looked terrified, and as she cupped Bella's neck with her hand, I could only assume she was relaying that very statement to her mom.

We only had six hours to find a resolution, and the clock wasn't going to stop moving because we couldn't circle the wagons. We had to formulate a plan and fast.

"We could bring all the mates and children here," Esme said. "We have plenty of space and the shutters should keep them safe."

"Unfortunately it's going to be more than just the mates, Esme," I responded respectfully. "Whoever these spies are, there's no chance they would have been able to get close enough to the reservation to know who is a mate and who isn't. They may have managed to hide from your talents, but there's no hiding from these noses. The whole place has to be protected."

"Do they have somewhere big enough to hold everyone?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. "Because our only option is to head down there ourselves and hunker down until the Volturi come to us. If the reservation is being watched from a distance, they'll know immediately."

"Sam says they can use the community center," Edward answered for him looking to Jacob who was stood at the door. "It's going to be a tight squeeze, but it should work."

"The place is a shack," I cried, turning to Jacob. "Sam that's not going to hold anything out."

"He said no one will get close enough, he's more concerned with keeping people in," Edward translated. "He's requesting that we head down that way now so we can discuss tactics."

"We'll get what we need together and head your way, Sam. Thank you for trusting us enough to let us come."

"He said we entrusted our lives to them and they are asking for a return in the favor."

"We're in this together. Whether or not we have our differences, we need one another to survive."

"Jacob said we are family and that's what families do," Edward responded with pride.

It took us an hour to get things together. The Cullen's sent a text out to all those who were willing to help telling them where to go, it made me wonder what they did without technology. I knew the wolves weren't going to be thrilled about the non vegetarians on our land, but they were there to help and we needed all the help we could get.

I took the Jeep with Travis, and Rosalie and Emmett insisted on riding with us, which I was grateful for. I relinquished the drivers seat to Emmett, he would move us faster than I could and he knew the Jeep like the back of his hand. He managed to veer around corners swiftly, throwing Travis and I around the back seat as minimally as possible.

Of course it stood to reason the nausea would hit in almost the exact spot it had last time, but there were only three words and they were shouted at me with force.

"_Your __brother's __mate._"

"Oh shit, fuck," I cried, scrambling for the phone in my back pocket. Anna lived in Forks, she was a senior in Forks high that were, unfathomably still in session. They didn't know a thing about all of this, but I should have know she'd be watched.

I dialed the number on Seth's cell phone. "Stop the car. Stop the fucking car now."

The tires screamed on the asphalt, echoed by the cars that were following us. When the phone was picked up Seth's voice seemed oddly calm for the situation.

"Seth, where's Anna?"

"In school . . . Oh shit, Leah, they'd know who she was, I . . ."

"Stay where you are, we'll go get her."

The Jeep was in motion again before I could even request it. Emmett had understood and had started turning around at the sound of Anna's name. He called out the window to the other cars as he passed and they moved on without us. We barreled toward Forks with the same energy we had been headed toward the reservation. The moment we jerked to a stop, I scrambled out of the space Rose had made for me and sprinted toward the front office.

The woman behind the desk looked up in shock as the door hit the wall and vibrated. Her scowl wasn't enough to deter me though, I was on a mission and she would give me the answers I needed.

"Anna Gallaway, where is she?"

"I'm sorry young lady but . . ."

"I'm sorry too. I don't have time to argue. I don't have time to explain but there's an accident and I was sent to get her. She doesn't have long to say goodbye."

I felt terrible for lying out of my ass, but I'd given no names, any assumptions she made was her business. I could see that my lie was working it's magic when she started tapping away on the keyboard.

"Building four . . ."

That was all I needed. I could figure out the rest when I got there. I took off out the door, slamming the door behind me as I sprinted toward building four. Taking her out of this place wasn't just saving her life it would save them all. I had no doubt they would slaughter every human here so they wouldn't remember, they had no qualms about following orders, and killing innocent school children to keep their secret wouldn't even cause them to blink.

I slid to a stop outside the building marked with the four and stormed my way inside, following the scent of wolf I knew would linger on her. Seth would have marked her in some way so it was easy to find the room I needed. I barged in without knocking and let my eyes scan the rows of wide eyes.

"Anna, you have to come with me," I barked out. I had the full attention of the room.

"Leah?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"No time. I'll explain in the car."

"Is Seth . . ." she trembled, but I couldn't let her finish. The clock was still moving, the hour of the fight was moving impossibly closer.

"Now! There's been an _accident_."

"Excuse me, Miss, but this is a school . . ." the teacher said from behind me. "If you don't . . ."

"If I don't what?" I snapped turning around. "Do not test me, you have no idea the favor I just did all of you so back off."

Anna was beside me, her bag slung over her shoulder and her head down as all eyes watched her. I'd always fucking hated school and it was because of shit like this. I wrapped my arm around Anna's waist and swept her from the room, slamming the door behind me. As I shuffled us down the hall, Anna tried to hinder our progress, her feet sliding on the linoleum.

"Is Seth all right?"

"He's fine. You're the one in danger. There's an army of vampires coming at us and they know you're involved. If we'd left you here you would have been taken and all of your friends slaughtered."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, that was about my reaction too."

"So does Seth . . ."

"I told him to stay where he was or he'd be here. Now please pick up your feet or . . ."

"Excuse me, but you can't just walk into a school and grab a student," the security guard blocking our exit said, cutting me off. Fortunately, Anna was in the know, and she knew how to swing it. God love her, she was a better actress than I was.

"This is my cousin, there's been an accident and you're not stopping me from leaving," she wailed, even forcing out fake tears.

"Now look what you did," I snapped, pulling her into me and petting her hair. "You people are just so insensitive."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know . . ."

"Of course you didn't, now could you step aside so I can get her to the hospital?"

He did as he was asked, and Anna and I sprinted past him and out into the rain that was now falling in sheets.

"Drama?" I asked.

"I have a flare for the dramatic, Leah, you should know this. Hi, Emmett, Rose, guy I don't know," she sang squeezing through the gap Rose had made. It never ceased to amaze me how cool she was with all of this. Of course Seth's befriending the Cullen's had made all of this easier.

As she settled in her seat, I followed her in and practically fell into my space as Emmett took off with the tires screaming. I didn't have a chance to complain, a cloaked figured stepped out of the tree line and came at us as Emmett tore off toward La Push.

In a blink Rose and Emmett had swapped places without so much as a swerve and Emmett was out the door and on the vampire in a crack of sound as they rolled into the trees. Anna screamed, and Travis wrapped his arms around her in a reflex action, his eyes wide and on me.

"Rose," I said, leaning forward to pull closed the door Emmett had left open.

"There's just one," she said calmly. "Emmett will catch up."

"I feel useless," I mumbled under my breath, but she gave me a piercing look.

"You're anything but. I know you'd be out there helping him if you could be, but you need to look after yourself."

"Thanks, Rose," I mumbled as Travis rubbed my back gently around Anna. She's calmed down a bit since the keening noise of vamp on vamp had died down.

"Who are you?" she asked looking up at Travis from under her long lashes.

"I'm Leah's imprint, Travis."

"That makes me feel better, at least I know you'll be my brother in law one day."

Travis looked over her confused. I would have been amused at her method of deduction had it been any other time than in the middle of a war.

"She's my brother's imprint," I clarified for Travis. He nodded with a look of understanding and continued the gentle circles he was drawing on my back.

We drove in silence for a while. My eyes stayed on the trees looking for another assault, but it never came. There was no movement, no billowing of capes lining the road to La Push, and no creepy red eyes following us. I could only deduce he was in charge of grabbing Anna when the time came.

"Brace yourself guys, Emmett's coming in," Rose said and took her foot off the gas.

The door opened and closed and within a breath Emmett was driving again and Rosalie was picking leaves from his shirt.

We flew past the treaty line as though hell itself was at our heels, and Emmett didn't stop until he reached the community center where the Cullen's cars were lined around the outside giving it an extra barrier of protection. Emmett slid in to the one open spot and we all collectively took a breath.

"That was intense," Anna rationalized cupping her head with her hands and pushing her hair back into a tail. I couldn't help but break into a smile as she looked up at me. If we lived through this, I swore i would spend more time getting to know her better.

We all made our way out of the Jeep, and as soon as Anna's feet hit the dirt she was swept up into Seth's arms. He held her close and checked her for injuries as she relayed her latest adventure. She was good for him, and relatively unfazed with the way he was fussing over her. I was actually impressed with how she'd taken it all in her stride.

"You all right," Travis asked, his arms circling my waist as he pulled my back against his chest. I felt safe in his arms like that and let my head rest against his shoulder as the flurry of activity continued around us. Both packs were shepherding people toward the center, ignoring questions and picking up stragglers along the way.

"Yeah, I just needed a breath. We should talk to Sam, Jacob and the others, see what we can do. How are you holding up?"

"I'm freaking out," he admitted with a short laugh. "But as long as I'm with you and I know you're safe, I'll be fine."

"Leah? Leah." Embry's voice was loud across the din of people being herded into the community center. He was hopping up to see whether he could find me, and when his eyes finally caught me, he made his way through the crowd toward me.

"Hey," he sighed, obviously relieved to see me. "Hey man," he nodded at Travis.

"What's going on?"

"Sam and Jacob are talking about where they want everyone. Jacob sent me to get you, Sam's being persistent about you staying in his sights, Jacob told him you weren't fighting, so Sam's got his panties in a twist. I think it's time you broke the news."

"Shit, this is not how I planned on doing it."

I was out of time and out of luck. Gripping Travis' hand, I followed Embry through the crowd to where Jacob and Sam were leaned across the porch almost nose to nose with one another. The Cullen's were stood awkwardly watching the situation, thankfully the others were busy directing the Quileutes to the Community Center.

"Enough you two," I said, immediately breaking them apart. I approached Jacob and put my hand on his arm in a form of thanks. "Sam, you and I need to have a talk. Emily, this concerns you too so you can stay."

"Why aren't you fighting, Lee? That's all we need to get out right now."

I scrubbed my fingers through my hair feeling awkward. This was not how I'd envisioned this going down. It was like a battle station around us, people chatting and complaining, people panicking, children crying, and I couldn't get my head straight.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant, and my body won't shift because of the baby."

Emily launched herself at me, her arms cradling me against her chest as she sang her congratulations. I couldn't stop the smile from hitting my lips or the squeeze to Travis' hand that was still in mine. I knew it wasn't the way he would have done it, but considering the fight we were about to take on, he couldn't possibly understand why I'd delivered it the way I had.

Emily released her grip on me and threw her arms around Travis, which only made Sam's stormy expression darker. I looked to Jacob, but he was glaring at Sam.

"Sam," he said quietly enough that only I could hear him, Emily and Travis were oblivious to the conversation. "This is good news. Sure, she can't fight, but you know how much she's always wanted this. She can keep the people inside calm."

"And I'll stay with them," Rose said stepping forward. "No one can get through us."

Sam sighed, and hung his head. Taking a deep breath he leaped from the porch and folded me in his arms.

"I'm happy for you. I am, but I can't help being worried. Knowing you can't protect yourself makes me uneasy."

"I know," I whispered back, patting his back. "But we can still win this. You just have to trust us and the Cullen's. We're all a family, and you're the only one that is fighting that."

"Baby steps, Lee Lee," he chuckled, releasing his grip, and offering his hand to Travis.

I looked at the clock that was just visible from Billy's wall. We had two hours before we were out of time, and we needed to get things done. As much as I would have loved to stick around and celebrate we had a battle plan to commence, and before we did that we'd have to hide our humans from the red eyed allies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not exactly the way she would have planned any of that, but it's done, and now they have to fight for their lives.

Thank you so much to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You're all amazing and I want to thank you again for your support. I know not everyone is a fan of Leah, but you guys have been amazing! Thank you! I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas holiday.

Sabi'sSookie, and Hev99, Thank you for being amazing friends. You truly are amazing and I don't know what I would do without you! PinkIndeed, thank you for being you and for regaling me with your funny stories. Love you guys!

**MWAH!**


	22. Chapter 21: Mobocracy

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 21: Mobocracy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>Wash me away<br>__Clean your body of me  
><em>_Erase all the memories  
><em>_They will only bring us pain  
><em>_And I've seen, all I'll ever need  
><em>_**Citizen Erased by Muse**_

* * *

><p>I had to stop looking at the clock. Every five minutes my eyes had been finding the time and it was doing nothing but putting me further on edge. Travis and I, were the only two left outside of the community center that should be inside. Rosalie, my self-appointed guardian seemed just as frustrated as I was.<p>

Most of the vampires from the last confrontation had joined us, sans the fleeing Alistair, the King Amun Tut looking fellow, his wife and the Amazon women. Everyone else was present and accounted for. They were all pacing, bellies full of who knows who's blood, waiting yet again for the cloaked figures to step from the line we'd drawn in the sand.

Alice was perturbed about being blind, and Jasper was trying to keep her calm. It was obvious she wasn't thrilled about not knowing the outcome. Bella and Edward were with Nessie, spending as much time with her as they could before sending her inside with Rosalie, Travis and I, and Carlisle and Esme were quietly talking amongst themselves holding hands.

We only had ten minutes until the six hours was up, and I couldn't help feeling like this was a little too relaxed. Even the wolves lined up behind the vampires seemed to be stomping the earth beneath their paws in frustration. Waiting never really had been our strong point.

"Leah," Bella said quietly as she approached with a tearful Nessie in her arms followed closely by Jacob in wolf form. I think she would have preferred Rosalie but she was with Emmett, forehead to forehead, fingers tangled together.

The moment they were close enough, Nessie threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. There was so much I wanted to say to both Bella and Jacob, but we were running out of time.

"I promise I will lay my life down for hers should it come to that," I whispered, hoping it was quiet enough that Travis wouldn't hear it. Bella gripped my free hand almost breaking my fingers with the squeeze she gave me, and Jacob nudged Nessie and I toward the community center, his thanks shining from his eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett walked with Travis, Nessie and I, their hands still tangled together. I felt horrible that it was my fault they were separating. I could only imagine it would be easier for them to fight side by side so they'd know the other was safe.

As they closed the door slowly, Rosalie's arm shot out, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You get yourself killed, I will meet you in the afterlife and burn you all over again. We clear?"

"Crystal," Emmett chuckled, leaning in to give her a searing kiss.

There were murmurs behind us and I found it necessary to turn and glare at the old gossips I knew to be making the fuss. Some of them had no idea what was coming. They'd all freaked out when the wolves shifted for the first time. All of our stories and traditions and they were still stupid enough to shit themselves when they saw it with their own eyes. Travis tried to ease me by rubbing my shoulders gently, but I was too antsy for that.

When the air in the hall turned bitterly sweet, and the voices I could hear outside quieted. I knew that the Volturi had finally showed up. It was like an oppressive air pushing down on me as the uselessness I had been feeling reared its ugly head.

"I hate this," I mumbled to Rosalie who was staring at the wall as though she could see right through it. Her perfect brow was a puckered line of skin as she stopped breathing completely.

"They're here?" Travis asked, resting his forehead against my temple.

Nessie touched my free cheek showing me the last time we did this, she showed me as a wolf from her place on Jacob's back, she was showing herself with Jacob and her parents, and she was showing me Rosalie and Emmett hand in hand facing the cloaked figures. She was showing unity, togetherness, not separated and fragmented.

"It's more dangerous this time. We can't avoid a fight," I whispered into her ear and hugging her close. Her small fingers once again found a place on my neck, her brown eyes insistent that I listened to what she was saying.

There was more of the unity scenes, together, family, love, and strength, flashing through my mind again and again. I watched at it repeated with quick flashes that still had so much clarity there was no doubt about the message she was trying to project. I watched, accepting her insistence until I had to remove her hand to stop the dizziness.

"What is it?" Rose asked approaching us, her hand on Nessie's back.

Nessie turned in my arms, her hands on either side of Rose's face and I could only imagine how quickly the images were rushing through her mind.

"Too dangerous, Nessie."

"No," Nessie struggled in my arms, and Rosalie took her from me, her yellow eyes meeting with Nessie's.

"You think we don't want to be out there too, Sweetheart. We all do, Travis' human brother is out there, Uncle Emmett is out there, Seth, mommy, daddy, Nana and grandad, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, all of them are out there but we have to be brave, if we got outside we will distract them."

I was so caught up in Nessie's misery, I hadn't noticed Travis wandering toward the window. I knew it was dangerous, but the moment I sidled up next to him, I couldn't move him or myself. There were line upon line of cloaked figures facing off against a relatively small group in comparison. Aro was stood facing the line in the middle as he had the last time, his voice drowned out by the wind rolling off the pacific. We were up wind and I couldn't hear a thing.

"What's going on?" Travis asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He likes the sound of his own voice, he's probably reading off the riot act looking for everything we've done wrong."

"You can't hear?"

"They're up wind."

I watched as the twin witches stepped up in either side of Aro like a set of sentries waiting to do their masters bidding. I could see Caius and Marcus standing behind him, Luciano at Marcus' side as he concentrated on what was going on. Even if he spoke to me I wouldn't hear him, Bella was protecting us all from Aro's assets.

"What can you see?" Rosalie asked, finally joining us. She'd more than likely convinced Nessie of the danger, and when I looked around I saw her in Charlie's arms, her small arms tight around his neck as her body shook with her sobs.

"Pretty much Aro, doing his I am a nice guy but you broke the rules act."

"He's a sanctimonious son-of-a-bitch. I'm hoping we get to see him ripped apart with little distraction."

"Oh me too, can you hear anything?"

"Yeah, it's a little distorted from the wind, but I can hear him," she tried to look nonchalant as her eyes moved to Travis and back. I gave her a nod, Travis needed to hear as much as I did. "He's making accusations saying we broke the rules by telling a human, Zach to be precise. He's asking who is responsible for it, but no one is saying a word. I think Carlisle is waiting for a sign from Marcus."

Aro asked again, his face empathetic as he threw out the accusations. It was like that for a while, with nothing going on. No one had moved a muscle. I could see Luciano looking uncomfortable, and Marcus shaking his head.

"He's not going to do it," I said suddenly as I felt Luciano look directly at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks we're guilty of this infraction, Marcus will not help if he thinks the Cullen's broke the law."

"How do you know that?"

Even I wasn't sure of the answer to that. It wasn't as though a voice was screaming at me to do something. Luciano hadn't even looked in my direction, but the slight roll of unease that seemed to prod the air around me screamed with insistence. If I was wrong, I still couldn't see this action being wrong. The Cullen's had nothing to do with Zach knowing the truth.

"Luciano. Don't ask me how I know, I can't hear his mental voice but he's telling me. I have to go out there, Rose."

"No. I promised . . ."

"I could give a shit, Rose. Stay here protect Travis and Nessie for me. I will try and make it back before . . ."

Rosalie grabbed my arm with force. "I will not let you put yourself and that child in danger."

I wanted to hug her for caring so much. She was doing what she thought was right but if I didn't do something everyone, including us would be slaughtered.

"You would have made a great mother, Rose."

She retracted like I was trying to trick her but it was my complete honesty. I looked imploringly at her and then Travis begging them to understand. If I didn't go out there and show Marcus that a shifter had broken the law and not the Cullen's, all of this would be for nothing. Zach would die, Jacob would die, Travis would die, then they would come in here, steal our children and slaughter the rest.

"If I don't do this, we all die. I promise, I will be back in five minutes, I won't get involved in the fight, and I won't confront anyone but Aro, but if you don't let me do this all of this will be pointless. Marcus needs to know it was a shifter that told the human, then the plan is back on."

"Let her go," Travis said gently. "She's right. I don't know the politics but this makes absolute sense. The Marcus guy won't risk his neck for someone who isn't obeying the laws."

She almost growled, but released my arm. "You better come back."

"Oh I will," I grinned. "I don't want to piss off my kids Godmother."

"Wait, what?"

"I can't think of anyone else I would want to protect our child more than you," I said hugging her briefly. "Can you?"

Travis shook his head. "To be quite honest, knowing someone as dangerous as you is protecting my kids would make me sleep easy."

"That's emotional blackmail. But I accept," Rose smirked. "If you're going, go, before I change my mind."

I kissed Travis and sprinted toward the door. Not stopping when my mom called out my name. My feet hit the ground running outside, and it took me only a second to see a shadow sidle up beside me. Embry was closing in on me fast.

"Don't try and stop me, Embry," I said pushing myself harder. "I promise I will only be out here for a minute."

Instead of diverting me, he kept stride with me, which oddly made me feel better. Having an almost four hundred pound wolf backing me up was just the confidence boost I'd needed.

I sprinted hard until I was closing in on our side of the line. the silence was almost deafening as eyes turned to me. I skidded to a stop just at the edge of the line next to Benjamin. All of the attention was staring to make me self-conscious. Unfortunately, it was now or never.

I couldn't see Zach among the Volturi and I hoped I wasn't making thing harder for him. They had to understand that it was nothing to do with the vampires. Anything Zach knew, it was because I had shifted in front of him.

"It was me you arrogant asshole," I shouted out, folding my arms over my chest. "I was the one that told the human, and I don't live under your rule. You have no jurisdiction over the shape shifters, so stick that in your pipe and smoke it you pale shithead."

Embry snickered beside me, and I elbowed him to shut him up.

"Is this the truth?" Marcus asked, his eyes going between me and Carlisle.

"He's my imprint's twin. I'm the only one that _could_ have told him."

"Carlisle?" Marcus asked directly.

"It's the truth. She was attacked by a vampire and shifted, she then told him."

Aro looked a little perplexed stood alone with his twin freaks. I don't think he'd caught on what it all meant.

"And who are you?" Aro asked bemused.

"I'm the female shifter, jackass. Where's the human?"

It was only a moment, but I saw the flicker of recognition behind his red eyes. Greed and excitement as he viewed me as property to be owned. The vampire in the forest had been telling the truth after all. Aro had wanted me for my baby making abilities.

"Come here, let me check," Aro said smugly holding out his hand.

"You honestly think I'm stupid enough to touch you?" I asked insolently. "What part of I am not under your jurisdiction didn't you understand? Nothing you say or do can make me bow down to you. Now where is the human?"

"Leah," Carlisle murmured. I wanted to roll out the insult carpet for him, but apparently I'd said my piece.

"Why are you not in your wolf form with the others?"

"That," I smirked. "Is none of your business."

"How dare you defy me."

"How very dare I?" I mocked, having the time of my life. It was oddly cathartic to be able to unleash my sarcasm on someone who actually deserved it. "Where is the human?"

"Aro," Marcus said in a bored tone. "There has been no offense committed. Once again we have imposed on these fine folk for no reason."

"No reason," Aro growled looking more creased in his anger. "Marcus surely you see that they continue to humiliate us. They are pushing the boundaries, determined to see us overruled."

"They are peaceful, _brother_," Marcus said with a little more feeling.

"What is this? Why do you defy _me_, brother?"

If I'd have blinked, I would have missed Marcus' signal, but Carlisle caught it, and in seconds his whisper had moved down the line. Benjamin leaned into me close.

"Carlisle say to run. Now."

I didn't need more than that. The only thing that could have stopped me was a sighting of Zach and apparently that wasn't going to happen I turned on my heel and sprinted toward the community hall with everything I had. Embry was beside me, his eyes vigilant through the others minds. The moment I was at the door, I turned to close it and he was sprinting back to the growling line of wolves, his hackles up, teeth bared as he faced a raging Aro.

"Have fun?" Rosalie asked from behind me, peeking out the door.

"Yes, it was nice insulting him to his face for a change. Did you see Zach?"

"No, not a thing. Maybe your mind invading friend put him somewhere safe?" she asked, finally pushing the door closed, and ignoring the mutters, of the people in the hall.

"Oh stop it, Marianne," I heard from my mother. "You don't know a damn thing about anything so shut your hole."

"Go mom," I said, grabbing Rosalie by the hand and making my way over to Travis who welcomed me with open arms.

I let him embrace me for a while before I kissed his neck and made my way to the window, where Rosalie was peering out. There was a group surround Aro in the middle of the stand off, the formed a loose circle around him, all of them facing out.

"Why is nothing happening?" I asked Rose. She was the only one who could hear now.

"Marcus is offering . . . oh shit . . ."

The sound of thunder rolled through the hall shutting everyone behind us up. I could hear Anna trying to comfort people somewhere close by, but I couldn't take my eyes off the scene in front of me. Dirt was flying from the groups that had come together. There were small dashes of fur as the Wolves jumped into the mix and bit down on anything that came back at them. To humans, I knew it would look like a cartoon melee, it was a ball of dust and limbs as the two groups came up against one another. It was only because of my keen sense of sight that I could distinguish blurs from limbs. Am my eyes scanned the space, I saw Marcus and Caius standing off toward the back of their group as the attack grew into a soundtrack that should have belonged in a steel mill.

Rosalie was practically vibrating beside me as she kept her eyes on the blur I assumed was Emmett. I knew she was itching to be by his side, because I could feel myself clawing to stay in my own skin. A fight like this called to us, especially when people we loved were in jeopardy.

"Get away from the windows," Rose growled almost pushing Travis and I clear across the room as on of the cloaked figures smashed through the safety glass. She fought with amazing skill, her hands and body moving with precision. I could see the door of the hall practically vibrating as someone on the other side tried to gain access. It wouldn't take them long to get in. The hall wasn't built to withstand vampires. Their strength would mean a two second inconvenience.

"Stay here, Travis."

"Leah," he called, dragging out the last syllable as I sprinted toward the door and hurdled over families clustered together.

I was fast, but I wasn't fast enough, the vampire came in and looked around the room practically drooling at the feast in front of him. I couldn't kill him, but I was strong enough to keep him occupied until Rose finished her current fight. There a couple of men covering up the windows with one of the fold out tables, they were improvising but that was good. Hindrances were very good.

I met the vampire with a kick to the head and a smile.

"Welcome to La Push," I growled, dodging his swinging arm.

"You're the smart mouth," he growled in response, swinging again.

I didn't reciprocate this time, I was too busy dodging his swinging fists. He was so fast and stronger than I ever would be in this skin. I swept my foot to his ankles but I was slower than him, the surprise of it was no longer in my favor.

"Leah, move," Rose shouted and I ducked and rolled letting her have at it. She went fist to fist with him. throwing the chunks she'd managed to rip into the pile with the others from her previous fight. I danced around the blurred fight and pushed the door closed, dragging a table in front of it for reinforcement that would be no help whatsoever, it just made me feel better.

"What the hell?" I shouted, when she'd finally removed his head from his body.

"I think Aro must have suspected something. It seems he had a team read to grab and run."

"How many more?" I asked, eyeing the flimsy barrier between us and the outside world.

"I don't know, I'm not Alice."

The two of us split and ran around the room, shuffling people away from walls and widows. Mom and Charlie had all of the imprints and their kids in the center of the room. Mom knew how important it was too keep them safe. I hated to admit it but forsaking some regular Joe, as horrible as it was, was better than losing an imprint. We needed the wolves concentrating.

Nessie was the one that dragged Travis into the center with the others. He was watching me with wide eyes and I knew it was hard for him to process. Unfortunately, I needed to focus. Rose and I made loops around the room, checking out windows and double checking doors, our eyes occasionally meeting over the room. The whole building shook around us as the vampires taunted us. It would be easy for them to enter, they were just waiting for opportunities, and unfortunately it seemed I had fallen right into that category.

Rosalie's expression was how I knew I was in trouble. The moment she frowned a loud crash rang out behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, another cliffie! You know how love them. It seems as though the best laid plans didn't quite work out in their favor. Still, I am hoping that I can get the next chapter up by this weekend. Probably Friday if everything goes as planned :) I also want to apologize about the lateness of this. My dinomac at work doesn't like loading the chapters! I have to wait until I get home!

Thank you to all of you that read, alert, favorite, and review the story! You guys are amazing and you have no idea what you all mean to me. I've had so much fun with this story and I love hearing what you have to say about the misadventures of Leah.

To Sabi'sSookie and Hev99, thank you for being so amazing! You guys are such amazing friends and your support means so much to me, and I don't just mean for fanfiction. You know what I'm talking about and you have no idea how much you love and encouragement keep me strong. I love you both so much! PinkIndeed, I know I haven't been around much, but I still have to thank you for being a great friend and for not giving up on me!

**MWAH!**


	23. Chapter 22: Stupefied

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 22: Stupefied**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>Only if for a night<br>__And the only solution was to stand and fight,  
><em>_And my body was bruised and  
><em>_I was set alight,  
><em>_But you came over me like some holy rite,  
><em>_And although I was burning,  
><em>_You're the only light  
><em>_Only if for a night  
><em>_**Only If For A Night by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

><p><em>Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice Cry "Havoc!" and let slip the dogs of war...<br>__**William Shakespeare: Julius Caesar Act 3, scene 1, 270–275**_

* * *

><p>I barely had time to react, arms like steel rebar locked around my body pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled but it was useless, no matter what I did I just couldn't get free, so the only option I had was to avoid the razor sharp teeth that I knew my captor had.<p>

He dragged me from the community center leaving a gaping hole in our defenses, I could see it as I kicked and flailed. With my back to his chest, all I could see were the faces inside all paled with worry and panic as he dragged me across the dirt. Screams kicked up the further I was pulled away and Travis' voice rung out even through the din of the fighting. I had to survive, for him, for our child.

I couldn't die.

The vampire with a grip like super glue spun me from my view of the enclosed room and I hoped that they'd have some form of defense up before the hole was discovered by another red eyed fiend. In a way though, I was relieved by the distraction because it meant I could focus on the task at hand, and that was shaking the vamp clamp and finding a way to detach his head from his body, without getting bitten.

"Not so talkative now are you?" the vampire goaded, as he tried to rearrange me without actually loosening his grip. I could hear his laughter as his body melded and twisted behind me.

When the screams started up behind me, I forgot all of my pretense and threw my head back in an attempt to look over his shoulder. My mind was like molasses, the fear gripped it with a more profound strength than my captor and left me defenseless in his arms. Travis was inside that building, so was Nessie, my mom, Charlie, generations of our people all sat in that tiny room waiting for some kind of miracle to save them.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over that, I'm sure the . . ." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, a roar cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, even Rosalie's shouted exclamation was drowned out by the sound. I didn't know who it was, but I hoped they would give me a hand. I didn't actually enjoy being in this predicament.

"What's the matter asshole, wolf got your tongue?" I taunted, doubling my efforts to get free of his grip without any luck whatsoever. The bastards were so strong, not even the boost I had in my human form was really enough to contend with him. No matter how much I wanted to protect my family and friends.

My propensity to be annoying was all I had to get to him right now. I hoped it would be enough to distract him so the wolf could rip him apart with ease. I just wished the honor was mine.

"What are you going to do when the big bad wolf comes to get ya? You're arms are a little tied up."

"Shut up."

"Make me, asshole."

His arms tightened around me like a vice and had the desired effect. I could barely breathe, let alone fire off annoying taunts. It wasn't my best plan, but the thunder of paws on the ground meant that his time was running out. I may not have my strength, but I knew the wolf would have his.

The moment the wolf came into view my breath was cut off completely, but not from the arms encircling my body. It was the wolf that enticed the reaction from me. It was a snow white wolf stood tall and proud ahead of us, with the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.

My struggle stopped, my shock was pounding through my body as I blinked, unsure what I was seeing was actually real. It was impossible. There was no way that this could be happening. I was starting to believe I had actually gone a little crazy from the lack of oxygen when the lips of the magnificent creature pulled back revealing it's canines, dripping with saliva.

In an effort to give the beast more room to work I leaned forward, using the vampires grip to steady myself and keep me in place. Obviously understanding, the wolf barreled forward, just as his huge paws came into view below me, the grip disappeared completely sending me to my knees. I fell into the fetal position and covered my head with my hands as I waited for them to land behind me, and they did, with a thud that sent vibrations through my body.

I scrambled from beneath them both and cleared the scene as fast as my legs would carry me, almost running straight into Rosalie.

"Is that . . .?" I asked, unable to finish.

"Yes."

"Is that . . .?" Again I was unable to formulate the words, but thankfully Rose seemed to understand the question.

"Apparently so."

I watched the snow white wolf work, his huge body used as a weapon as he took the vampire down and began pulling lumps of him free and spitting it out as though distasteful. Pride swelled in my chest as the keening grew louder and louder.

"The wolves have the community hall," Rosalie said, her hand on my shoulder. "I want to see Aro ended. You coming?"

I wanted nothing more than to see that bastard beheaded and burned, so I nodded and tore my eyes from the magnificent scene in front of me. It was a testament to how much I hated the bastard that I was willing to leave the wolf to his work. Fortunately, it seemed he'd already finished what he started.

"Come on, lets grab the pieces here and toss them into the fire first, don't want to give the bastard an excuse to come back and try again."

As we approached the dismantled vampire, my eyes were on the wolf. His breaths were pulled in deep expanding his chest before he released them through his nose in snorts. I approached him cautiously, my hands running deep in the fur of his neck as my forehead came to rest on his cheek.

"We need to have a serious talk, Travis. For now, try breathing through your mouth, it won't burn so much."

His blue eyes seemed as filled with confusion as I felt. There was no panic, just relief and endless questions. As I stepped back, Travis moved forward to pick up the biggest pieces of the vampire, while Rose and I gathered the smaller parts. We moved together toward the pyre of purple smoke to dump our load before making our way to where the circle around Aro was formed. The twin evils lay at his feet in pieces, he was on his knees looking distraught and defeated.

As much as I hated to admit it, it seemed like such a waste to kill them. They were evil, there was no doubt about that, but their young bodies made it feel wrong in a way I hadn't considered.

"You killed them," he hissed. "Such a waste, so much talent."

"Greed is one of the seven deadly sins," Marcus said sadly. "You brother, had the desire to possess all that which would make you stronger. For centuries we have turned and looked the other way, but we cannot sit back and let you make a mockery of what we have built. Carlisle and his family have never done anything to provoke us, yet you continue to find excuses so you can covet things that cannot be owned."

"But the Southern . . ."

"They have been dispatched upon my word. You picked a fickle ally brother, she sang like a bird once captured. It was a sad day for us all when we realized you have endangered our court in an attempt to gain what you so wished."

My mouth fell open as I leaned into the white wolf beside me. It had all been an elaborate set up, all of it. Aro had been working alone, not only to manipulate us, but to manipulate his creepy ass brothers too.

"It that an offense to be punishable by death, brother? We have all sinned, we have all coveted things we should not."

"That may be, but you have been playing these games for centuries, and I will never see the senseless murder of Didyme as a mere offense."

Aro made a sound I hadn't thought possible, it was filled with rage and torment, anger and regret, it was a swirling vortex of emotion that felt like a tornado sucking the air from around us.

"You have kept secrets, _brother_,"

"And you have not?" Marcus bellowed. "You killed my mate in order to make me stay. Do you see how that has come about? You brought this upon yourself, you were making a fool of us all so you could use the power for your own folly. All of your crimes against our kind are laden upon your shoulders, and that is where the sentence has arisen from."

"Caius, you must see the madness in this?" Aro demanded, trying to push to his feet but wilting as the circle closed in on him. "What say you, brother?"

I knew this was going to be interesting. Caius had been with Aro the last time this had all gone down, he'd almost seemed disappointed when they'd retreated. There was an air of indifference to his face, and even I could see the cogs in his mind churning slowly. Was he thinking about a life without Aro in it?

"I say you perish. Rulers must live according to the rules they have formulated, but you use it to your advantage. Marcus and I have spoken thoughtfully about this for decades. You _are_ a loose cannon, and if allowed to live will be the downfall of our reign. I stand with our brother Marcus."

Aro hissed, the sound was like a thousand snakes filling a small space. But no one moved, no one was intimidated. He'd brought this upon himself and everyone stood their ground, steadfast and true.

"This is mutiny."

"No. This is justice."

With a flick of Marcus' wrist, four cloaked vampires descended upon Aro. Screams of rage filled the air and mingled with the sea breeze. It swirled and rebounded from the trees, lingering as the blur of death moved before us. Then, there was silence.

For a long moment no one moved. The cloaked guard of the Volturi were mingled with the wolves and the Cullen's. There was no definitive line separating them, they were all together as the flames licked the sky and released a heady purple haze. It was the unity Renesmee had shown me. With Aro and his loyal followers gone there was no one left to fight, we were all on the same side.

My hand was still buried deep in the fur of the wolf next to me. It seemed to calm us both as we watched the scene unfold in front of us.

"Ah, Carlisle," Marcus sang happily, making his way around the ashes of his brother and offering his hand. "I apologize for the doubt my friend, and I thank you for your help. I hope you do not hold this against me, it was Aro's intention to shoulder you with the blame. He was going to murder all those he did not need and imprison the others until they bent to his will."

"I have no doubts, Marcus," Carlisle said genially. "I hope you understand how ludicrous an accusation like that is. We are peaceful, and simply want to be left alone to live our lives."

"And so it shall be. As long as you live within the rules, you shall not hear from us again. Though I would like to make a request," Marcus said, his eyes finding me in the circle.

I could hear the grumble from the huge wolves interlaced amongst the vampires, but I ignored them and stepped forward respectfully, my huge white wolf an impossibly bright shadow.

"Please do not think me rude young one. I understand you are not the leader, but you are the only one of your kind in human form."

"I can't speak for my brothers, but I'll try my best," I said simply.

"The request I wish to make is of you and your brethren. It is simply to please keep your knowledge of us hidden as well as you possibly can. We have spend hundreds of years hiding behind a mythical creature, and if possible we would like to keep it that way."

I found Jacob and held his gaze, trying with everything I was to translate his looks. in the end, I improvised.

"Honestly, we're pretty secretive ourselves, I don't think it will be a problem, although we do tell our mates, so they will know but it will not go beyond that if we can help it. We want to be as invisible as you do."

"I assumed as much, but you understand why I had to clarify."

"I do," I spoke confidently. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, my imprints brother was taken and I . . ."

"He is safe, and I must say he gave Aro's guards a bit of a shock, thinned them out a little too. He must truly be a twin for he is the mirror image of your wolf."

It was then that all eyes were on me. It wasn't as though I wasn't curious as well, but all I could offer was a shrug. I hadn't known, how could I have? As far as I knew he was a regular Joe, and they didn't have the wolf gene. It was as much of a surprise to them as it was to me.

"Good to know," I offered, and shot a look to Carlisle who was staring at Travis in awe.

"Now we will be on our way. I do believe Sulpicia will not take the news well, and dear Chelsea is still stuck in the dungeon. I fare thee well, Carlisle, and I do hope that the next time we meet will be under more pleasant circumstance."

"As do I, old friend," Carlisle replied.

"Yes of course, but please be swift. Time is of the essence, Luciano."

Luciano was before us in a blink, his smile a little less sinister now he'd proved that he'd been honest when he'd approached me. Travis grumbled under his breath, but I eased him with a touch and offered the vampire a smile.

"It has been an honor to meet you she wolf."

"Leah," I laughed. "If you keep calling me she wolf I'm going to get a complex."

"Leah," he said with a smile as though testing out the word. "I found the other white wolf as a human and eased him with my mind, I then took him to the house in the trees, and told him to stay there. I told him you would find him there when the time came. If he is not there I apologize, but he seemed content."

"Thank you, you've been very – kind." If a vampire who ate humans could be kind.

"It was my pleasure. I must say you and your family fascinate me," he paused when Travis growled throatily. "I mean you no harm, I am simply an observer. Nature has given you a gift, and you as a lone female in a pack are the most fascinating of all. Your tenacity makes you endearing."

"It's the first time I've heard that," I snorted, leaning into Travis. "Thank you for all of your help and for the heads up."

"Luciano?" Marcus called, and the vampire bowed to us both and disappeared with the group of cloaked figures into the trees.

The moment the Volturi was out of sight, every head turned to me curiosity evident in the quirks of eyebrows.

"I had no idea," I said defensively.

"Neither did he," Edward laughed, approaching us.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked looking around the destroyed village.

"Brady has a broken leg, Jared has a dislocated shoulder, Emmett was bitten and is very proud of his scar, but that's about it."

"And Zach's at your house."

Everyone seemed to collectively nod and eye Travis again. It made me wonder if any of the the pack could hear him. He wasn't tied to an Alpha and I wasn't exactly sure how that worked, especially when I wasn't in wolf form. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem to want to elaborate on that, he was already making his way to where Renesmee was stood in the door of the community center, holding mom and Charlie's hands.

"Most of the damage is structural," Jasper finally said, looking around. "They were well trained, but an even match for most of us, and with Marcus and the Volturi behind us, they never had a chance."

"It looks like a tornado blew through here," Alice said quietly. "We can leave it like this, we need to help them rebuild their homes. Esme, you could design something right? I mean nothing elaborate, but if you drew out some plans, we could build it faster than any contractor."

And so the debate started. I blocked them out of my mind as I gazed up at Travis. It was like a puzzle I couldn't put together. My mate was a wolf, when it was physically and biologically impossible for him to be one.

"Leah, he's asking the you get him something to wear," Edward chuckled as he approached with Nessie in his arms, and Bella by his side.

"Oh, right, come one I'll find you something at mom's," I said stumbling in the general direction I remembered our home being in. My mind was still a little blown at the new revelation, and though I had a thousand questions swirling in my head, I had to take each measured step in order, and finding Travis clothes was a good place to start.

There was lumber and furniture strewn everywhere and made it impossible to find where the street of my childhood home would have been. When I eventually found it, it was still standing, although a little worse for wear. I crawled in through one of the broken windows because the door was blocked, and tread carefully through to Seth's bedroom. I pulled out some sweats and a shirt, and felt comforted by the fact that at least mom could stay at Charlie's until something was done about the mess.

"You think you can phase back?" I asked, landing on my feet outside the window with the clothes in hand. "It may hurt a little at first but it's your first time. It'll get easier."

In a breath of air, he was stood in front of me as a human looking a little pale and shaky. I remembered that first time, the way the bones ached as they reformed and blood boiled in your veins. He hadn't had any of the symptoms of fever or anything else, which made this revelation all the more bizarre.

"Ouch," he groaned as I threw myself at him, but his arms folded around me regardless of the pain.

"I can't believe you're a shifter. How is that possible? Have you had a fever or anything the last couple of days? How did it happen?"

"Can I get dressed first, baby?"

I grinned sheepishly and handed him the clothes, watching his muscles ripple under his skin as he moved. I was still confused, but knowing what he was made him all the more attractive to me. When he was finally clothed and a little less shaky, we walked hand in hand back to the others. He moved slowly at first, and I knew that was the stiff joints from the phase, I'd gone through the very same thing, so had most of us.

Neither of us said a word as we looked around the destruction. We needed to talk about this, and we would, but there were a few things we needed to do first, and finding Zach so he could be there for the discussion was one of the things on our to do list. I was sure he'd be asleep in the Cullen's house when we pulled up, so I wasn't worried about getting there sooner. For now, I just wanted to know what was going to happen with the reservation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay how many people saw that coming? I'm curious, there was some mention of Zach coming back as a vampire, but that's impossible lol! I know some of you are scratching your heads as to how this all started, but it will be investigated in the next chapter :) Only one more and then the epilogue to go sadly. I've had so much fun with you guys and hearing your theories :)

Thank you so much to all of you that have read, alerted and added the story to your favorites, and of course Reviewed! You guys are seriously amazing and as always I love hearing what you have to say about the chapters. :)

Thanks to Sabi'sSookie and Hev99, who as always have been amazing pre-readers and the most amazing friends I've had. You guys are amazing and I love you both epic amounts! PinkIndeed, thank you as always for being amazing! I feel as though I haven't spoken to you in forever! I miss ya girl!

**MWAH!**


	24. Chapter 23: Piece of Mind

**Lunar Ascension**

**Chapter 23: Piece of Mind**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>And you, you knew the hand of the devil<br>And you, kept us awake with wolves teeth  
>Sharing different heartbeats<br>In one night  
><em>_**Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez**_

* * *

><p>By the time the Cullen's had done their thing and we'd cleared some of the debris from the streets, Travis was dead on his feet. On more than one occasion I'd told him to go and sleep in the Jeep, but he'd refused, his need to protect me was still alive and well even in his human form. I remembered how that first phase was, I'd slept for hours as my bones ached painfully from the shock. It was the first and last time it would happen with the pain, but I knew he had to be hurting like a bitch. The small cuts from losing his brow ring and viper bites were healing as though they'd never been.<p>

The ride home in the Jeep was quiet and he couldn't fight his body any longer, he impossibly curled up in the back seat with his head in my lap and his heavy eyelids finally clamping closed before we'd even left the street.

"So, Leah," Emmett asked quietly. I hadn't thought Emmett could do anything quietly so this was definitely new. "Any idea's how your man wolfed out?"

"Not a clue," I whispered, trying not to disturb him. "I'm just hoping that we can get some answers when we get to the house."

"You think Zach knows more?"

I gave him an incredulous look in the rear view mirror.

"My bad."

"It was so bizarre, he was Travis, then he was running toward the opening and he was a huge white wolf. Everyone was screaming in the hall, it was like they'd never seen a wolf before," Rose said, half turned in her seat to look at me.

"He's not Quileute, I'm sure that was the last thing they expected."

I ran my fingers through the head on my lap and let my eyes move to his peaceful face. I tried to see something of our people in him, but it was impossible with his light hair and blue eyes and fair skin. I couldn't see beyond those things to find anything Quileute. It didn't make me love him any less, in fact, if it were possible I loved him more. This way we weren't limited to just one lifetime together.

I had a lot of unanswered questions, as did everyone, including a very confused Jacob. Yet that hadn't stopped him clamping his hand on my shoulder and telling me that he expected nothing less. Only a wolf could ever protect me the way I deserved to be protected. I almost smacked him for his effort, but inexplicably gave him a hug instead. Most of the conversation was being put off until we got to the house and Zach could be included.

I knew a lot of the pack wanted to be there as well, but they were hesitant to leave the reservation after what had just happened, so once again Jacob would be in wolf form and Edward would translate.

It didn't take us long to get to the Cullen house, especially with Emmett driving and poor Travis was woken by the barking of the dogs, which was more than loud enough with his new and improved hearing.

"Is everything this loud now?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. I looked down and met his blue eyes with a smile.

"You'll get used to it," I replied as the two in the front climbed out and met with others that had been in the car train back to the house. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a Mack truck. This goes away right?"

"It's just the first time, your body has been through a lot, but it shouldn't be there the next time you phase."

"I had no idea, Leah, you have to believe that," he said groaning as he sat up. "If I'd known I would have done this a lot sooner."

"I know," I grinned smoothing the side of his face lovingly. "Apparently it was your instinct to protect me though." I dropped my hand onto his and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go see Zach and see if he has any answers. Then we'll do some digging, see if we can't find out what happened."

It took him a second to climb out of the back seat behind me, I knew he was aching which only seemed to make it harder for him to bend. By the time he managed it, Zach was stood on the porch with a blanket wrapped around his body, his nose turned up like he was smelling something foul.

"What is that smell?" he mumbled, his toes curling over the first step.

"That's us," Emmett laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Believe me, you don't smell like a spring bouquet either."

"Duly noted."

Travis looked up at his twin, without his piercings they looked so alike it was almost disorientating.

"Please say you have some answers, bro," Travis grumbled as he climbed.

"I called dad, after I woke up here."

"And?"

"Then I called Grandma."

"Guys, everyone has questions, lets do this inside."

We all congregated in the living room, and Jacob phased into his wolf form, hanging out by the door yet again. I knew we would all be more than happy to just go to bed and crash, or in the vampires case, snuggle. We hadn't asked anyone to stay, but there were questions about how this had happened the way it had.

Travis didn't waste anytime in starting the conversation, and everyone seemed happy for him to take the lead.

"So, what did Grandma say?"

"It took a while to get her to talk, but she finally started singing like a bird when I told her I was in La Push."

"You mean she recognized the name?" Edward asked, and I imagine it had been echoed from Jacob's thoughts. I was certain Edward already knew the answer. The way Zach was drawing this out I could almost see the story cycling through his head over and over again.

"Did she ever," Zach laughed bitterly. "She had me repeat it three times. Apparently her grandmother had a secret that was supposed to die with her, but when she heard the legends, she had to make sure that they weren't true. So she passed down the Quileutes legends and her shame to keep her descendants in the know. It's just typical of our family Over privileged bastards that they are."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Travis asked. "What shame? You suck at telling stories."

"Whatever, Trav. You need it spelled out? Well here it is. Dad's great, great, great grandma had an affair with a Quileute."

"Wasn't that kind of taboo back then?" I asked. "I mean that was what . . . mid eighteen hundreds? Especially with a Native American."

"Yeah well apparently not for our descendants. Some time around that period, our family were determine to start a good life for themselves. They were part of the first settlers in the pacific northwest, most of our families money came from the development of the city. Alfred was the Major of the small town they started with. There was a story that Vivienne, his wife, went missing for a couple of months when she went on a hunt with Alfred. Vivienne had claimed she'd been kidnapped by the natives to anyone who would listen, but she told her children the truth; she'd fallen in love with a Quileute gentleman. It was said that he'd saved her from a vampire and imprinted on her. They spent months together, but the village was attacked. A few of the other wolves wives were killed, they weren't imprints because it was rare back then."

"What?" I said sitting up. "How could that be if she found her way home?"

"She said he'd let her go, because there were too many dangers for her to stay there. He loved her too much to risk her life. If she was back among her people, he'd been certain she would live a long happy life. It was only once she became pregnant, they saw one another occasionally. They loved each another deeply, even though Vivienne was married to Alfred. Alfred couldn't produce children so he overlooked her indiscretions, apparently they hooked up every time they met. No one really questioned the children's olive colored skin because they spent so much time outside, and Vivienne kept them close. She knew the dangers and what they'd have to face if they were caught by a vampire. She couldn't give away the wolves secret, she knew they'd be hunted. Alfred was discreet about the lineage of his children and loved them as his own, but he married them off to blue eyed, blonde haired partners and made his children swear to do the same for their children."

"To breed us out?" I asked, a little insulted.

It seemed like some sick kind of joke to me that these people knew all of our deep secrets and hid them away like it was something disgusting. I was proud of my heritage, I'd listened to our history time and time again with a profound gratitude of being a part of something bigger than myself.

Seemingly understanding, Travis wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. Being that close to him, I knew I could never give him up and I wondered if he felt the same way. Sure, times were different back then, but I couldn't understand how she could have walked away from the one person that was her world. Everything in my life now revolved around Travis and the family we were about to have. To think about giving that up, and never seeing him or my children hurt.

"Yes, but it wasn't her decision. She did it for her husband, for propriety. They had a fucked up sense of right and wrong back then. She did try to do the right thing though, she made sure to tell her children that there was no shame in loving who they were. She also warned them that they carried the genes to become something more, that they had an immense gift and they should never be fearful of it. She kept her imprint alive through her stories of him and the insistence of passing it down through her lineage, but our dad refused to acknowledge any of it and cut her off."

"That's why he refuses to visit with her?" Travis asked, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because he's arrogant. To think that there's something bigger out there scares the shit out of him. I called him back to ask him about it and he hung up on me. When I called back again I got mom, I told her that if he doesn't believe in this then he no longer has sons, because we're living it."

"Please tell me she had no idea."

"Don't be so naive, bro."

"Enough you two," I sighed, shifting in my seat. "What happened to you, Zach?"

"When the vampires grabbed me from my car, I started freaking out. I knew what they were because I met the Cullens. Their pale skin and red eyes were a dead giveaway. I got a fever and sick, and my body started pounding while I was the cabin they were holding me in. The vampires freaked out thinking they'd done something wrong. They kept repeating that Aro was going to punish them, when the next think I know I'm ripping them limp from limb."

"The gene must have been dormant, passed down from generation to generation," Carlisle finally piped in seeming pleased with the news.

"But that doesn't explain Travis," I said. "He's been around you guys for months with nothing."

"It could be something as simple as being threatened that triggered it. Who knows what chemicals go off when you're around vampires. If it all became too much to their systems and they believed their lives and their families were in danger, it could have all come together to trigger the first shift."

"That makes some sense. Does she know the name of the Quileute?" I asked, Zach out of curiosity.

Zach shook his head.

"Sam said he'll ask Sue and Billy to do some research in the histories."

"Thanks, Sam," I said at Jacob. It wasn't important to know, but I was curious as to who Travis and Zach could possibly be related to.

"Wait, I thought that wolf was Jacob?" Zach said, looking between Jake and I.

"It is, but the wolves have a mental connection they can communicate through," Edward said. "You haven't aligned yourself with either of the Alpha's so you don't have that ability, and they never knew to look for you."

"I have a question," Bella said quietly. "Sam's theory has always been that the imprints are to produce the perfect offspring. If that's accurate, how can Seth have imprinted on Anna? Do you think that there could be similar lineage in that situation? Aren't most of you imprinted on other Quileutes?"

"He says he's not sure, but they'll look into that too. He also asked whether you can tell something like that with DNA samples, Carlisle."

"I don't see why not, now that we know about Zach and Travis, maybe I can find something in their bloodline that will tell me."

It was times like these that I got the most frustrated. There were so many questions able to be answered by a small piece of DNA or blood and genes, yet there was never any answer to why I was the only female to phase. It wasn't that I minded so much anymore, but there was still this huge question of why.

Everyone started talking among themselves while I stayed still and silent. It was like the whole world had gone on without me and I was frozen in place. Even Zach and Travis were engaged in a conversation about their phasing experiences. The impossible had suddenly become possible and it had a reasonable explanation. What did this mean for me?

"Leah?" Carlisle said from beside me. He was speaking low enough that only I could hear him above the other conversations. "We will get answers. I'm confident that your pregnancy will answer some questions for us."

I replied with a nod. As much as I would love to know, there was a part of me that knew it wasn't important. Everything I'd thought it had taken from me hadn't been, I had imprinted and I was pregnant. Maybe the why wasn't as big of a deal as I'd let myself believe.

Travis eventually passed out on the couch as the afternoon went on, and as the pairs began to leave to spend time together, or get some sleep, and the room thinned out considerably. All too soon, it was only Zach, Travis and I sat side by side on the couch, with Travis' gentle snore filling in the silence.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something?" I asked when the silence became too much. Zach looked at me over his brother, his eyes lingering on the spot where my fingers were twined with Travis'.

"I did," he said, grinning up at me. "You know what's weird, I think I got my answer already."

"In what way?"

"I met someone, she's amazing, a tiny little thing with a killer sense of humor that just seems to get me. She's visiting from the UK, and her name's Alison."

"I'm happy for you, Zach. You deserve to find someone like that." I meant it as well. I was happy that he hadn't had to harbor that resentment as long as I had. I'd thought I would have felt something at him moving on, that there would be some residual left over emotion that would have made it awkward, but all I felt was joy and relief.

"Yeah but, before all this happened I had this pull to her that reminded me of the way you described your need to be with Travis. I wanted to ask you about it, it was how I felt about you but tenfold."

"You imprinted on her?"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders, and I found myself smiling at him. Even though I hadn't given him as much thought as I had over these past couple of weeks, I knew that I was happy for him. He deserved that kind of love.

"I really didn't know, it's what I was hoping to ask you about. Then when I wolfed out, it kind of just made sense."

"You answered your own question then, see you didn't need me at all," I teased.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was nice to be able to talk like this without any hard feelings between us. I actually felt as though there was a chance for us to be friends when it was all said and done. After all, he was, essentially, my brother-in-law.

"So how about you and Trav? You still holding out on him?" he smirked playfully, and I leaned across his brother to smack him in the arm rousing Travis from his deep sleep.

"No. Definitely not holding out," I mused, smiling at Travis as his eyes fluttered open. "In fact, I think there's something Travis has to say to you. Don't you?"

"Now?" Travis yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yes, baby now."

As he let his arms fall, he folded them around me and pulled me into his side with a smile like a cat that literally just got the cream. I could see him trying to get a read from his brothers expression, and it occurred to me he hadn't been included in our last conversation.

"Listen man, I know there was something between you and Leah . . ."

"Which is a moot point considering he just told me he imprinted," I added helpfully.

"Wait, you did? On who?"

"Dude, we'll get you caught up but you're killing me," Zach laughed, punching Travis in the arm. I was getting the feeling we were starting to look like the three stooges with the way we were smacking one another.

Travis shifted around me, his hand squeezing my hip in anticipation. He took a deep breath and finally formed the words he needed.

"Bro, you're going to be an uncle."

The silence that followed the statement, resembled something I would compare after an elephant wandered into the room. Zach sat with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Say something, man," Travis prompted.

"I'm trying to picture you two with twin Leah and Travis' running around."

Travis' mouth fell open.

"Why does everyone keep saying twins?" I demanded, rolling my eyes. "You do realize it skips a generation right?"

I looked to Travis, but he was smiling apologetically. I suddenly felt as though I was falling my gut slamming into my spine. There was something they weren't saying. That smile made me more nervous than words could have.

"Spit it out."

"Our dad was a twin," Travis said.

"His mom was a twin," Zach followed.

"Son of a bitch."

The two of them laughed, but it was Travis that swept me up into his arms and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Don't try and butter me up, you impregnated me with duplicates."

Both of them laughed harder, while all I could do was roll my eyes and think about how I was supposed to walk around with double the kid. Two for one, buy one get one free, two of everything. I was going to make sure both of them would feel the pain I had to go through the moment I was able to phase again. It was then something else occurred to me.

"You'll join Jacob's pack right?" I asked them both.

"We can do that?"

"Well yeah, you just have to associate yourselves with him and I'm sure he'll be more than happy. Once you recognize him as your Alpha, you'll be able to communicate with the pack, and me. Well when I can phase again anyway."

"You can't phase?" Zach asked.

I pointed to my belly and smiled. "My body wants to protect the baby, so it's on hiatus."

"That sucks," Zach laughed. "It means that my brother and I will only have one another to compete with. You game, Trav?"

Rather than answer, Travis kissed me and stood up from the couch pulling off the sweater he was wearing as he headed toward the door, Zach was up in a flash and dropping the blanket as he followed his brother to the door. I followed them to the porch and watched as the identical snow white wolves took off toward the trees like hell was at their heels.

I picked up Travis' clothes and Zach's blanket and folded them, leaving them in two piles on the porch steps for when they returned. Leaning against one of the uprights on the porch I listened as the gentle pants of the brothers faded the further they ran.

It was amazing to me that my life had changed so much in less than a year. Some people never had that much change in a lifetime, but in months everything I had ever believed had changed, and I was left in awe that things had ended the way they had.

I still had an adventure stretching out in front of me, and I had a wolf by my side, which meant I was ready for whatever fate threw at me next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope that helped to explain how Zach and Travis came to be wolves. Apparently it was just lack of vamp action that had them dormant. I guess the Cullens weren't threatening enough! I hope this explains it all to you, if it doesn't I will be more than happy to answer questions if you have them. All that's left now is the Epilogue. :( Bittersweet!

Thanks to all of you who read, alert, favorite and review. You guys are so amazing! I was so happy to hear that I was able to surprise most of you with the revelation of Travis and Zach's wolf genetics.

Thanks as always to Sabi'sSookie and Hev99 for being amazing friends, I love you both so much! Thanks also to PinkIndeed for being so supportive you rock chick!

_**After the next chapter I am going to start posting my next fic. It's my first attempt at third person and it's Bella and Jasper. If it sounds interesting, the title is Rekindled Ashes! Thanks so much for all the support you guys!**_

**MWAH!**


	25. Epilogue: Our Happily Ever After

**Lunar Ascension**

**Epilogue: Our Happily Ever After**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All things in the Twilight universe belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishers. The song and lyrics belong to the band and their representatives. Any other copyrighted material included in this story belongs to their rightful owners. Cheers ma dears! Rated M

* * *

><p><em>Wolves at the end of the bed and a postcard hidden in her winter clothes<br>__She'll weep in the back of a truck to the traitors only trying to find her bullet hole  
><em>_and then run down a canopy road to some mother and a baby with a cross to bear  
><em>_**Wolves (Song of the shepherd's Dog) by Iron and Wine**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . . Two Years Later . . .<strong>_

Living with a hoard of vampires had proven to be interesting, especially when the women were all instinctually maternal. Callie and Cody, now sixteen months old, were moving quickly from walking to running and were keeping everyone on their toes. Even Nessie who was looking more like an adult seemed to gravitate toward them.

Carlisle still wasn't sure if living among them would have the kids phasing at a young age. I'd been worried about it in the beginning, but even the legends had never really had kids phasing before the age of seven. I figured we could handle things like that when we came to it.

We were back to living on the huge property in Portland, it wasn't that far from La Push and it was a straight run up the one-oh-one if we felt the inclination to visit. The forest seemed a lot less sinister these days, most vampires stayed away from the area, if they needed to pass through we normally got a message from them beforehand.

Travis and I had married before the twins arrived, and I couldn't have been happier. He was everything I'd wanted and forgotten to ask for, and I was in love with our two kids. Callie was a lot like me, with blonde hair, brown eyes and olive colored skin, Cody was almost identical but with with my dark hair, and Travis' blue eyes. I hadn't thought that was possible, but it seemed nothing was impossible when it came to our genetics.

I hadn't forgotten my promise to Embry, who beside Rosalie and Emmett, had become a God Parent for the twins. He loved them to death and spent as much time as he could with them. I had set him up in my apartment and had the council exchange their scholarship to him. I'd loved school, I'd loved learning, but I was no longer interested in running away, so it only seemed fair that Embry should have his chance to live a life.

He'd been there a year when he finally met his imprint. I hadn't been sure it was going to happen, he'd found a friend to scratch his itch while he was there, but he never made my mistake and fell in love. He was happy with his arrangement, but I knew he was still wondering. He ended up taking my job with the rangers and it fit him, he was good at it.

He'd met Melissa when he'd taken a side job as a hiking guide. No one knew the forests like we did, which gave him an advantage. She was with her sister's family, they were visiting from New Mexico, and from the moment he laid eyes on her he was hers. There was no way she could ever resist him, he was charming and handsome to begin with, but with an imprint, his charm was tenfold, and no woman could ever go up against that.

Then there was Zach. He had married Alison the previous Summer, he held it in the Cullen's yard simply to upstage his parents. When they saw the size of the place you could almost see the cogs in their brain churning, being one of the most influential families in Seattle it seemed they refused to be upstaged. Even by a family in Portland. They started renovations on their home no less than a week later. Zach had moved on from trying to gain their approval to making them feel small and insignificant, but I don't think they actually took the time to notice.

Poor Alison was now in the predicament I'd been in and was about to pop with the twins she was carrying. She really was tiny, and with the baby bump protruding in front of her, she looked as though she was about to topple over.

Life had fallen into an calm peacefulness. All of the pieces that had been assorted and not the right size, now seemed to fit together easily. Even La Push seemed to thriving with the new houses in place. Alice and Esme had spent almost a full month bossing around every supernatural being within their grasp. The houses they'd made up came out looking like small cottages, sans the thatched roofs. They looked more suited to an English garden than off the coast of the Pacific ocean, but it worked. Alice had said it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye which was why people were so enticed by it.

With the threat of vampires was minimal as it was, my life was taken up by my family and extended family. I'd always thought I'd be bored with it, but I actually found myself enjoying the calm. It made it easier to take in everything I'd gained. Including my vampire family.

"How did you do it, Leah?" Alison asked as I helped her into the porch swing.

"Do what?" I asked thoughtfully, handing her her drink before falling onto the swing next to her.

"Carry twins, blend in with vampires, and make it look so easy?"

"It wasn't without it's ups and downs, Ally. You'll get there eventually, and when those two girls of your finally decide to arrive you will be glad of the help."

"I feel like I'm about to explode," she laughed, looking out over the huge open field where Zach and Travis were chasing the vampires that were holding the kids. Greg and Steve were bouncing around them all trying to keep order.

"That's the worst. I felt like a walking beach ball the last couple of weeks with those two," I laughed, nodding at the squealing babies who were wearing wide smiles as they were cradled by Emmett and Rosalie. "But I missed it once it was gone."

"How the hell can you miss _this_?" she asked pointing at her belly that was being used as a coffee table for her glass.

"You'll see."

"I'll take your word for it," she sighed, her face lighting up as Zach approached.

"You're being summoned by your husband and children, Leah, and I promised my wife a foot rub."

"Good God, you're smooth, Zach," I laughed, standing up.

I loved seeing him this happy. Being able to have a friendship with him made everything so much easier. Our past was exactly that and it's where it stayed, no one brought it up and the small period of time we were together became buried with everything that had happened since. Alison was his perfect match, just as Travis was mine.

"He's a god among men," Alison giggled, wiggling her swollen feet at him.

"I think she's ready for that foot rub."

Zach fell into my seat as I jogged across the grass to the kids. Emmett and Rosalie were doing their eerie, standing completely still like statues act and it didn't seem to phase the toddlers.

"Mama," Callie cooed, her arms outstretched toward me.

I took her from Emmett and twirled her around in the air. Showering her face with kisses as I pulled her close. It still amazed me how tiny their features were. Their toes and fingers were chubby and miniature versions of our own. Callie was beautiful, her blonde hair hung as straight as mine, and shone as the sun glanced off of it.

"Baby, don't freak out okay" Travis said, sidling up beside me. He picked Callie up from my arms and set her on the grass in front of me, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he smiled down proudly at her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just watch."

"Do it again for mommy, munchkin," he whispered, tickling her belly before taking his place at my side and picking up my hand.

Before I could ask again, my daughter turned into a beautiful caramel colored wolf cub the size of a Border Collie, she bayed quietly and stomped her huge paws playfully. My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched her lope around with her huge paws and gangly legs. As I crouched down she stretched out her front legs keeping her butt in the air as she wagged her tail and placed her muzzle between her front legs.

"This can't be good."

All I could think about was the psychological damage it would do. How could they grow up not knowing what it was like to be fully human? When all they knew was to be a wolf, it was going to be hard to discipline that. There was no way we could hide that from people.

I wanted to scoop her into my arms and hold her to me. I wanted to hide her from the world so she would never know how different she was. In my eyes she was extraordinary, but I wasn't sure how that would translate when it was time for her to play with the other kids on the reservation.

"Why can't it be good?" Emmett asked, smiling down at her as she rolled onto her back with her long legs waving in the air above her. "She looks like she's having fun."

I couldn't deny that, I could see the smile in her brown eyes as she watched my reaction to her playing. Everything about her was like a puppy, the big round belly, the awkward but terribly cute lope. She was a miniature version of us.

"Wait, Em," Travis sighed as he crouched down beside me. "Leah, think about what you're looking at."

"What's to think about? Our daughter just . . ."

Travis smiled smugly and put a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't the lone female anymore. My _daughter_ had phased. I couldn't understand what it meant. It hadn't even occurred to me that she was female when it had happened. I just knew that my baby had phased into a wolf in front of my eyes. There were so many unanswered questions before, but now they'd quadrupled. I wasn't sure why all of a sudden my lineage was starting to produce female shifters.

"We should get, Carlisle," I said quietly, trying to hide my panic.

"Not yet, baby. Phase."

"Travis . . ."

"Just please, trust me."

I nodded and backed away from them, well aware that I still had some clothes in the little changing room Emmett had made for each of us. When I was at a safe distance, I phased, only to be assaulted with a barrage of thoughts and childlike images.

'_Momma wolf grrrr._' The voice was followed by her giggle as she launched herself at me.

I bowed to the floor and rolled over as she hit me all legs, squeaks and giggles. She tugged at my ears and danced around on her too big paws. She stumbled and rolled onto the grass before righting herself, her little pink tongue lolling to the side as she giggled in my head.

We spent the afternoon in our wolf form, the Cullen's watched with amusement as the clumsy puppy version of Callie ran at them and stumbled over her lanky legs. It only took three hours for Cody to follow suit, he was the same color as her, only his eyes were the same blue as his fathers. I couldn't believe it, it was easier to communicate with them, and they seemed happy.

I wasn't sure how to deal with all of this. There had been no record of shifters earlier than the age of seven, it was yet another unusual occurrence in my life. The other wolves had been living normal lives, their children showing no signs of phasing. They were just happy families doing what the average family did.

I continued to let them play with Travis and I, but the moment Carlisle wandered outside to see the spectacle for himself, I shifted back and stood next to him, watching the other three members of my family run around on all four legs as though it were nothing.

"Carlisle . . ."

"I know, but I can't see it harming them in any way," he smiled, resting his hand on my arm.

"But why?"

"Leah, you're a shifter, Travis is a shifter, most of the others have mated with humans, but the two of you are the same. Add in the fact that you're living amongst vampires, and it seems like a natural course. They're both exceptionally healthy and happy children, don't over think this."

"But she's the only other girl in the group."

"Have you considered that maybe that's why you were created? Times are changing, breeds have to assimilate or die out. Nature has it's own way of making things work, maybe you are the first of a long line of female wolves."

"Like natures sick joke to see if I would survive?" I asked with a humorless laugh.

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Leah," Carlisle chuckled, offering me a father-like smile. "You are one of nature's most beautiful creations. You had the strength to do this, you had the tenacity to make it through the fight and came out the other side more spectacular than you were before. Your children have two parents with the gene, they're probably a stronger version of what you are, that's a good thing."

"Perhaps," I sighed, watching my two babies roll around in the grass. "I just can't help feeling as though I've let them down."

"Do you hate being a wolf that much?" Rosalie asked as she approached.

"No, I love it."

"Then how are you letting them down? They've got the best parts of the two of you. They're beautiful, and bright, humble and affectionate. The way I see it, you've given them everything they need to survive. Including two parents that can be there as long as they need them. What can you see in that as a bad thing?"

"You and your crazy vampire logic," I snorted, bumping shoulders with her.

"I call it like I see it," she laughed with a shrug, before taking off to chase the puppy with the brown eyes.

"Funny how I used to hate her. If you'd told me three years ago that Rose and I would be close friends I would have totally laughed at you," I said to Carlisle.

"She has her defense mechanisms. She doesn't let anyone close easily. Her name suits her well, you have to get past the thorns to appreciate her inner beauty."

"But once you get there you have a friend for eternity," I finished for him.

Carlisle inclined he head and gave me a smile as I offered him a wave, and took off to be with my family once again. Bella and Edward had joined in the games and Cody was chasing them around the field in small bursts of speed before rolling head over tail from tripping over his paws.

Rather than wasting my time worrying, I joined in the fun again, laughing as Callie decided she wanted to play with Greg and took off after him.

They were exhausted by the time I got them into bed after their dinner. Both of them stood in their cribs watching me with matching smiles that reminded me so much of their fathers. Travis sidled up behind me, his arms circling around my waist as he let his chin rest on my shoulder.

"I told you it was nothing to freak out about."

"I know," I smiled, blowing kisses to the kids as I pulled their door closed. "I just worry that it's going to make it harder for them to integrate."

"Then we move to the reservation with the other pack kids. Or we communicate how important it is to not show their friends any of this."

"Reservation school it is," I laughed, turning in the circle of his arms and wrapping mine around his neck. "Do you think this is going to be good for them?"

I knew what I thought after my conversation with Carlisle, but I wanted to know what Travis thought now we were alone.

"I think it's going to be great for them, Leah. When they're old enough they can show any brothers and sisters the ropes."

"You want more kids?" I mused, running my fingers through his hair.

"What do you think?" he laughed, nuzzling into my neck.

"Will you two get a room," Emmett laughed, sliding past us and into the kids room so he could read them their bed time story. The more I saw him and Rose with the kids, the more I knew they would have been amazing parents. They'd talked about adoption, but they still weren't sure how it would work considering they never aged.

"Done," Travis laughed and picked me up, his arms under my knees and back as he took off toward our room down the hall, leaving my laugh trailing behind us.

Life was perfect, and I couldn't think of it getting any better. My joy came from the knowledge that I could be with the man I loved for as many lifetimes as I chose. I would always love him, and I could never get enough of him. He was everything rolled up into a perfect ball. I no longer looked at life as a task I had to endure, it was a dream come true, and I knew anything thrown at us we could handle. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I am a little teary today. I've had so much fun with these characters and I loved being able to give Leah a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's not going to be everyone's cup of tea, but it was the end I could see for them and I went with it. Mostly, Leah was happy and satisfied and we we started this, she was so far away from that.

Thank you to all of you that have read, alerted, added the story or me to your alerts, and of course for the wonderful reviews. You guys have been so amazing to me throughout this and I don't know how to thank you enough for your support and encouragement. I looked forward to seeing what you guys had to say every week. I also want to thank you for accepting Zach and Travis so easily. I heart you guys hard!

Sabi'sSookie and Hev99. You are my girls. You always will be and I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life. Having you two here was amazing and I can't wait for us to get together again and see what trouble we can get into! You are my rocks and I love you both dearly.

PinkIndeed, you're awesome and so supportive. Thank you for pushing your love of canon to the wayside for me and reading a Leah story lol! You're awesome and I adore you!

Much love and HUGE hugs!

**MWAH**

Weezy

xxxxx


End file.
